Fate's Request
by rivo
Summary: Magic is dying. Death's creation of the Hallows in arrogance resulted in Magic herself intervening to reduce their power, avoiding disaster for all. And now, thousands of years later, with Magic on the decline, Death, with the assistance of Fate must break the rules and intervene. They must send their chosen to intervene in pre-ordained events and save as many magically inclined.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up" an eerie voice demanded of David.

_~What's that voice? … I'm fairly certain I'm meant to be dead…~_

"Err, hi?" David replied quite unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Yes, greetings David Cross. Stop thinking as to why you are here. All will be explained" replied another, less frightening voice yet emotionless voice.

~That's really not going to convince me not to – ~

"David Cross, an orphan who died of Leukemia at the age of twelve in a cold hospital bed, alone. This is who you are" said the eerie voice, stopping David's train of thought.

"Yeah… that's me. David Cross, an orphan who died as you say, alone" David replied with a hint of venom and no understanding of just who he was sitting before.

"We've brought you before us to give you second chance, a second life David. Do you acce-"

"I accept," David said cutting off the eerie voice who David now noticed was merely an oppressing, blackness rather than a person.

The black figure sighed to himself and continued, "Very well. There will be conditions for your return to life. Most important of which is that you must save the magical world."

"A hidden society, in a world much the same as yours. I believe you know of the story regarding, Harry Potter?" said the emotionless voice who David now saw was a grey figure, who had thin strings of grey connected to its body.

"Yeah, I know the books and movies. I had fun reading them… And you're telling me this world is real? And I'm going to uhh, be reborn there to save it? I thought it was saved, in a sense at the end of the books?"

"The loss of life was catastrophic to Magic, the death of what they refer to as 'muggleborns' throughout the year in the lead up to the war of Hogwarts set into motion a series of events that resulted in Magic herself dying," said the grey figure.

"Magic is sentient, by can no longer influence events. Her life is connected to every magical creature, witches and wizards included" added the eerie black figure.

"So, I need to stop muggleborns from dying in the final war? Or do I need to save as many magical creatures as possible?" David asked understanding the gist of what they were getting at.

"As many children of Magic as possible David" the grey figure replied.

"Got it, save as many lives as possible is what I need to do in return for getting a second chance at life. Yeah, I can do that. Done, where do I sign?" David replied excitedly, this was magic! How could he refuse?!

"There's more you need to know before we send you off, " the grey figure said, before turning towards the black figure.

"Tell me" David demanded impatiently.

The blackness took a deep breath and started to explain, "There are rules David, we are breaking many of them in sending you into that world. The body you will inhabit, if you decide to do so, has many similar qualities as to yourself. The same name, same face, orphan and… dying from a magical disease quite similar to what you have died from."

"Wait, how am I going to change things if I'm going to be in a body that is also dying?" David asked, confused.

"Once you inhabit your new body, you will, in some ways, merge. Fret not, you will still be you. But have additional memories and added mental prowess among other smaller gifts. If I am correct you were considered a genius before your death were you not? Finishing High School at the tender age of twelve, regardless of your coming death. The merging will strengthen your soul considerably and as a result your magic will also be, immense. This will allow you to stave off death until your early twenties. Plenty of time as you will be attending Hogwarts concurrently with the chosen one," the darkness prattled on.

Jumping in was the grey figure, "What was not mentioned is that you can further delay your decay, depending on how you treat your body, David. And while there is no cure for what you have… It does not mean one cannot be created. But you must not forget your task!"

"I see… early twenties or longer if I treat my body with care… How long is the longest I can get by without a cure?"

"Mid-thirties, but you will need assistance from potions. I believe Hogwarts has a healer that can help you."

"Well, it's better than being dead… What else do I need to know?" David inquired, sadly accepting his fate to potentially die young, again.

"You cannot reveal what you know, of us, of the books, or your task," added both voices simultaneously.

The grey figure furthered, "Fret not, such knowledge shall be hidden in your mind form even the most skilled legilimens or potent potion. That does not mean you will have natural Occlumency shields, we will give you nothing of the sort, you must acquire it yourself."

"Is that all?" David asked the two beings in front of him.

"Tom Riddle still needs to die at the hands of Harry Potter, how he gets there however does not need to happen the same way" answered the grey figure quickly.

Prepare yourself David time runs short. You will fall asleep and reawaken in your new world" replied the black figure before everything went black.

* * *

"This is your fault Death," said the grey figure with a hint of emotion in its voice, "If you had not been so foolish as to pass on those accursed items, Magic would not have had to intervene, damaging herself and saving you from potential servitude."

"I know Fate, I know…" replied Death as it was overcome with immense tiredness.

"How could you have been so moronic? If I find that you have failed like this again, I will end you," Fate warned Death before disagreeing in a flash.

* * *

"Excuse me I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm here to see David Cross about a scholarship to attend our prestigious school."

"A professor? And what school is this?" asked the plump woman who ran the orphanage in suspicion.

A simple wave of the professor's wand resulted in said question being left unanswered as the woman continued, "Ah, no matter. David is this way… I feel I must warn you though."

"Oh? Is there a problem with Mister Cross?" Minerva McGonagall asked curiously.

"Nothing behavioural I assure you, he is quite well behaved and… eerily intelligent. But no, that is not it, as you wouldn't be here if you didn't know about his grades. David is ill Professor, the doctors say it's leukemia and that he doesn't have much time left…"

"I see… well, I'll speak to David regardless ma'am, thank you" replied McGonagall tartly.

"Right, well he's in the last room down the hall on the left, I'll leave you to it."

David awoke to someone calling his name, and quite tiredly sat up from his bed and opened his tired eyes.

"Mister Cross?"

"Yeah, that's me, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am the deputy headmistress of a private school in Scotland. I'm here to offer you a position in our prestigious school"

_~Knew she looked familiar…~_

"So, magic is real?" asked David with a curious look on his face.

"Indeed, it is David. Have you ever experienced a… frustrating situation where you made something happen that was quite impossible?"

David quickly searched his mind for any information about accidental magic and was quite surprised at what he found.

"Yeah, once when I was younger, I wanted a book from the library that was out of reach, and I guess I made it fly down into my hands. I've actually practised it since, look!"

David lifted his hand and pointed it at his bookshelf, promptly summoning a book into his palm and smiled at the quite shocked professor.

"Amazing, truly… And I assume you make sure no one can see you perform such magic David?" asked McGonagall with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I only do it in my room when no one is around Professor."

"That's good to hear… I must stress that you are cautious though David… There is only one last matter I need to attend to before I head off David. Before coming to meet you, I was informed of your illness, will you permit me to run a simple diagnostic charm on you?"

"Sure Professor, as long as you promise to tell me what you find, regardless of how upsetting it could be."

Showing a rare smile, the stern Professor agreed and with a flash of her hand a wand appeared in it and she proceeded to mutter and perform some simple wand movements in the direction of David.

"Well, there is definitely something here David. It does seem to be magical in nature, unlike what you have been told before. There seems to be no immediate risk to your health and as such, I won't be having to take you to St. Mungo's, as our resident healer at Hogwarts, is more than skilled in properly diagnosing you next month. I'll ensure that you see her the day after the welcoming feast."

"Okay, thanks, Professor. I appreciate it," replied David.

"Quite alright David, I'd better be off. I'll be back to help you with your school supplies next week," she took a look at the clock in David's room and with a nod hurriedly left.

David sat in silence and came to terms with everything that had transpired recently for a good hour.

With a sigh and decision to do some exercise, he slipped on a pair of trainers and went for a run around the orphanage that was now his temporary home.

* * *

Diagon Alley accompanied by Professor McGonagall had been immensely enlightening, he was quite grateful the professor had been his guide, the information she had of the magical world was far greater than one, Rubeus Hagrid. And with her purchasing him extra books, as the Hogwarts fund for students with a lack of financial resources such as himself had only been able to cover the bare minimum of school supplies. Luckily, he hadn't been forced to purchase second-hand clothing, second-hand books were fine but the idea of wearing someone else's clothing just hadn't sat right with David.

The purchasing of his wand had been interesting and left him with hope for the future. Acacia wood and Hungarian Horntail heartstring. According to the old creep, Acacia wood was an unusual wand wood that refused to produce magic to anyone but their chosen owners and withheld their full power from all but the most gifted or wizards and witches. Accompanied with a Hungarian Horntail core, Ollivander warned him that his wand was unusually powerful and should be treated with the caution it rightfully deserved.

Judging by the spectacular light show and feelings of content passing through David, he and his wand were going to perform some pretty intense magic in the years to come.

* * *

Seeing an owl perched outside his window and tapping, David quickly opened the window and removed the letter from its leg, following which it hooted and flew off in a flurry.

Dear Mr Cross

Gringotts requests your timely appearance regarding a matter of grave urgency.

Sincerely,

Ragnok, Director.

"Well, that's certainly dry… Wonder what this is about" David spoke out loud to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, I'm David Cross and I've been requested to come into Gringotts regarding, well I don't really know why exactly..." David said sheepishly to the goblin.

Giving David a scrutinising stare, the goblin eventually replied "Mr Cross, yes, we have been expecting you. The Director is free to meet you in his office immediately."

Following a brisk walk to the Director's office, David still had no idea why he had been asked to come in, but since the meeting was with the director it was obviously important.

Sighing, the Director of Gringotts skipped formality's and got straight down to business, "Mr Cross during your last visit here with the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, the teller goblin directing the both of you took notice of your surname, Cross. It has been almost 400 years since the House of Cross had thought to be lost. Until, potentially, you that is. A young muggleborn wizard carrying that very name. Our investigations into your parentage have come up short and as such we are left with only one course of action, calling you in to perform an inheritance test" Ragnok said with steel in his voice.

"Are there any risks involved with carrying out this inheritance test?" David asked, now quite curious.

"Usually if a witch or wizard comes into Gringotts requesting such a test under false pretences the results are… not very pretty" replied Ragnok with a grin. "But as it is Gringotts's requesting this test, and as such, if you are proven not to be the last member of the House of Cross there shall be no risks or penalties for yourself."

"Could I perhaps get that in writing Director?" David asked, scratching his head with a shy look on his face.

With a glare and a grunt to his assistant which David had not noticed was even in the room the papers pertaining to the risk-free nature of the inheritance test were drawn up and following a quick read through, signed by both David and Ragnok.

"The test itself is quite simple, just prick your finger and add a drop of blood onto this parchment and we shall soon see if you've inherited the mantle of head of House Cross" Ragnok explained, with just a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Immediately following the drop of blood that landed on the parchment a family tree started forming outwards in the colour of his blood. Following the completion of the forming of the family tree, Ragnok pulled the parchment towards himself with one of his elongated fingernails and began perusing.

"Well, you can now consider yourself the head of the newly resurfaced House of Cross. Now onto business. As the House of Cross has been thought lost for such a lengthy amount of time all your funds and assets were legally requisitioned by your ministry a hundred years ago. The entirety of the house vault and investments were claimed by the Ministry of Magic but your ancestral home, Cross Manor has remained hidden and will remain hidden and inaccessible until such time as the house ring was worn by one with the blood of House Cross" explained Ragnok, seemingly losing his former tone. He was all business now.

_~Now this is an interesting turn of events, I'm now the head of a wizarding house and have a manor all to myself… but absolutely no money. I guess funds could be potentially be found easily enough, the Room of Requirement is perfect for this. But just what is the state of the manor after such a long time of it being left abandoned?~_

David was pulled from these thoughts as Ragnok continued, "Due to the failure of Gringotts in protecting the vaults of House Cross, we are willing to restore and re-ward Cross Manor to the best of our abilities in apology. According to our records, the manor itself is situated somewhere in the Isle of Skye in Scotland. The exact location can be determined upon wearing your house ring Mr Cross."

Handing David a small box containing said ring Ragnok pulled open a drawer and pulled out a few more pieces of parchment detailing just what wards the goblins were willing to place around Cross Manor and its grounds.

The ring itself was made of white gold, with a large oval gem of the deepest black situated in the middle of the band, and a sigil depicting a silver slumbering dragon completed the ring. As David placed the ring onto his right index finger rays of darkness started emitting from the gem and he felt a warmth envelop him.

"I accept your offer Director, but I have one additional request to the restitutions you wish to make," David asked, hoping he wasn't pushing it.

"And this request would be?" Ragnok replied, slightly curious.

"A house elf."

* * *

"Mel, you can stop fussing now, we've tripled checked that I've gotten everything in my trunk, and if by some act of god we have left something behind you can easily pop back and grab it for me. You'll be accompanying me to Hogwarts anyway" huffed David in annoyance.

Sighing, Mel the House Elf replied with a flap of her ears, "There's just so little work for me to do Master Cross."

Smiling at his first friend in this new world and loyal House Elf, "There'll be more to do at Hogwarts and the Goblins tell me that Manor should be habitable by Christmas. And what did I tell you about calling me Master Cross? Just call me David."

"Absolutely not sir! You are the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Cross, and I must be on my best behaviour" declared Mel quite sternly.

Rolling his eyes and ignoring his Elf, David took a look at his watch which read ten o'clock, he decided it was time to head off to the platform.

Turning to Mel he said, "Mel, we should get going. I want a compartment to myself before it starts to get too crowded."

"Very well, but you should try to make some new friends on the train David" Mel replied in a motherly tone.

"Oh? It's David now is it?" David said with a huge smile, refusing to allow Mel to have the last word.

With a glare and click of her fingers Mel, David and his luggage popped off to platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

Finding a compartment to himself was quite easy for David as students had only just started to trickle into the platform. Drawing his wand from the wand holster Mel had made for him (how she found the leather and tools to make it were unknown to him) David quite easily levitated his trunk onto the storage compartment with, "Wingardium Leviosa".

Suddenly appearing from out of nowhere, was Mel, "I'll be off to Hogwarts now Master, do try your best to make some friends" and with a pop, she was off.

Smiling, David leaned into the corner of his compartment snuggled into his coat and closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep during the nine-hour long ride towards Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for David, his attempt at a nap had been interrupted by the knocking of his compartment door by a young witch he could immediately tell was Hermione Granger. Going by her age and all-around excited look, David's question as to when exactly Harry and co were going to start Hogwarts in comparison to himself had been answered.

"H-Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I was wondering if I could sit in here during the train ride?" asked Hermione somewhat nervously.

Internally sighing as it was most likely Mel who had cast a compulsion charm on the door which drew Hermione to knock on his door.

"Sure, I'd love the company, Hermione. I'm David, could I help you with your trunk?" he said helpfully.

Disillusioned and watching from the corner of the compartment, Mel smirked to herself and this time truly left the train with a silent pop.

"So, Hermione, I'm guessing you're also a first-year?" David asked.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited and quite honestly still in shock. I mean magic! I thought it was some sort of nasty prank when McGonagall showed up telling my parent's and I about Hogwarts and magic. Oh, I mean Professor McGonagall" Hermione said while blushing in shame at her lack of respect.

"I guess it was a little different for me, it all sort of clicked the moment she mentioned magic was real, I've been practising it in my own time for the past couple years, so I couldn't really write it off as a prank," David skilfully lied, as it was the previous David that had been practising.

Not that David had been a slouch either, he was quite diligent in his practice of wandless magic ever since getting a second chance.

"Wait, you've been practising wandless magic for years?! You have to show me what you can do!" Hermione blurted out.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, he replied, "Sure, but it's not very impressive. You're going to have to settle for me levitating that book of yours."

Taking a deep breath, David focused intently on the book in Hermione's lap and levitated it to eye level before rotating it rapidly, abruptly stopping the rotation and slowly lowered it back onto her lap.

"Wow…" was all Hermione could say as she stared at David with bulging eyes. Suddenly a look of panic came over her and she quite sadly explained, "I feel even more behind now, there's just so much I don't know. I mean others have had a whole eleven years of being around magic. Oh god, I'm going to do terribly, this is a disaster…"

Remembering her enthusiasm for learning, David hurriedly cut in, "Hermione take a deep breath, relax, you can't know that yet. I may have known you for only about twenty minutes, but I'd bet a lot of money that you'll be one of the top students of our year."

Blushing slightly, but still looking somewhat sad she replied, "That's very nice of you to say. I get the feeling you'll also be one of the better students as well."

"I hope you're right… anyway, what classes are you most looking forward to? It's most definitely got to be charms, transfiguration, defence and potions for me," David said, knowing quite well that talking more in detail about Magic would interest Hemione immensely.

* * *

Hermione was a nervous wreck as they waited for the sorting to begin, watching her panic was amusing to David but he decided to attempt to put her out of her misery.

Whispering in her ear with a smirk, "From what I've heard they're going to place a hat on our head which determines our dominant personality traits and assigns us a house, stop fretting Hermione, they won't be examining us on the number of spells we know."

"Oh… Are you sure David?" replied Hermione nervously while biting her bottom teeth.

"Yeah, most definitely. Relax there's nothing we can do to prepare for this," he said confidently.

Even though she stopped her muttering of which spells she knew and attempted to appear calm David could still tell she was a nervous wreck under. Sighing to himself and realising that there was nothing he could do for her he squeezed her hand to reassure her and waited patiently for the sorting to begin.

* * *

"Cross, David!"

Finally, David thought to himself, quite impatiently as he slowly approached the sorting hat and placed it upon his head.

He would never admit it, but he had butterflies in his stomach as the sorting drew closer, just like every other young Witch and Wizard gathered here today.

"Hmm… I see, yes. Hufflepuff most definitely is not the house for you. While you are quite willing to work hard, you value your solitude far too much to be placed in such a friendly house. Neither is Gryffindor it would seem, far too sensible for the house of the brave."

"You're doing this for fun aren't you? You probably knew which house to put me in the moment I placed you on my head," David said internally to the hat with a smirk.

"This is the only entertainment I get year-round David Cross. You try being placed on a shelf for the better part of a year and forgotten. Now sit here quietly while I determine where to sort you!" the Hat ordered.

Clearing his mind and intentionally not thinking about anything sensitive, David patiently waited for the Hat to have his fun.

"A shame you would be ostracised in the house of the cunning due to your birth, you would have truly excelled there."

"What's less cunning and sneaky than actually being placed into the house of the cunning?" David asked in playful annoyance.

Chuckling the hat happily replied "True, true… well, that only leaves the house of wit and learning, you'll do just fine there Mr Cross, just fine indeed."

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat blurted out.

The feast itself was quite nice, and the conversation with his fellow house members was polite enough, but David found himself wanting to finally have some time alone and getting acquainted with his new room and bed.

Drawing his eye before the feast could end was Hermione Granger, over at the Gryffindor table of course. She seemed a little depressed and David gave her a small smile and wave in reassurance.

This seemed to cheer her up a little, as she smiled and waved back.

Eventually zoning out, David soon found the feast ending and followed by a speech by the Headmaster he along with the rest of the first years, found himself being escorted out of the great hall and towards Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Finding out that Ravenclaws had rooms to themselves had been the best part of David's evening. Seeing his trunk placed at the end of his massive four-poster bed and Mel sitting atop of it brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Mel, how had Hogwarts been treating you?" David asked.

"Oh, it's been quite enjoyable, I assisted the other elves with the feast and convinced them not to tell the headmaster about me accompanying you to Hogwarts," she said smiling.

"That's nice to hear, can you help me with my unpacking while I take a shower? Then we can have a chat before I head off to sleep."

"It would be my pleasure, let me fetch you some fresh clothes and a towel," replied Mel, the ever-dutiful House Elf.

Returning from the shared bathroom David found Mel preparing some tea at a small coffee table she had somehow acquired and placed while David was gone.

"Earl Grey?" David asked as he had no real ability at distinguishing teas by smell, yet.

"Yes, Master Cross," replied Mel.

"Will you join me?" David asked, not wanting to drink alone.

"Certainly sir," Mel replied, hiding her smile form David.

With a smirk on his face David decided to confront his House Elf, "So, Mel, I made a friend on my trip to Hogwarts..."

"Oh? That's excellent, I'm so proud of you!" Mel replied, quite innocently.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that right Mel?" David asked, his smile growing.

"Whatever could you mean Master Cross?" Mel asked, with her head tilted to the side.

With a bark of laughter, David replied, "Thought as much, are you ever going to stop calling me Master Cross?"

"No," she deadpanned immediately.

Sighing David sipped on his cup of tea while pondering what he needed to accomplish in the years to come.

~I can't empty out the Room of Requirement in my first year with Voldemort running around in the back of Quirrell's head. He'd probably check on it a few times to see if his Horcrux is safe in there… Maybe… I can send Mel in quickly to find some items to sell… ~

"Mel, I'll take you to the Room of Requirement before breakfast tomorrow morning. You can find a few bits and bobs to sell so we can acquire some funds. Also, if you could drop by Gringotts sometime this week to find out how our new home is coming, that would be great," David asked politely.

"Very well Master, will that be all?" Mel asked, not questioning where David had acquired such knowledge.

"Yeah, gonna get some sleep. Night Mel."


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up David found himself being nudged by Mel who apologised quickly and handed him a letter.

David,

When I informed our resident healer about your condition she was quite irate with me and demanded to see you the following morning, as such I have arranged a meeting with Madam Pomfrey early this morning, so she can deduce just what your illness is and what we can do to help you. Professor Flitwick and I will be by at seven am to guide you to the matron's office in the infirmary.

Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Grabbing his automatic wristwatch, which was sitting on his bedside table and see that it was half-past six, David quickly got out of bed and headed to the showers.

"Hello Professors," David greeted them after opening his door to a knock.

"Good morning David, we'd better get a move on as Madam Pomfrey is quite irate with me currently," replied Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Right, here we are David," said Professor Flitwick as they arrived in the infirmary in front of what he assumed was the matron's office.

"Would you like for us to remain or would you prefer privacy David?" asked McGonagall kindly.

David quickly replied, "I don't mind you two remaining, as long as you promise not to tell anyone what we learn in here."

Both professors immediately replied, "Of course David."

Following this declaration Madam Pomfrey made her appearance, "You've made it, excellent. Right this way David," said Pomfrey dragging David over to a bed.

Looking curiously at the two professors, Pomfrey asked, "I assume David has given the two of you permission to stay for this examination?"

"I have Madam Pomfrey," David cut in immediately.

"Very well, let's begin," she replied with a flick of her wand and drawing the privacy curtain around the four of them.

She proceeded to cast a few non-verbal spells and quickly frowned. She once again brought her wand out and this time muttered inaudibly under her breath as she performed more diagnostic spells on David.

With a slightly pale face, she spoke up, "I'll be back in just a minute."

Following this deceleration Professors Flitwick and McGonagall quickly shared a worried lock between each other.

A couple of minutes later had Madam Pomfrey return with a tray in her hands, upon it was a beaker filled with what David assumed was a potion. Accompanying the beaker was a small silver dagger.

"I just need a few drops of blood from your David. If you could give me a finger, it will be painless, I assure you," Pomfrey explained in a motherly tone.

Holding out his hand to matron was immediately followed by her pricking his finger with the tip of the silver dagger and letting a few drops of blood into the potion. She quickly healed his finger after getting what she needed and then intently watched as the potion with David's blood in it turned black and evaporated.

Looking quite sadly at the empty beaker she didn't look David in the eye for quite some time.

"You can tell me what you've found Madam Pomfrey," David reassured her in a calm voice.

"I apologise, Mr Cross, I needed a moment… What I've discovered is a form of very aggressive Blood Malediction," Pomfrey said, now giving off the air of professionalism.

Following her diagnosis, Professor McGonagall gasped with a hand covering her mouth while Professor Flitwick looked down at the floor sadly.

"This particular Malediction is documented quite well. It was used to end family lines, Mr Cross…" Pomfrey explained further.

"It's okay, how long do I have Madam?" David reassured her.

"Without any treatment, a couple of years at best I believe… However, we now have potion therapies which can help immensely. More tests would have to be run as time went on to be certain, but I believe with these potions you could very well have another decade," she explained.

"I see, that's certainly better than what the non-magical healers gave as their prognosis, I think I prefer yours Madam Pomfrey," David said while smiling at her.

Sighing she nodded, "Very well David… I'll have Professor Snape brewing the potion immediately. You'll have to take it once a week, Filius will bring you your first dose later tonight, but you'll have to come to see me every Monday."

"Okay, thanks for the help… I'd better get back and get changed for breakfast. We'll be getting our timetables at breakfast right Professor Flitwick?" David asked his head of house, smiling.

"Yes David, I'll be handing out timetables after everyone has eaten" replied his head of house with a defeated tone but attempting a smile.

"Better get going then David, I assume you know the way?" Professor McGonagall asked him without letting on to her inner turmoil.

* * *

"A decade… are you certain Poppy?" Minerva asked her friend quietly.

"At best Minerva, at best…" she replied, overcome with sadness.

"Is there anything we could do?" Filius further prodded.

"Nothing, other than the potion. No cure exists. The Greengrass' have been searching for a cure for centuries," she explained to her two colleagues.

* * *

The first week of Hogwarts had its highs and lows. Charms, Transfiguration and Potions were by far David's favourite classes. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were above reproach and he excelled in their classes. Snape, however, had been an obvious let down as a teacher, potions itself was immensely intriguing and crucially important if he was to find a cure and being left to follow instructions on the board had only bothered David slightly. He also surprisingly found himself enjoying Herbology, taking care of a wide assortment of magical plants removed any dullness in the tedious task, adding to the subject's importance were its use in potions ingredients, thus surprisingly finding himself truly enjoying working in the greenhouses.

Defence was unbearable, the stuttering Quirrell was doing his head in and he was sorely tempted to expose him after every lesson. With the use of the Room of Requirement being far too risky with Voldemort around he had nowhere to practice duelling and the more dangerous spells he had found in the library. Leaving him to work only on the current curriculum, which was far too slow for his tastes.

While Professor Sinistra was also an excellent teacher, the subject of Astronomy itself had no real use outside of a niche area, as the study of rituals and their correlations to the movements of the stars and moon were outlawed by the ministry decades ago.

History was a waste of time and money, and if he were paying for his Hogwarts education himself, he would have complained about it the board of governors and headmaster by now. To combat this David simply zoned out in class and read the more interesting books on magical theory, warding and the magical side of medicine he had borrowed from the library. Studying for History was something he did during the late nights he sometimes spent in the cosy Ravenclaw common room.

Watching Hermione slowly become gloomier as the week went on, hurt, he knew she would tone down her know it all attitude following the incident with the troll and finally make some friends in Gryffindor, but it was still disheartening watching someone who came to Hogwarts so ecstatic slowly lose it.

He did what he could, whenever they had classes together, he would sit with her and she would noticeably brighten up. They also studied quite a bit in the library. He was not as overzealous as Hermione in her learning of the first-year material, but rather spent his time going over obscure topics in the enormous library, while she read and re-read all the needed material for every assignment.

* * *

Mel was truly an unusual House Elf, every book David brought back to his bedroom the Elf would read herself as soon as David was finished with said books. He suspected she spent a lot of time in the library during curfew as there was very little to do for her without the managing of a home or the perusal of items in the Room of Requirement.

"Mel, how did selling the items you found in the Room go?" David asked curiously.

"Quite well Master Cross. Luckily, I was able to find a chest of enchantment quality gems and only had to sell a hand-full, the rest are sitting safely in your vault. Are you certain I can't remove more items from the Room?" she asked, confirming David's suspicions she had too much free time.

"It's far too dangerous Mel, you've told me yourself you've seen Professor Quirrell lurking around the 7th floor occasionally," he explained, understanding her desire to be doing something.

"Mmm, true. I won't ask again," she hummed in acceptance.

Deciding to distract her, he asked, "How did your meeting with Goblins go?"

With a flurry of her ears, Mel excitedly told David the details of said meeting "Oh! It went excellently Master Cross! The goblins have finished inspecting the manor grounds and manor itself for dark creatures and structural integrity. It seems our soon to be new home has withstood the tests of time quite well. Everything is ahead of schedule and they will begin the warding this very week, from what they tell me it shall be done by Halloween!"

Warmed by her enthusiasm, he replied, "That's good to hear, even though I won't be able to see it until the Christmas holidays you'll have your work cut out for you preparing everything once the goblins are done."

"Oh yes! I have so many ideas for what we can do!" she shouted in joy.

"Mmm, we'll start making a list of what we will be adding once it's all ready."

* * *

Flying was immensely fun, while he was absolutely not interested in Quidditch, flying was an entirely different matter. So far Madam Hooch had only allowed them to hover off the ground, but as flying was compulsory first-year class, students would eventually be allowed to fly around the school grounds. Under strict supervision of course.

David and the other students soon found themselves falling into a routine, but his frustrations with being so limited this year were getting to him. Luckily, he had his physical exercise to fall back onto to help overcome some the tediousness of the school year.

Unfortunately exerting himself physically didn't help overcome all his troubles, as becoming friends with Hermione had left him worrying over the coming Halloween. While he knew Harry and Ron would save her from the mountain troll, the slight chance he had changed something, and they wouldn't, in fact, be there to save here was playing on his mind, becoming an obsession.

The only way to combat this was by subtly reading every book regarding trolls he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, this only added to his anxiety after realising just how lucky the trio had been to survive the beast.

_~Fuck it, I'm going to make sure she's going to be okay.~_

* * *

"Hermione? Are you in there?" David in a comforting tone.

"W – Who's there? Go away!" Hermione said in reply.

"It's me, David. I overheard some girls talking about someone crying in the toilets and when I noticed you weren't at the feast, I put two and two together and well, here I am," he explained, lying.

Sniffling she Hermione replied, "Oh… I really want to be left alone right now David."

"Yeah, I could do that… Or you could come with me and we can chat somewhere… less likely to get me into detention if we are found," he replied, a little nervous.

"I… umm… I just," she said, the mention of detention almost convincing her.

Sighing internally David continued, "Well, I'll just have to stay here and risk detention then. Can you tell me what's got you so down you've been crying in the girl's toilets?"

"It's just so horrible, I thought things would be different here," she blurted out, before taking a brief pause, she eventually continued, "But it's exactly the same! They treat me just as terribly as the real world... I was so excited before I came here, I just want to learn and help!"

David continued chatting with Hermione for the next ten minutes, eventually coaxing her out of the stall and enveloping her in a hug.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by an awful stench. And with an ear-piercing scream from Hermione, dread overtook David as he knew the troll had just been locked in the bathroom with them.

Instinct and desire to protect while not dying a bloody death took over, drawing his wand as the troll barrelled over with a roar, he quickly muttered, "Aresto Momentum," slowing down the troll to a snail's pace and looked over to Hermione, and shouted, "Hermione cast a blasting hex at the troll's club hand! I need to maintain the spell!"

"Fuck," David thought to himself as he realised Hermione was frozen in fear. He quickly relinquished the casting of said spell and instantly cast a Bombarda at the hand holding the enormous club.

Dropping the club and roaring in unbridled fury it ran towards the two of them again. David quickly followed up with another Aresto Momentum, slowing down the troll again but finding it infinitely harder to maintain the spell this time around.

Luckily for him, helped arrived in the form of Harry and Ron, seeing them David immediately screamed at Harry and Ron, "Levitate the troll's club above its head and drop it! Hurry!"

Watching Ron fumble with his wand, it was thankfully Harry who had maintained a cool head and performed the levitating charm and dropped the club on the troll's head, knocking it out cold.

Realising what had happened, Hermione muttered "David," in a terrified voice and enveloped him in a bone-breaking hug.

"It's alright, we should get out of here in case it wakes up," he said trying to reassure her while desperate to get away from the beast.

With Hermione nodding and Harry and Ron mumbling their agreement they almost made it out of there before Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Quirrell cut them off.

Seeing the four of them Quirrell almost fainted again and with his usual flurry of robes, Professor Snape came over to inspect the troll with Professor Flitwick sighed in relief seeing his student alive and well.

"What on earth possessed you to not be in your dormitories?!" shouted McGonagall in fury at the four of them.

With Harry looking down at the floor in shame and Ron gulping loudly in obvious terror it was Hermione who spoke up.

"Professor, they came looking for me… I went looking for the troll because I wanted to test myself, I thought I could take it…" she said, trying to lie and protect her fellow students.

Ron and Harry looked at her with bulging eyes at the obvious lie to protect them from punishment. But David was having none of that, she would not protect the red-headed idiot that was partly responsible for her being in danger.

Before McGonagall could speak, David interrupted her, "That's a lie Professor, I heard some students talking about a girl crying in the toilets and when I realised Hermione was missing from the Gryffindor table as the feast began, I left and went to see if she was alright."

Taking a small breath, he prattled on, "After talking about why she was here, I eventually convinced her to come out of the toilets, but that was when we were confronted with the troll. I managed to cast Aresto Momentum to slow down the troll and wanted Hermione to knock its club out of its hand, so we could levitate it to knock out the troll. That didn't go to plan, so I had to knock the club out of its hand myself and recast Aresto Momentum. That was when luckily Harry arrived and levitated the club and knocked out the troll…"

"And you came up with this plan right as the troll showed up Mr Cross?" asked David's head of house curiously.

"Yeah… Just had to react I guess" David lied quickly, for he had been coming up with multiple plans all week.

"I see," Professor McGonagall cut in, "Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for lying to a professor. Thirty to you, Mr Cross, for checking up on a fellow student and managing to deal with a fully-grown Mountain Troll! And ten to you Mr Potter for quickly assisting and saving the lives of your fellow students."

Finishing her rewarding and taking of points she then added, "Now, Cross, what was the reason as to why Miss Granger wasn't at the feast?"

"Sorry professor, that's not for me to say," David said in refusal.

"Very well, all of you had better be off to your dormitories. The headmaster will be told about this," she said in warning as she dismissed them all.

Looking at Hermione, David quickly whispered, "Sorry Hermione, I couldn't let you take the fall for that prat, Weasley," and was quickly off to Ravenclaw tower before she had a chance to reply.

* * *

"Master! Where have you been? There's talk among the elves of a Mountain Troll loose in the school!" Mel shouted, looking quite panicked.

Still having adrenaline running through him, David explained quickly, "I ran into the troll while chatting to Hermione, Mel, she was crying in the girl's toilets. I think she's been bullied these past few weeks. Anyway, the troll is dealt with and everyone's fine. I'm going to have a quick shower to get the stench of troll off me. Can you… de-odorise my clothing? It stinks."

Looking at David in fury for a good minute, the House Elf finally replied, "Very well Master Cross. Off you go, the smell is horrid."


	4. Chapter 4

On his way to the great hall for breakfast after his daily run and weekly potion regime, David was abruptly pulled into an empty classroom by one Hermione Granger.

Spinning around and attempting to draw his wand until he saw just who had pulled him into the room, "Hermione! What's going on?"

"Oh! Sorry, David, I didn't want to startle you… Umm… I just wanted to say thank you for last night, and that uhh… I'm not mad at you for telling Professor McGonagall the truth," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad you're okay Hermione."

"That's nice of you to say," replied Hermione with a shy smile before continuing, "I just wanted to say I don't usually lie to professors! It's just they came to find me… and I wanted to do something nice for them, and maybe make some more friends…

"It's alright I understand… Sorry about that… Anyhow, how did that go? Making some new friends that is?" David replied, now feeling guilty.

"We haven't really spoken about it, but I think we're friends now and after Ron came to help, I guess it's all water under the bridge now. Though I'm still a bit iffy about him… Right, anyway, just wanted to say thanks again!" and with a quick hug and a blushing face, Hermione went sprinting off to the great hall.

"Huh…" David said to himself as he saw Hermione running off.

* * *

The following weeks saw a much happier Hermione, she and David still spent quite a lot time in the library together, studying, but her time was now spent between her Gryffindor friends and David.

David was quite happy to see Hermione having an easier time at Hogwarts, she had toned down her 'helpfulness' and was seen often with Harry and Ron. While glad his friend was enjoying herself after having it rough for so long, he couldn't help but find himself feeling lonely at times. Hermione really was his only friend in his year level, maybe he would try interacting more with some of his fellow Ravenclaws, some of them seemed agreeable enough.

Curiously he also found himself being stared at by Professor Flitwick during mealtimes and Charms. Feeling himself getting paranoid over his head of houses newfound interest in him following the events with the troll, he sent Mel off to Diagon Alley to purchase any and all books that were available regarding Occlumency and Legillimency.

"Master Cross, I've managed to purchase four books regarding the mind arts."

"That's all? I thought there would have been more… No matter, I need to get started on these books right away," David said in reply.

"Ah, Mel before I forget how's our new home coming along?" He further added.

"Quite well Master Cross, I've stocked the greenhouses with all sorts of plants, filled the pantry's and am currently working on flower gardens and the master bedroom," replied an eager Mel.

"That's great Mel, remember to give your own room the attention it deserves, and keep me informed of what you're up to at the castle," David finished before turning to his new books.

* * *

Studying Occlumency by himself had been quite difficult, as there was much more to the subject than merely clearing one's mind. Further cementing in his mind that Severus Snape was probably the worst Professor here at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore a self-obsessed fool for putting his own agenda ahead of the education of countless students.

Luckily, a reprieve from his intense study came from one Hermione Granger, who invited David to watch Harry's first Quidditch match against Slytherin along with her and her classmates. Glad to be able to spend some time with Hermione, David happily accepted.

Deciding to take a walk around the grounds with Hermione before going to watch Harry's game he found himself listening to Hermione talk about her plans for Christmas. Being asked the question as to what he was going to do during the Holidays he decided to tell her the truth about his situation and the discovering of being the last surviving heir of a lost house.

Looking her square in the face he stared, "Actually Hermione, I'm an orphan. I live in St. Mary's Orphanage in London... So normally I wouldn't bother returning for the holidays, but Gringotts contacted me the week before term started requesting a meeting. Turns out I'm the heir of the lost House of Cross. The ministry actually emptied my family vaults years ago, but they couldn't find my ancestral home according to the goblins, the wards had hidden it from the rest of the world when the line died."

Taking a breath and seeing that he had Hermione's full attention he continued, "Gringotts apologised for their failure in protecting the Cross family vaults and assets. They offered to repair and re-ward Cross Manor to the best of their ability. They also purchased a House Elf for me to assist in the maintenance of my new home once it's been repaired."

"So, let me get this straight, you've got an entire Manor to yourself as a home?" she asked in awe.

"But yeah, holidays. I'm actually going to be spending my time at the manor as the goblins completed their work this Halloween," he added.

"That's really great David, I'd love to see it one day… a wizarding manor! But what's a House Elf?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well… they're magical… servants… slave's…" noticing her quickly changing expression, he added, "I know, I know! It sounds terrible but let me finish. House Elf's are actually symbiotic and need to bond with either a witch or wizard or a magical institution with really high levels of ambient magic in the air to survive, without it they slowly wither and die."

Seeing Hermione giving him an apprehensive look he quickly added on, "Would you like to meet my House Elf? You can get the details straight from her, but you'll have to promise not to mention her to anyone, students aren't technically allowed to bring their own House Elf's with them to Hogwarts."

Glaring at him for a good while, she finally relented, "Oh, alright. I promise I won't mention her to anyone."

"Great, her names Mel by the way, Mel!"

"Yes, Master Cross?" Mel said, popping out of nowhere.

"I swear I've been trying to get her to call me David, but she refuses! I'm innocent Hermione, truly… Mel this is Hermione Granger, my friend, and she has some questions for you," he explained, regretting his decision in spilling the beans to his friend.

David watched on nervously as Mel was asked dozens of questions by an immensely curious Hermione.

* * *

The week following Harry's first-ever quidditch match David was reading a book on enchanting in the library, he was soon greeted by a determined-looking Hermione.

"Hey David," a soft voice called out.

"Morning Hermione, you alright? You seem to have something on your mind," David asked, noticing her unusual expression.

Scrutinising David for a good minute Hermione finally relented and asked David what he knew about the third-floor corridor, "Do you remember the welcoming feast and Professor Dumbledore mentioning the out of bounds third-floor corridor?"

"Yes, how could I forget, where he practically dared students to check it out," replied David, now extra curious as to where this conversion was going.

"What? Absolutely not, no, he's the headmaster he wouldn't do anything like that," she huffed, before calming herself and continuing, "Anyway, back in September, Harry, Ron and I accidentally ended up on the third floor due to those moronic moving staircases, we came upon a three-headed dog which was guarding something under a trap-door."

Hermione prattled on about their theory about Snape trying to kill Harry and steal whatever the dog was guarding.

"And Hagrid let slip that whatever Fluffy is guarding is somehow related to Nicholas Flamel and for the past week I've been trying to find out who Flamel is, but I can't find anything. I need help, will you help me, please?" she begged.

"Yeah, I can help you. You're having trouble finding information on Nicholas Flamel because you're looking for somewhat recent information regarding Flamel. Flamel is almost 700 years old Hermione, he's the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone… which is probably what Fluffy is guarding, from what you've told me so far," David replied, amused.

Staring at David dumbfounded for a good while, she finally spoke, "You… Ugh! I should have just asked for your help immediately… How do you even know about Flamel?"

"I like to read books on some of the more obscure areas of magic not taught at Hogwarts, like enchanting, healing and alchemy. Anyway, come with me, I'll show you the book on Flamel and his achievements. Oh, and you're welcome by the way," he said with a grin on his face, drawing a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

_~Funnily enough, I did accidentally find the book on Flamel…~_

* * *

David and Hermione had a compartment to themselves as they travelled back to King's Cross for the Christmas holidays.

"We never did get to discuss that quidditch match did we David?" Hermione said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"The one where Harry's broom got jinxed? Yeah, we didn't, you kind of ran off without a word after Harry swallowed the snitch," David replied in a teasing tone.

Looking slightly ashamed Hermione quickly responded, "I was worried! He nearly fell off his broom. He could have died!"

"It's alright Hermione, I understand, I was just teasing," truthfully David was feeling a little jealous regarding Hermione's dedication to Harry. "Anyway, your theory about Professor Snape jinxing Harry's broom while plausible is a little flawed."

"What do you mean? I saw him staring at Harry without breaking eye contact and muttering under his breath!" she exclaimed.

"Right, and you realise that an anti-jinx is cast in the same way? Not to mention you focused only on Professor Snape, you failed to notice that Professor Quirrell was also doing the exact same thing. And before you mention the fire you started to distract Professor Snape, that fire also resulted in Professor Quirrell unable to maintain his direct eye contact with Harry," David explained, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Noticing Hermione was carefully thinking about what David had said, to lighten the mood he asked her, her opinion on quidditch itself, "So, what do you think about the sport itself Hermione?"

"Oh, I think it's fine. Not really my thing, but Harry and Ron love it, so I'll probably be there at most of Gryffindor's games to support him. What about you? I remember you looking annoyed during the game," she asked with a look on her face that found what David asked quite amusing.

Taking a deep breath, he ranted, "Yeah… It just doesn't make much sense. I mean the only position that matters is the seeker, a hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch, really? Not to mention that the length of the game is determined by when the snitch has been caught. It would make far more sense if the game went for a set amount of time, regardless of whether the snitch was caught or not. Plus, a hundred and fifty points? Should be more like fifty. The sport just doesn't make sense Hermione!"

Smiling to herself for a bit as she was dead on about her thinking that something about Quidditch bugged David, "You know, I've never really cared about sports but everything you've just said makes sense…" before David could get a reply in, she added, "Don't tell Ron I said that! He'd be mortified if someone questioned quidditch!"

Hermione and David parted ways at King's Cross with a promise to find each other to share a compartment on the train ride back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Isle of Skye, Cross Manor and Grounds

* * *

The scene that greeted David took his breath away. All around him were vast rocky hills, covered in snow, with the barest of green underneath. His new home, the manor itself was situated on the top of a rocky hill.

"What do you think Master?" Mel asked, excited to show him around.

"It's amazing… Don't you think it's all a bit too large for just the two of us?" David replied, feeling slightly out of place.

"It's the perfect size for me master, so much cleaning I can do. It truly is perfect. Not to mention the little masters and mistress' running around in the years to come," she replied off-handily.

Hiding his pain David quickly responded, "Right… Well, lead the way Mel, it's freezing out here."

"Isn't it just perfect?" said Mel as she opened the grand oak doors with a snap of her fingers, "we have three floors but I have placed the majority of the manor under stasis, you'll find that the doors that do not open are rooms under said stasis."

"Ours huh?" David smiled, then asked her to continue, "Okay Mel, on with the tour."

"Very well Master, we shall start with the ground floor," she replied, bouncing on her heels in joy.

* * *

David loved his new space in the 'dungeon' the goblins and Mel had prepared for him. Its walls were impervious to spell damage and thus allowing him to finally begin practice of more destructive spells that the Hogwarts professors would most definitely not allow. And thanks to the warding by the goblins, all magic performed here was undetectable by the ministry.

"_Confringo_!" he called out.

Greeting the incantation of the curse was met with an explosion of fiery orange and the stone statue David's wand was aimed at burst into rubble.

With a muttered _Reparo _the statue reassembled itself and David continued his onslaught of blasting curses.

"Well done Master, the strength of your curse has greatly improved since you've begun," Mel said after watching him perform a very much improved spell.

"Thanks, Mel, I wonder if it can finally penetrate a shield charm?" He asked, somewhat to himself.

"I believe the best way to determine that is by firing it at a shield Master," and with a snap of her fingers, a pale blue shimmering wall appeared in front of the statue.

"I believe this will imitate the strength of a standard shield charm; _Portego _I believe it's called."

"You really are amazing Mel, I've only met a handful of House Elf's, but you are quite different to all of them… Anyway, let's test it, _Confringo!" _he finished with a roar.

Greeting the curse was a shattering of Mel's shield and destruction of the practice statue.

"I do believe you have mastered this particular spell Master," Mel said encouragingly.

With a nod of his head, he replied, "Agreed. What's next on this list Mel?"

"_Diffindo, _Master."

With another quickly muttered _Reparo, _David immediately began practising the cutting curse under the watchful eye of his House Elf.

"_Diffindo!"_

* * *

While Mel was off preparing lunch, David opened a copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions _and began brewing a Sleeping Draught in his new potion's laboratory. The room itself was not stocked with rare and difficult to obtain ingredients, but rather standard items useful for first to third years beginning their study of potions.

After several minutes and successfully completing the brewing of the potion, David vanished the liquid in his cauldron and ascended the stairs to eat some of Mel's delightful cooking.

"Mel, I was looking at our potions stores and while we have a respectful amount of standard ingredients, some of the more obscure and rare items needed for advanced potions…" he tottered off.

"I know Master… more than half the greenhouses are still empty, but I simply lack the skill to care for the plants. Not to mention the cost of some of these ingredients…" Mel replied in slight shame.

"For now, let's worry about how we are going to care for these potential plants… Any suggestions?" David asked, all business-like, for rare ingredients were going to be a must in the years to come.

"I know of a House Elf, Master, quite skilled in Herbology and the caring of magical creatures," she immediately replied.

"I see, will there be any problem in getting this Elf to work for me?" David asked quickly.

"Well… she is a young elf and was let go from her family recently, I heard the Hogwarts' Elf's gossiping about her. The problem is, her whereabouts are unknown, she is probably out in the wilds exploring and waiting for her death…" Mel explained with dropped ears.

"I assume you mean the need for House Elves to bond to a Master or highly magical location to survive? I'm also guessing your reluctance is the fact that you have to track down said Elf?" David asked, slightly worried about the unknown elf.

"Yes Master, I don't know how long it will take…" she replied, unconfidently.

"It's fine Mel after you drop me off at King's Cross you can go searching for this Elf. I can take care of myself for however long it takes," David replied, not willing to lose this opportunity at losing a skilled Elf.

"I'd hate to leave you by yourself for so long…" replied Mel with her ears dropping even further.

"Mel, I'll be fine. We still have close to two weeks of holidays, let's make the most of it."

* * *

David's days were spent practising various spells in his practice room with the assistance of Mel. Such as the _Finite_ charm, which David decided to go above and beyond in his training for as it was such an important spell to master. Along with _Finite_, David also extensively practised _Expelliarmus, Stupefy_, _Petrificus Totalus_ and _Incarcerous._

All these spells were well beyond a first-year student, especially _Incarceous_, this left David with quite a lot of downtime spent in recovery. To fill the hours, David took to practising far easier standard first-year spells for his various classes.

Potions, without the constant presence of his Potions Professor, was quickly becoming a favourite of David's and he was speeding through the first and second-year potions material and quickly came to a head with the lack of certain ingredients. Sending Mel to further improve their supply cupboards remedied this, but as David improved in his potioneering skills, fresh supplies of even more ingredients were going to be a must.

Their library was also slowly coming together, Mel was slowly purchasing rare and obscure books on all sorts of subjects. Which helped improve his knowledge in enchanting and warding, leaving David comfortable in his belief that he could recreate the Marauders Map in his second year, after _borrowing _it from the Weasley twins to determine just how the Marauders tapped into the ward stones of Hogwarts to monitor the location of everyone in Hogwarts in real-time.

Unfortunately, he had found that books regarding the nastier side of curses such as his Malediction were heavily regulated and therefore, he was unable to gain more in-depth knowledge on them just yet. Luckily the restricted section could probably be bypassed in the Room of Requirement during his second year.

A couple of days before Christmas, David went to Diagon Alley under the watchful eye of an invisible Mel to do some Christmas shopping and purchasing a bird of some sort for the delivery of letters and gifts.

The Magical Menagerie was quite empty of customers but packed to the brim with all sorts of animals. Browsing through the store David found himself in the avian section and was looking over the various owls, ravens and odd falcon or two. David's attention was immediately taken by a grey and white owl when the shop assistant came up to him explaining just what kind of owl it was.

"It's an Eagle-owl, just came in. In fact, its-" said the shop assistant.

Stopping the assistant from going on, David said, "I'll take it, if you could prepare all the things I'll need to care for it while I look over some of the cats you have. Thank you."

As David was casually looking over the cats as a small grey kitten started meowing to grab his attention.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing," he said the grey creature.

Seemingly happy with David's opinion of itself the kitten started purring contently as he scratched it above its head through the bars.

"I wonder if I can smuggle you into Hogwarts along with my owl…" David said to himself as he played with the kitten, "Well if I can't you can keep Mel company back at the manor while I'm off at school I suppose."

Leaving the store with an owl cage in one hand and a small grey cat perched on his shoulder, which turned out to be a cross between a Russian Blue and Kneazle, David informed Mel that there were just two more stops he needed to make before returning home. A gift for Hermione and a pair of hiking boots so he could go exploring.

* * *

Sending off his new Eagle-owl with a gift and letter for Hermione, David decided to take a walk around the rocky white hills that were part of the Cross family ancestral home. He soon found himself looking sitting on a ledge taking in the breathtaking scenery that was the Isle of Skye.

As he decided to return, David's attention was taken by the falling of a few small rocks off to his right. Drawing his wand and investigating he soon found what was causing the mysterious moving, a glossy blue egg the size of his palm and from its movement it was close to hatching.

Gently levitating the egg David returned to the Manor and placed it on top of his bundled-up scarf.

For the next half-hour, he watched the egg with anticipation, having no idea what kind of creature's egg could possibly survive in the freezing conditions outside.

His patience was soon rewarded as the cracks on the egg soon expanded and exploded in a flash of blue flame. What greeted David was a small bird with blue and gold plumage along with wisps of blue flames emitting from its body.

"Surely not… a Phoenix? But they're meant to be red and gold…" David muttered under his breath in awe, recalling what he had read about them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

"Not to mention being native to Egypt, India and China…" he mumbled.

With curiosity getting the better of him David help his hand out to the Phoenix and was immediately nipped on the finger aggressively, drawing blood. Following the attack, the Phoenix flashed again with brilliant blue and golden flames, incinerating the already smouldering scarf and immediately David felt a bond with the bird.

"No way… I've bonded with a Phoenix…" he said, dumbfounded.

Following the bonding, the blue bird approached David's bleeding finger with slight apprehension and wept a single tear onto it, trilling happily as knit itself back together immediately.

"Well little fella, I guess you're going to need a name."

* * *

"Well Mel, I guess I can leave King behind, you can use him to send letters and purchase whatever you want as you take care of the manor," David said to Mel.

"I'm assuming you'll be taking the cat and Phoenix with you then Master?" Mel said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Yes and no, also, they have names, Mel. I'll be taking Nala with me on the train, Hermione will love her, and Fitz can just flame himself over to my quarters at Hogwarts easily enough once I call for him," he replied, playfully scolding Mel.

"Very well, Nala and Fitz then," she said with a roll of her eyes, "You'll have to bring a carrier with you for Nala, you can't just walk around King's Cross with a kitten on your shoulder, you wouldn't want her running off before you get on the train."

"Alright, alright. I'm assuming you already have a carrier ready?" David sighed.

Snapping her fingers with a smile, "Yes Master, right here."

"Well, get in Nala. I'll let you out when we get into our compartment on the train. We should be off Mel, Hermione said she would be at the station early."

* * *

"David!" shouted Hermione as she spotted walking out from behind a pillar.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" replied David, looking around and noticing she was alone, he asked, "No parent's?"

"I'm great David, it's nice to see you again and no, no parent's, they had to drop me off and head into work early," she explained quickly.

"Oh, well let's go find an empty compartment before we catch up, I'm already getting cold," David said while shivering.

"Oh! I loved your Christmas present David, a first edition of _Hogwarts a History_! Just how did you find one?! Must have cost a fortune!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's a secret Hermione, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the set of self-filling quills, I've already used them a ton, I can't believe Hogwarts has banned muggle paper and pens, it's ridiculous!" David said in reply.

"You're very welcome David, and I know… I suspect one of the pure-blood families has a monopoly on the sale of parchment and quills… anyway just what do you have in that carrier?" she asked curiously.

Smiling and removing the blanket that covered the cat carrier with Nala inside, David opened its door and introduced Hermione to Nala.

"This is Nala, she's a cross between a Russian Blue and Kneazle, so she's really intelligent, magical and can detect suspicious and distrustful people," David explained.

With bulging eyes, Hermione exclaimed, "Oh my god she's so beautiful!"

"Nala this is Hermione, she's a close friend of mine so you better behave," he warned his overly intelligent kitten.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she leapt out of her carrier and straight into Hermione's lap, curled up and went right to sleep.

David and Hermione soon found themselves dozing off as the Hogwarts Express sped along to Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know, a Phoenix. What are the chances? Well... I wanted him to have one...


	6. Chapter 6

David soon found himself back in the infirmary under the watchful gaze of Madam Pomfrey following his Christmas break.

"I assume you've been keeping up with the potion regime while on break?" enquired Madam Pomfrey of a shirtless David which she scrutinisingly looked over.

"I did Madam Pomfrey," David replied.

"Hmm, yes it seems as if you have. The curse seems to have weakened slightly, those morning runs of yours must be doing you some good…" Madam Pomfrey said while nodding her head slightly.

"That's good to hear. Madam Pomfrey… I was looking for information regarding my illness and well I really couldn't find anything," David said, hoping the healer would be able to share some information for him.

"I would be quite shocked if you had found any information regarding it David, it is some of the darkest of magic known and any information regarding it is heavily regulated. I'm assuming you want to learn more about it?" she said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, I do… I guess I hope to either, well basically I don't want to die after graduating," David chuckled, weakly.

"I can get you information e_specially_ regarding your curse and books on healing for you to start reading on. You can come to me with any questions David," said Madam Pomfrey, understanding David's sentiments quite well, "Get your shirt on, we're done here."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," David replied, truly meaning it.

Before David could leave the infirmary, he was stopped by the matron, "Oh and David, since we're going to be seeing quite a lot of each other you can call me Poppy."

Grinning he replied, "Sure, see ya later Poppy!"

* * *

The month following Christmas passed by quickly. David continued to excel in all his classes, found himself meeting and talking more to his fellow first years from all houses, other than the Slytherins of course. They wouldn't be seen dead chatting with a muggle-born like him. It was a shame as he wanted to ask Daphne Greengrass about what her family knew about Malediction, luckily there was still time for that as they got older, and hopefully less bigoted.

David's friendship with Hermione flourished, she even attempted to properly introduce Harry and Ron to him. Unfortunately, they were disinterested as it seemed that with Ron's influence, no one existed in Harry's world other than Gryffindor's. Quite put out by her friends dis-interest in meeting her other best friend, Hermione settled for spending a fair bit of time with David outside of the library. He even introduced her to Fitz. Her expression at meeting the Phoenix was something that left him wishing he had a camera to capture the moment forever.

Accompanying the end of January was finally the reappearance of Mel.

"Master!" she exclaimed suddenly as David was sitting in his dormitory.

"Well, well, well, the wayward Elf finally returns" replied David with a massive grin on his face. He truly missed his forever capable assistant of a House Elf.

"I know you missed me, Master, no need to hide it behind snark and humour" Mel happily replied without missing a beat.

"Of course, I did, how have you been my dear Mel? Finally managed to track down our gardener?" he asked.

"Oh, quite a lot better now that I can finally take care of you again, and yes I did track down and convince Greeny to work for you. I decided not to push my luck with the Hogwarts Elf's and let you properly bond with her over the summer break," she explained.

"That's fine Mel, will she be okay without a bond for so long?" David asked curiously.

"She'll be fine, Cross Manor has enough ambient Magic to keep her healthy for years to come without a formal bond," Mel said with a nod.

"That's good to hear, how about some tea and we talk about your adventures?"

* * *

The week following Mel returning David requested her help with the Orphanage.

"Mel, we need to deal with my living arrangements before July. I'd really rather not return their, not after spending time at our home…" David said, eventually trailing off.

"I understand David, what can I do to help?" Mel replied, eager to assist.

"Do you think you could glamour yourself to look like a human and confound the orphanage in signing away guardianship to you?" David asked, hoping it would be possible.

"Yes, it's possible Master, however, I believe I will have to create a false identity in the muggle world to cover our traces…" she said while rubbing her chin.

"Do you have any idea how we can do that?"

"Yes, the goblins. It is well within their powers to arrange the appropriate paper-work for such a thing," Mel answered easily.

Surprised, David replied, "Huh, that's convenient. I'm assuming this won't come cheap?"

"What a silly question Master, these are goblins after all," Mel said with a shake of the head.

"Of course, silly me… one more thing Mel, I need you to start investigating if it is possible to remove the trace placed upon under-age wizards and witches. Take your time, the orphanage comes first."

"Very well" and with a pop, she was off.

* * *

The very next day Mel informed David that the orphanage was dealt with and that she would now begin investigating the trace and the possibility of removing it.

Trusting Mel and leaving her to her devices the months went on, David found himself being stared at by both Professor Flitwick and now one Albus Dumbledore. This resulted in an increase in the amount of study time he dedicated to Occlumency.

What was curious however were the different expression both Professors had in their occasional subtle attempts of staring.

His head of house always seemed between a cross of optimistic and unsure in his pondering of one, David Cross. The headmaster, however, was another story, while he was able to steel himself far better than Flitwick, the look in the headmaster's eyes that David was barely able to catch were worrying.

Realising there was nothing he could do other than study hard and have Mel check his food for potions in the case of a nefarious plot, David simply continued as he was and hoped whatever the Professors were thinking about wasn't detrimental to himself.

* * *

"David, why do I see Professor Flitwick staring at you sometimes?" Hermione asked suddenly, as she and David were eating.

"Oh, so you've noticed as well?" David asked, surprised.

~_Really shouldn't put things like that past her~_

"Yeah I took a while since I don't really sit with you at mealtimes, but since I tend to look over to the Raven-, "suddenly going red, Hermione stuttered then continued, "Uhh, yeah I noticed him staring at you quite intently at times…"

"Glad to know I'm not going mad. Yeah, he's been doing that for a while now. I have no idea why, but he has been doing it less recently. Maybe he's caught on I've noticed it… Actually, Hermione can you do me a favour?" David asked, ignoring her faint red features.

With a cough, she replied, "Sure David, what do you need?"

"Can you watch Professor Dumbledore and see if he does the same thing?" David asked, unsure if she would help.

"The headmaster? Are you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I thought I caught him doing the same thing a few times, I want a second opinion and truthfully I'm a little worried…" David said with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I can do that for you, David. I'd honestly think you were mad if I hadn't already noticed Professor Flitwick doing it..." replied Hermione with her obvious embarrassment gone and now looking intently at David.

"Thanks, Hermione, you're the best."

* * *

Reading in the library while waiting for Hermione for their daily study session, David was eventually greeted by a worried Hermione biting her lip, looking distracted.

"What's wrong?" David asked, having no idea what was bothering her.

"Whatever do you mean David?" replied Hermione far too quickly.

David replied by simply staring at her without saying anything and eventually she cracked.

"Oh alright! You know Hagrid? The groundskeeper? Well… he's hatched a dragon in his hut…" she explained, eventually lowering her voice.

"Wow, that's cool… and extremely worrying, he does realise that his hut is made out of wood and that it's illegal to own a dragon?" David asked.

"He doesn't care… He thinks he's its mum for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shouted, forgetting where she was.

"Have you tried telling Professor McGonagall?" he questioned.

"No… we couldn't do that to Hagrid, and Ron and Harry have a plan. Ron's brother works with dragons in Romania and they're going to write to him about taking it back to Romania, to the reserve he works at," she explained, not really confident.

"It's a good plan… but you do know that the Hogwarts staff would probably help Hagrid deal with the dragon before he gets arrested for breaking the law, right?" He said, remembering just how tight-knit certain members of the Hogwarts staff were.

"Yeah… you might be right…"

"Of course, only specific Professors Hermione, like… let's say your head of house?" David said, giving her blatant hint in what to do.

"I'll speak to Harry and Ron… but I think you might be right David."

* * *

"Oi! You! Yeah you, Cross!" Yelled a voice David hadn't heard often.

Hearing an irate redhead calling out to him as he was on his way to Ravenclaw tower, David turned around and replied.

"Can I help you?" David questioned calmly.

"You keep your mouth shut about Hagrid and the, you know what, or else!" shouted the red-head.

"I'm sorry? Or else what?" David asked, not quite believing this was happening.

_~This idiot cannot be serious_~

"You- You'll get what's coming to you, you slimy snake!" he roared.

"I'm in Ravenclaw Weasley…" David replied, holding in a laugh.

"Whatever just keep shut your mouth shut, will you? Or you'll regret it!" he ordered.

Turning to look at Ron's black-haired accomplice, David asked, "And you agree with him, Potter?"

"Err, yeah. Just uhm, back off… this has nothing to do with you…" replied Harry slightly unsure of himself.

Staring at the two idiots before him for a good minute, he finally sighed and replied, "Yeah sure, your funeral. I won't say a word. Bye."

Seeing David walk-off, Ron arrogantly turned to Harry and said, "See Harry, easy, now that Ravenclaw won't bother us, or we'll set the twins on him."

"I guess…" Harry said, not sure he did the right thing there.

Sighing to himself again as Ron's voice easily carried down the empty corridor, his good opinion of Hermione went up another level as she had her work cut out for her keeping those two from failing out of Hogwarts and alive.

Coming to a stop and realising that Hermione married that moron, David shuddered inside.

* * *

"So, I was threatened by your two friends to keep quiet about the dragon yesterday Hermione," David said casually.

Seeing Hermione's eyes almost bulge out of her head, David continued, "I'm guessing my idea of getting help from a professor didn't go down well with them?"

"I'm so sorry David! Ugh, I'm going to kill Ronald! Wait, did you say two?" Hermione exclaimed, catching up.

"Yeah… Harry was there, and he agreed with Ron, though he did seem somewhat reluctant" replied David while shrugging.

Covering her head with both hands, Hermione groaned at the stupidity of her two friends.

"I'm so, so, sorry David. I'll make it up to you, I swear," she said, quite distraught.

"It's fine, I don't mind… You know I'm kind of curious how those two, well Ron in particular, are able to keep up with the schoolwork… He did not seem to be the brightest tool in the shed," David said with a chuckle.

"I help him, a bit, with his homework" squeaked Hermione, her face going red.

"You know, meeting him I bet it's quite a lot more than a 'bit'…" David deadpanned.

Seeing as there was no reply from Hermione, David continued, "You shouldn't do his work for him, Hermione, not to mention we have exams coming up, you need that time to study."

Pondering David's words, Hermione eventually nodded, "You're right, I need to focus on my own work right now with exams coming up. If he can't pass after all the help I've given him, then he should probably just repeat his first year… I'm not his mother!"

"That's good to hear, I need to you keep all the schoolwork challenging. It's too easy to be on the top of our classes without you," David said, not feeling guilty at all that he probably caused Ron's failure in a few subjects.

Huffing in annoyance she quickly told David what she had nearly forgotten to tell him earlier, "Before I forget David, you're right, the headmaster has been eyeing you off… I'm a little worried. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so, truthfully I have no idea why he's taken such an interest in me. Think he'll summon me to his office before the year is out?" He asked, truly not knowing what was up.

"Maybe… I really don't know…"

* * *

Making his way down to breakfast following a shower and run David was accosted by a smug-looking Hermione.

"Going by that shit-eating-grin you've got going I'm going to assume they got caught?" David asked his best friend.

"Yes and no" Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "They got the dragon to Ronald's brother safely, but they got caught coming back by Professor McGonagall. They've lost a bunch of points and have detention later this week."

"Did you tell them I told you so?" David asked while laughing at the two's predicament.

"Yup, Ronald just huffed and puffed towards his dorm. I feel a little bad for Harry though, he seemed somewhat ashamed… anyway! Want to sit with me for breakfast?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, that'll be nice. Actually, we should do it more often, there are no rules about where you have to sit to eat other than certain feasts."

Beaming at David, Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him off toward the Gryffindor table for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Exams were a breeze for David, and he assumed even while panicking before each one, Hermione found them equally simple. Following the end of exams and knowing that Hermione would be joining Harry on a trip down to protect the Philosopher's stone any day now left David quite anxious and unable to give his personal studies the usual level of dedication.

He cursed his lack of proficiency at casting the disillusionment charm so he could follow her down there making sure she was alright. Promising himself he would master it during the holidays, he downed a sleeping draught he drifted off to sleep the moment he got into bed.

He awoke the following morning and completed his usual ritual of exercise, shower, visiting Poppy for his potion and short chat about the books she'd allowed him to borrow the week before and headed down to breakfast, but not before noticing the curtains drawn around one of the beds in the infirmary. As he made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, David saw that Harry was missing from the Gryffindor table. Hermione was however there, and he let out a breath of relief as he saw her.

Finishing his breakfast, he got up and started making his way back to Ravenclaw tower, halfway there he heard a faint voice calling his name. Stopping and looking around he eventually saw a bushy-haired Hermione barrelling her way towards him.

"David!" Hermione screamed as she jumped into his arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey! What's wrong Hermione? You alright?" he asked hurriedly.

Without removing her head from his chest, she replied, "You were right, it was Quirrell that was trying to jinx Harry's broom, not Professor Snape. Quirrell was the one who was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone all along. Harry's passed out in the infirmary but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright and is going to wake up soon. I wish you came with us David, I wanted to get you to help us protect the stone, but Harry and Ron said no… and I don't know how to get into Ravenclaw tower."

"Hey, everything turned out alright in the end. I'm glad you're alright. Sounds like there's more to the story… want to find an empty classroom and talk about it?"

"Sure, let's go this way Da-"

Interrupting Hermione before she could finish was one Professor Flitwick, standing there with a smile. "Excuse me Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I need to borrow Mr Cross for a moment."

"Oh… Sure Professor…" she replied, a little sad at being interrupted.

"Mr Cross, if you could please follow me to my office," Professor Flitwick replied, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Okay…" David replied and followed up by giving Hermione an attempt at a reassuring smile.

Seeing this Professor Flitwick stepped in, "You can come along too Miss Granger, I'll just need you to wait outside my office while I speak to Mr Cross."

* * *

"Please take a seat, Mr Cross," Professor Flitwick told David seriously as they entered his office and shut the door behind them.

"Now Mr Cross… I shall get straight to the point. I have been pondering whether I should teach you duelling during your second year at Hogwarts and potentially beyond," he said shocking David.

Looking honestly quite surprised, David replied, "Did I hear you correctly Professor? Duelling?

"Yes, Mr Cross, Duelling. I'm a former duelling champion myself," he answered with a hint of smugness.

"But why me Professor? Not to mention, what's the point? I am dying," David asked, quite stumped.

"Oh? Dying you say? Is that why you have Professor Snape grudgingly praising your work in potions and from what Poppy tells me you've really exceeded her expectations of what you could learn with no formal teaching in regard to healing. Dying indeed. Not to mention I was quite impressed by your quick thinking and even more so by your ability with your wand in the face of danger Mr Cross, I refer obviously to your encounter with the Mountain Troll in the girl's bathroom. You may not realise this Mr Cross but a first-year dealing with a Mountain Troll in the manner you did, well in any manner is quite amazing," the diminutive Professor explained.

"But I didn't do it alone Professor. I had help," David said, not very confident of his abilities.

"Don't be coy David, and regardless I offer you the opportunity to learn duelling under me next year. I've paid close attention to your grades throughout the year to see if you would be able to handle the extra workload, and truthfully you along with Miss Granger out there are the brightest students I or any of my fellow Professors have ever taught."

"Oh… Okay, yeah I'll do it. I'd love to be taught how to duel by you Professor," David replied, agreeing and not willing to let this opportunity to pass him by.

"Excellent, now here are a few books you should study up on during the school holidays. I will be testing you on them, of course," the Professor explained.

"That's fine Professor... is there anything I should be calling you now that you're going to be teaching me directly?" David asked, having no knowledge of such things.

"I assume you mean the etiquette between master's and disciples? The answer is no Mr Cross, much like how the heads of various ancient and noble houses are no longer called 'lord', the antiquated forms of respect have been done away with decades ago," he explained.

"Just Professor Flitwick then?"

"Yes, that'll do fine Mr Cross," he replied with a smile.

"Since you're going to be teaching one on one, I'd prefer if you called me David, Professor," he added.

His smile growing, Flitwick replied, "I can do that David. Oh, and I'm going to have to request you don't inform any of the other students of said duelling classes… You may inform Miss Granger of course, _if_ she promises not to speak of it to anyone else. You'd best not keep Miss Granger any longer David, I'll speak with you again after the leaving feast."

"Okay, bye Professor, and thanks… for the opportunity," David said, with an awkward nod/bow of the head.

* * *

"And yeah, that's when the headmaster came, asked me, '_he's gone after him, hasn't he?',_ and went rushing off to find Harry," Hermione explained, almost finishing her tale.

"And Voldemort was living under Professor Quirrell's turban? Wow, Hermione, this school is a nuthouse…" David said, feeling slight guilt at already knowing the truth but meaning every word.

"I know right? First a troll, then Voldemort? Obviously, they are both related but still! At least next year's going to be normal," Hermione said, having no idea of what was to come.

Following that comment, dread overcame David. Before he arrived at Hogwarts, he had decided to focus on his own personal learning and magical skills without interfering with the predetermined plot until far later.

_~Hermione gets petrified… I can't let her be hurt…_ ~

He'd have to meditate, delve into his memory's with higher levels of occlumency and write down _everything_ he knew was going to happen in the years to come. He was willing to put his friend ahead of himself, he would try to change the events to come.

Taking a deep breath and pretending he wasn't about to have a panic attack David replied to Hermione in a false cheeriness, "Speaking of next year, Flitwick offered to teach me duelling, apparently he's been thinking about it ever since the troll, and after watching how I performed throughout the year, he said I could probably handle the workload and offered to teach me."

"Duelling?! Really?! That used to be an elective at Hogwarts you know, but it was done away with about a century ago…" Hermione replied in awe at the opportunity David had.

"Yes, I did know Hermione," replied David while grinning at her and cheering up a little, "I'm not Ronald and Harry, I have read _Hogwarts a History_."

Punching his arm playfully she continued, "Do you think he would allow me to come along and watch? I mean it's so interesting! We learn a little about duelling in Defence in later years according to what I've heard, but no formal training."

"I've got another meeting with him following the end of year feast, I'll ask him if you can come join us. But he made me promise not to tell anyone he was offering the class and told me I could tell you about it as long as you promise to do the same… which I probably should have mentioned before I told you all of this…" he replied, unsure if the Professor would allow it or not.

"Oh, don't worry I won't say anything David. Duelling! I'm so excited!" Hermione said, forgetting that the Professor hadn't given his permission yet.

"Yeah, he's given me a few books on the subject, I can send them to you with Fitz when I'm done with them… actually probably better to send King, best not to sending a flaming bird to a non-magical home," he explained, getting caught up in her enthusiasm.

"Are those the books I saw you put into your bookbag after coming out of his office? Show me!"

* * *

David's rooms were empty that night. He had asked Hermione to look after Nala and sent Fitz away with Mel so he could meditate. Getting comfortable in his bed David crossed his legs, placed his palms on his knees, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Clearing one's mind was the basics Legillimency and Occlumency. What David needed to do, due to a lack of a pensive was a higher form of the mind arts, he'd have to, in a way, invade his own mind and look upon the memories he had of the coming school years in scrutinisingly close detail.

Using this method, David delved deep into his memories in search of the events to come in the following years.

A couple of hours later David eyes shot open and he ran over to his small table, grabbed a piece of parchment and one of Hermione's lovely quills and began writing down the events that would take place during Hermione and Harry's second year at Hogwarts. As he began to write down the first sentence he stopped, drew his wand from its holster and cast _Homenum Revelio_. Finding no one in his room other than himself he continued his writing.

Reading over his notes a third time, David grabbed his wand and burnt the parchment to a crisp and immediately began thinking of a plan that would result in no opening of the Chamber of Secrets and still alert Dumbledore to the knowledge that Voldemort had made Horcrux's. This would probably stifle Harry's growth as the wizarding world's saviour to an extent but there was an innocent Hermione at risk here, not to mention the others that could easily die with one small misstep thanks to his presence.

Taking a breath to calm down, he realised… he could create his copy of the Marauder's Map as he had planned, use it to monitor Ginny Weasley, thus avoiding her and the Basilisk and being able to keep tabs on Hermione at all times. Intervening whenever she may be in danger.

~_But what about the other hundreds of students that could die now thanks to me…~_

* * *

The end of year feast was definitely a grand affair. Probably more extravagant than even the welcome feast. Ravenclaw's were ecstatic, they were rightfully assuming they had won the house cup, beating Slytherin's monopoly on it due to the blue Ravenclaw banners hanging in the grand hall.

David quickly concluded that it was his presence that probably helped Ravenclaw amass enough points to _win _the house cup rather than Slytherin. But he found himself not really caring about a school competition that pitted the school against each other and caused divides among Hogwarts students. Not to mention the blatant rigging of the House Cup by the headmaster this year, it was slightly depressing to see his fellow housemates so happy while knowing that quite soon Dumbledore would be raining on their parade.

The headmaster stood up from his throne, and started addressing the students with an opening, "Another year gone!"

Rolling his eyes David zoned out and started fiddling with his wand, spinning it between his fingers to distract himself.

Eventually, his attention was brought back by one Albus Dumbledore as he concluded, "- as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award twenty points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Pandemonium struck the Gryffindor table, as they all cheered and attempted to get a piece of Neville. David caught a glimpse of Hermione celebrating with her fellow Gryffindor's, he soon turned his head towards the staff table and saw Professor Flitwick peering disappointedly at the headmaster. Even Professor McGonagall had a forced smile on her face as she shook hands with Professor Snape.

Looking over and seeing that the headmaster had just ruined the feast for the entirety of Ravenclaw and Slytherin and left the Hufflepuffs with confused expressions as they congratulated the House Cup winners, David's mood was no truly ruined.

Sighing to himself at the headmaster's blatant favouritism and discord he had just sown throughout the school, David got up along with the rest of his House as they walked out of the hall and returned to Ravenclaw tower in a flurry.

Breaking off after chatting with a few of his year mates, David made his way to Professor Flitwick's office to await him for their final meeting of the school year.

* * *

"You don't seem as disappointed as my other student's at having the House Cup taken from us David," Flitwick said, showing a sad smile.

"I guess I've never really liked the idea of competing with the other houses throughout the year. But I do feel bad for the others, we all did work very hard to get those points. It's a shame what the headmaster did," David responded with a shrug.

"Yes, I'll be having some words with him later… Now, any questions David? How far have you gotten with those books I lent you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I actually finished _Basic Duelling Strategy_, sir, I've already practised the footwork mentioned in the book. Haven't actually started firing spells with the forms given…" he answered, lying completely about not using those spells.

"Excellent, while I would love to see what you've been working on, we, unfortunately, don't have much time and our agreement is to begin next term," the Professor explained quickly.

"Right, I've only got one more question for you Professor. Hermione Granger asked if she could accompany me in my classes after I told her about it, sir," David said, keeping his word to Hermione.

"Hmm…" replied the Charms Professor as he thought about Miss Granger's request.

"Well, I think I can handle having another student present. It will be of course be you I will be formally taking under apprenticeship, but I believe I can teach Miss Granger along with you, David. But I'm going to have to refuse any more additions, I simply don't have the time… not to mention this is frowned upon by the ministry and the headmaster…" he explained, a little unsure of himself.

"I won't be asking for anyone else sir, I'll stress again to Hermione how important it is that we don't tell the other students that you are teaching us duelling. She'll understand, I'm sure of it," David said hurriedly, hoping the Professor wouldn't change his mind.

"Very well David, it's about curfew. I'll walk you back to the dorms while you tell me how your potion regime under Poppy is coming. Come along."

* * *

David spent the train ride to King's Cross station alone, apart from two interruptions. The first was Draco Malfoy, who rudely slammed open his compartment door, noticing only David was inside, sneered and left without closing said door.

It was the last hour of the ride home that David was interrupted yet again, but this one was most definitely a welcome intrusion to his reading.

"Hey David, can I come in?" asked Hermione nervously.

Looking up from his book, David smiled and replied, "Definitely, come in Hermione."

"Thanks," she replied.

Following a lengthy, awkward silence, David asked, "So what's up Hermione?"

"Sorry about the House Cup…" she explained while looking considerably distressed.

"You know that I don't care about the House Cup, right?" which Hermione immediately perked up too. Noticing this he continued, "Not to mention you have nothing to apologise for, it was Dumbledore who gave out those last-minute points, not you."

"I know… but it's still really unfair David. You should see the looks Harry, Ron and I have been getting from some of the Ravenclaws…" she said in reply, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, they weren't a happy bunch following the feast. Oh, I spoke to Professor Flitwick about you joining in with me for the lessons, he agreed but really stressed he doesn't have the time to teach anyone else other than the two of us," he expertly said, changing the topic and attempting to change the gloom around Hermione.

Following this was a complete reversal in Hermione's mood and she began grilling David in what else the Professor and he had spoken about.

"Well interestingly enough he did mention how the ministry frowns up teaching Duelling at Hogwarts, but there are no laws against it… So, I guess it's just them trying to poke their noses in where they shouldn't," David added, decided he wouldn't mention that the headmaster also frowned upon it, best to keep that to himself for now.

As their conversation eventually delved into homework and what they would be up to for the summer, the train pulled into Hogwarts. Seeing as her trunk was in another compartment Hermione got up to leave but hesitated at the door. Noticing her hesitation, David decided to be the one who initiated a hug this time around and quickly got up and embraced Hermione tightly.

"I'll send King over with a letter in a couple of days, you can use him to send letters to your other friends as well if you want, no need to ask me. Besides I've got Fitz if something truly urgent comes up," he explained.

Returning his hug with increased vigour, Hermione looked up at him and said, "You'd better David, I'm going to miss you a lot… I get the feeling Harry and Ron aren't the letter-writing types, so I'll be counting on you."

"You got it, expect a letter soon. I'm going to miss you as well. Maybe we can catch up during the summer, but we'll deal with that in our letters," he added, as an afterthought.

"Okay, bye David," mumbled Hermione as she shot off the compartment in embarrassment.

"I can feel you smiling Mel… let's go, I can't wait to be home."

And with a pop, they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with an unreadable expression on his face, pondering the end of the school year and Harry Potter. Thinking of young Harry eventually brought his two close friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to his mind. The simple-minded Weasley was a good friend to Harry, bringing joy to his otherwise bleak life, he worried over the potential jealousy he could show towards him but alas only time would truly reveal such things. Thinking of the muggle-born genius brought a smile to his face, she was most definitely an excellent influence on Harry, probably responsible for keeping his grades up, even with the influence from the youngest Weasley boy being detrimental to Harry's learning. The fact that young Ronald had nearly failed out of first year, while Harry passed quite comfortably was at the forefront of Albus' mind, thanks to Miss Granger he was sure.

Thinking about the young Gryffindor girl eventually brought a frown to his face. Her _other _friend, David Cross… From what his heads of house told him the boy was brilliant, even Severus reluctantly praised the young Ravenclaw. So similar, yet so different to Tom Riddle… both were brilliant and Albus' paranoia drove him to the orphanage to inquire about David Cross' life there. What he found was very different from Tom. Quiet and kept to himself mostly, never stole or frightened the other children.

Following those revelations led Albus to watch the young prodigy more intently, what he saw worried him. He grew bored with Hogwarts as time went on, he approached his lessons with a certain amount of apathy. This, however, did not affect his grades in the slightest. He continued to compete with Miss Granger academically, but he had a certain something that Miss Granger lacked, his dealing with the Troll had been proof of that. What would a muggle-born with such magical prowess, who found the magic taught at Hogwarts boring eventually be turned too?

Was it right for him to be so suspicious of David Cross and yet allow Harry, who, for all intents and purposes also had those similarities to a young Tom… No, he would continue to watch Mr Cross and maybe ask Severus and Minerva to keep an eye on him as well.

In the meantime, he would make sure that the restricted section was clear of such magics as the creation of Horcrux's once more, just to be sure…

* * *

David smiled as he put down the Daily Prophet and took a sip of the coffee Mel had made for him. Lockhart had been arrested following his announcement of being the next Hogwarts Defence Professor, which meant that he was now in contact with Amelia Bones, that opened all sorts of doors in the years to come as he had proven his knowledge was accurate.

Perhaps other tips in the future? Would it be worth involving her in his plan at getting back at Lucius? He wasn't sure, one tip-off might allow him to avoid suspicion but another tip, against such a well-connected target? David was playing a game he had no real knowledge of, he was getting confused.

David took a deep breath and meditated for a short while, getting his thoughts under control.

Amelia Bones was a witch who had been murdered at the hands of Voldemort himself. That was already a ringing endorsement if he'd ever heard one. If he could save her from her fate, she would prove to be a very useful ally in organising the muggle-borns he planned on saving form the hands of Snatchers and Death Eaters.

Getting her to trust him would take time, however, and perhaps going after Lucius in spite wouldn't be the best course of action in that regard. It was essentially political suicide. Furthermore, he needed to make sure she had absolutely no way of finding out who was tipping her off. A blunder like that would open a whole can of worms he would rather avoid.

Sighing to himself and realising that he would need to give Amelia Bones a lot more thought and planning, he decided to distract himself and pen a letter to Hermione, another of many he had written to her, about the possibility of meeting up during the coming weekend to spend some time together.

* * *

"Master, your Transfiguration is coming along nicely," Mel praised.

"Thanks, Mel, unfortunate I can't practice human Transfiguration, too much can go wrong and without a master being around… anyway, livestock will have to suffice," he said with an evil grin.

"Hmm, yes… unfortunate... while I'm glad you are studying so vigorously you do have a date with Miss Granger soon Master, it would be best not to be late," she teased David.

Rolling his eyes at Mel, he replied, "It's not a date and thanks for reminding me. I'll go have a shower and prepare."

"Very well Master, I'll be in the library when you are ready to head off for your date."

* * *

"David!" he heard a voice excitedly call out to him as he took a sip of butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione!" David replied in equal vigour, knowing immediately who had called out his name.

Immediately she enveloped him a warm hug and took a step back.

Looking slightly down at her due to their now apparent height difference he noticed her usual blush had been reduced to just a tinge of pink on her cheeks. He was grateful for this.

"Wow, you look great Hermione, especially your hair, I thought that it couldn't be tamed?" David asked with a grin on his face.

"Magic, David, magic has all the answers. But anyway, turns out there are some magical hair care products that really do allow my hair to become tameable. I doubt I'll use it often, but I thought I'd see what you think," she explained.

"Well, you definitely have my approval… err, not to say there was anything wrong with your hair before…" he blurted out, now hoping he hadn't started the date, no, simple outing with Hermione on the wrong foot.

"Nice save," replied Hermione with a laugh and continued, "my parents have some shopping and business to do in London today, so they've given me permission to spend the day in Diagon Alley. That gives us about 5 hours to hang out and explore!"

"Awesome, you don't mind if we make a stop at Flourish and Botts before we have to finish up do you? I haven't bought the new Defence book."

"Really David? It's me. Of course, we're going to be looking at books," immediately said Hermione while rolling her eyes.

"Right, should have known with all the time you spend in the library… you are most definitely a bookworm Hermione," David teased, ironically.

"Oh? This is coming from the guy that has his own personal library and essentially lives in the school library? Right. I'm the bookworm," she said right back.

"No idea what you're talking about, you must have mistaken me with someone else," said David with a grin as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Alley.

* * *

David and Hermione's not _date_ was coming to an end as they both sat in a small restaurant hidden away from the hustle and bustle of the Alley. Both had dessert and coffee in front of them as they sat in comfortable silence.

Breaking said silence was Hermione who asked about their short-lived Defence Professor.

"Do you think its true? What they've said about Lockhart in the Prophet," she asked, valuing his opinion.

"Yeah, I've read some of his books… and most of his claims are outlandish and the dates for quite a few things don't match up," he explained truthfully, he really had gone through those god-awful books.

"Hmm, I wonder who the headmaster will bring in now…" she mumbled, accepting his reasoning sadly.

"Same, if Lockhart was his answer for Defence Professor… his second choice doesn't exactly inspire hope," David said in worry.

"I'm sure the headmaster will find someone competent," said Hermione while not looking entirely sure of herself.

"No point dwelling on it, and we have Professor Flitwick teaching us duelling! That'll certainly help with Defence," David said, looking forward to those lessons.

Hermione grinned in reply and glanced at her wristwatch, "Oh! We need to get moving David, my parents are probably at the Leaky Cauldron already."

"Okay let's go pay for our food, okay with a split bill?" he asked, going for his money pouch.

"Yup, lets hurry though."

* * *

Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione immediately saw her parents who were waving her over.

"Oh, they're here already, I really wanted to introduce them to you, but they seem to be in a rush," she explained sadly.

"I wanted to meet them too Hermione, we'll figure something out," not too sure he really meant it.

Smiling at his response she almost shouted over the noisy patrons, "I had a really nice time David, don't stop writing to me!"

"Same, and you don't need to worry, I won't stop writing. See you later Hermione," this time meaning it.

Quickly taking a glance at her parents who seemed to be looking away and talking to each other, she quickly gave David a hug and before checking one last time, pulled herself away and gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran off before he could say anything.

Smiling to himself he watched Hermione go to her parents and walk towards the muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Before Hermione disappeared, she turned back, caught David's eye and gave him a quick wave before chasing after her parent's.

David quickly disappeared out the door back into the Alley before calling for Mel while hidden from view.

"Ready Master?" Mel asked, appearing with a pop.

"Yup, let's go home."

* * *

"Unfortunately Master how the _trace_ is placed is a matter of dispute and the only confirmation on the subject that I can give you is that they only monitor the homes and immediate vicinity of muggle-borns. I apologise for failing Master," Mel explained, looking down in shame.

"It's fine Mel, just a slight inconvenience…" David reassured her.

"Are you su-,"

"Mel, it's fine. Let's discuss more important matters," he said, cutting her off.

"Very well Master, the Auror Dawlish is now on our payroll and believes I am the House Elf of a prominent pure-blood family. He's given the vow and this was all under an altered appearance of course," she replied, with a hint of mischief.

Laughing David quickly replied, "Well technically you are Mel. I wonder what the magical worlds reaction will be to discover that the House of Cross is alive once again."

With a glint in her eyes she informed David, "It will be many years till that day Master, the goblins are very good at keeping the ministry's mouth shut. We have paid them quite well for their services."

"That's good to hear, I really don't want the attention. Back onto Dawlish, any word on Lucius from him?" he asked.

"He explained that paying off the Minster in regard to Lucius and allowing the proper course of justice to occur wouldn't be a very good idea, the minster is in very deep with the Malfoy's," she explained, with a hint of distaste.

"It's amazing how corrupt they are… I mean, the _Minister of Magic_ Mel!" David exclaimed.

Taking a breath, he asked, "He'll make his monthly reports into the running of the Auror department? And give us a detailed report of Ministry politics?"

Seeing Mel nod, David didn't say anything more.

Following which, they both sat in silence and pondered the implications that the Minster and elite law enforcement could be so easily bought.

Sighing in annoyance he turned to Mel and said, "I also want Dawlish digging around about the trace and taboo's, that's all I can think of for now Mel."

Nodding again, Mel went off to meet with their crooked Auror with his new instructions.

"I think I need a haircut," David said out loud as he ran his fingers through his now, slightly overgrown hair.


	9. Chapter 9

David walked along the stone path that had been laid down by the House-Elf, Greenie. She had been doing excellent work ever since Mel had found and hired her, he had been so impressed with the work that he promptly bonded with her. And it was with that, David's small family grew to three.

Over in the distance, he could see Greenie pushing a comically large wheel-barrow for her size towards one of the greenhouses she expertly tended. If he recalled, that particular greenhouse would have some of the rarer ingredients he wanted to experiment with during Christmas break.

Greenie promptly noticed that she wasn't the only one outside and dropped what she was hauling, and promptly gave a deep bow towards David.

He'd experienced it constantly and had still to get used to the 'bowings' and the 'masters' the House-Elves just loved to do.

Nodding back to her, David turned to look back at the impressive sways of land he owned, and while it looked beautiful, found it a little empty.

Maybe an Abraxan or two, or even a Unicorn would enjoy the vast lands. But he soon remembered that Unicorns lived in forests, they probably wouldn't appreciate being moved to the Isle of Skye.

Eventually, David realised this was just his vanity speaking and that he had no real need for those sorts of magical creatures and made the slow walk back to the Manor, for he needed his haircut and wanted to go over his spells and materials for the use of deciphering and copying the Marauder's Map.

* * *

David sat by himself a few blocks away from King's Cross at a café drinking a cappuccino with Mel, who was glamoured to look like a woman old enough to be his mother. As David turned the page of the book on healing spells he was interrupted by Mel.

"David," Mel said suddenly.

_~She's using my name… When does she use my actual name?~_

With a pause, David replied looking up from his book, "Yes Mel?"

"What are those potions that you've been taking every Monday for the past year for?" she asked, quite seriously.

David thought about how he should answer, he could simply order her to not ask any more questions on the subject, but that would be a disservice to his closest confidant. She never asked where he got his information before, she was merely worried for him he realised.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself he replied, "For Blood Malediction Mel."

Showing nerves of steel, she simply enquired further, "How long do you have David?"

Smiling to himself, for he should have known that the ever studious Mel would know what an obscure affliction like Malediction was, he simply explained what Poppy told him, "Poppy gave me a decade, at best, that was a year ago… So, I guess that makes it nine years now."

"I see," she simply said as she closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from falling, she succeeded for all but one.

Silence enveloped them as David returned to his book and Mel just sat there in silence.

It was following David's third cup of coffee that Mel stood up and said, "We should get going David, the platform should have been opened, you can reserve a compartment for you and your friends."

"Okay, Mel, let's go."

* * *

David was alone for a while as he sat patting Nala, while she purred contently David had quite a lot going through his head. He'd told Mel about his illness, his estimated life expectancy. He had not told her about the potential of it being longer thanks to the amount of magic he had, but without any real basis for this information, he couldn't just blurt it out to her.

Breaking him from his melancholy was Hermione. Entering his compartment, she and noticing he had Nala in his lap she decided on an awkward hug with a sitting David.

"Morning David!" Hermione cheerily greeted him following the awkward hug. She promptly decided to sit next to him this time rather than her usual spot directly before him.

"Hey Hermione, good morning to you too. How was the trip over to King's Cross?" David asked.

"Oh, it was fine, I fell asleep on the ride over," she nonchalantly replied, "You don't mind if Harry and Ron sit with us, do you? I was waiting for them outside, but it looks like their going to be cutting it close.

"I don't mind, will they though?" he asked, not sure they would want to sit in the same compartment as him.

"Oh no, they won't, I gave those two a good talking to about how they spoke to you, you were just trying to help with the dragon, ridiculous, honestly!"

* * *

About ten minutes after the train had set off and with no sign of Harry or Ron, David gave Hermione an awkward smile and asked, "Maybe they didn't make it onto the train?" knowing full well what happened.

Chewing on her lip she eventually replied, "They should have… I swear I saw Fred and George walk by before…"

"Go look for them, I'll keep out compartment for us," David reassured her as she looked on worriedly.

"Ok, thanks, David. I'll be back soon!" Hermione replied before swiftly getting up from her seat in search of her two friends.

Pulling out a book on the nature of curses, David got to reading as Hermione was gone for longer than he'd expected.

"They're not here David!" Hemione exclaimed as she burst through the doors of the compartment.

Before David could get a word in, she continued, "I asked Percy if he'd seen them on the platform, he said no, and told me to get out, prat. Anyway, I also asked Fred and George, they were more helpful and helped me look all over the train."

"Mel!" David called out.

Appearing with a pop, his House Elf replied, "Yes David?"

"Can you check around King's Cross and platform nine and three quarters for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?"

"Certainly," and just like that, she was gone.

"Oh… that was nice of you David. Thank you," said Hermione thankfully.

"Not a problem Hermione, if it was you who was missing, I would be just as worried," he said with a smile.

Ignoring the part where he implied he didn't care about Ronald and Harry, Hermione simply smiled brightly in return which caused David's heart to beat a little faster, Hermione's sitting down quite a lot closer than normal also didn't help with that.

* * *

It was 10 minutes later when Mel returned with news of what she'd found, "I looked all over David, but I couldn't find Miss Granger's friends. Curiously I did find traces of Elf magic at the entrance to the platform."

Confirming what David had already known most likely happened, he thought for a moment and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, can you write Professor McGonagall a short letter explaining that Harry and Ron are missing? We can get Mel to drop it off quickly and let the Professors deal with it."

"I can do that, you don't mind do you Mel?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all Miss Granger, it would be my pleasure to assist such a _close_ friend of David's" replied the Elf with her eyes looking at David's and Hermione's touching things.

"Right… just give me a minute," she mumbled in reply, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Scribbling away she quickly finished her letter and handed it to Mel who disappeared with a pop. Following the leaving of Mel, Hermione slowly moved to the left to increase the distance between her and David.

Noticing this David himself moved over towards Hermione, resulting in them being just as close as before.

With an unspoken agreement, she stopped moving away from David and sat quietly as red faces enveloped both of them.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Mel returned with a reply from Professor McGonagall that they were looking for the two of them and thanking her for noticing that two students had gone missing.

"Thanks, Mel, we really appreciate your help!" Hermione exclaimed following reading the reply note.

"You're most welcome Miss Granger, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else David," Mel replied with a smile and click of her fingers.

"David, do you want to read our new Defence Against the Dark Arts book together? I haven't had a chance yet…" Hermione asked, now calm that her trusty professors were on the case of the missing boys.

"I'd love to, mines in my trunk, let me get it," David replied happily.

"Oh, I've got mine in my bookbag, no need to get your trunk out."

Promptly reaching over to her bag she pulled out her copy of _T__he Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ and slid back over to David as she placed the book between the two of them and opened to the first page.

* * *

"Lovegood, Luna!" Professor McGonagall called out.

_~ Oh… I forgot about Luna. Hmm, might have to keep an eye out for her. No mention of a new Defence Professor either… Probably after dinner or something. ~_

Following the sorting of Luna Lovegood into Ravenclaw and the rest of the first years into their respective houses the headmaster made a short address and the feast begun. David spent most of his time eating very little but chatting away with his fellow second years, he couldn't stop himself from taking a few glances at Luna who sat quite a bit away from him. From what he could see she was contently humming to herself as she ate and hadn't made an impression on any of the other students as of yet.

After the finishing of the feast and the clearing of the tables the headmaster stood up to make an address to the students gathered before he let everyone off to their dormitories.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts, and a most special welcome to our new students. Now I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, firstly the forbidden forest, is exactly that, forbidden. Secondly, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is now, no longer out of bounds. Thirdly, and most surprisingly there are no new prohibited items added to the list of such items, which can be viewed in our caretaker's office for all those who are… curious… And lastly, due to the incarceration of our planned Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, I shall be taking over said class until the third week of term when our new Defence Professor shall be arriving to take over. Now off you go!"

Following the headmaster's announcement that he would be teaching defence for a couple of weeks muttering broke out through the students and followed them as each respective house went off towards their common rooms. As David was making his way out of the Great Hall, Professor Flitwick took him aside.

"Ah, David, there you are," he said, attempting to put a hand on his shoulder, but thinking better of it.

"Hello Professor, did you need me for something?" David asked politely.

"No, no, just a request from Madam Pomfrey to pass on to you David. She wishes to see you in her office before you head off to bed, in fact, you should make your way there right now," Professor Flitwick explained.

"Right, thanks Professor," David replied, before heading off towards the infirmary, rather than Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

"Take a seat, David, just going to be giving you a check-up. I assume you've been taking your prescribed potions that I've been mailing?" Poppy questioned.

"Good to see you again Poppy, and yes I've followed your instructions to a 't'," David answered.

"Hmm," was all she said in reply, while placing her glowing wand tip on his forehead.

"Well, it seems you have. The curse is being suppressed as it should be, quite a lot more effectively than I thought it would, but that is only good news. Now, make sure you're here tomorrow morning for your potion David. I've had an idea of an additional potion I want you to start taking, I won't keep you any longer, off you go, young man," she finished.

As David was making his way out of the infirmary following her instructions, Poppy called out he could close the large oaken doors behind him, "And welcome back David."

* * *

AN: Any idea's for some magical creatures he could bring to his property? Obviously, ones that could serve a purpose rather than something for complete greed.


	10. Chapter 10

At his first night back at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement, David was tinkering away with various instruments that were soon going to be used to decipher the secrets of the Marauders Map. An act, he hoped, should prove to be quite simple, as he knew the passwords to both lock and unlock the Map.

One such instrument was a large dragon leather mat, a mat which David had learnt about in his light studies into Artificing. What the Artificers-Decipherer could do was create a list of every spell a magical item held, if all security measures were turned off once it was placed upon it. This was used to copy other Artificer's work in recent days, but it was first created to find the lost spells that ancient Witches and Wizards had used in creating powerful magical objects.

By not having the passwords, the Map's recreation would have set David back quite a lot in regard to time, as he would have had to brute force his way through the maps defences, to determine just how it was tied into the wards. Not to mention it would have resulted in the potential destruction of the map, ruining an important item for Harry. Luckily, he knew the passwords, just like anyone who had ever read the books.

David wasn't a hundred percent certain that the Map was tied to the wards if it wasn't and could decipher a person's true identity and location in real-time, the Marauders Map, would have had to be one of the most powerful magical items in existence. But he very much doubted that the Marauders were master-level Artificer's, strengthening his hypotheses that the Map was in fact powered and tied to very wards of Hogwarts. Whether the Marauders achieved this themselves or simply used an opening the Founder's had left was to be seen.

Bubbling away in the corner of the room David had created, was a cauldron with rolls of extra-thick parchment sticking out of.

The potion was something he had found thanks to Mel, who had requested the book containing it from the Room of Requirement while he was on holiday. It was a two-part potion, with the first being a mix of strengthening the parchment beyond what would be normal, while also laying the foundation for the 'locking' in of all spells that were to be placed upon the parchment, all the while preserving them and stopping tampering.

Following the hour the parchment needed to brew in the potion, a quick dip and imbuing in an invisible ink concoction and it would be ready to hold the spells needed.

David currently had Mel searching for the Map in the Weasley's twins dorm, something he needed to coax her to do, for she found breaking the trust of the Hogwarts Elves something abhorrent. With lots of promises that he would only borrow it for a few short minutes, and never get her to do something like this again, Mel had agreed.

It had been about ten minutes since she had gone off in search, and he was getting worried. Maybe he should have just knocked the twins out from behind and taken the map from their bags while disillusioned.

Thankfully, Mel appeared holding the Map, quite annoyed, just a few minutes after the ten-minute mark. Handing the Map to David with a glare, she didn't say a word and watched intently from the side.

David immediately opened the Map entirely and laid it out on the floor, before turning to his own clean sheets of parchment.

Following a quick dip in the invisible ink concoction, David laid his parchment alongside the originals and copied every single fold it had, creating a perfect, blank copy of the Map.

Folding both back up, David went over to his workbench, placed his empty parchment to the side and unlocked the Marauders Map with, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Following which he placed the Map upon the dragon leather mat, brought forth his wand and initiated the powerful Artificers-Decipherer with the, '_Initium'_ spell.

Immediately the mat's etched runes glowed a brilliant blue and a list of spells appeared out thin air above the Map. Grabbing his notebook quickly, David wrote down each and every spell that was before him and after triple-checking his work ended the spell that was deciphering the Marauders Map.

"Here you go Mel," David said, after turning the Map off and handing it to her.

It seemed Mel was impressed with the magic she had just seen and was quickly off to return to the Map to its owners.

Following Mel's departure, David sat on a comfy leather chair and began going over each of the spells he had written down in detail.

There were several of them and he knew each and everyone would tire him out considerably. Letting out a tired sigh, for he was going to be crafting his map until the early morning, David got up and started the very first spell for its creation, "_Stellae __I__anuam_," which he assumed was tying the new Map to the Hogwarts Founders wards. He would decipher each spell another day, to quench his curiosity.

Letting out a groan, as he could feel his magic drain considerably, David sat back down and turned to Mel who had just returned and said, "We're going to need some coffee."

* * *

David was left considerably tired after working on his Map and walked towards the Infirmary, ragged.

He was soon looked scrutinisingly at by Poppy, with her eyes lingering on his pale face and eye-bags.

With a raise of her left brow, she asked, "Late night? Mr Cross," a little miffed he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Sorry Poppy… had a lot on my mind," he lied.

Shaking her head and sighing, she placed the usual potions in front of him while keeping an extra in her palm.

"Well? What are you doing? Drink them!" she ordered with a shout.

"Sorry," he mumbled and downed the potions that were keeping him alive.

Nodding in satisfaction, she informed David about the new potion she wanted him to try, "This here is a new potion a colleague and I created. It is an altered version of the blood-replenishing potion, which, I believe you will learn to brew in your third-year."

"I see," was all David said as he looked at thick, red potion that Poppy was dangling in her fingertips.

Knowing that David would probably want an explanation, she added, "I got the idea from our conversations, the Malediction is spread through your body via blood, and while a normal blood-replenishing potion would be poison to you, as it merely speeds up the bodies natural ability to create new blood, this little marvel will create its own, neutral, blood for your body, slowly, over a month."

Catching on to her line of thought, David added, "Which will result in my own body producing less blood and slowing down the spread of the Malediction and lowering its strength!" he finished with a shout, "Its brilliant Poppy! I think this is going to help, a lot. Thank you."

Nodding as she heard David explain the genius of this potion, she quickly said as he finished, "Well? Down the hatch boy!"

Smiling, he downed the thick, red potion, which tasted like metal, without a complaint.

Seeing as he had finished the potion, Poppy added, "You'd better thank Professor Snape for that potion. He brews it far better than I could manage."

Nodding in agreement, David replied, "I will, and pass on my thanks to your colleague, Poppy. Thanks again, I better be off."

Finally showing a smile, Poppy said, "Very well David, take care and make sure you get some sleep tonight, stressing your body like that will only aid the Malediction."

* * *

David's first lesson of the day was with Professor Dumbledore. He might not have looked it, but David was truly looking forward to learning from the esteemed headmaster.

"Welcome, welcome," the Professor said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm sure it is of no surprise to you all that I am your Defence Professor, for a few short weeks."

Following the headmaster taking roll-call, he stood up and spoke to the class, "Now, textbooks away, please. Feel free to take notes, but we won't be using the text's today, this will be more of an interactive lesson."

"I believe it is my job, as an educator, and the job all your Professors here at Hogwarts, to leave you with the tools to survive and thrive, once you leave these hallowed halls. The Education we give is what shall remain when you have long forgotten the intricacies of transfiguring a porcupine, or the particular hand movements for the tongue-tying curse, the ability to act, and defend yourself, is what I wish to instil in you," he explained with a soft smile.

"Now! Before we continue with second-year material, I wish to see just how much you all remember of your first-year education. Who here remembers just how to deal with an unruly imp?" he asked the class at large.

It was Padma Patil who answered, "By throwing the Wizard Crackers they use as weapons right back at it, sir! Or a simple Knockback Jinx!"

Chuckling, Dumbledore replied, "Yes, the Wizard Crackers. Now, do you remember the incantation for the Knockback Jinx? It may be a first-year spell, but it will prove to be quite useful for many situations."

"Flipendo?" she asked, unsure.

Ignoring how she framed it as a question, he replied, "Quite right, Flipendo. Can you give me a demonstration, Miss Patil?"

Going red, she replied, "N-no, sorry, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell focused more on theory…"

"Quite alright Miss Patil," he responded kindly, turning towards David and asking him the same question, "What about you Mr Cross? Can you demonstrate the Knockback Jinx?"

Struggling to stay awake, David responded groggily, "Uhh, the Knockback Jinx? Sure, in front of the class?"

Nodding to his question, the headmaster replied, "Yes, in front of the class would be best. Perhaps aimed at the training dummy to your right?" he suggested.

Nodding, David got up from his seat and made his way over to the front of the class, smoothly drew his wand from his wand holster and easily muttered, "Flipendo," with the correct wand-movements, sending the dummy barrelling into the wall.

Following the headmasters clapping, David returned to his seat and continued to struggle to pay attention to what was going on, feeling lousy and tired.

The lesson eventually ended, with David wishing it had taken place the next day, rather than today, he had found the content simple, but the headmaster made it interesting.

As the students slowly made their way out of the class, Albus Dumbledore watched them leave with a smile on his face. This smile soon turned to a frown as the last student left, the cause of said frown was David, who seemed even less interested than last year.

"Most worrying indeed," thought the headmaster while stroking his abnormally long beard.

* * *

David was ever so grateful when lunch began.

Noticing Luna sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, David made his way over and sat next to her.

Rather than greeting her, however, David reached for a pot of coffee, poured it into a cup and following four cups, turned to Luna and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm David Cross. I saw you being sorted, Luna Lovegood, right?"

"Oh, hello," she replied, turning to David with a slightly dazed look.

After an awkward pause, Luna eventually replied properly, "Yes, I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you, David. Apologies, I had a lot on my mind."

Laughing inside, David said, "Quite alright, how's your first day been?"

"Oh, it's very interesting, especially History of Magic," she answered, to the shock of David, and everyone who was in the vicinity and could overhear them.

"Did I hear you right? History of Magic?" David asked in disbelief.

"Mmm," she hummed, "Daddy's written an article on Professor Binn's, according to multiple sources, he's a bit of racist. So, it was very interesting to see firsthand," she explained.

Agreeing to himself, that it would, in fact, be a little bit interesting to find out if Professor Binn's was a racist or not, decided to chat with Luna about her other classes, thoroughly enjoying speaking to the eccentric first-year.

* * *

AN: So, in the wiki, it states that the Marauders Map was made with the use of the Homonculous Charm. I felt that was a bit of a cop-out, as it seems to work right through Hogwarts wards.

I've read a theory that the Marauders simply used an already made system the Founders inlaid into Hogwarts during its building and wanted to use that somewhat as my explanation for its creation.

In my story, however, it wasn't the Founders who built the 'flaw' into the wards, it was Phineas Black, the most unpopular headmaster in Hogwarts history. Seems like a pure-blood thing to do right? Invade peoples privacy for your own gain and give your family a possible leg up in the years to come. Anyway, it was Sirius who found the 'lost' notes, detailing the flaw he secretly built into the wards and the required spell to tap into it, _Stellae __I__anuam. _

I got the name for the spell after entering 'Stars Door' into an English to Latin translator, I felt 'star' fell in line with the whole Black thing about naming their children after constellations.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Collapsing right after lessons finished the previous day, David woke up early, per usual, but decided to forgo his morning run again, preferring to add the finishing touches to his Map.

There were a couple of changes in his Map compared to the original. The first being the removal of a few spells that gave the Marauders Map it's snarky replies if one attempted to open it without the password. His would just refuse to open, displaying a simple empty parchment.

The second aspect was the removal of the password needed to open the Map. Instead, David linked the activation of the new Map to his head-of-house ring and wand. Giving him the ability to perhaps pass down the Map to his children, if he ever had any.

All he had to do now for it to unlock itself and show every single being walking around Hogwarts was will it to happen, with either the wand or ring on his person. As he kept the ring locked in a safe in his room back in the Isle of Skye, his wand would act as the key.

"Fitz, can you bring over that vial please, it's on my bedside table," David requested of his brilliant blue Phoenix.

Trilling in reply, Fitz leapt from his perch towards the vial, expertly picked it up and brought it over to his desk in the corner of his dorm room.

"Thanks, Fitz," David said, as he gave Fitz's back a stroke.

David dumped the contents of the vial in the little cauldron he had sitting on his desk, under its own self-contained fire.

Watching as the second part of his potion to protect the Map was completed, David submerged the now neatly folded up Map in the cauldron and left it to brew, while he gathered toiletries, which Mel had left on his bed and made his way towards the showers.

* * *

"It's finished Mel, Fitz," David said, as he peered over the cauldron while drying his still-wet hair. He could have dried himself off with a spell, but he liked to do the simple things in life without the constant assistance of magic.

It was Nala who cried out in annoyance, being left out of David's announcement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nala, the Maps finished, want to come have a look?" David asked.

Giving a meow in reply, Nala ignored David and went back to sleep, on her favourite spot, the foot of David's bed.

Thankfully Fitz and Mel were more interested in all the hard-work David had spent on the Map, and with Mel standing on his chair, and Fitz now perched on his shoulder, David unfurled the Map and willed it to activate, as he never went anywhere without his wand, even the shower.

Black ink spread out across the surface of the parchment, quickly taking the outline of Hogwarts, following which, dozens of names started to appear all over it.

Mel started clapping as she saw the names of everyone appear on the Map, it seemed to ignore some Magical Creatures, as David couldn't see Mel on the Map, but could see Nala and Fitz, along with a few other pets the Ravenclaw students had in their rooms.

Mel, realising her own name was missing, huffed in annoyance and returned to the Manor to distract herself. Fitz seemed to take offence at the lack of Mel and returned to his perch in protest.

Laughing at his antics, David looked through the Map until he arrived at the Gryffindor common room. The first name that David saw was Peter Pettigrew…

~_How did Fred and George miss this...~_

Calming himself, David saw the Pettigrew was in bed with Ronald, who was in his dorm, surrounded by the other second-year Gryffindor boys, and soon found himself looking at the female dorms of Gryffindor Tower.

Names, such as Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet and Ginny Weasley were all there. David kept looking until he quickly found Hermione and decided it was time to give Mel, Fitz and Greenie their orders.

"Mel, Greenie, Fitz!" David said out loud.

Even in her somewhat disgruntled mood, Mel appeared alongside Greenie. Greenie seemed quite shocked and excited that David had called her and was looking expectantly at him. It was Fitz however, who was being difficult.

"Fitz come here now. This is important," David explained, annoyed.

And yet Fitz simply ignored David and continued preening his feathers, "Fitz!" he roared, finally getting the birds attention.

Trilling in reply, letting David know he didn't like his tone, Fitz landed on his shoulder and clamped down a little too tightly.

Wincing in pain, he quickly settled himself and went to explain.

"I need you three to work in shifts watching my Map," David explained.

"What are we going to be watching in particular, Master?" Greenie asked.

"I need you all to focus on two things. Firstly, the second-floor girl's lavatory, I want you to watch it. If you ever see a student enter this lavatory, tell me immediately. Fitz can let me know through our bond, or one of you can pop over to me invisible and alert me. Ignore Myrtle Warren, she's a ghost who lives in the toilets. Understood?"

"How long do we need to keep watch of the Map, Master?" asked Mel, wanting to do a good job.

"Only when I'm out in the castle and not in Ravenclaw tower," David explained.

"Very well Master, I shall take first watch."

* * *

David made his way to The Great Hall chatting with Sue Li and Padma Patil about their recent Defence class. They wanted David to help them out with some of the first-year spells they had been unable to cast, thanks to Professor Quirrell's teaching methods.

Knowing that he had been a bit of a recluse in first-year, David happily agreed, as long as it was on Sunday's, as he had nothing planned with Professor Flitwick on that particular day.

With a promise to meet up in the common-room after dinner to talk about it some more, Padma and Sue went to sit with their group of friends and David made his way over to Luna who was sitting alone.

"Morning Luna."

"Morning David," she beamed in reply.

Eating a somewhat quiet breakfast, as Luna only asked a few questions about getting around the castle, David bid her a good day and made his way to the Gryffindor table before everyone left The Great Hall, for first period classes.

"Morning David!" Hermione called out first, as she had noticed him coming walking over from the Ravenclaw table.

They soon found themselves chatting away about their first day, and how interesting Professor Dumbledore's lessons were, David soon confessed to having a rough night of sleep and asked Hermione if he could borrow her notes, which he had completely failed in taking. Trying not to fall asleep had taken all of his concentration.

Glossing over the fact that David mentioned he hadn't been feeling well, Hermione had a shit-eating grin on her face as she agreed to allow David to copy her notes later in the day.

* * *

David's first lesson of the day was Transfiguration, and after collecting the homework they completed, Professor McGonagall jumped right into practicals, showing them how to transform beetles into buttons.

This was something David had done over the holidays, so as the lesson soon ended, David was the first and only student to completely transfigure their beetle into a button, winning Ravenclaw a bunch of points.

Following a quick lunch on the Gryffindor table, and a surprisingly friendly chat to Harry, much to Ronald's dismay, David quickly finished making a copy of Hermione's Defence, bid her a good afternoon and made his way to dungeons before anyone else, hoping to catch Professor Snape.

He wanted to thank him, just as Poppy recommended and preferred to do so without everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw knowing that he was terminally ill.

Thankfully, Professor Snape was in the dungeons early, preparing for their class.

David proceeded to politely knock on the open dungeon door before entering.

With a curious look of his eyes, he answered, "Enter."

"Hello, Professor," David said, trying to make this less awkward. No one really chatted to Professor Snape after all.

"Cross… take a seat and sit quietly. I need to prepare a few ingredients," he answered, annoyed by the interruption.

Knowing that he would probably shout at him if he drew this out any longer, David quickly spoke up, "I wanted to thank you for brewing the blood-replenishing potion Madam Pomfrey created, Professor. So uhh, thank you. I really appreciate."

I look of shock went over Professor Snape's face, it lasted only an instant, but it was there, and David caught it.

"Ahh, yes… Poppy did mention it was for a student but didn't mention as to who in particular… or what illness…" Professor Snape drawled, hinting subtly that he was curious, but his pride refusing to allow him to ask.

"Yeah…" was all David could say, not knowing if he even wanted to tell the Professor what his illness was.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, and thinking about it seriously, David came to the conclusion that while Professor Snape might not like a student, he would probably wouldn't gossip about their health. Not to mention he was a renowned Potions Master, he may have some idea in improving the potions he was already taking.

"Malediction," David said out loud, after making sure no one else had entered the dreary dungeon.

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape said out loud, not entirely believing what he had just heard.

"I have a blood Malediction, Professor. That's why Poppy had you make the potion," David explained.

David could see the gears turning in the Professor's head, and she soon responded, "Ah… yes, that would explain the odd nature of the blood replenishing potion…" Professor Snape said quietly, almost to himself and quickly coming to an understanding of the nature and benefit the potion he had made for David via Poppy's request.

"I shall not inquire further, Mr Cross," Professor Snape said, ending their conversation.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the headmaster's office, waiting for him to finish his flu call. He wondered what to do about the information he had just learnt earlier today, regarding the affliction the young Ravenclaw had.

For the headmaster had asked him and Minerva to keep an eye on the young boy. He had absolutely no idea as to why the headmaster requested this of him, and neither did Minerva. But he was here to make his usual report and didn't know if he should tell him about the boy's personal health.

"Ah, Severus. Apologies," Dumbledore said, with a smile as he sat down on his chair, opposite Snape.

Ignoring his apology, as he really didn't care, along with his offer of lemon drops, as she hated sweets, Snape and Dumbledore chatted about the child he was so conflicted about, Harry Potter.

As that painful conversation came to an end, Dumbledore, as he expected asked about David Cross, the young prodigy, who he just learnt was dying.

"His potion-making skills… have clearly risen. The way he handles his ingredients are clearly better than half of my OWL class," he explained, impressed with the boy's skills.

"Hmm," Dumbledore said in response, stroking his beard and sucking on a lemon drop.

Eventually, he inquired further, "Is that all Severus? I saw him leave early at lunch today, and I believe second-year Ravenclaws have potions after lunch."

Groaning internally, as the old man was now getting annoying, "Yes, he did come into the Dungeons earlier than usual… he sat there quietly reading some book. I didn't catch the name, I was running late in preparing the ingredients, that fool Longbottom and Weasley blew up another cauldron, each!" he said, lying just a little.

"It would be helpful to know the names of the books he reads Severus, please, I'm counting on you," Dumbledore pleaded.

Just how obsessed was he with Potter that he hadn't noticed the boy going to the infirmary every week? If he had Malediction, the required potions were to be taken weekly and Poppy would make sure of it.

Deciding not to inform the headmaster of something he should have noticed by now, Severus nodded in acknowledgement and went back to the comfort of his dungeon.

* * *

"Hey, Sue," David said, as he sat across from Padma, talking about which spells, in particular, she needed help with. It turned out all the first-year Defence spells were a problem.

"We were just talking about which spells Padma wanted help with on Sunday, have any requests yourself?"

Taking a seat next to Padma, she replied, "Oh, I guess the all the first-year ones as well, but I also want to practice the spells Professor Dumbledore is going to teach us tomorrow. He promised we would get back onto second-year material after all."

Seeing Padma nod in agreement, David also agreed to go over the newer spells they were to learn and suggested the empty classroom near Ravenclaw Tower as their study room.

All in agreement, they asked just how he transfigured his beetle so quickly and the three of them were quickly chatting away about transfiguration.

Eventually, the girls bid him goodnight and made their way to their rooms. David was about to do the same as well until he noticed Luna quietly working on homework at one of the tables in the common room.

Deciding to see if she needed help, as he still had half an hour until lights out, David walked over to her and asked.

* * *

AN: The orphanage didn't reveal anything about him being sick, and I'd like to think that Poppy kept some sort of Doctor/Patient confidentiality, therefore Dumbles has no idea David is dying.


	12. Chapter 12

After David finished creating his Map, he was free to start using the Room of Requirement more frequently.

He requested the Room to recreate the very same training room he used back at Cross Manor, he much preferred the familiar underground training room his home had, compared to the generic one the Room had created on his first try.

Rather than learning a wide variety of spells, David continued to focus on the battle spells he'd been focusing on and wanted to truly master.

The deadliest spells he currently had in his arsenal were the Blasting Curse and Severing Charm.

The Blasting Curse, _Confringo_, resulted in the target exploding and depending on the strength David put into the spell, prove to be fatal.

The Severing Charm, _Diffindo,_ while used primarily for wizarding trades, can also be quite lethal if used incorrectly, or correctly, in the case of a duel.

With two spells of a decent amount of lethality, David practised casting these verbally until he was able to expertly control the amount of magic he poured into them. He hadn't moved on to non-verbal casting just yet.

Another aspect he focused heavily on was Defence. While the best defence was to probably simply move out of the way of incoming spells, sometimes a powerful shield would be needed in various situations. Thus, he practised the spell, ready, for when the day arrived, where he would be required to use it.

As David had no witch or wizard as a partner to practise with just yet, he was forced to attack his own _Portego _shield. Slowly but surely, he began understanding the intricacies of the spell and soon found himself using _Portego Maxima, _the stronger version of the Shield Charm.

As _Portego Maxima_ had a blue hue to it, therefore being quite visible, if he was ever in a situation where he needed to cast an invisible shield, David would be forced to return to the use of a much simpler, _Portego. _As such, he made sure not to forgo the practice of this spell, as it also had the added benefit of being faster to cast.

As he had defence and offence settled, for now, David also worked on the Stunning Charm,_ Stupefy,_ for non-lethal takes downs, deciding that _Petrificus Totalus, _was an inferior spell due to how long it took to cast, verbally or non-verbally.

The Disarming Charm was, of course, a given, as taking away a witch or wizards wand, crippled them.

There where only two spells David had trouble with, the first being, _Incarcerous_, a conjuration spell that bound the target in ropes. As it was a NEWT level spell, David struggled a little with it's casting, but still made progress.

The second spell David had trouble with was the Tempest Jinx, _Tempestas, _an atmospheric spell that rained down lightning bolts from the sky.

The first problem he had with this was the requirement for being outdoors, for using the spell indoors would just result in it crashing into Hogwarts' wards, alerting the headmaster. Luckily the Room of Requirement was surprisingly, more than able to remove the ceiling and place a faux sky in its place, allowing David the use of the incredibly powerful spell. He decided not to focus on just how that was possible.

And the spell was just that, _incredibly _powerful. The spell being locked away in the restricted section was not for novelty's sake.

The main problem David had with the Tempest Jinx was the number of bolts he could call down, currently, it was random. This proved to be quite dangerous as his first attempt at casting resulted in him almost being struck. All following attempts at the spell were done under a powerful, _Portego Maxima, _but he still couldn't get the number of bolts under his control.

As he was making an effort to be more sociable with his house-mates, David didn't spend every afternoon in the Room of Requirement but did spend a couple of hours every night in there, using his trusty Map to get around Hogwarts, unimpeded by Prefects, Professor's and Argus Filch, alongside Mrs Norris.

David continued his routine of training in the Room throughout the week, and soon found himself awaiting Hermione near Gryffindor tower, their first duelling lesson was upon them.

* * *

"Excellent! You've both learnt the material in the texts exquisitely!" squeaked Professor Flitwick excitedly.

Seeing Hermione beam, and David smile at his praise, he continued, "Now, wands out, please! We shall begin with the proper duelling stance!"

David whipped his wand out of his new wand holster with a snap of his right wrist, this caused Hermione to redden in shame, as her wand had gotten stuck in the pocket of her robe.

Chuckling at Hermione's distress, which only embarrassed her further, Professor Flitwick eyes soon found David, who had taken the duelling stance perfectly. Hermione soon followed, her form was a little off, it was clear she had been practising and would only need a slight adjustment to achieve the correct form.

"A little higher with your wand arm, Miss Granger. Yes, just like that, now your legs are a little too close, footwork is everything!" he enthusiastically said, for it had been decades since he had taught anyone how to duel.

As he looked over their already prefect forms, he started reminiscing about what spurred on his own desire to become a Master-Dueller. It was the contempt and bullying he received at the hands of Hogwarts students, of all houses. His half-goblin heritage, especially in those times, was looked upon in disgust, he was quite fortunate to even be allowed to wield a wand and attend Hogwarts.

Shaking himself from the thoughts that resulted in him growing to become a wizard with dual-masteries, he continued on with his lesson.

* * *

It was after an intense two-hour duelling class with Professor Flitwick that Hermione and David sat together in an unused classroom, eating the lunch Mel made and discussing what they had learnt.

"I was so embarrassed, David! Really, how could I have gotten my wand stuck… ugh!" she shouted in self-contempt.

David decided not to say it was okay, for it would be in her best interests to purchase a wand holster as soon as possible and practice proper wand maintenance and retrieval techniques.

"Well, easily remedied. Just give Mel some galleons and she can pop off to Diagon Alley to purchase you a wand holster," he said, offering Mel's services, "They're dreadfully useful," he added, flicking his wand into his palm easily.

Nodding in agreement as she munched on a sandwich, David grabbed one for himself, pastrami and mustard it seemed, and began devouring sandwich after sandwich. All with proper table manners, of course, he was no Ronald Weasley.

As soon as Hermione overcame her shame and finished her sandwich, she began rattling off about the lesson, "The Disarming Charm Professor Flitwick asked us to practice, how do you aim it so well David? I only managed to hit you with it once! You didn't miss a single time!"

"I do live in a warded wizarding home, Hermione. I practise during the holidays, in fact, Mel forces me to stop…" David explained, not revealing the existence of the Room of Requirement to her.

_~Maybe in fourth year, she can use it to help Harry train for the Triwizard Tournament, and they don't have to waste any time searching for a room for the D.A.~_

"Its so unfair, the amount of school-work I could get done if I could use magic at home…" she said, fantasising about not having her magic restricted.

Talking about the trace got David thinking about the work he had Dawlish doing, his report was still a few weeks away, hopefully, it held some answers into the traces workings.

"I'm very interested in learning parrying," David said after a short pause, "It's hard to practice alone and being able to flick away incoming spells has got to be dead useful in duels," he finished, explaining his reasoning.

Nodding, Hermione said, "I agree, it seems like really advanced magic though, and the books Professor Flitwick gave us only mentioned them, not how to pull it off, think he doesn't want us practising unless he's around?"

Giving a nod in return, for he read all about that art form from books in the restricted section, he decided to explain a little of what he learnt to Hermione, "I've actually read a little more on how it's accomplished."

Seeing that David had taken a pause, Hermione nodded and said, "Go on David."

"The most basic form is hearing what spell your opponent just cast, understanding said spell, it's counter and whether you need to use a counter-jinx or shielding-charm. You then fill your wand with the intention to parry the spell and use your wand itself to deflect it as it nears your body. It seems you need a really high level of theoretical knowledge and the hand-eye coordination to deflect the oncoming spells," David explained, his enthusiasm to learn such advanced magic showing by his lengthy explanation.

Hermione was deep in thought about what David had just told her. All the while David was thinking about the more advanced and effective version, what Professor Snape would use on Harry after killing the headmaster, invading one's mind to know which spell they were going to use before they even cast it. While he was confident of his mental shields, he really needed to start using Legillimency on others to practise.

"Just how would someone react fast enough to parry the spells though? I mean, David, some of these spells move incredibly quickly!" she asked, being stumped.

David, of course, knew the answer to this, as he read heavily into magical theory with Mel.

"There are two parts to it. One is that witches and wizards are assisted by their magic passively," David started to explain.

Immediately, Hermione interjected, "Wait, what do you mean, 'assisted' passively?!"

Snorting at her enthusiasm, David answered, "I was getting to that," admonishing her slightly and continued, "Witches and wizards are assisted by their magic in varying degrees. The most basic of which is 'cushioning' when they are hit by blunt force trauma or something along those lines. Why do you think Quidditch has such a low death-rate, you do realise how dangerous it is to fly around at those speeds with only a broomstick?"

"Right… that makes sense… I think Neville told me once his magic manifested by letting him safely bounce downstairs after being pushed or something like that…" Hermione replied, latching onto every word.

"Yeah, just like that. Now the theory is that this varies in intensity and area, depending on the witch or wizards parentage," David explained, but soon caught onto Hermione's dismay and remembered that this was also apart of the 'pureblood' superiority complex.

"Of course, there are outliers and such and Hermione, the effects aren't always physical," he added, hinting at her intelligence.

Seeing as that got her to cheer up a little, David continued, "One example of it being passed down through the family would be Harry. He's got incredibly fast reflexes, Quidditch shows this and his father, I think, he was also a Quidditch player, right?"

"Yeah, he was, so what you're saying is… being able to parry these spells depends on your magics pre-determined or random, manifestation of 'assistance'?" Hermione concluded with a question, clearly a little down.

"Yeah, but that's where the second part comes in, we actually start our magical education after eleven for a good reason, its when our magic has, on average, matured to the point where it can safely handle the strenuous spells we start to learn and cast," David explained to a rapturously listening Hermione.

Taking a breath, he continued, "So, I guess you can say, our first 'maturation' is at eleven, after awakening our magic at around six or seven. Our second would be when we turn seventeen, this is a much greater and final maturation and apart from the increase in magic, it also increases the passive 'assistance' we receive."

Seeing as Hermione was not going to cut in this time, he continued after a pause, "While one's magic might not have given them reflexive prowess, the theory is, if the magic they've used while growing required it, once you turn seventeen…" David finished, letting Hermione come to an understanding herself.

As realisation soon hit her, she added, "If the magic you've used required faster reflexes and such, once you've come of age, it will give you that 'assistance'…" Hermione finished with determination in her eyes.

"Right, but don't forget, we're also human, we can train our hand-eye co-ordination and reflexes Hermione, magic isn't the answer to everything. We're muggle-born, we should know better," David added with a grin, bringing a smile to Hermione's face.

"Right, repetition is the mother of learning after all," she finished, nodding.

* * *

AN: So, I know I've mentioned these spells in an earlier chapter, but I wanted to stress that David intends to be a force to be reckoned with. As such, he wants to really master a core set of spells he can use to duel and save people during the final war.

His decision to learn the spell I read about on the wiki, '_Tempestas_', is because he's almost thirteen, a kid still. (His birthday is around the same time as Hermione's) I mean, who could resist summoning down lightning bolts from the sky?!

I've clearly gone off canon with some of the magical theory like 'assistance' and parrying methods, but I think it adds something interesting to the story. What do you guys think?

Btw, the explanation of the magical theory I made up, that he explained to Hermione, is mastery level stuff (is mastery canon? Or fandom?). I just wanted to show how smart and dedicated to reading and learning he is.

Oh, for those wondering what David's 'assistance' is, it's his magic slowing down and repressing his malediction. All above decent hand-eye and reflexes are obtained from hard work, and will only get better as time goes on while getting a 'boost' when he turns seventeen.


	13. Chapter 13

"You got it Sue, Padma. That's all for today, right? Or was there anything else you two wanted to go over?" David asked after both girls had successfully cast all first-year Defence Against the Dark Arts spells.

"Nope! Thanks for the help David," Sue replied.

"Yup, thanks a lot, we really appreciate it," Padma added after Sue.

"No problem, I've got some homework to get too, I'll see you two later," David replied truthfully, he had been quite busy of late and was a little behind.

"No problem, we still on for next week?" asked Sue.

"Uhh, I think maybe the week after instead, so we have more spells to go over," David answered.

"Oh… yeah, you're right, the week after next it is. See you around David, Padma. I need to talk to ask Professor McGonagall about something we covered in her class. Bye," Sue replied, leaving with a wave of her hand.

Both David and Padma chorused good-byes, collected their book-bags and went their separate ways, Padma to catch up with her sister, and David to his dorm room to get homework out of the way.

* * *

Following the little defence lesson, he had given Padma and Sue, David quickly fell into a routine and the headmasters prior mentioned time teaching Defence ended.

"A quick announcement before we dig into our most appetising dinners, please," Professor Dumbledore said, addressing the entire school.

"As I'm sure many of you have realised, my short tenure as Defence Professor has come to an end. Luckily our new Defence Professor has safely arrived on our shores and shall take up his post immediately, please, give a round of applause to your new Defence Professor, Professor Lupin," the headmaster completed, bringing about polite but restrained applause from the students and almost all Professors.

As David saw a ragged looking Remus Lupin enter from a side door, wave and take a seat among the staff, he caught the look of barely restrained fury in the eyes of Professor Snape.

~_Shit, he's supposed to be here next year… He's meant to teach Harry the Patronus Charm! This is what I get for meddling…~_

Hiding his pain inside David slowly filled up his plate with an assortment of vegetables and meat, and began eating, excruciatingly slowly.

"Are you alright David? You seem to have a case of the Wrackspurt's," she asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Luna. No, I just have a lot on my mind," David answered, his mind racing.

"Hmm," was all he got in reply, from Luna, who thought that David was showing tell-tale signs of a Wrackspurt infestation.

"Pity, I guess it shows even the smartest of us are susceptible to their influence…" Luna mumbled to herself in sadness.

* * *

Later that night, when he should have been sleeping, David was wide awake looking off into the night sky from his small dorm window.

Seeing David truly worried, Fitz let out a quiet song to comfort David.

Smiling at his familiar, David looked down at Nala, who was curled up in his lap, sleeping. He didn't know if Nala had sat there to comfort him, or simply because she found his lap comfortable. Shaking himself from the distractions, he continued to ponder the issue that was Remus Lupin, and all the various issues him being here this year instead of the next could bring about.

* * *

David's sleepless nights continued on all weekend, leaving his newfound friends, Luna, Sue and Padma a little worried, noticing the bags under his eyes whenever they saw him.

David, of course, dismissed their ministrations, telling them he just had a lot on his mind and would be fine after downing a sleeping draught. Which he most certainly wouldn't do, he needed to fix this unforeseen mess.

It was deep into the night when David was going over the feasibility of various plans to get Harry to learn Patronus Charm next year when an idea struck him.

"The diadem…" he mumbled to himself as he abruptly sat up from the chair that had been acting as his bed for the past couple nights.

"That could work… Need to buy a containment device or something. Do they even exist? They must, all sorts of other dark objects other than Horcrux's out there, maybe Borgin and Burkes… but would it contain the jinx?" David muttered to himself, pacing around his room in excitement.

"Mel!" David shouted, calling his trusty house elf to his side immediately.

Any other time and he wouldn't have done so, as he felt Mel worked hard enough as it was, but this was an important matter.

"Master, is everything alright?" Mel asked, knowing David never usually called her this late at night.

"Yes, everything's great! What do you know about containment devices?" David asked immediately.

"Depends on the purpose, you can make the simplest version yourself, by placing an Unbreakable Charm on a jar or some other item," Mel answered.

"Yes, that thought did occur to me… But I was thinking more along the lines of a containment device for a dark magical object. A very powerful one in fact," David replied back.

"I see, I'm not sure-" Mel started, before getting cut off Mel.

"Borgin and Burke's. They deal with dark objects all the time. Can you go in, in the morning and purchase one?" David asked, quickly.

"Of course, Master, I'll do it first thing. Is there anything else you need?" Mel asked, slightly worriedly.

"No, no. I'm all fine Mel, that's all I needed from you," David finished.

Getting a nod from Mel, she was about to snap her fingers and return to the manor when David interrupted, "Uhh, actually, could you bring over one of the Sleeping Draughts I've made? Maybe a half-strength vial, It is fairly late," David asked sheepishly.

With a smile on her face, Mel responded, "Of course, I'll be right over."

* * *

"Hmm, at least you're getting more sleep," Poppy said while scrutinising every inch of David, poking him all over with her wand.

David merely stood quietly, letting her do her work.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Get your shirt back on young man," Poppy scolded him as if he was the one who had decided to take off his shirt in the middle of the infirmary.

While holding in a groan, David watched Poppy bring over a vial, that was filled with a clear liquid.

"Just need a drop of your blood David, to see how our new potion is working," she explained as she pulled a small silver knife from her pocket.

Giving Poppy his left hand, she quickly gave his index finger a small poke and caught the single drop of blood that came from the wound, before it closed back up immediately.

Now tainted with his blood, Poppy swirled the clear potion around in the vial until it turned red, with a grey hue.

"Excellent," she said, as the potion changed colour.

"Good news?" David asked.

"Yes, the potion is doing its job, without the effects of the Blood-Replenishing potion, this vial would have turned black eventually. As you can see it's slowly turning grey, rather than black," she explained, quite happy her invention was working as intended.

"Now, go drink your potions. I'm very busy this morning!" Poppy said as she left David alone in the infirmary, returning to her office.

* * *

Soon after leaving the infirmary, David quickly returned to his dorm and summoned Mel.

"Mel, do you have it?" he asked immediately.

"Master… it's still very early. Borgin and Burkes don't open until nine…" she explained in an exasperated tone.

Laughing at his mistake while scratching his head in shame, David asked about Mel's cataloguing of the Room of Requirement.

"Mel, you've been cataloguing the Room, right?" David asked.

"Yes, I've got a list of items I've taken out… would you like to view them? Or the list?" Mel asked, why he was wondering about her actions in the Room of Requirement.

"The diadem I asked you to find and then steer clear of, did you find it?" David asked seriously.

With fear rushing over her as she remembered the feeling that accursed tiara had given her when she found it, she nodded and said, "Yes, I found it. I avoid the area now…"

"Good, keep doing so. But I'm going to need you to show me where it is tonight."

* * *

"It seems the Wrackspurt's have stopped bothering you, David," Luna said with a smile on her face.

This comment by Luna brought confusion to both Sue and Padma. Looking at each other for a cue and noticing that neither of them knew what the first-year was on about, they, in tandem turned to David, who seemed to be trying to swallow quickly, in an attempt to reply to Luna.

Gulping, David replied, "Yeah, feel a lot better now, had a lot on my mind but it's all more-or-less solved,"

"That's good to hear," Luna said with a smile, returning to her own assortment of fruits and nuts for breakfast.

"Yeah, it is David," Padma furthered, agreeing with Luna.

Sue Li merely hummed and nodded in agreement as she downed an English muffin.

David smiled, glad that his two class-mates didn't bully Luna.

Unfortunately, he had seen Cho Chang and Mariette Edgecombe giving her annoyed looks a few times, so he promised himself he would continue to be vigilant around Luna. They had bullied Luna horridly in the books, he would make sure it didn't happen this time though.

"Well, we'd better get going, we have Defence with the new Professor, see you, Luna," David said after finishing his meal and checking the time.

* * *

"Here it is Master, the containment device. Mr Borgin said this particular one is designed to hold the most powerful of objects," Mel said while holding a clear crystal box in both of her hands.

David took the crystal containment device from Mel, thanked her and proceeded to inspect it.

"How much did it cost Mel?" David asked as he traced the intricate runes with a finger.

"Ten thousand Galleons, Master," Mel answered immediately.

"…I see…" was all David could get out, ten thousand Galleons was a lot of gold. Mel would have to sell some more items from the Room of Requirement after this.

Eventually, he finished his inspections on the containment device after using several spells and even an attempt at deciphering its creation process with his Artificing mat, which was met with failure.

Confident that this was a legitimate containment device, and sufficiently sturdy, David handed it back to Mel.

"Right, I'll summon you to the Room when I get there," David explained, grabbing the Map and expertly disillusioning himself.

* * *

"Here it is Master," Mel said as she stood in front of a shelf that housed the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

_~Shame it's been tainted with Voldemort's soul, would have been immensely fascinating to learn it's secrets~_

"Thanks, Mel, you can go now. Remember not to do anything with this containment device and diadem," David explained, staring at the Diadem intently.

Without a reply, Mel popped away.

After eyeing off the Diadem and hoping his theory that the jinx on the Defence job was in fact tethered to the Horcrux, for all the magical theory he had read had suggested a jinx this powerful would need a source. Voldemort's soul was an excellent source of continuous dark magic, perfect for placing an eternal jinx on the job that he had not been accepted for.

Sighing, David grabbed a piece of thick parchment and lodged it underneath the Horcrux, not wanting to touch it at all.

Summoning his wand, David levitated the piece of parchment, opened the lid to the crystal box and lowered it inside, promptly shutting the lid the moment it landed.

From the corner of his eye, David could see a thin red line of magical energy, that went off in the direction of the entrance to the Room, snap.

Hoping that this was, in fact, the jinx being contained, David placed the box back onto the shelf.

After turning towards the exit, David decided to place a notice-me-not charm around this particular shelf. Just in case.

* * *

AN: So, while it's never explained just how the jinx was placed, we do know that it was placed following being rejected for the Defence job. As Voldemort used this opportunity into Hogwarts to place the diadem in the Room of Requirement, I thought it would make sense that the origin of the jinx was a piece of his soul.


	14. Chapter 14

David was doing some reading in Room of Requirement, he had requested the Room to summon for him all books regarding magical curses, along with anything on Malediction.

The current book he was reading was, _Curious Cases of Incurable Diseases._ Particularly the section on Malediction and what little was known of it.

Considering that this book was considerably old, David understood that it didn't have much information that he already knew, mainly from the texts Poppy had supplied him with.

Luckily, it did give him a hint in where to turn to for more information. The book mentioned one of the only families known to suffer from a blood Malediction were the Greengrass'.

All that was recorded was that a curse, no mention of the spell or ritual, for that information seemed to be incredibly hard to find, was inflicted upon a member of the Greengrass family and they had been searching for a cure ever since.

The only Greengrass David knew was Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in the same year as himself, but hadn't uttered a single word to her.

The only prior knowledge he had of her was that she was mentioned once when Harry and co. were taking their owls and from what he saw of her in class, he really couldn't come up with an opinion on her.

With that thought, David decided Dawlish's next mission was to provide information on the Greengrass', for House Elves were incredibly tight-lipped, whether they were treated well or not.

"Master, I have Dawlish's first report for you here," Mel said suddenly, appearing with a pop.

"Speak of the devil… Alright, thanks Mel," David said as he took the folder filled with parchment from her outstretched hands.

"You're welcome, would you like some coffee while you go over the report?" Mel asked politely.

"That would be lovely Mel, just a long black please," David requested, equally politely.

* * *

"Have you gone through this report, Mel?" David asked as he re-read one of the parchments Dawlish had supplied while sipping his coffee.

"I had a quick look through, before paying him," Mel answered.

"In the section of gossip floating around the Ministry, Arthur Septimus Weasley, suspected of having an affair with a younger intern. Name of intern suppressed," David said with a confused smile on his face.

"Weasley, the father of the Ronald you mentioned?" Mel asked, not understanding why David would really care about something like that, but he usually had information she didn't and maybe this was important.

"Hah! Yeah, I don't think I believe it… Anyway, the trace. Dawlish believes it is not cast upon individuals, but rather the entirety of Great Britain. However, the Department of Improper Use of Magic only monitors the homes and vicinity of muggle-borns or half-blood's living in muggle areas," David explained, glancing over the report again.

"Oh? Does that mean you will be able to use magic as long as it isn't around the orphanage the ministry thinks you reside in?" Mel asked excitedly, for she knew David didn't like being restricted to Magic only at Cross Manor and Hogwarts.

"It does seem that way Mel, but it doesn't really affect me truthfully. But it's good to know if I ever need to use my wand when I'm not home, the ministry won't be bothering me," he replied, having long since lost his interest in the trace, for he wouldn't be actively using magic outside of warded areas until after he turned seventeen anyway.

After flicking through the pages one last time, David turned to Mel and said, "Mel, for Dawlish's next assignment, I want him to focus on dirt regarding the Minister of Magic. Will we have any problems with that Mel?"

"Not at all, Dawlish has agreed to provide information on anyone, other than himself," Mel replied.

"Excellent, I also want him to write up a report on the Greengrass family… and maybe a few other families to keep him off our trail, you can come up with the other families Mel," David added.

"Of course, I shall let him know tomorrow night," Mel replied, nodding.

"Thanks, well, better get some practice in, Professor Flitwick's moved us onto Defensive Charms, and he's showed Hermione and I some interesting ways of using them."

* * *

David spent his time in various ways over the next month. Not much changed in regard to studying with Hermione in the Library, though she did make an effort to study with Harry and Ronald, who she said dearly needed the extra help with school work.

Especially Ronald it seemed, who had apparently been threatened with being brought home or forced to repeat first-year following his and Harry's debacle with his father's flying car. It seemed convincing Hermione to focus on her own studying during first-year had overarching effects.

The other students he spent his time with were from Ravenclaw. The first was Luna, who was enjoying her time at Hogwarts, it seemed David's presence protected her from the brunt of the bullying.

The others were Padma Patil and Sue Li. Both were excellent students, who knew theory quite well, but struggled a bit it seemed with the spell work for battle orientated spells. This was something they covered every second Sunday in the abandoned classroom near Ravenclaw tower.

"I tried to get Parvati to come and practice with us, but she's obsessing over boys with that Lavender Brown," Padma explained in annoyance.

"Really amazing how you both are twins, Pads," Sue replied.

"I don't know… she used to be more studious, but ever since she got sorted into Gryffindor, she's been way more interested boys. I swear it's the Brown's fault, terrible influence," Padma explained in annoyance.

David was currently sitting next to Luna, who David had invited to join their fortnightly study sessions and listening to Padma and Sue chat while he helped Luna with an essay for Potions.

"Actually, if the Boil Cure is being made correctly, the pink smoke will start to rise from it before the final ingredient is added," David explained to Luna, who was finishing up an essay for Professor Snape.

"Oh, thank you, David, I didn't know that," thanked Luna as she added the final touches to her essay.

"Hey, Luna, David!" Sue shouted suddenly.

"Yeah?" David replied, looking up.

"Halloween feast! We better get a move on if we want to sit together!" she exclaimed, really looking forward to the feast.

"Oh, let's get going David, Pumpkin Pie! I can't wait," Luna said suddenly, which drew a shudder from David and choruses of agreement from Padma and Sue.

"Right… wonderful… a feast that's every dish is slathered in Pumpkin…" David said while shuddering, he hated Pumpkins and having experienced the first-year feast, knew what to expect.

* * *

It was just as they passed by the boy's lavatory that David felt a worried cry from his connection to Fitz.

"Uhh, wait for a second girls, I need to use the lavatory quickly," David said, following the cry from Fitz.

"Sure, be quick though," Sue replied before the others could.

After casting a quick, _Homenum Revelio_ and _Muffliato,_ David called out for Mel.

"Mel!" he said in a subdued shout.

"Master!" Mel said after appearing immediately.

"Was it the map?" David asked and following a very rigorous nod from Mel, continued, "Who did you see enter?"

"A girl named Ginerva Weasley," Mel explained quickly, wondering if that was why David was interested in the gossip about her father.

Nodding at the information, David explained what he wanted them to do, "I want you to keep monitoring that Room Mel, but do not, under any circumstances, interfere. Stay in my room. That's an order."

Worry flashed through Mel's eyes, for David never gave orders, only requests.

Noticing this, he added, "It's alright, just let Fitz send me another notice from our bond if something or someone emerges. I won't be leaving The Great Hall, it'll be fine."

"Very well Master, I'll see you once you've returned," Mel said before popping back into David's dorm room.

David quickly ran back out to the waiting girls and headed off towards the Great Hall, for the Halloween feast.

* * *

"You really don't like Pumpkin do you, David?" Padma said, noticing David avoided anything with a hint of said vegetable.

"What?! How can you hate Pumpkin?!" roared Anthony Goldstein, another Ravenclaw who was in David's year level.

"I don't know Anthony, I just do," David said with a roll of his eyes when suddenly he felt another cry from Fitz.

~_Must be Voldemort, leaving the message in blood…~_

Gulping slightly, David continued eating what little food was available that wasn't accompanied by pumpkin and watched in distaste as people around him downed glass after glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

"Master! Thank Merlin you're okay," shouted a pale Mel the moment David entered his room.

"It's alright, tell me what you saw Mel," David said as he placed a reassuring arm on Mel's shoulder.

"After the girl, Ginerva entered the girl's lavatory, she soon disappeared, from what Greenie told me," Mel explained, and David immediately noticed Greenie who was also in his room, still looking intently at the map, just as pale as Mel. Fitz just seemed to be staring intently at David.

"Go on Mel, what else," David said, urging her to continue.

"About twenty minutes after that, she suddenly re-emerged on the Map… but this time… with another name behind her. It said 'Basilisk'…" Mel said, looking even paler.

Shocked that David hadn't reacted to the mention of a Basilisk, Mel asked him if he knew what it was, "David, do you understand what a Basilisk is?"

"Yes, I do Mel, now tell me the rest," David said calmly, shocking Mel even further.

"Right… the girl and Basilisk ran into that cat, Mrs Norris, following which, the Basilisk… well, we don't know what happened Master, because Greenie and I saw it moving inside the walls soon after it re-entered that lavatory," Mel explained.

"A while after that, your friend, Hermione Granger along with two others, found Mrs Norris, who was left outside the girl's lavatory, soon Professors and –"

"It's okay I know the rest, what about the girl, Ginerva?" David asked, cutting her off.

"She took an alternate route, and returned to Gryffindor tower, avoiding everyone," Mel explained.

"I see, good job, all of you. I want you to continue with the monitoring and write down whatever happens in that room. You don't need to alert me of anything that happens there unless I happen to be on a collision course with either Ginerva Weasley or that Basilisk," David explained, giving his final orders.

"Master… was that a real Basilisk?" Mel asked in fear.

"Yes, it was," David answered, "Greenie, I'm going to need you to buy some Roosters and care for them at the Manor," David requested of her.

"Of course, Master! I shall do so at once!" Greenie shouted, popping off to somehow get Roosters at this time of night.

David turned to Fitz and said, "Fitz, your tears are the only cure for a Basilisk bite, could I have three small vials full of your tears? Please?"

Fitz, with a flurry of his wings, trilled in reply and let David know through their bond, 'vial'.

Nodding, David turned to Mel and said, "Mel, can you please go and get three small vials? And something for you, Greenie and I to wear them around our necks."

"I have just the thing," Mel said with a nod, popping back to the Manor to go through their stock of potions materials.

* * *

AN: So, there are all sorts of plot holes related to the trace, so this was the best I could come up with.

David's now on the trail of the Greengrass', but not much will happen there this year, but things will pick up once Astoria arrives at Hogwarts next year.

Arthur Weasley having an affair. I don't know… I don't plan to do anything with that info, I just don't like Molly Weasley all that much. But maybe it's a bit much? So, for now, it'll be just an unsubstantiated rumour.

As for the Basilisk, I know it was moving around via the pipes, but I don't think it was mentioned, or I don't remember, how it got into them. Was there a method in the Chamber? Or in Myrtle's bathroom?


	15. Chapter 15

Soon following the Chamber of Secrets opening, the school fell into a furore trying to find out what the Chamber was while pointing the finger at Harry for opening it.

David already knew what it was and didn't care to join in with his fellow students and discuss what it could possibly be.

"I think it's Harry," Anthony Goldstein said, following another conversation about the Chamber and Mrs Norris.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Sue Li asked in an exasperated tone.

"I mean, he was the first one there!" Anthony said, confidently.

"Right… Great argument you make there, Harry was the first to arrive at the scene so it MUST be him," Sue replied with a rolling of her eyes.

"Really Anthony," Padma chorused, "And didn't you see the reactions from the Slytherins? Some of them were quite excited, that Malfoy even said the muggle-borns were next."

"I don't know, I still think it could be Harry…" Anthony said stubbornly.

"You really are an idiot Goldstein," David said, finally speaking up.

Going red in anger, Anthony turned to David and said, "Oh? And you're so smart are you, David? C'mon then, tell us what the Chamber of Secrets is, Mr Number One Student."

"A hidden room," David began, which Anthony snorted at, but David continued, not paying the fool any attention, "Rumoured to have been created by Salazar Slytherin following a falling out with Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. According to legend, the Chamber is said to be home to a monster, only controllable by Slytherin," David finished.

"Really? A monster? But why?" Padma asked in fear.

"Well, from what we know about Slytherin, he was a blood supremacist. In fact, what he fought with the other founders over was, in fact, being more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts. So… I guess it would be safe to assume that the 'monster' was left behind to purge the school of muggle-borns," David explained.

"Lu-lucky I'm a pure-blood, eh?" Anthony chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Honestly! It's ridiculous. I mean Harry? More like Malfoy! You heard what he said after everyone saw Mrs Norris!" Hermione ranted after a duelling lesson with Professor Flitwick.

David was spending more and more time duelling the Professor now, as he had long surpassed Hermione's level of skill.

At first, she was de-spirited when this first started becoming a common occurrence and even after putting in the extra time, she just couldn't catch up to David's level of skill.

It was hard for her to accept, for, in every other class, David and she were equals. Both got top marks and an equal amount of points from the Professors. But duelling was different, she just couldn't match him.

This soon brought on the realisation that while she usually studied extremely hard in the Library, David was often reading a book on a different subject. Sometimes on subjects that the Hogwarts curriculum didn't even cover.

However, while her pride was hurt, she put it aside and had to grudgingly accept that David was just smarter than her. She would never admit that to David though.

"I know, a couple of the Ravenclaws I know mentioned their suspicions as well, but nothing like the Hufflepuffs. I guess their loyalty only goes as far as their house," David said, agreeing with Hermione.

Mentions of the Hufflepuffs drew a groan from Hermione, so David switched houses, "What about Gryffindor? Do they think Harry's the heir?"

"Uhh, some of the older students that don't know him, give him weird looks behind his back. But no one's really said anything and are supporting him! Us Gryffindors are close you know?" Hermione said, finishing with a defence of her House.

Realising that nobody said anything around one of Harry's best friends, but not wanting to rain on her parade, David just nodded and kept quiet.

Throughout their chat, David got the feeling Hermione wanted to ask something of him, or let him in on some secret, but she never did. In the end, they went their separate ways, each returning to their common rooms.

* * *

It was a few days after that their duelling lesson that David entered his dorm room late at night, having just returned from a particularly gruelling practice session in the Room of Requirement.

It was there that Greenie gave her report of who had been around the entrance to the Chamber, Hermione, Harry and Ronald.

Sighing sadly at the realisation that Hermione hadn't asked him to participate, David got his toiletries and a spare change of clothes and went to shower.

Following the shower, David was sitting at his desk, wondering why Hermione didn't trust him with her plan of using Polyjuice to find out if Draco Malfoy was the heir.

Fitz, knowing that David was bothered by what his closest friend had kept form him through their bond, decided to help him out, as he hadn't realised what had caused it.

Letting out a loud cry, a burst of flame and a ruffle of his feathers, Fitz sent two thoughts through the bond he and David shared. Hermione and jealous.

Immediately David turned to his familiar and asked, "What do you mean she's jealous?"

Trilling at that question, in his way of rolling his eyes, Fitz flashed a brilliant blue and gold and left David alone in his room, as Nala was out exploring and catching mice, regardless of the danger of the basilisk.

I took a moment for David to realise what had caused Hermione to hide the potion form him, but he soon realised that it was the duelling lessons with Professor Flitwick, that she was falling behind in, that probably caused her to develop jealousy regarding David and develop a desire to prove her self with brewing the NEWT level potion herself.

Not knowing how he felt about that, David distracted himself by tinkering away with an artefact he was creating. The artefact he was making was in the shape of a medallion, that held a small opening, where multiple people could leave a drop of blood, allowing them to zero in on its location at a later date.

This artefact would prove quite useful to David for when he went back into the Chamber of Secrets following the death of the Basilisk. It would allow Mel or Fitz to teleport him into the warded chamber with ease.

* * *

The very next day, was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and per usual, David didn't attend with the rest of the school but watched Harry being taken to the infirmary thanks to Dobby breaking his arm.

He wondered if he would have to stay overnight this time, as Lockhart wouldn't be there to remove the bones from his arm.

Suddenly, David started laughing at himself for that thought, for who was he kidding, Poppy would most certainly keep Harry overnight.

And as such, following Harry's trip to the infirmary, and some studying, David watched the Map in annoyance late at night.

Ginny Weasley was opening the Chamber again, and soon the basilisk would petrify Colin Creevy.

Annoyed that he couldn't just change things and make everything safer at Hogwarts, David turned off his Map and went to bed after downing a sleeping draught. For without the potion, David would have a restless nights sleep.

* * *

While time seemed to move incredibly slowly for most students following the petrification of Colin, David was hard at work, studying, training, brewing potions and tutoring his small group of friends. Not to mention waiting impatiently for Dawlish's next report, to find out if the rumour he had mentioned in his recent report of Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of Daphne, being afflicted with Malediction was true.

With his schedule hectic, December crept up on David and news that a duelling club was starting broke him from his long reverie.

It seemed this duelling lesson was going to be held by Professor Lupin, who was becoming a favourite of many students, including David. He truly knew the subject he was teaching.

Alongside him was Professor Snape, who had a greater sneer than usual. This made David wonder why it wasn't Professor Flitwick who was in charge of the club, who was probably the best duellist here apart from the headmaster.

Disillusioned and watching from the side, was David, who had no intention of participating in a duel with his fellow students. As such, he contently watched as Professor Lupin and Snape demonstrated the correct use of Disarming Charm to the gathering of students.

It seemed Professor Snape was able to hold himself back from attacking Professor Lupin outright, probably thanks to the fact he didn't hate the werewolf as much as Harry's father or godfather.

Eventually, the students were paired off and David took a quick glance at Hermione while he drew his wand silently. She had already demolished Millicent Bulstrode, who she was forced to stun following her win, as the chunky girl tried rugby tackling her to the ground.

Smiling, David watched as Draco and Harry were soon brought up to the main duelling platform at the behest of Professor Snape.

Not really wanting to be here for long, David sent a Compulsion Charm to Draco to use the spell _Serpensortia _and a Compulsion Charm for Harry to speak to the snake, rather than allow Professor Lupin or Snape to despatch it expertly.

Watching the events exactly as canon, David eventually left the Great Hall before the other students could and decided to go flying on his broom to distract himself.

* * *

Harry's use of Parseltongue spread through the school like wild-fire, ostracising him even further from his fellow students. The petrification of Justin Finch-Fletchley only exasperated Harry's isolation as his friends from Hufflepuff spread the rumour that Harry had learned Justin was a muggle-born, strengthening the image of Harry as the heir.

Knowing that Justin and Nearly Headless-Nick were petrified, David knew this would encourage Hermione to speed up their plan of interrogating Draco, and Hermione's subsequent partial transformation into a cat.

Not willing to just let her sit in the infirmary, for one, he wouldn't do that to a close friend if he had the power to change it and secondly, he didn't want her asking questions about his weekly visits to the infirmary, for Hermione would be stuck there for a month following her mishap. David decided to do some reading regarding the Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

"I heard rumours you were in here," David said, taking a seat next to Hermione, much to her embarrassment.

"Nice to see you, David," Hermione replied, partly glad she had so much fur on her face, hiding her blush.

"Mmm, yeah, nice to see you too, Hermione," David replied.

Following the small talk, David asked a real question, "So, what did you do to yourself, Hermione?"

Gulping, loudly, Hermione responded, "Uhh… just a spell mishap, Madam Pomfrey will set me right."

"A spell mishap huh?" David questioned, knowing she was lying.

"Y-yeah, the twins were messing around and uhh, I got hit by the rebounding of their spells," she said nervously.

"You know… I'm not the Professors or Madam Pomfrey, who you need to lie to, to avoid detention," David said, holding in his disappointment.

"W-what ever d-do you, m-mean David?" Hermione stuttered.

Slightly hurt that she wouldn't tell him, David decided he would come back another time and got up to leave.

As he was about to close the privacy curtain around her, Hermione suddenly said, "W-wait! David! Come back, I-I'll tell you what really happened."

* * *

"I see…" David said after hearing Hermione's truthful apology and explanation of how she ended up part cat.

Looking down in shame, for she felt that David wouldn't have made a mistake like she had, which he wouldn't have. Regardless of his prior knowledge. David started expressionlessly at Hermione for a good while, making her uncomfortable.

"Well, you most definitely can't tell the Professors it was Polyjuice, they would get you on stealing from a Professor, and breaking into the restricted section… Not to mention brewing a heavily regulated potion… Which means you're probably going to be here a while, as Madam Pomfrey has no idea what she's treating, and has to go by trial and error," David explained, causing Hermione to be mortified that she would be stuck here unable to attend lessons.

"Oh no…" Hermione moaned into her hands.

"But I know what the issue is, so I can brew you the correct potion. If you trust me too. Do you?" David asked, hoping she trusted him to brew a NEWT level potion to undo the effects of the Polyjuice mishap.

Immediately she nodded, vigorously, "Yes David, I do. Please help me, I need to get out of here!"

Smiling he got up and said, "Well, I better get to it, need to do a little research, but I think the potion will be done in about two days, I'll see you then."

"Bye David," Hermione said quietly as he left.

* * *

"Master, who's the potion for?" Mel asked as she watched David bottle the extremely expensive and difficult to make potion.

"Hermione, she used Polyjuice potion, but added cat hair instead of human, she can't tell the Professors what's really wrong, so it's going to take them a while to cure her. Since I know exactly what went wrong, I can brew the correct potion," David explained to Mel.

"I see. Oh! Dawlish is contacting me," Mel said, looking at a ring she pulled from her pocket that was glowing.

"Oh, but he's not due for another report yet, right?" David asked, not sure why the Auror would be contacting them early.

"Yes… I'll take Greenie with me, she can stay hidden while I meet with him. Just in case Master," Mel said, not knowing why the Dawlish requested a meeting this early.

"Good idea, feel free to call for Fitz if something truly goes wrong," David added while corking the bottle.

"So… this is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the brown potion.

"Yup, Polyjuice reversal potion, adjusted for cat hair," David explained.

"Okay," Hermione said a little nervously as she slowly uncorked the potion David gave her.

Taking a small whiff, and grimacing, she downed the potion in one go. Almost immediately, the excess fur started disappearing and her eyes returned to normal.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione exclaimed.

"Merlin? It was me that brewed the potion, Merlin had nothing to do with it," David teased.

"Oh, thank you, David!" Hermione managed to get out as she engulfed David in a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Following curing Hermione David arrived in his dorm room and was greeted by Mel, Nala and Fitz.

"Mel, was everything fine?" David asked regarding her meeting with Dawlish.

"Somewhat Master. We do have a little problem. While Dawlish was investigating the Greengrass family, and others… some of the pure-blood families have noticed questions being asked," Mel explained.

"Hmm, that is a problem. Was that all he said, Mel?" David asked while scratching his growing Adam's apple.

"No, while they have been asking questions, they don't know who's been asking these questions. Dawlish believes that if he lays low for a while he can avoid getting caught," Mel said with a slump of her shoulders.

"I see, and how long is 'a while'?" David asked, not liking the idea that his informant was foiled so quickly.

"About a year…" Mel answered nervously.

"A year… fine. But I still want him to notify us of what happens in the ministry, no investigating anything though. Just basic information," David said as he took a seat.

"I do have some good news David," Mel added.

"Oh? Good news?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, well, somewhat good news. Astoria Greengrass does, in fact, suffer from her families resurfaced blood Malediction," Mel said, conflicted because this may mean the Greengrass' were also searching for a cure, but another child was inflicted with the terrible curse, by no fault of her own.

"I see… from the report, she will be attending Hogwarts next year… I wonder if she will be on the potion regime as well…" David wondered, thinking of methods he could use to get in contact with the Greengrass' and find out more about his curse.

* * *

David missed home. This whole Chamber of Secrets mess was really getting to him, and he just didn't feel right leaving with it all going on. He cursed, for what was probably the thousandths time, why couldn't the Professors along with the headmaster deal with this? Surely one of them would have realised that it was a Basilisk or explored the school enough to find the chamber.

Unfortunately, even with the addition of Professor Lupin, David knew that wasn't going to happen. The Professors, for all their expertise, we're going to let Hogwarts down this year, and many years to follow. Luckily, he wouldn't have to interfere as much the following year, he could let Harry and co. deal with it all.

It was with the thought of his third year at Hogwarts that David remembered he should probably get practising on the Patronus Charm, he would need to master it for the train ride and beyond. As such he checked his Map and went off towards the Room of Requirement to begin the hopefully not too long process of finding or creating a feeling/memory that filled him with enough happiness to successfully cast a corporeal Patronus.

* * *

"This really shouldn't have been this easy…" David said out loud in shock.

After trying the Patronus Charm a few times and getting a solid shield. He focused more on feelings of happiness and decided on focusing on what the feeling of accomplishing his task successfully, curing his Malediction would be like.

Using that, David tried his Patronus again. Unfortunately, there was no real change.

It was after his third hour of trying that he decided to try a memory, a real memory, that brought him forth feelings of warmth, love and completeness.

It was a memory of David sitting in his manor's library, reading in front of a magical fire. Mel was also there, contently reading upon the subjects of magic that fascinated her with a smile. Nala was in his nap, sleeping without a care in the world and Fitz was perched nearby, letting out one of his wonderful songs, which he and Mel hummed to.

Surprisingly, for David thought it would take more just three hours of soul searching, he managed to cast a fully corporeal Patronus.

It was unsurprisingly, a Phoenix. It seemed to shine a more brilliant blue than what the textbook had said it would, David chalked this up to the fact that it was probably modelled after Fitz himself.

Grinning, David watched his Patronus fly around majestically for a good hour, filled with feelings warmth and happiness the Patronus radiated.

Eventually, David decided he would now try to figure out how to use his Patronus to send messages and was soon back at work trying to figure out just how to do it.

* * *

Time flew by following the return of students following Christmas break, and while everyone was lulled into a false sense of safety, for there hadn't been an attack in months, April arrived, which was a very important time for second-year students. They got to choose their third-year electives.

David had struggled a little about his choice of subjects. While he wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, alongside Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, David just couldn't justify it.

While he really wanted to interact with some of the more dangerous creatures Hagrid would obviously bring, Greenie knew just as much as the half-giant and had already proved to be a great teacher from the few conversations they had regarding Magical Beasts.

She had in fact, been hard at work trying to convince David to fund the planting of a small forest near his property, where she could introduce many of the species that lived in the Forbidden Forest and more.

Her argument was that they were also an important source of fresh potion ingredients, and the quality of the ingredients could be assured under her tender loving care.

Pretending to be reluctant about it, David had agreed to fund the planting of the forest, which Green promised she could magically speed up the growth of and would have an assortment of Magical Beasts living in by the time he returned home following the end of his second school year.

She promised to bring in the beasts her self from the wild and tame them but said David would have to pay for a Griffon. Something Mel frowned at, but David couldn't resist the idea of having a Griffon guarding his Manor, regardless of what a splurge it was. The Room of Requirement could fund it easily, he thought.

* * *

"Just these two subjects David?" Professor Flitwick asked of him.

"Yes Professor, just these two," David answered with a smile.

"Shouldn't be a problem… however there is something I wished to offer you, something that is in fact not offered to students very often," Professor Flitwick explained to David with a serious tone.

"The only reason I am offering this at all is, another student has requested it and it is only fair you have the choice as well, David. I am talking about a time-turner, an object which will allow you to turn back time and attend more classes," Professor Flitwick finished.

"While a time-turner would be interesting… I really need to decline Professor, I'm not interested in the other subjects Hogwarts offers. I think I'll be just fine with the current curriculum," David declined.

"Well, I agree with your sentiments David, even if the other subjects were something that interested you, a time-turner is an incredibly dangerous tool and – no, yes, I think that should be all David, if you could send the next student in," Flitwick requested.

_~I guess he doesn't agree with Professor McGonagall regarding the time-turner, glad someone has some sense around here~_

* * *

Knowing that today was the day Hermione and Penelope Clearwater get petrified, David decided to spend his time in the Library form the early morning, leaving Mel and Fitz to check the map for notification of when Ginny enters the Chamber again.

Penelope was in there early, just like him. David merely greeted her and went back to some light reading, as he was a little nervous due to the coming events.

Eventually, he saw Hermione barge into the Library and went straight past him without noticing he was even there.

Soon the Library was almost empty, for the rest of the students had gone down to watch the Quidditch match and David was a little nervous for he had received a notice from Fitz that indicated Ginny had gone back down into the Chamber.

"Oh! David!" Hermione shouted in surprise as she ran from the shelves, clenching one of her hands.

"Hey Hermione, not at the match today?" David asked with his usual calm, not showing any of his nervousness.

"No, look," she said, taking a seat next to him, "I had a hunch about what Slytherin's monster could be, so I skipped the match to do some research. I think I know what it is… it's a Basilisk!"

"Excuse me, did you just say Basilisk?" said a voice Hermione have never heard before, but David knew belonged to Penelope.

"Yes! A Basilisk!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement, ignoring the fact she had been listening in to them.

"But that can't be… A Basilisk's venom and stare kill!" Penelope argued.

"I know, but no one's been bitten and no one's seen the Basilisk directly! Mrs Norris saw its gaze thanks to the wet floor, Colin through that camera he always carries with him and Justin Finch-Fletchley through Nearly Headless Nick! Who's a ghost and can't die again," Hermione explained rapidly.

Penelope was deep in thought following the explanation when David finally spoke up, "She's right Penelope, it fits."

"We need to go warn a Professor, they need to shut the school down if there's a Basilisk loose in here!" Penelope said, panicked.

"Agreed! But we need a safe way of getting around the school! It's basically empty, it could be out there," Hermione explained.

Taking a moment, Penelope exclaimed, "I got it! We can use my hand mirror to look around corners as we look for a Professor!"

"Excellent! We need to go, now!" Hermione said enthusiastically, dragging David from his chair.

"Wait, give me that mirror Penelope," David requested.

"Sure," she replied, handing it to him, but shouted in anger when David touched his wand to the surface of the mirror, causing it to cloud up.

"How are we going to see clearly now?" Penelope asked in annoyance.

"We don't need to see all that clearly, not to mention it should protect us from seeing the Basilisk's gaze, as long as we obscure some of it we might get away un-petrified," David said, explaining his reasoning for the clouding of the mirror, but didn't mention the more advance magic he placed on it, that made it reflective of dark magic temporarily.

* * *

It was following the fourth corridor that Penelope and Hermione suddenly shouted, " FUCKING RUN!"

Penelope immediately grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her off in the opposite direction, with David running slightly behind them, drawing his wand.

"_Bombarda Maxima!" _David roared, firing the overpowered spell into the wall behind him without looking, hoping it would slow down the Basilisk.

Hermione and Penelope glanced backwards following his spell, which David promptly responded too, "Don't look back! No matter what!"

Immediately both girls understood his meaning and turn their heads forward and continued to run as David continued destroying the castle around them.

But it wasn't working, David could feel it in his magic somehow, the Basilisk was catching up.

So, David inacted plan B.

He grabbed one of the torches that hung from the walls all around Hogwarts, and while running at breakneck speeds, transfigured the wooden torch into a Rooster.

The transfigured Rooster wouldn't be able to kill the Basilisk, for it wasn't a 'true' Rooster. But it should be able to scare it off, or that was David's hope anyway.

As soon as the torch had become poultry, David let it fall to the ground behind him and sped up, hoping to catch up to Hermione and Penelope.

Quite soon, David heard the Rooster screech, followed by an even more terrible sound of a snake hissing, presumably in pain.

Luckily, David's plan seemed to have worked and he could no longer hear the Basilisk slithering towards him, but rather in retreat.

* * *

"Miss Clearwater, I think we'd best start with you!" McGonagall half shrilled, still quite panicked that three students had almost died.

"R-right Professor… I uhh," Penelope stuttered, even if this was her second time telling the tale, eventually she took a gulp and continued articulately, "I overheard Hermione Granger speaking to David in the Library about the Basilisk, I decided to approach them for what little I knew of Basilisk's, they were fatal to anyone who was either bitten or looked into its gaze. Questioning them, Hermione soon explained that nobody had been bitten, but had also never seen its gaze directly. Rather they all either saw a reflection or saw its gaze through a medium, which gave us the idea to use my hand mirror."

"I see… and the destruction of Hogwarts walls Miss Clearwater?" Professor Dumbledore asked gravely.

"That was David, he used a spell to destroy the walls to slow the Basi-," Penelope tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous I tell you! Surely you don't believe these frightened children do you, Albus?" Fudge shouted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said, trying to placate the Minister.

"Now Albus, I'm sorry. While there is clearly something going on at Hogwarts, a Basilisk? Ridiculous!" Fudge shouted, ignoring the Headmaster.

"Quite, Minister," drawled Lucius Malfoy, whom David assumed was here to stop the school from shutting down.

"I've stalled long enough Albus, but we must act. I'm afraid–," Fudge began, but was stopped by the headmaster.

"Perhaps we could finish this conversation without the children present? Filius, Minerva, would you please escort your students back to their dormitories.

"Of course, Albus," McGonagall said, agreeing for the both of them, "Right these way Miss Granger."

* * *

"Now David, Penelope. Following the ministers… refusal to believe the direness of the situation. I believe it is in both your best interests not to spread what you both experience today. Truthfully, you're both muggle-borns, gaining the minister's ire, would be most foolish," Professor Flitwick explained, just outside the Ravenclaw common room entrance.

"But Professor–," Penelope tried to argue.

"I assure you, Miss Clearwater, security will be stepped up. No student will be allowed to walk these Halls alone anymore. Now please, listen to my advice and if you still have a question, feel free to ask tomorrow. But I must get back," Professor Flitwick explained tiredly.

"Well, you ready Penelope?" David asked, knowing that both of them were about to be hounded by their entire house.

Sighing, she nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be, let's go."

* * *

Following the bombard of questions from Mel, who probably watched the entire ordeal from the Map, David, exhausted, fell right asleep.

He was greeted to the news that the Headmaster was suspended, and that Hagrid was arrested. Truthfully, the minister not believing it was a Basilisk surprised David, but he assumed Lucius wanted Ginny either caught or dead before the entire Chamber fiasco came to an end.

With the occasional Auror walking around Hogwarts, nothing much changed at the school. No rumour that it was a Basilisk about anywhere and even whispers that a new headmaster was being voted on by the board.

Time seemed to simply go on for David, and soon enough he was accosted by a distraught and panicked Hermione, requesting help in finding the Chamber of Secrets and saving Ronald's sister, who had been taken.

"David, we need your help! The Professors can't do anything, their hands are tied by the Aurors, we need to save Ginny!"


	17. Chapter 17

Staring at a huffing and puffing Hermione, David quickly nodded, "Let's go."

Immediately she took hold of his forearm and dragged him off towards wherever Harry and Ronald were.

"Where are you taking me, Hermione?" David asked easily during their run towards Harry and Ronald.

Huffing, she explained, "The Chamber of Secrets. We. Figured out. Where. It is," she finished, heaving.

"Okay, let's keep going," David replied, knowing this was hard for her as she didn't run every morning like himself.

Eventually, they arrived at the entrance of the girl's lavatory and stepped inside.

Harry and Ronald were already there, Ron looking a little ticked off and Harry worried.

"Bout time!" he shouted as he saw Hermione dragging David behind her.

"No time for arguing Ron, hi David. Hermione, I think we've found the entrance, look, here," Harry quickly said, walking over to the basin that had a tiny snake perched on top of one of the copper taps.

"I told you, the taps never worked," Myrtle said, appearing out of nowhere.

Hermione was deep in thought following that and David merely watched on, a passenger.

"Parseltongue! You need to say something in Parseltongue Harry!" Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"R-right. O-open up," Harry said.

"Still English mate," Ronald said in response to Harry's failed attempt.

Letting out a hiss all five of them watched on as the sink sank into the ground, exposing an overly large pipe, large enough for what David presumed a Basilisk could fit through.

"Let's go," David said as the other four were standing there shocked.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Harry said, nodding and walking towards the pipe and eventually sliding down.

Ronald was soon to follow and then Hermione.

Knowing that this was going to slimy and gross, David cast a quick impervious charm on his clothing and followed the trio in sliding down the pipe.

All four of them cast _Lumos_ and walked down the cold, dark tunnel.

"Oh god, there's something there!" Ron said loudly.

"Is it asleep? Harry asked in fear.

David increased the strength he channelled into his spell and illuminated the twenty-foot Basilisk skin and fallen stones surrounding it.

They all stood in awe at the size of the skin, but it was Hermione that told them to get a move on.

David wasn't entirely sure why there were so many dislodged stones around but continued onward cautiously.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Ronald, who soon tripped and landed into the side of the tunnel, causing everything to start shaking.

"MOVE!" David shouted, grabbing Hermione and running backwards.

Harry was further ahead and just watched in shock as rocks came tumbling down from the walls of the tunnel, separating them.

~_Ugh, I guess my little trick Rooster scared the Basilisk a bit, though probably better Harry goes in there alone~_

"Guys? Guys? Are you okay?" Harry shouted, but muffled over all the rubble.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Oh god, my leg! I think it's broke," cried Ron who David now saw was trapped under a larger stone.

"I-I can't get thorough guys…" Harry bemoaned, not knowing what to do.

Hermione immediately went over to check on Ron and seeing that he was okay apart from the mangled leg, spoke to Harry.

"Harry, we can try moving the stones on this side. Just give us a few minutes! David help me!" Hermione shouted loudly, allowing Harry to hear her.

"I'm going to go on ahead guys… Ginny might not have that much time," Harry said nervously.

"No! Harry, wait for us! I'm not letting you go on alone again!" Hermione shouted in disagreement, but he was already gone.

"Harry? Harry! Oh, you stubborn fool!" she shouted in distress.

Watching Hermione for a second, David eventually came forward and said, "Can't do anything about it right now, let's get Ronald out from under all this."

Nodding in defeat, she placed her wand in her wand holster and began trying to move the stones from a moaning Ron's leg.

"Levitation Charm, Hermione," David said as he quickly cast the required spell and carefully started lifting the stones off of Ronald.

Sighing, as she had forgotten she was a witch, again, Hermione re-drew her wand and carefully started helping David lift the stones off Ronald.

"OH GOD, IT HURTS" Ronald shouted as the final stone was lifted, freeing his broken leg.

"Ron, you need to stay quiet, who kno-," Hermione tried to say.

"Shut up woman! This hurts so fucking much!" He roared in pain.

"Stupefy," David said out loud, knocking out the loud red-head.

"W-what was that David?!" Hermione shrilled.

"Stunning spell, he should be right out for a while. We can move him and treat him without a fuss now," David explained.

"Y-you can't just go around stunning people!" Hermione shouted, still shocked.

"We don't have time, we need to stabilise his leg and get these damn boulders out so we can help Harry," He explained as he sat down on his knees near Ron.

Hermione was left speechless and eventually sat down next to David who was transfiguring the smaller rocks around them into splints and strips of fabric.

Position the splints and fabric around him, David stood up, which Hermione followed in caution, and mumbled a spell that latched the splints to Ronald's leg and the fabric wound itself tightly around them.

This caused a stomach curling squelching and breaking sound and Ronald's leg was successfully cast.

"See what I mean? How loud would he have been if I did that while he was awake? Now we need to stop that bleeding that just started…" David said hiding his nervousness that he had just caused Ron to start bleeding from his wound.

Examining it for a second, David used one of the remaining strips of fabric and splint to create a tourniquet above the break, eventually stopping the bleeding as he wound it tighter and tighter.

"Right… well, he should be okay for a few hours. Madam Pomfrey will set him right," David said turning to Hermione.

He knew the required spells to fix his leg and stop the bleeding, but he hadn't used them off yet, only read the theory.

Healing spells were a dangerous thing, things could go wrong incredibly quickly, and David didn't want to accidentally kill the poor boy, or remove his leg.

* * *

"This is taking a little too long…" Hermione said as they had only cleared a small opening at the top of the fallen rubble.

"I know, but I can't just blast all of this away, the tunnel is too unstable…hmm," David said explained, but soon fell into thought as he thought of a way past this problem.

"Step back Hermione, I think I got it," David requested, stopping his own levitating of the rubble.

"Okay," she nodded, trusting David.

Taking a deep breath, and thinking about the required spell, David aimed his wand at the rubble and transfigured two separate chunks of it into large stone pillars that supported the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Bombarda," he eventually muttered after looking at his work, all the while Hermione looked on in awe.

Following the demolishing spell, dust was everywhere but the tunnel held and there was no sign of collapse. Seeing as dust would take a while to settle, David summoned a gust of wind and the way forward for himself and Hermione.

"Let's go? Ronald should be okay by himself here for a bit," David asked, knowing that the red-head would be fine.

Slightly unsure, Hermione soon nodded and walked forward shoulder to shoulder with David.

* * *

David and Hermione entered the chamber and immediately saw a dead, giant basilisk on the stone floor.

Looking over, they both eventually saw Harry comforting a distraught Ginny Weasley and Fawkes who was circling above.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running over to him.

"Hermione! Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione running to him and David walking briskly behind her.

"Are you alright? What about you Ginny?" Hermione rattled off, panicked.

"We're fine, we're fine," Harry assured, while Ginny was crying into Harry's torso.

"Oh, look at your arm, Harry! Oh, merlin is that a bite from the Basilisk?! We need to get you the antidote!" she said, turning to David.

David merely pointed above them and Hermione soon saw the wonderful Phoenix.

"I'm guessing that phoenix there gave you some of its tears, Harry?" David asked as he finally arrived next to them.

"Yeah, it cried into my wound, I guess Phoenix tears can heal a Basilisk bite?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, only substance that can. Though, Basilisk venom is even rarer than Phoenix tears, so no one probably had the chance to create an antidote…" David answered, rattling off eventually.

"Harry, David, I think we should get going… The professors must be worried sick that five students' are now missing," Hermione explained.

All in agreement, even Ginny, they made their way over to the entrance of the chamber together. Except for David who stood back a little and placed the medallion near some stones when no one was looking. This would assure him unfettered entry back into the chamber whenever he needed it.

* * *

David, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were all sitting in the infirmary under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was meeting with the headmaster who was recently reinstated after a student was taken, much to Lucius dismay.

Hermione was biting her nails with a dazed expression on her face, probably worried about the punishment they would receive.

Ginny just sat there, with red puffy eyes, looking into the distance.

Ron was giving David death glares from the bed he was forced into.

David didn't care, he hoped Mel was watching the Map and knew he was safe, rather than worrying. Though he had seen a shimmer in the distance, it might have been Mel disillusioned, checking up on him he thought.

Soon the doors of the infirmary were busted wide open and in came a distraught Molly Weasley and an equally distraught Arthur Weasley.

Seeing the Weasley family together, David quickly discounted the rumour that Dawlish supplied. There had been no indication of Arthur being anything but a doting husband, either from the evidence in front of him or his knowledge from the books.

Soon the twins and Percy followed, and David was getting a slight headache from all the wailing and chatting.

"Hermione," David whispered.

"Yes? Why are we whispering?" She asked, confused.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked her?

"Oh! Uhh, should we?" she asked a little unsure, it seemed even she was a little uncomfortable around the entire Weasley clan.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey's checked us over, I'll let her know quietly," David answered in hushed tones.

"Sure," Hermione answered, and David was soon quietly walking over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, Hermione and I are going to get out of here," he told the healer quietly.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, but soon caught on as the gathering of red-heads in her infirmary was driving her up the wall.

"Very well, go on David. Be back in your dorms by curfew," she said as she turned away from him and placed two fingers on each temple in pain.

* * *

"What do you think went down in there?" Hermione asked as she and David were cuddled together on a couch he had transfigured in an empty classroom.

"Looks like Harry killed the Basilisk with the sword he was carrying…" David mumbled as he leaned into her. He was just glad this whole killer snake fiasco was over.

"Yeah… I guess Harry will explain everything later…" she said smiling at the closeness of David.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, David was glad he changed Hermione's path a little. She Didn't have to experience being a half-cat for months nor being petrified. The year was extremely stressful as he somewhat needlessly watched the events of this unfold through the map, but at least it was over, and Hermione was safe.

Eventually, the silence was broken when suddenly Hermione shouted, "Oh!"

"What's up?" David asked curiously.

"Hagrid's going to be freed from Azkaban! I hadn't realised yet," she said with a grin on her face.

"Ridiculous how the Minister arrested him," David said with a shake of his head.

This soon brought Hermione to telling the tale of how she and the boys had stumbled into an Acromantula den and the story of how Hagrid was blamed for the opening of the Chamber years ago, getting kicked out of Hogwarts.

"Wonder if that means he could finish his education," David said following her tale. He had always wondered why the half-giant didn't get to use a wand officially after being proven as innocent.

"Right… right…" Hermione said, thinking about all the implications of Hagrid completing his education.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Are you?" he asked following a rumble of his stomach.

"Sure, I could eat a bit," Hermione replied, smiling at David.

"Mel!"

* * *

"Mel, Greenie, grab onto my hands," David requested of his House Elves the following night.

Doing as he requested, David turned his attention to Fitz who was preening himself.

"Fitz, lock onto the medallion and flame us over, please," he politely asked.

Fitz immediately landed onto David's shoulder, dug his claws in harder than necessary and in a flash of brilliant blue and golden fire, disappeared.

Landing smoothly, David turned to Fitz who was on his right shoulder, "Thank you, Fitz, you really are the best way to travel."

Greenie looked in awe at the size of the Basilisk and Mel looked on in slight fear, but steeled herself quickly, Greenie would need help harvesting the Basilisk.

"How much do you think we could get for it Greenie?" David asked as he watched his House Elf prod and poke the King of Serpents without fear.

"Millions master!" she shouted at him in enthusiasm. She really took her unofficial role as a supplier of exotic ingredients to David quite seriously.

"Well, let's get started. Remember, we're leaving some of it behind. Especially some of those fangs," David ordered before listening to Greenie's orders for how they would approach harvesting the massive beast.

* * *

Curiously, the only person who thanked him for coming along into the Chamber was Hermione. Ron was still glaring daggers at him and David was itching to just stun him again. Ginny was whisked back home following being released and Harry, well Harry was basking in his glory of saving everyone it seemed.

The school was buzzing about how Harry had done something regarding the Chamber, with Hermione, David and Ronald forgotten in the gossip.

Sue Li, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood, his only real friends from Ravenclaw, of course, latched onto the mention of his name and drilled him about what actually happened on the train ride home.

David just told them they got separated from Harry and eventually met up with him when everything was done and dusted.

This left them a little annoyed, but David simply said that's all the information he had.

Soon the Hogwarts express pulled into the station and David's heart started beating rapidly.

He was going to meet Hermione's parents.

Following the events of the Chamber, Hermione asked him to spend some time at her home, to convince her parent's that not everyone in the magical world was horrible. It seemed they were a little put out by the events at the book store, thanks to Lucius.

They agreed on David staying over for about two weeks, as she and her parents would be leaving for France soon after.

Mel was going to glamour herself and pretend to be from the orphanage, as David didn't think it best to tell two adults he lived essentially alone in a massive Manor. With Hermione's approval of course.

"You seem nervous David, something wrong?" Luna asked as the four of them were getting out of there compartment.

"Oh, I'm going to be spending some time over at Hermione's, so I'm a little nervous meeting her parent's…" David said while ruffling his hair while looking at his reflection in the window, hoping to make himself more presentable.

"That's wonderful David. Meeting the in-laws is always daunting I would assume," she replied with a dreamy expression.

"Yes. Wait, what? I'm not marrying her Luna? We're not even dating! Jesus Luna," David rapidly said in reply.

"Jesus?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Oh… non-magical thing, don't worry about it," David said, sighing.

"Would you also like to come over to my place during the holidays David? I'm sure Daddy would love to meet my friend," Luna asked with an innocent smile.

David was a little unsure of spending time with Xenophilius Lovegood, but how could he refuse Luna when she looked at him like that?

"That would be lovely, I'll write to you once I get back from Hermione's. I think we're going straight there…" he explained.

Beaming, she gave David a quick hug and said, "We're going to have such a good time! I'll be waiting for your letter David. I'd best go now and inform Daddy you'll be coming to visit during the holidays. Don't be too nervous about meeting the Granger's, they'll love you."

David hoped they did, he had no idea how to interact with someone's parent's, for he'd never had any of his own.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So there are some more 'restricted' things happening this chapter, nothing graphic, but I wanted to warn you guys.

* * *

"Remus, Severus, thank you for joining me, please sit," Albus Dumbledore said as the two professors awkwardly sat down next to each other in his grand office.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked politely.

"No thank you, headmaster," they both chorused, much to Severus Snape's disgust.

Smiling, the headmaster reached over to his bowl of seemingly everlasting lemon drops and popped one into his mouth.

He hummed in content, he loved all sweets, but lemon drops had always been his favourite.

"Have you looked into Miss Clearwater's mirror, Remus? Severus?" He asked after savouring the lemon drop.

Looking at each other, Remus nodded towards Severus, who took gave a small, painful nod in return and spoke for the both of them, "There were two spells on the mirror. One was a simple clouding charm, not taught in the curriculum but easily found in charms texts."

Nodding, Albus replied, "I see, I see, and the second spell?" he asked of his two most skilled professors.

"Its… faded, but what we were able to discern from it was hints of a powerful deflection charm," Severus answered.

Seeing the headmaster frown, Remus added, "While we can't discern the specific spell, there are few spells that could have been cast on the mirror, sir."

The headmaster waved his hand, and added, "No need, regardless of the spell used, it managed to stop the gaze of a Basilisk, amazing. Truly."

Severus Snape sighed, the headmaster would probably be more interested than ever in David Cross after he managed to power a spell that deflected the gaze of XXXXX class magic beast. This would mean more questions for him, and truthfully, he had nothing to give. The boy simply did his work impeccably and apart from that habit of his to go for a run around the Hogwarts grounds every morning, he was without reproach if that was even something worth questioning.

The boy was ill, and a strong body would aid in fighting off the malediction for as long as possible. It made sense, but the headmaster grew worried at even that. He truly just wanted to shout out at the infuriating old man that the boy was dying and doing anything he could to stave off death. And maybe, just maybe the self-righteous fool could use that impeccable brain of his to help the child.

But no, he wouldn't just go blurting out the boy's private matters. Alas, he was forced to report on both Harry Potter, the disappointment and David Cross, the dying prodigy. What a life he led, forced to watching and reporting on young children at the behest of the headmaster.

"Very well, thank you Severus, Remus, you may go. If you see Minerva, do tell her I wish to have a chat tonight," Albus said, dismissing them and returning to his pondering.

* * *

While the Hogwarts professors were meeting with the headmaster, over eight hundred kilometres away, David was in Hermione's bedroom with his tongue down her throat and hand groping her breasts.

He really hadn't planned on moving things this fast with Hermione, she had been giving him strange looks the day they had arrived at her parent's and David had no idea what she was thinking. This was, of course, all answered on the third day of staying at the Granger's household.

David was leaning on Hermione's pillow as he glossed over a fantasy novel she had on her bookshelf. Unbeknownst to him, she was staring at him hungrily as she sat just two meters away from him on her desk chair.

Steeling herself, and channelling some of that Gryffindor bravery, Hermione almost leapt from her chair, and David soon found himself straddled by Hermione and astonished when she locked lips with him.

In shock at first, he didn't reciprocate, but he soon saw how red her cheeks were and decided to join in, enjoying himself immediately.

Several minutes into their first snog, Hermione stopped caressing David's hair and unbuttoned her pyjama top, grabbed both of David's hands and placed them on to her bare breasts.

Surprised, but completely enjoying himself, David quickly started fondling her, much to her enjoyment.

Wanting to try something else after ten minutes of fondling and snogging, David eventually flipped her over expertly, surprising himself and Hermione in the process.

With Hermione on the bottom, he continued to fondle her perky breast with his right hand while his left caressed and squeezed her pale thighs, which were thankfully bare thanks to the shorts she was wearing.

A few minutes in and getting quite hot himself, David stopped all his ministrations, much to Hermione's dismay and quickly pulled his top off, throwing it behind him and resuming his attentions on Hermione's body and lips.

This may have helped cool David off a little, but Hermione only grew hotter and wetter as she now had unfettered access to David's, surprisingly to her, toned upper body.

Deciding to be a little bolder, David fumbled a little but managed to partly pull Hermione's shorts and underwear down with his left hand and was about to use said hand to explore he further, when they suddenly heard a door open and shut downstairs.

"Hermione!" a voice shout from the base of the stairs, immediately, they jumped apart and started looking for their clothing.

"David!" she hissed quietly in panic, "I can't find my shirt!"

Looking around, he spotted it partly nudged in between Hermione's bed and wall, "Over there," he whispered, pointing with his finger as he readjusted his member while looking for his tossed t-shirt.

They both managed to make themselves respectable, albeit flushed, and Hermione ordered David to stay in her room as he couldn't hide his boner no matter what he tried.

Breathing heavily and trying to compose himself, he sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and listened to Hermione's voice carry over from the base of the stairs.

* * *

"Mum! You're home early? Everything okay?" She asked as she quickly descended the stairs.

Mrs Granger was no fool and noticed the flushed face and messier than usual hair of her daughter but decided to think upon what she interrupted later and answered, "Yes dear, your father's still at the practice but my second appointment cancelled, so I decided to come home a little early," she finished, coolly.

"A little early?!" Hermione shrilled a little defensively and regretted it immediately.

"Uhh, I mean, it's not even noon you know? You just surprised us," she quickly rattled off as her mother looked at her with a raised brow.

"Right, well I just thought it would be nice for the three of us to go out for lunch. I made a reservation at Valentino's, remember dear? That Italian restaurant you like so much," she explained, hiding her mirth at her daughter's embarrassment.

"Oh! That would be lovely, I'll go tell David!" she almost shouted, quickly disappearing up the stairs.

"Oh dear," Mrs Granger said while hiding her smile with her hand as her daughter essentially sprinted away from her.

* * *

Hermione didn't think her embarrassment could get any worse, but the moment she walked into her room and saw David sitting there, what they were doing just minutes ago came rushing back and her whole body burned red in a mixture of embarrassment and lust.

Looking away, she managed to speak to David, "David, mum came home early. She's made a reservation at this Italian restaurant… we should shower and get ready."

Her mind totally elsewhere, she suddenly turned to David and nervously chuckled, "Uhh, I mean, separately of course. I didn't mean together! No way! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that… It would be ni- I'm just going to shut up now…" she finished in shame.

"Right…" David managed to get out eventually.

"I'm going to take a cold shower first… I think I need it," David said as she looked down at himself.

This only resulted in Hermione's further embarrassment, much to David's enjoyment, teasing her was the only way he managed to hide his own.

"O-okay," she squeaked, refusing to look at him.

* * *

Following the awkward lunch with Mrs Granger and Hermione, back at home, Hermione and David just sat next to each other on the edge of her bed in silence.

It was probably a good hour before David decided to break the silence and said something, "Umm, so, I guess, I guess we're dating?"

Rather than answering with words, Hermione leapt into David and peppered his face with kisses.

Eventually, she was on top of him again, grinning and said, "That was a yes," and proceeded to kiss him deeply.

They didn't get carried away this time as Mr Granger was due back any minute and Mrs Granger was also lurking around.

Hermione managed to peel herself off of David but held his hand as she returned to her spot on his right.

"So… did you enjoy… the snogging?" She asked nervously, looking at David with puppy dog eyes.

Melting, he replied, "Yeah, I loved it… Can't wait to do it again."

Blushing at his response, she said, "Well, Mum and Dad are at work tomorrow as well… so we can probably, you know… snog and stuff… some more," she finished with an ever-quietening voice.

Lowering his own voice, a little, David responded, "Yeah, we should avoid doing… that… while your parents are home…"

Nodding at what he said, they said in comfortable silence, holding hands and Hermione eventually turned to David and said, "So boyfriend, want to get our potions essay out of the way?"

"Definitely," he said, grinning, knowing this would free up even more time for tomorrow.

* * *

David and Hermione spent the rest of their two weeks together, mainly together, in her bedroom, not working on homework.

Much to their dismay, however, both Granger's had gotten off of work during David's second and final week visiting. They still managed to snog, but nothing as hot and heavy as they were getting used too.

During his stay at the Granger's, David made an excellent impression on both Mr and Mrs Granger, which Hermione hoped changed their opinion on the magical world.

He was nervous at first and truthfully continued to be so even as time went on. This was a side to David that Hermione had never seen, for David was so different from Harry, who was also an orphan. Much to her shame, she had somewhat forgotten that he'd also grown up without parent's and essentially had no one to go home to.

While she was disappointed in herself that she had forgotten something so big about David, it was also something she really liked about him. Harry was so… mopey and angry at times compared to David who, while quiet and kept to himself more so than other students, was far more put mature and put together than her tragic best friend.

Wanting to do something nice for Hermione, David racked his brains for half a day and the idea of Occlumency stuck with him. Knowing that if she practised it diligently, it would help her manage the stress of the time turner, but not permanently, as the magical world and professors really underestimated the damaging effects ruining your sleep cycle constantly could cause.

"Hermione, I want to teach you something to help with the time-turner for third-year," he said suddenly as she was laying in his arms on her bed following a day out with her parent's.

"What?" she said, twisting from his arms suddenly.

"They offered it to me as well, but I refused. Professor Flitwick mentioned it was offered to another student but didn't say who. But I can put two and two together," he explained to a shocked Hermione.

"Oh… well, that's a relief. Because I'm not allowed to tell ANYONE," she explained.

"I figured as much," David replied, nodding.

"What's occlumency?" Hermione asked following David's reply.

"The art of protecting your mind from magical intrusion at it's barest form. But it helps with organising memories and remembering things as you get more advanced," David explained.

Seeing as he had gotten Hermione interested, he decided to completely hook her onto the idea, "It's not taught at Hogwarts, or even anywhere really. It's obscure knowledge that purebloods had monopolised. I was lucky to read about it in the Library, but not much. So, I got Mel to raid Diagon Alley for all the books on it and there were really only a couple on the subject."

David had convinced her the moment he mentioned that the knowledge was monopolised by purebloods and with complete seriousness, said, "Teach me."

* * *

David only had a few days to teach Hermione the basics of Occlumency and get her started while teaching her the theory of Legilimency.

Luckily, he was a more competent teach than Snape, and she was a far more competent student than Harry. This resulted in David managing to instil into her the basics of defending her mind and left her a foundation to build on during her holiday in France.

Soon, David's time at the Grangers came to an end and he was bidding them farewell as a glamoured Mel looked on.

"We've loved having you over David," Mrs Granger said lovingly as she gave him a tight hug.

Mr Granger stood slightly off to the side nodding at his wife's statement, while Hermione looked on from next to Hermione with slightly glazed eyes.

"Definitely David, it's been a pleasure. My wife and I have discussed it and were wondering if you would like to spend the weekend before returning to school in Scotland with us and Hermione? As long as the orphanage agrees of course," he said following a firm handshake with David.

Hermione let out a contagious smile following her parent's inviting David back, "I'd love that, I'm going to have to go over it with Mel, I'll let Hermione know with an owl while you're all in France."

"Excellent," he responded and following a look at his daughter, smiled, and added, "Well, we'll let you and Hermione say goodbye, take care, David."

As Hermione's parent's closed the door behind them, Hermione hugged David vigorously, which David returned.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered, not wanting to be separated from him.

"Same… but don't mope around on your holiday in France Hermione, I'll be sending you lots of letters, don't you worry," he said as she held her tighter.

Following a quick peck on the cheek, in case her parents were watching, David bid her goodbye and disappeared down the street with Mel.

"Had a nice stay with the Granger's, Master?" Mel asked as she walked down the street.

"I'll tell you all about it over tea Mel," David said in response, completely lying, and soon following finding shelter, popped back to his home in Scotland.


	19. Chapter 19

"Master! I've brought the two Griffons!" Greenie blurted out after popping into his training room without announcing herself.

"Oh, good morning Greenie," David said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"We should get started with the training immediately, they're getting a little restless!" she shouted in joy, bouncing on her feet.

Being dragged by the arm up the stairs, David realised Greenie had said two, "Greenie, did you just say two Griffons?"

Pausing for an instant, Greenie continued walking, "Y-yes Master David. I got a very good deal on them…"

"Are you sure we can handle two Griffons?" he asked, a little worried two of these beasts would be too much for them to handle.

"Oh no, I can handle them just fine Master. We just need to get them used to you as soon as possible. They haven't matured yet and now is the perfect opportunity to bond with them!" she answered happily.

Trusting Greenie's judgment but making a mental note to talk to her about purchasing too many magical beasts, David followed her down to the forest she had created.

* * *

Before David were two Golden Griffons. According to his House Elf, one was a male and the other female. She rejected the notion that she planned this to breed more Griffons in the future and instructed David on how to bond and maintain control over the beasts.

"Excellent Master, we just need to repeat this every day and they should be under your and my control by the time you return to Hogwarts," Greenie explained with an infectious grin.

"Of course, Greenie… Is it safe to let them out? Or do they need to stay in their cages for a while more?" David asked as he looked around at the small forest Greenie had created.

"I think, just to be safe Master, we should leave them here for another day. For the other beasties to get used to them, of course," Greenie answered.

"Of course," David replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'd better get back inside Greenie, I need to finish brewing the Veritaserum, it's my first attempt, so…" he explained as he looked back towards the Manor.

"Of course, Master, shall I pop you back?" Greenie asked.

"No, I'll walk. Good job with the Griffons Greenie, we should make a set time to work on strengthening the bond and training them," he replied, walking back along the stone path Greenie had laid towards the Manor.

Greenie continued to bow as David left and only raised her lowered head when David could no longer be seen.

* * *

"Greenie seems excited about the Griffons," Mel suddenly said as David was stirring his truth potion.

Adding a counter-clockwise stir, David nodded and replied, "Very, its good for her though, and the Griffons will be excellent guards for the Manor, I think."

Mel merely hummed in reply as she tinkered away with her own potion, some concoction that she had been working on for months. She refused to tell David what it was and used an immense number of Galleons to fund it.

If the potion used traditional ingredients and had seen the brewing process from the start, he may have been able to discern the nature of the concoction, but he was as Hogwarts when she'd started and missed much of the brewing when he was with Hermione.

"How's your potion coming along Mel?" David inquired curiously as he set down his golden ladle, he used to stir potions with.

"It's coming Master," was all she said.

Sighing, David took off the hat and coat he wore while brewing in his own potions lab.

The coat and hat were something he had decided to don to increase the purity of his potions, resulting in less foreign fibres and hair inside cauldrons he worked with.

"I'm going to practice some spells, I've almost gotten _Tempestas _down," he said to Mel who merely nodded. Entranced with her potion.

* * *

"Tempestas!" David shouted, waving his wand in quick downward zig.

Immediately, a single bolt of lightning came crashing down onto the target he had placed in his newly made outdoor practice ring.

"Finally," David said out loud as he removed the powerful shield charm from his vicinity.

"Lunch is ready Master!" Mel called from the small fence surrounding his training yard.

"What is it?" he asked as he expertly flicked his wand back into its holster, something he had been working on in his downtime.

"Tortilla de Papas," she shouted back at him.

Knowing that if he asked, 'what is it?', she would merely reply, 'you'll see master', David just nodded and made his way back to the Manor.

* * *

"I've made plans to visit Luna tomorrow Mel, think you could bake a cake for me to bring along? I would try to bake something myself, but you just refuse to let me in the kitchen," David asked with a sigh.

Mel nodded and asked, "Any particular cake?"

"Hmm, I'm feeling like Tres Leches, Mel," David answered, thinking fondly of the wonderful baked good.

"I'd better get started then," Mel said as she hopped off of her stool and started gathering ingredients from their enormous pantry.

David didn't reply and continued eating his lunch and sipping on his tea.

Coming to a finish, David placed the used plates and cutlery in the sink and thanked Mel for the lunch and made his way to the Library.

Sinking into his leather chair, David let out a sad sigh and said, "I miss Hermione…"

* * *

"It's a shame you had to leave so soon David," Luna said after she and David spent the day together, hanging out.

"Agreed," he said politely. While he enjoyed being with his eccentric friend, her father's constant barrage of conspiracy talk was a little too much for David, so he decided to skip dinner altogether.

Feeling a little guilty, David decided to invite Luna over. Just Luna.

"Hmm, Luna. Would you like to visit my home? I do have lots of plans these holidays, but I can spare a day to show you around, I have this forest I think you'll find lovely," David offered.

Luna's eyes lit up and she nodded and said, "Ohhh, definitely! Do you have any creatures? I'd ask daddy right now but he's meeting a source for an article on the Vampires hidden in magical society."

"Sure, just let me know via owl, and I'll send Mel to pick you up. I don't have the floo connected," David said to Luna.

Just as David was about to leave with Mel, he turned to Luna and said, "Oh, you might also want to bring that sketchbook of yours. I won't spoil the surprise, but I do have some magical creatures."

As Luna's eyes lit up, David grinned and disappeared with a pop alongside Mel.

Back at the Manor, Mel asked David curiously, "Won't inviting her cause a problem with her father? Everyone thinks you still live at the orphanage Master."

"Not everyone Mel, Hermione knows I don't. Not to mention Luna will keep my secret and her father won't care. He's a little… eccentric let's say…" David said, now sure how to explain Mr Lovegood's character.

* * *

The next day, Mel picked up Luna bright and early in the morning to enjoy a massive breakfast with David.

Breakfast leaned heavily to Luna's favourite foods, mainly various fruits that the Quibbler said imparted various magical abilities or made one immune to Nargel's and such.

After a tour of his entirely too large Manor, David, accompanied with Greenie showed Luna their assortment of Greenhouses, which were now thriving with rare and exotic plants, many of which were distilled into their essences for the use in potions.

"David, is that the forest?" Luna asked while poking him in the ribs.

"Yeah, want to see?" He said with a grin as he knew she would just love the assortment of magical creatures Greenie had procured. The Griffons and Unicorns would probably be a real hit.

"Right this way Master David, Miss Lovegood," Greenie said with a rushed bow as she turned and almost ran towards her beloved forest.

"Wait up Greenie," David called as she almost sprinted away from them.

Freezing mid-stride, Greenie panicked a little, expressed by her fluttering ears.

"It's alright, I just want you to explain to Luna about the forest as we walk down there. You know so much about it, I mean you did grow it, Greenie," David said as she smiled as his outdoors obsessed elf.

"R-right! You see Miss Lovegood, I started with saplings of the magical," Greenie said, starting to explain to Luna just how she grew the now flourishing eco-system in the Isle of Skye, and how she maintained it with magic.

It was later that day after Luna and Greenie had abandoned David to go exploring further into the forest that he decided to wait near the entrance by himself but was soon greeted by Mel.

"Master," she greeted, giving a polite bow.

"Hey, Mel, what are you up too?" David asked.

"Just down in the potion's lab. We've run out of Acromantula venom…" Mel said a little guiltily, for she was the only one who'd been using that particularly difficult to find ingredient.

"I see… I'm not going to get Greenie to bring Acromantula's here Mel. They eat people… and House Elves probably!" David said cautiously.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it, Master… While I don't need any more of their venom, we should refill our stocks," she explained.

"I see, I see," David muttered somewhat to himself as he thought about the incredibly rare and expensive venom.

"I'll deal with it when I'm back at Hogwarts Mel," David expressed.

"Back at Hogwarts? Master, you don't need to steal from the Potion's professor!" Mel shouted in shock.

"What? Oh. No, Mel. I'm going to kill and milk an Acromantula. They live in the Forbidden Forest, an entire colony," David said with a smile, for maybe it was time he went on an adventure that wasn't forced upon him.

"I'm sure we can purchase the venom without having to resort to that David!" Mel shouted in fear.

"But Mel, we need some Venom, like you said," David said with an evil grin to Mel, who only grew paler.

"Master!" Mel said, trying to stop David from taking this path of action just for the venom she had finished.

"Shh, they're almost back. It'll be okay. I'll take Greenie and Fitz with me, we'll be fine Mel," David said while placing a finger on top of Mel's lips, silencing her.

She merely flapped her ears in annoyance and acceptance as Luna and Greenie returned riding a Unicorn.

"It really isn't fair, Unicorns prefer females and would never let me ride one of them," David said in mock jealousy.

Luna grinned in reply and nudged the Unicorn into a gallop past the Griffons who flapped their wings in annoyance, for David decided not to free them while Luna was over. For safety.

* * *

Following the day spent with Luna, David dove headfirst into his magical training.

He started mastering non-verbal casting and could perform all the spells up till the fourth-year curriculum perfectly and most of the fifth-year as well. He would master the fifth-year spells during his third-year at Hogwarts and hoped to get sixth-year spells down as well.

Non-verbal casting took a whole lot more mental concentration, but David found that after he mastered casting a spell non-verbally the strength of the spells increased when he cast them verbally. That wasn't the only change he discovered, the cost of magical energy each spell required also dropped upon non-verbal spell mastery.

This was something he found curious, as none of the Magical Theory books mentioned this would happen. Maybe when this was all over and he survived, he would dedicate some of his time to researching Magical Theory, David thought.

While mastering non-verbal casting, David also focused on the are of spell-chains. This was something Professor Flitwick would be going over with David and Hermione when term started and as usual, David wanted to be somewhat proficient before learning from the Professor.

By the time the final weekend of the holidays arrived, David was exhausted and was looking forward to spending a couple of days with Hermione in leisure before heading off to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Got your trunks ready you two?" Emma Granger asked as she poked her head into Hermione's bedroom.

Hoping to tease her daughter by 'almost' catching them, she was sorely disappointed as she saw Hermione and David sitting on the floor, crossed legged, watching their cats eye each other off.

Hermione seemed quite nervous to see if her ginger furball would get along with David's beautiful Siamese Cat, which she secretly preferred to her Daughters ginger, but would never admit it, claiming they were both perfect.

"Oh, hi Mum," Hermione said without looking her way, staring intently at the two felines.

"We've got everything other than these two packed Mrs Granger," David said turning to her and smiling.

"Well we better get a move on, we have a reservation for breakfast in London. Come on Hermione, I'm sure the two of them will get along just fine-," she tried to say over Hermione's screech of joy as Nala and Crookshanks seemed to accept each other… by ignoring each other.

"Dear…" she chided her daughter.

"Oh, sorry Mum! We'll get these two in their carriers and be right down!" Hermione shouted, still over joyous that the two cats got along.

* * *

As Hermione and David bit her parent's good-bye and entered the platform, she turned to David and hugged him.

"Thank you, David," she said while burying her head in his shoulder.

"Whatever for Hermione?" David asked confused.

"For being… I don't know, just convincing my parent's that the Magical World isn't all that bad," she explained as she broke off the hug.

Sniffling, she continued, "They didn't know what to think of our world at first but decided to come to Diagon Alley with me last year, along with the Weasleys. But they met Lucius Malfoy… and heard the things he said about them and watched the brawl… It was a nightmare, everything went wrong, not to mention they were also really upset I didn't come home for Christmas. They didn't say anything, but I could tell from their letters that they were thinking of pulling me out of Hogwarts."

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know… and you're saying I helped changed their opinion of everything magical?" David asked curiously, not knowing he'd had that effect.

"Yeah, they said as much just before we left to France. France also helped with that… everything was just so much more welcoming over there and they didn't have the same stigma towards my parent's because they were non-magicals. They disliked all of us equally because we weren't French!" Hermione finished with a joke.

"Well, I'm glad to I helped Hermione. Even if it was unintentional," David said giving her a one-armed hug.

"We'd better go find a compartment," Hermione said eventually.

Nodding, David found the carriage he was hoping would be there. The one with a sleeping Professor Lupin.

He'd had an inkling the Professor had been on the Hogwarts Express to make sure nothing happened regarding Sirius Black or the Dementors and he was proven right.

"Let's sit here," David said, walking into the almost empty compartment.

"In here? With Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, Draco and his cronies can't bother you and Harry with a Professor in the carriage," David explained.

Agreeing with his reasoning, Hermione snuggled in next to David, gave him a quick peck and waited for Harry and Ronald to join them.


	20. Chapter 20

David zoned out as he listened to the Albus Dumbledore warn the students of Dementors and such, he didn't really listen, but the headmaster captured most of the school's attention as he began speaking on the new soul-sucking additions to Hogwarts this year.

He was able to resist the effects of the Dementor somewhat through sheer will-power, but it was more like not outwardly showing that he was rattled while being engulfed in an all-encompassing fear and depression.

He was close to releasing his own Patronus, but Professor Lupin had eventually woken up and removed the foul thing from the train.

He'd need some hot-chocolate tonight, and maybe he would send Mel with a cup for Hermione as well, David thought as he trudged on towards his dorm room.

All around him people were whispering about Sirius Black, the Dementors that were on the train and he was eternally grateful when he locked his door behind him and flopped onto his four-poster bed in relief.

Staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, David eventually started getting out of his Hogwarts robes and got changed into a pair of Pyjamas and called for Mel.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Master, how can I help you?" she asked, all business-like.

"Two, no, make it three cups of hot-chocolate Mel. Send one to Hermione and the other to Luna, they both know you… so they shouldn't be too surprised at seeing you. But make sure no one sees you delivering the hot-chocolate," David asked quickly, wanting to get some chocolate inside him.

"Of course, I'll be by with yours first," Mel said, disappearing with a pop.

Thinking that it would be easier on Mel if he just wrote a short note to Hermione explaining the hot chocolate and a warming charm placed on her cup would make things easier on Mel as Hermione was in a dorm room with other girls, David grabbed a piece of parchment from his drawer and wrote a quick note to his girlfriend.

"Master, here you go," Mel said as she popped into his room holding a silver platter with three large mugs instead of cups.

"Oh, thank you, Mel, for Hermione's, you can just leave it on her bedside table with this letter and warming charm. It should make things easier on you, Luna should recognise you easily enough," David thanked and explained to Mel.

Nodding she was soon off, and David sank into his chair and savoured the hot chocolate gratefully.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order David, any health issues you wish to speak about?" Poppy asked David as she finished up her check-up.

"No, everything is fine Poppy, thanks for asking," David replied politely.

"It is my job to ask David," she said, smiling.

Placing the assortments of potions in front of him, Poppy ordered, "Drink these quickly David, I've got another student coming in soon and they requested privacy."

Nodding and downing the potions one after another, David bid Poppy a good day and briskly walked back to Ravenclaw tower, wondering if it was Astoria Greengrass that was meeting with Poppy.

"Good morning Sue, Padma, see you at breakfast!" David called out to his friends who were coming down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.

Disappearing quickly up his own stairs, he could hear the muffled acknowledgements of Sue and Padma carry from the bottom of the boy's staircase.

When he made it to his room, he was greeted by a nervous-looking Mel.

"Master, do you really have to go hunting Acromantula's tonight? You've only just arrived!" she complained.

"I don't have to go tonight Mel, but why not? I'm feeling a little antsy, I want to do something!" David exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, it's going to have to wait! The basilisk lined robes you wanted me to make are taking a little longer than what I thought," Mel huffed in annoyance.

"Oh?" David asked, a little deflated.

"Yes, a little longer!" Mel shouted a little guilty.

"Well… alright then, when do you think they'll be done?" David asked, not realising Mel delayed intentionally.

"A couple of days…" she muttered in exasperation, for if she didn't get these protective robes finished soon, David would probably go into the Forest regardless.

"A couple of days it is then Mel, get started on yours and Greenies when you're done with mine. That won't count as freeing you will it?" David asked half-seriously.

"No Master, I'll be making the clothing myself so it won't count as freedom, not that it matters anyway, we'll just re-bond if an accident happens," Mel explained with a rolling of her eyes.

"Okay then, I'd better get going, the Great Hall should be filling up by now," David said as he flipped his robes on and left.

* * *

Poppy looked on with a raised eyebrow as she saw two girls walk into her infirmary, "Both Greengrass' I see."

"Hello Madam Pomfrey, I hope you don't mind me coming along with Astoria," Daphne said, not really asking.

"Hmm, you must be Astoria Greengrass. Would you prefer if your sister stayed or left?" Poppy asked the nervous Hogwarts first-year.

"Umm, sh-she can stay Madam Pomfrey," Astoria replied taking a nervous glance at her sister.

"Very well, your parent's have written to me about the potion regime they want me to get you started on. How much do you know about your illness?" Poppy asked curiously.

"We would prefer –," Daphne started to say, but was cut off by a stern Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm allowing you to stay, Miss Greengrass, don't take that as permission to answer my patient's questions. Now, sit there quietly and your sister can refer to you if there are any questions she can't answer. Shall we?" Poppy said, scolding the older Greengrass heir.

"They err, haven't told me all that much about the specifics, Madam Pomfrey. Just that… If I stress and exert myself, my illness will act up and… it could be bad if it does…" Astoria expressed nervously.

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey took a look at the time, for she had a lot of explaining to do to the young girl while being badgered by her overzealous sister. 'David was so much easier' she said to herself, before explaining to the child what her prognosis was and what each potion she had prepared would do for her.

* * *

Hogwarts was much the same for David, with the exception of additional classes, one was Arithmancy, which was the theory and practice of creating spells. The other was Ancient Runes, something that varied heavily in its use from warding, to even ancient magical texts comprised of the various languages they would cover in Ancient Runes.

Professor Septima Vector was the teacher for Arithmancy and Advanced Arithmancy Studies. She probably taught the most difficult class here at Hogwarts for Pure-Bloods, as they had absolutely no foundation in mathematics apart from the very basics of addition and subtraction, something they were forced to use to count out their Galleons, Sickles and very, very occasionally, the lowly Knut.

David, Hermione and the rest of the muggle-borns that were moderately intelligent found the subject fascinating and easy to follow. The other students taking the class, however, struggled immensely. Much to the chagrin of Professor Vector.

Ancient Runes was taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling, who was a lot less strict compared to Professor Vector, but yet again, taught one of the most difficult subjects at Hogwarts. The content of her lesson was heavily theory-based, as she had to rush through a few ancient languages to get the students up to snuff and start some practical work by their fourth-years.

David wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures, something most of the school did take, but knew would most likely drop following their OWLs as Hagrid was a horrible teacher. That wasn't to say he didn't have a deep understanding of the care of magical creatures, he just had no ability to teach or easing students into the more dangerous of creatures.

As such, he had to hear most of his classmates bemoan the large man, but unable to join in, in conversation. Dating a Gryffindor seemed to have its drawbacks.

When it came to Divination, David had no sympathy for the students who had picked it and was forced to listen to almost everyone in his year level complain along with Hermione, who equally disliked the subject.

Luckily for David, a reprieve came in the form of a Basilisk skin lined robes that Mel had finally finished.

* * *

"Master… your robe is ready…" Mel said sulkily, handing over her handiwork.

"Wonderful Mel, I appreciate it… How's the sale of the rest of the Basilisk parts we don't need coming?" David asked as he admired the robe Mel made for him.

"The final sale will happen next week, with an Indian merchant… It should bring out total gold tally to three million Galleons, roughly," she answered, looking at David worriedly.

"That's good news… Mel, I want you to purchase some Dragonhide, I have some plans for what we can use them for," David requested as he shed his normal robes and donned his Basilisk lined robe.

"Any particular species?" Mel inquired.

"Ukrainian Ironbellies have the most resistant hides… so I think that if you can manage it, if not… maybe Antipodean Opaleye," David answered, this time tying the laces to his dragon hide combat boots he had bought during the holidays.

"Both of those hides may not be easy to find, Master," Mel expressed, worried he would next decide to down a dragon, very much like he was doing with Acromantulas.

"If you can't get those two Mel, anything will be fine as long as it's of good quality," David answered, finishing the laces to his boots.

"Have you got the all-purpose anti-venom?" David inquired while patting his pockets for the missing vial.

Mel merely nodded and handed him the multi-coloured concoction, something David would use in the case of an emergency. Making a specific anti-venom for the Acromantulas bite would require its venom, as such they were forced to use the lesser potion for such an occasion.

"Fitz, let's go!" David said out loud, pocketing his vial.

Fitz, equally excited for the adventure, landed on David's shoulder and failed to dig into as the Basilisk hide was far too sturdy.

* * *

With Fitz on his left shoulder and Greenie who he had called after flaming over to the Forbidden Forest, walking on his right, David entered the Forest in the cover of darkness, hoping to get some more practical experience using his skills and collecting the rare venom of the spider.

After trudging along for ten minutes, Fitz let David know something was near through their ever-growing link.

David immediately stopped and cast the all-purpose revealing charm around them, ready to react the moment danger found them.

Standing still for a good few minutes, the spell let David know two beasts had entered the vicinity and were closing in.

It seemed one had circled behind him and the other was going for a more direct approach, hoping to distract the trio long enough to capture at least David and Greenie.

Quite suddenly, there was a rustle of movement in front of him and within a few seconds, the enormous spider was upon them.

David, with incredible reflexes, non-verbally cast _Confringo, _sending the spider hurtling into a tree, maimed and potentially dead.

Not wasting any time, David transfigured one of the overhanging branches into a spear, spun around while lowering his centre of gravity, and aimed his wand at the on-coming spider, sending the conjured spear right through the second Acromantulas heart.

"_Incarceous,_" David muttered out loud towards the first spider, wanting to take a look a closer look at a hopefully alive Acromantula and did the same with the second spider, silently, just in case.

Fitz trilled in encouragement and Greenie was off hauling the spear pierced spider close to them.

"Ugly thing… It seems to be alive… barely," David said out loud as he looked over the dying Acromantula.

It had a mangled face and missing limbs due to David's blasting cures, with branches piercing its abdomen due to it's landing.

Looking over his handiwork, Greenie grunted behind, sliding the now confirmed corpse behind her, David aimed his wand a few pebbles he saw lying around and cast a banishing charm on them, resulting in the heart of the Acromantula being pierced by multiple projectiles, ending its misery.

Deciding to help Greenie, David grabbed a hold of the ropes binding the spider Greenie wasn't hauling and brought it over to her.

"Excellent. Work. Master," Greenie said while puffing, the little Elf really should have just used her magic to levitate the spider over. But the excitement of harvesting ingredients had gotten to her.

"Greenie, you should just use your magic hauling these two," David said with a smile.

Greenie flurried her ears in shame, having now somehow recovered, incredibly fast.

"Apologies Master," she said while giving a small bow.

Waving off her apology, David asked, "Will you be okay taking these two back to the Manor and harvesting him? Or do you need help?"

"I'll be fine Master, best to start immediately. I may be able to harvest some flesh as well, Goblins find it a delicacy," she explained.

"Very well, see you later Greenie, we'll wait for you to finish before returning," David explained.

Nodding, she promptly disappeared holding onto one of the corpses and returned within seconds to take the second.

"Well, that was quick but fun, shall we return to our room, Fitz?" David asked his Phoenix, who was letting off wisps of flame in excitement.

Following David's question, everything went cold and David felt an all too familiar feeling, he knew what was coming. A Dementor.

Looking into the stary night sky, David saw the hooded creature rushing down towards him.

Seeing the Dementor coming, David gripped his wand a little harder and focused on the memory he decided to use to fight it off.

Soon, David and the Dementor were almost faced to face. The foul creature let out a breath of cold air that seemed to rattle everything around him.

Not liking the foul thing before him, Fitz let out loud trill, accompanied by a flare of fire that didn't burn David, but pushed the Dementor back.

This angered the Dementor and caused it to attack, but David, powered by the powerful memory and with Fitz's magic, cast a potent Corporeal Phoenix Patronus that gave chase and caused the Dementor to scream in paid while flying away in a hurry.

As his Patronus returned to him, David finally let out a sigh and said, "Well… I should have kept my mouth shut eh Fitz?"

Knowing that his claws couldn't pierce the Basilisk hide easily, Fitz leaned over and nipped David on the ear before flashing in blue flames, returning David to his dorm room.

* * *

"Ow! Jesus Fitz, why did you have to do that?" David shouted as he appeared in his dorm room, in exactly the same spot he had left.

"Oh, Master! You've returned safely," Mel shouted while placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Yes… the only injury I got from the whole thing was this little prick here!" David shouted as he pulled on Fitz's tail feather, much to his annoyance.

"Now, now, Master. Don't be rude to Fitz," Mel chided David as she helped him take off his robe.

"Can I get some tea, Mel?" David asked as he started removing his boots.

"Of course, I'll prepare it immediately."

Letting out a tired sigh, David dropped into his leather chair, waiting for the cup of tea that couldn't come soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

The Defence lesson with Professor Lupin where the students were tasked with tackling a Boggart was an excellent experiment for David, for he could test his Occlumency shields against a creature that used Legilimency to determine what its attacker feared most.

Having no idea what his classmates feared the most, David watched on curiously as a mix of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all started the task of tackling the Boggart.

"Remember, the spell is _Riddickulus!" _Professor Lupin expressed as he moved to the side to allow Susan Bones to step up first.

Her greatest fear created quite a sombre mood for everyone involved, as it showed a dead Hannah Abbot, her best friend soon switched to a dead Emilia Bones, her aunt and guardian.

Luckily, the niece of the head of Magical Law Enforcement was made of sterner stuff and managed to cast the Riddickulus spell, getting a chorus of nervous laughter from the gathered students.

Next up was Anthony Goldstein, who's greatest fear was being stomped on by a giant… Something that caused the class to roar in laughter as they saw the Boggart giant's head collide with the stone ceiling. Using the already present laughter of his peers, Anthony dispatched his Boggart by transforming it into a minute version and following his example, many more students stepped froth and repeated the feat.

Soon, David was facing the Boggart and was watched intently by three pair of eyes. The first two were his close and growing closer friends, Sue Li and Padma Patil who wanted to see what David, which nothing seemed to faze, fear the most.

The other was Remus Lupin, who had no ill will against the boy, but the headmaster had requested his opinion on the child following the investigation into the mirror he'd enchanted. Currently, his opinion was that he was the most gifted student he'd ever taught in his short time as a Hogwarts Professor, and also knew that David would run rings around any of the students from his own time in Hogwarts.

Having no idea that a few people were watching him intently, David brought up his Occlumency shields and created a false fear for the Boggart to transform into.

He'd chosen the fear of the vast emptiness that the ocean held, more commonly known by muggles as Thalassophobia.

The Boggart immediately engulfed the entire room in an illusion of being submerged deep, deep below the surface of the ocean, with no end in sight.

This scene shocked quite a few of the students gathered here today, as only Anthony's giant was something of this scale, but even that was minuscule to the feeling David's 'fear' brought.

Unfazed, David drew his wand and muttered, "_Riddickulus,_" turning the vast ocean into a small puddle, that was soon run over by a bicycle, that ringed it's bell a few times as it did so.

The class cheered for David following his successful casting of the spell, just like they did with the others, and the next student was soon tackling the Boggart.

Glad that his shields held up for their first real test, David moved to the back of the class and cheered on the remaining students as they tackled the Boggart one after another.

* * *

The night following the lesson with Professor Lupin, David returned to the Room of Requirement, to remove the Horcrux from its containment.

It wasn't easy to do, but he felt a little comforted knowing that Professor Lupin would probably lose his job regardless, two years of one of the Marauders at Hogwarts was far too much for Severus Snape and a free Sirius Black would most certainly push him over the edge, jinx or no jinx.

Looking at the containment device that now had a grey hue, David requested the Room to turn into an empty, extremely spell resistant chamber where he could destroy the tainted object.

Considering this a perfect chance to use a particularly nasty and dangerous spell, David took a deep breath and said out loud, paying attention to the proper pronunciation, _"Ignis Diabolica."_

Emerging from his wand was a great fiery Dragon, which soon engulfed the containment device, reducing it to ashes and soon removing even the ashes from existence.

FiendFyre was an extremely dangerous curse, something that would be suicide for any one of David's age attempting it. But the training he'd had with _Tempestas_ helped his magical control immensely and neared the level of difficulty the cursed fire presented.

Seeing as his fiery dragon was attempting to free itself from his command, David ended the spell with difficulty.

Overcome from mental and physical exhaustion, David smiled as he sank to the floor, for he'd found himself a new goal, mastering FiendFyre.

* * *

"Severus, may I come in?" Poppy asked of the Potions Master.

Nodding, he asked, "Come in Poppy, how can I help you?" while grading student essays with a scowl.

"I've come to regarding the health of one of the students in your House," Poppy explained, taking a seat before him.

Sighing, Severus asked, scowling even more than before, "Don't tell me Ismelda is pregnant again…"

Letting out a snort at the mention of the promiscuous seventh-year, "No Severus, this isn't about Ismelda… this is regarding a newer member, Astoria Greengrass."

"Ah… Astoria. You've noticed something I assume?" Severus asked, knowing that the girl had started performing poorly in potions recently.

"As you know, she is afflicted with Malediction, her parent's wrote telling me you also knew?" seeing Severus nod at that, she continued, "Her health has been waning, I see her and David every week, at different times and she's doing… well, she's doing horribly. I wanted to ask you if you've noticed anything before getting her parent's involved."

"Yes… I've received notes from the other Professors that her grades are dropping, rapidly. She's also performing quite poorly in Potions," Severus explained.

"I see…" Poppy replied, confirming her belief that this may not simply be her Malediction flaring, and killing the child much sooner than earlier diagnosed. In fact, she had a much longer life expectancy than David, if she didn't exert herself mentally or physically, information her parent's provided regarding their families specific type of Malediction.

Severus, groaning inside, as he couldn't believe he was going to say this, cleared his throat and said, "Maybe… maybe, if you had Mr Cross speak to her, he does seem to be handling his illness far better than Miss Greengrass. If you could believe it, his grades, somehow, are… getting better…"

Sitting quietly for a moment, Poppy nodded and replied, "Yes… I think I'll ask David to speak with her, it may help. Better than having her parent's drag her out of Hogwarts."

"Yes, well if you would please excuse me, Poppy, I have more essays to fail," he said, slapping a 'Troll' onto Neville Longbottom's recent essay and groaning as pulled the next essay from the pile, Ronald Weasley. This one would prove to be somehow, worse.

Shaking her had at Severus Snape's antics, Poppy silently let the Potions Master to his misery.

* * *

"Astoria, please speak to me," Daphne begged of her younger sister, in a rare showing of emotion.

"There's nothing to talk about Daphne… you all lied to me. I'm dying… and you lied about it for years…" Astoria replied sullenly as the two sisters made their way to the Infirmary.

"Asty, I'm sorry… we thought it was best," Daphne begged, trying to explain while using Astoria's old pet name.

"Just… Just shut up. If you can't do that, I don't want you coming with me to Madam Pomfrey anymore," Astoria expressed with venom in her voice.

"You don't mean that!" Daphne pleaded, shocked that her sister didn't want her around.

"I said. Shut. Up," Astoria growled, growing angrier the more Daphne opened her mouth.

Deciding that now was not the time to talk sense into her sister, Daphne put her usual expressionless face back on and walked silently beside her ill sister.

* * *

"David, I have a request of you," Poppy suddenly said as David downed the last of his potions.

"Anything for you Poppy," David replied immediately.

Smiling, she explained her dilemma, "I'm sure you've read about the Greengrass' from the books I've given you, correct?"

Seeing David nod, she continued, "Well, the youngest of the Greengrass children, Astoria Greengrass… the Malediction cast on her family has had a resurgence, in her… her family didn't explain to her the truth of the Malediction, and she isn't taking it well. Her Malediction differs from yours, her survival is very contingent on her mental wellbeing, along with other factors, which we don't need to discuss."

"Poppy… just tell me what you need me to do," David requested, as Poppy was taking awhile with her explanation.

"Right, apologies David. I'm wondering if you would be willing to speak to Miss Greengrass… about your own Malediction and maybe help her? She's at risk of being pulled out quite soon David, it would be a tremendous shame if it came to that," Poppy explained.

"Yeah… yeah, I can do that for you Poppy. It would be my pleasure. When did you want me to speak to her?" David asked.

"She's coming here soon for her potions, I'll speak to her alone and set up a time for the two of you to meet. If you could see me at lunch David, I'll tell you what's been decided," Poppy answered.

* * *

"Miss Greengrass, if you could give your younger sister and I some privacy?" Poppy requested as Astoria was finishing up her potions without any enthusiasm.

"I… S-sure, I'll be just outside Astoria," Daphne replied, a little stumped as to why Madam Pomfrey wanted to talk to her sister alone.

Casting a privacy charm, as this conversation would be regarding David's privacy as well, Poppy began to talk, "You haven't been having a good time of this, have you?"

Shaking her head, Astoria replied, "No… I haven't."

"I understand… and I won't comment on the decision your family had taken regarding telling you the truth. I am sorry it wasn't them that told you."

Astoria just nodded in response, not wanting to say anything.

Sighing internally, Poppy started to explain to her about David, "There is another student here at Hogwarts, that is going through some of the same things as you, dear."

"Like their parents and sister lying to them? I'm sure there are just loads of students like that Madam Pomfrey," Astoria replied, scoffing.

"Well, yes. But no, I was speaking of your Malediction. There is another student that is afflicted, and I was wondering if you would like to meet and speak to them?" Poppy answered, not giving away the gender of the other student just yet.

"Wait… you're saying there's someone else like me? With Malediction? How long do they have? Yes! I want to meet them! What year are they in?" Astoria rambled following the information Poppy had given her.

"Well… it seems you're quite eager," Poppy said with a bemused smile.

"S-sorry, Madam Pomfrey… It's just…" Astoria mumbled.

"I understand dear… seeing as you are so eager if you come here directly for lunch, you can probably meet the student today. Would you like that?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes, I would… would they be okay with that?" Astoria asked nervously, finally showing some more emotion.

"Yes, he would be okay with it," Poppy answered with a smile.

"He? I wonder who it is…" Astoria said out loud to herself.

"Yes well, you'd better get a move on for breakfast. Remember, right as lunch begins," Poppy said dismissing her.

Nodding, Astoria ran out the doors of the infirmary.

"What did you and Madam Pomfrey talk about?" Daphne asked her sister as she followed behind a more energetic Astoria.

"None of your business," Astoria said with a glare directed at Daphne, wanting to give her sister a taste of her own medicine.

Sighing, Daphne followed quietly, subdued for now.

* * *

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, I have a note here for a David Cross," a seventh-year prefect said, interrupting David's charms class.

"Oh! I see, David, let yourself be known. Back to your spells everyone!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Thanks," David said to the prefect, as they handed him a note.

Quickly reading it, David stuffed it into his pocket and continued helping Sue with her warming charm.

At the end of the lesson, as David was quickly gathering his books and quill, Sue asked, "Everything okay David?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes, everything's fine, just need to rush a bit to see Madam Pomfrey, going to have to skip lunch. See you in the common room later?"

"Yeah, see you then David."

* * *

"Ah, you got my letter, excellent. Make yourself comfortable David, Miss Greengrass should be arriving momentarily. She was quite excited to meet you," Poppy explained to David, guiding him towards her office, which had a table full of food for lunch, presumably for David and Astoria.

Soon enough, David heard a voice from outside Poppy's office and was a little nervous as meeting someone else with Malediction.

"Miss Greengrass, this is David Cross," Poppy explained, guiding her in her office with a hand on her back.

"Uhh, Hi David. I'm Astoria," she rattled off quickly, her nerves showing.

"Hey, nice to meet you," David replied, offering a hand for a handshake.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in the staff room, so you two can have some privacy," Poppy explained as she closed the door to her office behind them and made her way out of the infirmary.

* * *

"So… Poppy tells me we've got something in common," David said following a brief silence.

"Poppy?" Astoria asked, confused.

"Ah, it's her first name. We kind of agreed to call each other by our first-names as we meet so often," David explained.

"Oh…" was Astoria said in reply.

"How did you take the news?" David asked her, not really knowing what to say.

"News?" Astoria asked, taking a sip of tea.

"You know, that you're dying. Slowly," David said with a teasing tone.

Snorting, she replied, "Not well… they lied to me, you see. They told me as long as I don't exert myself, my sickness won't bother me… Madam Pomfrey was the one who told me, Daphne tried to stop her…"

"It fucking sucks doesn't it?" David grinned, shocking the proper pure-blood lady with his language.

A little nervous, she nodded and said, "Yeah… it does 'fucking' suck," while looking around to see if anyone caught her cursing.

Unknown to both of them, Daphne was listening in to their conversation from the door. As she had followed her sister closely due to her unusual behaviour after meeting Madam Pomfrey.

At first, she didn't believe that David, a muggle-born had Malediction, but as he and her sister chatted and bonded over their illness the realisation of the name 'Cross' hit her.

~_Oh Merlin… He's not a muggle-born, he's a Cross! From the Ancient and Noble House of Cross! I… I need to tell father…~ _


	22. Chapter 22

"We'll work something out mate," Ronald Weasley said while patting Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah! I can forge your uncle's signature for you, Harry. I'm pretty good at it," Dean Thomas said in agreement, offering a way to get Harry to join them.

Crestfallen, Harry replied, "No… that won't work, I've already spoken to Professor McGonagall and she refused to sign my form, she'll know it's forged guys."

"Blimey Harry, that sucks… Everyone's going to be there. I mean, its Hogsmeade weekend!" Ronald exclaimed with no amount of finesse.

Following Ronald making Harry even more depressed about his situation, Hermione stomped on his foot.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked, nursing his sore foot.

"Well, see you around guys," Dean and Seamus said in chorus, hoping to avoid listening to the tongue-lashing Ronald was about to get.

"See ya," Harry replied, still a little sullen.

"Honestly Ronald, way to make Harry feel better about not being allowed to go!" Hermione scolded him as their fellow year-mates left the Golden Trio to themselves.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, jeez. I was just trying to say how it's a shame Harry can't join me and you at Hogsmeade," Ronald said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's fine, I'm over it," Harry mumbled, as he pretended to read from a book.

Letting out a sigh at Harry's obvious 'not over it', Hermione turned to Ronald and informed him that he was wrong in his assumption she was going to Hogsmeade with him.

"And what makes you think I'm going to Hogsmeade with you, Ron?" Hermione asked with growing irritation.

"Well, who else would go with you?" Ronald scoffed, not realising what he'd just said.

"Say that again?" she asked quietly, placing her history book on her lap and staring at Ronald with a smile.

Before he could really put his foot in his mouth, Harry nudged him with his elbow, which warned the inept red-head that he'd probably just said something wrong.

"Uhh, I was just saying, uhh, that you uhh, only really hang out with us. So, like… who else would you go with? I guess there's that Cross bloke, but I mean, who would really want to hang out with him, over me and Harry," Ronald answered, showing his growing distaste for David Cross.

Clenching he fists and calming herself, Hermione slapped her book shut and abruptly stood up, "You can enjoy finishing Professor Snape's and Binn's essays on your own.

Grabbing the rest of her study material, Hermione looked to Harry and asked, "I'm sitting over there," she indicated with her head, "Coming?"

"Huh? What?" Harry asked, confused as to why Hermione was now leaving their corner of the Gryffindor common room.

Snorting, she angrily stomped off towards the empty tables to get her growing pile of homework done. Alone.

"What was that about?" Ronald asked Harry loudly, hoping to get a further rise out of Hermione who was nearly out of ear-shot.

"No idea Ron," Harry replied with a shake of her head.

"You really are daft, aren't you Ronald?" Ginny suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Get lost," he grumbled, his lack of intelligence being a recent sore spot due to having the worst grades out of any of the Weasley children. Even Ginny performed better than him in her first-year, and she was possessed by Voldemort for half of it.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said following her insult, growing a little red at the cheeks for managing to greet her crush.

"Oh, hey Ginny," he replied unenthusiastically.

A little disheartened at Harry's reply, Ginny turned to her brother and explained, "She's going to Hogsmeade with her boyfriend."

"What? Boyfriend? Hermione doesn't have a boyfriend!" Ronald exclaimed, raising his voice.

Looking at her brother curiously, she explained, "Yes, she does. She's tried to tell you two a couple of times now. The whole of Hogwarts knows they're dating. Lavender Brown saw them snogging in the Library a couple of weeks ago."

"Wait. Hermione's got a boyfriend? Who?" Harry asked, shocked one of his best friends was dating.

Rolling her eyes, for even Harry was a little daft, she answered, "David Cross, you know, the boy my darling brother here off-handily insulted."

"David? But… why didn't she tell us?" Harry questioned, growing confused.

Sighing, Ginny repeated herself, "Honestly Harry, she's tried to tell the both of you twice now. I was even there the second time."

Harry sat there stumped and feeling guilty that he didn't listen to Hermione enough, while his other best friend sat there silently fuming.

Shaking her head, Ginny said out loud our to herself, "Boys…" and left Harry and Ronald alone to process the new information.

* * *

"Excellent David! And you too Miss Granger, you've both done tremendously!" the tiny Charms Professor shouted in excitement after their duel.

Following the duel which Hermione lost, but performed above and beyond the Professors expectations, Hermione was sitting in a chair, trying to hide how heavily she was breathing. She had really given that duel her all and while she lost, was feeling quite proud of herself.

David, not tired, but surprised at how much Hermione had grown in her duelling ability, was the one to reply first, "Thanks, Professor. We couldn't do it without you."

Chuckling, Professor Flitwick replied, "Oh, I really shouldn't do this, but twenty points apiece! For showcasing a most excellent duel!"

Hermione brightened at the house points, and replied, "Thank you, Professor. It's like David said, we couldn't do it without you."

"Hush, hush dear. Now, I really need to get back to these essays you two, my NEWT students, so…" Professor Flitwick trailed off, not really wanting to go back to grading essays.

"See you at Charms, Professor!" Hermione replied as Professor Flitwick sulked back to his office.

"You were amazing Hermione!" David expressed as the Professor closed the door behind him, leaving the couple alone.

Smiling at his praise, she asked, "You really think so? I tried really hard, and I haven't had much time to train recently…"

"You were excellent, really. Surprised me when you got that spell chain off, I'm totally stealing it by the way," David said with a grin.

Now blushing profusely, Hermione went to grab her book-bag that was at her feet but was suddenly grabbed by David and pulled up against his chest, with his hands soon resting on her backside. This resulted in Hermione going an even darker shade of red.

"I've finally got you alone, you're not getting back to your studying that easily Hermione," David said with a wolfish grin, having really missed her since coming back to Hogwarts.

While the two went to the same school, they didn't spend much time together this year, as Hermione's use of the time-turner had resulted in her workload becoming immense, right off the bat.

"I guess I could spare a little time…" Hermione replied a little shyly, before taking the initiative, wrapping her arms around his hair and neck, snogging him senselessly.

She'd been missing him too.

* * *

Cyrus Greengrass sat in his office, with a glass of his finest fire-whiskey in his hand as he re-read his oldest daughters letter for the fifth time.

Cross.

When he'd first heard the name all those years ago from his father, it meant nothing to him. Just the name of a dead pure-blood line, one of many.

That all changed when his youngest, Astoria was born and diagnosed with Malediction at St. Mungo's.

At first, he'd tried to suppress the information that one of his children had the resurfaced Greengrass curse, but his old 'friend', Lucius Malfoy had already donated quite heavily to the hospital, to ease his way back into civilized society following the Dark Lords fall.

As such, out pouring's of grief arrived from the majority of the remaining Pure-bloods arrived and soon enough, Cyrus was forced to grease the hands of many, to get them to remain silent. Including bribes and threats to the editor and owners of the Daily Prophet.

It was following his daughter's illness that he dived back into his families records of the Malediction, and it was then that the name Cross finally meant something to him.

He'd discovered an unsightly truth written in one of the journals of his ancestors, a truth that caused him, for the first time in his life to curse those that came before him and the disaster they had brought onto their family, and his sweet innocent Astoria.

"Cyrus, you've been locked up in here for hours… What's on your mind?" his wife, Penelope Greengrass asked from the entrance to his office.

Penelope patiently waited for her husband to speak, judging by the amount of fire whiskey left in that bottle next to him, something was wrong.

Eventually, he spoke, "A letter, from Daphne," he explained.

Immediately Penelope went into mother mode and dashed for the letter her husband had outstretched, worried something had happened to their youngest.

She read the letter rapidly, letting out a sigh in relief that their daughter was in fact fairing much better, but began to frown when she read her daughter reveal in her letter that she'd discovered another student with Malediction, one David Cross.

"Is it this Cross that is bothering you? I know it's horrible… but what can we do?" she asked confused as to why her husband was taking the news of the boy so hard.

~_An affair? No… no Cyrus would never, how could I think that?!~ _

"I never told you the details of how our family was afflicted with Malediction, did I?" he asked, finishing his glass of fire whiskey.

"No dear, you haven't" she replied, realising this Cross was related somehow.

"Take a seat, I might as well you…" he asked, removing his spectacles and giving them a needless wipe down.

"It started with the gathering of the eight families."

* * *

"Daphne! How could you?!" Astoria roared at her sister, in the privacy of an un-used classroom near the infirmary.

"Asty, you don't understand! You don't know our families history!" Daphne shouted back, defending her decision to tell their father about David Cross.

"What do you mean our 'history'?! You mean how some ancestor of ours got afflicted with Malediction?!" Astoria demanded angrily.

"Yes! That exactly! David Cross isn't David Cross the muggle-born Ravenclaw, he's of House Cross! No one made the connection because none of the pureblood families involved know of his Malediction!" Daphne replied rapidly, hoping to get her sister to listen.

A little calmer, Astoria replied testily, "It still doesn't explain why you broke my trust and told father. David has his right to privacy you know!"

"I know, I know. But this is important," Daphne responded, a little guilty for exposing the lowkey Ravenclaw to her father.

"What? Why? You're not saying anything important! Tell me why you told father! What's so important?!" Astoria demanded, her temper rising again.

"It's important to father… and to me. I'm going to lead House Greengrass one day and this involves our history and honour. I can't tell it all to you, father made me promise before we came to Hogwarts… You'll have to hear it from him when we return home for Christmas," Daphne answered quietly.

Attempting to control her breathing, Astoria eventually asked, "What do you mean, families 'involved'?"

Slightly paling that she let a little too much slip to her sister, she shook her head and refused to answer, "You need to speak to father, please Astoria. This is important, please be patient, I beg you."

Thinking to herself for a good minute, she nodded and ordered her sister, "You're going to come with me to David and explain," noticing her sisters look of refusal, glared and continued, "You're going to explain to the best of your ability why you told father. And that's final."

"I… let me wait, for fathers reply…" Daphne pleaded sullenly.

"Fine. We'll wait for his fucking letter," Astoria responded, she'd recently become quite fond of the word 'fuck', much to the chagrin on her elder sister.

* * *

As the conversation between the Greengrass sister's was occurring, David was in his dorm room preparing to head down for breakfast when Mel made an unannounced visit

"Master, I have news from Dawlish!" she said happily, for she enjoyed the little games she played with the Auror.

"Oh. Finally, well… I guess information on Sirius Black… and a copy of the court files regarding his imprisonment in Azkaban," David asked, not really needing any of that and knowing the court files didn't exist, but it was best to maintain appearances.

"Is that all?" Mel asked a little sadly, she wanted more…

"Oh! I almost forgot, lists of contacts regarding all foreign ministry's _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_… no that might be a bit much, just get him to do the best he can regarding that, and also a list of members of the _International Confederation of Wizards_ based here," David asked.

Happy she had more requests to give the crooked Auror, Mel nodded, thanked David and popped away to set another meeting.


	23. Chapter 23

David and Hermione spent the entirety of Halloween, together, hand in hand, exploring everything Hogsmeade village had to offer.

They enjoyed the ambience the village held and found the only entirely magical settlement in Britain quite interesting and wondered what it was like without the hustle and bustle of hundreds of Hogwarts students about.

They'd made an effort to visit every store the village had, starting with Dervish and Banges, that housed an assortment of magical equipment. Hermione bought a new set of scales, but David, having Mel at his beck and call, didn't need any of his magical equipment replacing.

Gladrag's Wizardwear paled in comparison to Madam Malkin's, but it served its purpose of supplying the small village with wizarding clothing.

Honeyduke's Sweetshop held an assortment of candy, greater than anything Diagon Alley housed, probably making expert use of the lack of parental supervision and sweet-toothed children. Both David and Hermione bought a small assortment of milk chocolates, that weren't enchanted to run away and shared them during the rest of their journey thought Hogsmeade.

Madam Puddifoot's seemed to be the prime real-estate for couples, evident due to the amount of kissing and hand-holding that happened in the small tea shop. Interested, Hermione made a reservation for their next Hogsmeade visit.

They spent the most of their time in Scirvenshaft's Quill Shop, re-stocking their supply of ever-dwindling parchment and ink, with David buying some for the mere sake of holding something in his hand as they explored the village.

Zonko's was absolutely packed and taking one look at Hermione, David knew that she could happily skip visiting the joke shop. It just didn't interest her or David for that matter and as such, ended their day in The Three Broom Sticks.

While it was immensely busy, the atmosphere was a lot less shady compared to The Leaky Cauldron and most definitely better than Aberforth Dumbledore's debilitated pub, the Hog's Head.

Madam Rosmerta seemed to be everywhere and had student's ogling her constantly. David not drooling at the sight of her seemed to make Hermione happy, but she was basing that off seeing her best-friend, Ronald Weasley making a fool of himself whenever she walked by. She could have sworn she saw him drool once or twice too.

"Really…" Hermione said with a frown as she saw Ronald make an embarrassment of himself in front of the landlady and half of Hogwarts.

"Hmm?" David asked, sitting opposite her and missing the red-heads antics.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just Ron making a fool of himself, again," she replied off-handily, browsing through the menu.

"What can I get you dears?" Rosemerta asked with a pen and pad in her hand. Something that surprised David, he thought witches and wizards didn't know what paper was.

"I'll just a burger with a side of chips, and two Butterbeer's?" David answered, looking to Hermione for confirmation on the beverages.

"Butterbeer sounds great. Uhh, I'll have the chicken salad," Hermione replied, and David knew immediately she would be picking off fries from his plate. Not that he minded.

"I'll be round with the Butterbeer in a minute, a bit of a wait for the food though, we're terribly packed. It seems the Auror's have decided to take their lunch-break now of all times," she explained with a shake of her head.

"That's fine Madam Rosemerta," Hermione replied, everyone knew the name of the landlady of The Three Broom Sticks.

Smiling, she went off to fill two tankards of butterbeer, straight from the tap for the young couple.

"How's the workload been?" David asked, deciding to make some small talk while they waited.

"I've been managing…" Hermione replied, untruthfully. She was scraping by with the skin of her teeth and was a tad tempted to spend the day studying, but she couldn't do that to David.

"Been practising your Occlumency?" he asked curiously, wondering how she was progressing.

Immediately, Hermione blushed in shame, for she had completely forgotten to practise before heading to bed every night, "I've been slacking…" she squeaked.

"It really does help with memory Hermione, you should really try…" David replied, knowing she was having a hard time.

"I know, I know… I've just been helping Hagrid with his lessons-," said, trying to explain her forgetfulness.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Hermione, I'm just worried, that's all," David expressed, taking hold of her hand.

Looking down at her napkin, Hermione blushed, nodded and remained silent until the arrival of Madam Rosemerta with their butterbeer's.

The rest of their time in The Three Broom Sticks was uneventful, apart from the glare and attempted nudge Ronald tried to give David on his way out. He ended up tripping and clattering into a waitress, forced to pay for the ruined food with the little money he had left.

Thanking Madam Rosemerta, David and Hermione left together and slowly made their way back to Hogwarts.

Their somewhat perfect day was interrupted by Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne, who asked to speak to David privately, much to the suspicion of Hermione.

"Oh. I'll leave you to it, David, I should go see Harry. He's probably bored out of his mind," she abruptly said, ending the awkward silence the appearance of the Greengrass sisters brought.

* * *

"So… what can I help you with?" David asked, hiding his annoyance at their ruining of the potentially best part of his date with Hermione.

"Uhh, well. Daphne, you see. Well. She uhh," Astoria mumbled, not sure how to start.

Rolling her eyes, Daphne took over, "Merlin, Astoria. Can you manage a single coherent sentence? Cross, we'd probably better use one of the empty classrooms for privacy."

"Lead the way," David requested.

Quickly finding an empty classroom, as every single one was empty. Daphne took the lead again and began to explain why they sequestered David just as he'd returned from Hogwarts.

"Right, I'm just going to get right too it… I followed Astoria to her meeting with you in Madam Pomfrey's office and listened in. You should really place some privacy charms by the way," Daphne said, trying to make it David's fault she had been sneaking around.

"I see. I'll make sure I do that the next time you're lurking around, Daphne," David said with a little venom, not liking the 'bitch' of Slytherin already.

Feeling some guilt, she looked away in shame before steeling herself and explaining further, "Listening to your story… and how you're afflicted with Malediction I realised that you're not who you say you are. You're not David Cross the muggle-born, you're David _Cross_ of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Cross…"

David thought of what he would have to do to get her to shut up, he'd been paying the goblins to keep the ministry quiet and now he'd had to deal with a stuck up pure-blood family. This day was going from bad to worse.

"_Homenum Revelio," _David muttered, deciding it would be best not to repeat his mistake with Astoria, following the spells indication that it was only of three of them, David cast _Muffliato_ non-verbally, not wanting to give away the that he knew a spell that only one Severus Snape currently did.

"Did you just?!" Daphne asked, shocked. At first, she was impressed with his Human-Presence-Revealing Charm, but that second spell had been cast non-verbally. That was NEWT level spell work.

"Get on with it," David said immediately, ending that line of inquiry as soon as it had started.

"Yes… right. Sorry… You see David, our families have some history. Ancient history. The cause of both our families Maledictions are linked. I can't explain, but -," Daphne explained before she was interrupted by David.

"And just why can't you explain further?" he asked, growing further annoyed at the situation.

"I was getting to that," Daphne replied coolly, "It's a family secret... But! Father, who knows of your existence wants to meet you during the Christmas Holidays and talk to you about it."

"I'm assuming he knows who I really am thanks to you?" David asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes," Daphne answered, expertly hiding her guilt.

Knowing that he needed the information the Greengrass's had on the Malediction that afflicted both families, David knew he'd just have to meet the Daphne and Astoria's father.

"I'll be there too, David," Astoria added, hoping the presence of a friend would help convince him to accept the invitation.

David just let out a sigh in response, not knowing just how to tackle this.

"Father will be sending you a formal invitation soon David, we just wanted to explain, before you got it," Daphne added.

"Assurances on my safety?" David asked, knowing he'd have to go but would be a fool to go without some sort of safety.

"What?" Daphne asked, shocked he would ask that.

"I'm not some uninformed muggle-born Daphne. If you want me to meet your father during Christmas, I'm going to need some assurances," he explained.

"What kind? I-," Daphne asked, not used to conversations or deals of this magnitude.

"An oath. From you. Assuring my safety during my visit," David demanded.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Astoria asked, shocked and a little upset her friend didn't trust her family.

"Yes Astoria, he's asking for the Vow… I can't decide that on my own… I'll discuss it with father and get you an answer soon Cross," Daphne responded, with steel in her voice. An Unbreakable Vow was no laughing matter and way out of her league.

~_Just… just, who the hell are you David Cross?!~_

"Alright then. I'm done here. Send me an owl when you have a response and we'll set a meeting," David said, immediately turning to leave.

* * *

"Mel, we have a problem," David said as he calmly placed his coat on a rack.

Snapping her head in attention, "What's wrong?" Mel asked, shocked, for if David had a problem, it was usually serious.

"The Greengrass' know who I am," he replied, digging his fingers into his temples.

"You mean…" Mel asked cautiously.

"Yes, they know I'm from House Cross," he explained his annoyance rising, for a simple charm could have avoided this.

"I'll prepare a more thorough investigation into the family, how long do we have Master?" Mel questioned hurriedly, for she was worried.

"Until Christmas, you have time. They want to meet at their home over Christmas break," David explained to Mel.

"Master… you can't go! It's far too dangerous!" Mel exclaimed, panic setting in.

"I've finally figured out what that potion of yours is Mel," David said with a sad smile as she took a seat in front of the House Elf.

"Master…"

"It's failed, hasn't it? You know just as much as me about this curse, maybe even more. We're stuck. It's going to take decades to figure out how to remove the curse without details on just how it was cast… even then we could fail," David expressed, looking at his closest friend straight in the eyes, unblinking.

"Then… then I'd better make sure Dawlish does a good job, shan't I?" Mel replied after a lengthy silence, standing up a little straighter.

"Yes… And honestly, Mel. You need to put a little more faith in my skills," David grinned.

With a hint of a smile and a shake of her head, she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

It was the day after Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor tower and failed in his bid to avenge the Potter's that David was sitting in the Library with Hermione, who was clearly a little rattled.

He looked over at her Arithmancy homework and noticed a most unlike Hermione mistake in the deciphering of a spell.

"Hermione… you've made a mistake in the number of syllables the spell needs," David said to a frazzled Hermione.

"Oh no…" Hermione groaned.

"Easy fix, have a look at mine," David smiled, handing her his copy of their homework.

Thanking him profusely, Hermione fixed her mistake and went straight into her ridiculous Divination homework.

"So… what did Daphne and her sister want?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Having decided how much he would tell her before-hand, David explained to her that they had discovered his existence as a member of House Cross. Not before silently casting _Muffliato_ of course.

"They know I'm not just David Cross… they figured out I'm heir to House Cross. Their father wants to meet me, said something about information he wanted to share… might have knowledge on why my family died out, but Daphne hinted at something else," he explained.

This ended any thoughts of jealousy as her mind spun at this information.

"Are you going to do it? You know, meet with Mr Greengrass," Hermione asked seriously.

"I don't know… they're a pureblood family. How do you think they're going to just take someone like me being 'one of them'?" David answered.

"I don't know… but Daphne seems the decent sort, even though she mostly keeps to herself… Kinda like you," Hermione replied, nudging him, trying to throw some humour in.

"Right… well, I'll tell you what I decide and if I go missing, you know where to point the Auror's," David said seriously, while Hermione took it as a joke.

"Oh, speaking of Christmas, you're going back to stay with your parent's this year. Right?" he asked, for she hadn't mentioned anything about it.

"I don't know… I've just got so much homework and studying to do…" Hermione answered while chewing on the end of her quill.

"You have to go Hermione. Your parents hardly see you…" David encouraged, a little disappointed she wasn't planning on going home for another Christmas.

"But Harry-," she tried to say.

"No. Forget Harry. I know it sucks he can't go home for Christmas, but that doesn't mean you need to turn yourself into some pseudo-orphan to keep him company. You spend most of the year here at Hogwarts with him Hermione. Go home to your parent's."

Hermione soon went quiet, thinking over what David said.

Eventually, with a hint of shame and sadness, she responded, "You're right… I should spend Christmas with my mum and dad, they hardly see me as is. It probably isn't easy for them that I'm so far away and with all the magic and stuff making everything harder…"

Glad he convinced Hermione to spend more time with her parent's, rather than locked up in Hogwarts, David gave her a quick hug and they both got up to eat lunch at the Great Hall.

* * *

Later that day, David was alone in his dorm room, bar Nala and Fitz.

He was thinking deeply about the conversation he'd had with Hermione today.

Turning to his familiar, David asked, "What do I do Fitz?"

Fitz merely cried sadly in response, not having an answer.

Sighing, he said out loud, "They lies are getting harder…"


	24. Chapter 24

Back at his Manor, David was requested by Greenie upon his arrival to spend some time with the Griffons. Apparently, they'd missed him.

David was sceptical about this.

"Are you sure Greenie?" David asked his House Elf with a raised brow.

"Oh, most definitely! They really got excited when I mentioned you would be returning home soon," Greenie replied with love in her eyes.

"Alright then… I guess I'll go see them. Mel, can you get my boots out?"

* * *

The next day David was being measured by Mel for a new suit that she'd decided he'd need for his meeting with Cyrus Greengrass.

Mel had at first planned on tailoring some Wizard robes, but David was vehemently against wizarding fashion and requested a more casual single buttoned, British style suit. He didn't bother asking for a specific colour, as Mel would probably make half a dozen of them.

Following the fitting and measuring, David returned to his room and in front of his blazing fire, read over the report on the Greengrass family.

There was a lot of information on their business holdings and such, and while they interested David, he preferred to focus on the information regarding their dealings and affiliations in the previous war.

What he found was that, while the Greengrass family interacted with families such as, Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson, they never had a single member of their family which joined the death-eaters, regardless of being under the influence of the Imperius curse or not.

That was a relief to David, for he doubted that anyone would attack a Hogwarts student in their own home before the Dark Lord rose again, it was a weight off his mind that the Greengrass' didn't overly buy into the pure-blood mania.

They might have supported laws that gave pure-blood legal protections and such but didn't support any measures of being anti muggle of muggle-born that families such as the Malfoy's regularly tried to implement, even if it raised serious doubt of their actions during the war being under duress.

Finishing his second reading of the Greengrass brief, David brought out the list of names and basic information on the various officials of the International Confederation of Wizards that were living in Britain.

With this list, David could begin the long and arduous process of bribing individuals in various Ministries of the wizarding world to start enacting more laws regarding the protection of Magical Creatures and directing funds into maintaining and encouraging their growth and protection.

He couldn't go and speak in front of these Ministries himself, he was too young and also had no reputation to give his words any sort of weight.

As such, he decided to spend a fraction of his ever-growing mounds of Galleons to bribe these ministries to better protect all sorts of magical creatures from hunting and culling.

David hoped these actions would in the short-term, alleviate the decimation Britain was going to go through during the war and in the long-term, allow Magic to recover, for while he found the magical world absolutely bonkers, he did, in fact, love it and want to protect it for the years to come.

* * *

Later that night, in one of the vast and somewhat empty rooms of Cross Manor, Mel displayed a wide range of suits she had made for David's picking.

"Master, I've made them all to the style you've requested. What do you think?" Mel asked, massaging her sore hands.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Mel… they're great. But do I really need so many? In a few months, I'll probably outgrow them," David asked of Mel, noticing her hands that were probably quite sore.

"Oh, I can adjust them for you Master, they should last you another year. Also, after you've chosen your favourites, it'll be much easier to make you some new ones as you grow," Mel happily replied, bouncing on her heels.

Knowing that ordering Mel not to do as she wished was probably cruel to her, as he'd seen first hand her reaction to not being allowed to work, David shook his head slightly and went to choose a few of his favourites.

"I think for tomorrow, the simple black suit will do fine…" David said out loud as he walked among the manikins Mel had somehow found.

Mel nodded happily and allowed David to continue with his choosing.

After picking a grey, tweed and light blue suit, David allowed Mel to deal with the remaining suits as he decided to try one of them on.

Transfiguring a mirror from an empty chair in front of himself, David admired the tight-fitting suit Mel had made and decided to request she make a couple in the future that were lined with either Basilisk skin or Dragonhide for armour.

Ending up dead due to a way-ward spell he didn't see coming would be a horrible way to go, David thought as he looked at himself vainly in the mirror one more time.

* * *

David got Mel to pick out a bottle of wine as a gift for the Greengrass' as he himself had absolutely no idea about wine and probably wouldn't touch the alcoholic drink until his illness was cured.

"Master, a bottle of Penfolds Grange Red Shiraz, 1990," Mel said as she appeared with a bottle of wine in both hands.

"Is it any good?" David asked as he adjusted his tie.

"A multi-award-winning wine from Australia, Master," Mel answered, knowing quite an amount on the world of wines.

"Uhh, the Greengrass' won't be offended by being offered a muggle wine, will they?" David asked sceptically.

"Not at all, wizards only produce their own beer, mead and whiskey. All other spirits and wines are bought form the muggle world, and pure-bloods do drink muggle products. They believe it is the rightful order of things, for the lesser muggles to provide food and drink for them," Mel explained without a hint of emotion.

Sighing at learning another bit of knowledge regarding pure-blood mania, David took hold of the bottle.

"Well, we'd better be off then… you know the location of the Greengrass Estate?" David asked of Mel, ready to meet the Greengrass family.

Nodding, she outstretched her hand, which David took hold of immediately and with a pop, they were instantly in front of the grounds of Greengrass Estate.

* * *

Before David was an immensely long walkway towards a castle of sorts.

The white gravel walkway was adjourned with lightly frosted pine trees on either side and slightly off to the side of the path, stood Daphne and Astoria, waiting for him.

"David! You made it!" Astoria shouted as David surprisingly to her, appeared with a House-Elf at his side. She'd assumed he would arrive in some sort of Muggle transport or the Night-Bus itself.

"Hey Astoria, hope I haven't kept you and Daphne waiting too long?" David asked his new friend as he noticed they were covered in snowflakes.

"No, you're right on time David," Daphne said, answering for her sister, "We just decided to head out a little early, just in case."

Astoria merely smiled and nodded as her sister answered and invited David inside, "That being said! We should head inside, Mother and Father are waiting for you."

"Lead the way," David said before turning to Mel, "Mel, you can head on home. I'll call for you when it's time to pick me up."

"Very well Master," Mel replied as she disappeared with a click of her fingers and the accompanying popping sound.

Before they made it to the entrance, Astoria couldn't keep it in any longer and asked about the House Elf.

"David, I thought you lived in a muggle Orphanage? How do you have a House Elf?"

Knowing that Astoria wouldn't reveal his secret and that Daphne wouldn't dare after the vow she'd given, David explained, "I moved out of the Orphanage after finding out about the Wizarding world, I live at Cross Manor with Mel, my House Elf now."

"You've found it?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Found it? More like the Goblins told me where it was after they confirmed I was a real Cross," David explained as he continued to walk in between the two sisters.

"Oh…" was all Daphne said in response, for she knew from her father that past generations of Greengrass' had been trying to pry that information out of Goblin's for quite some time now.

Cyrus and Penelope Greengrass must have been alerted to David's arrival through their wards, for when the trio neared the entrance to their home, both were waiting for them.

Penelope was the first to speak as she stepped forward with an outstretched hand, "David, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Penelope, Daphne and Astoria's mother."

Stepping forward himself, David took her hand and shook it, "Thank you for the invitation, Mrs Greengrass."

Standing next to her now, with his own hand outstretched was Cyrus Greengrass, "David," was all he said with a nod.

Which David also nodded back too, and took his hand and received a much firmer shake in response.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Greengrass," David said following their handshake.

"Please, it's quite cold, come inside," Penelope said with a slight shiver, ushering everyone in.

"Moxy will take your coat, David," Penelope said as her children were handing their slight snow-frosted coats to the old elf.

Handing his coat to the House Elf, Astoria spoke up and said, "David, we're going to have dinner first, come with me."

* * *

Following an expertly made dinner, which a quiet Cyrus and hospitable Penelope enjoyed his wine at, eventually, the entire point of David's visit had come.

"David, would you join me in my study?" Cyrus said, following the main course, skipping dessert entirely.

"But there's still desert dad!" Astoria complained, which she received an elbow from Daphne for.

"There'll be time for Dessert later, Astoria," Cyrus answered with a slight smile of his own, his first show of emotion all evening.

"Shall we? David?" he asked as he turned to him.

"Of course, lead the way, please," David answered, agreeing to finally talk about their crux of the matter.

* * *

David and Cyrus sat quietly in his well-heated study.

Cyrus had a glass of wine in front of him, the same wine that was leftover from dinner while David just had some tea.

"Where to begin…" Cyrus said eventually, as he set his glass down.

David, not knowing what to say just remained quiet, hoping he was hiding his nerves well enough and now starting to feel uncomfortable in his suit.

Sighing, Cyrus asked David, "What do you know of your Malediction?"

Thinking for a moment, David answered, "Well… I know that I really shouldn't be alive, as the Malediction is designed to take my life quite early on. Apart from that, I know that I have a lot less time than Astoria."

Nodding, Cyrus spoke, "Yes… I see, it would be best that I start from how it all really began, easier to explain a lot of my information you see."

"Please," David encouraged, wanting to know the details of how why the Greengrass family cared so for his family name.

"Quite some time ago, a little before your family feel into obscurity, pure-blood society was heavily dominated by three ancient families, the Blacks, the Lestrange's and the Cross'. While the former two were nigh untouchable at the time, the Cross family, not so much," Cyrus said, beginning his tale.

Taking a sip of the remains of his wine, he continued, "As such, eight families, the Greengrass' included, got together to form an alliance in the Wizengamot. Initially, it was just seven lesser houses, but they needed one of the _three_. They thought, with the Cross-family waning, they would be far more accommodating to their offer of alliance."

Eyes turning dark, Cyrus spoke heavily, "How wrong they were…"

"What was the point of the alliance?" David asked curiously.

"Power, money, standing, domination over muggles and muggle-borns, the usual... You see, the three were also heavily in favour of these ideals, but they didn't share their power and wealth with who they viewed as the 'lesser' families. As such, out of jealousy, they gathered but lacked the political muscle to skew laws in favour of the alliance, and needed a heavyweight," Cyrus answered, giving David the answer to his question.

"Ah, I should also express, that while the three held much power at the time, there were other families that did not uphold the same ideals and kept them in check," Cyrus added, receiving a nod from David to continue.

"The idea they proposed would have, with only minimal bloodshed, toppled the three and allowed for more sharing of power and wealth between the eight. Unfortunately, they overlooked a seemingly crucial and obvious detail, the head of house Cross' mother was a Black and was quite close to the Black family and Lestrange's by extension."

Downing the rest of his glass, Cyrus continued, "The meeting… went horribly. Wands were drawn and Ignatius Cross, the head of house Cross at the time, showed that the domination of the three didn't only stem from political capital and gold, but magical might. He wiped the floor with all of them, reducing the heads of the lesser families to their sons and daughters."

Snorting, Cyrus went quiet for a time and eventually continued, "The remains of the seven gathered, naturally furious at what had happened and planned their revenge. They managed to obtain some blood from Ignatius Cross at the scene of the slaughter and pooling their resources, enacted the ritual that cursed the Ancient and Noble House of Cross into near oblivion."

"Aquila Cross, named in the fashion of the Black's in honour of her grandmother survived the Malediction but witnessed the decimation of her family. In her fury… she tortured the information out of one of the seven, I don't know which… I guess it doesn't even matter who it was," Cyrus said, shaking his head.

Smiling sadly, he continued, "Aquila Cross, armed with the knowledge of the Malediction gathered the blood of each of the Seven, and prepared to cast the ritual herself, giving them a taste of their own medicine, I suppose…"

"How did she survive?" David asked, curious as to how someone managed to survive the Malediction, while her entire Cross family died.

"Oh… Well, Esme Greengrass speculated that it was due to the amount of magic she held. I suppose it would be fair to say, that if the events of that resulted in the ritual being cast never happened, the Cross family would have become the bastion of Magical society of those times. Surviving the Malediction through sheer magical force would put her in the leagues of Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord… You should understand that pureblood families haven't produced anyone of their magical fortitude for quite some time, too much inbreeding you see. Aquila Cross was a freak!" Cyrus said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Are you suggesting the Dark Lord was a half-blood?" David asked hiding a smile, for he found someone speculating on that immensely funny.

Shrugging, he replied, "I'll never admit having said it."

David smiled at the response and asked him about the Greengrass family, "How did the Greengrass family and the others survive the curse? If Aquila Cross was so… mighty?"

"Ah! But they didn't. At first, a few of each family remained, but the curse worked away at them, of the seven, only we truly remained… Through no other reason than friendship. Esme Greengrass and Aquila Cross, while no longer speaking to each other all that often since leaving Hogwarts, used to be the best of friends. When she cast the curse in her fury, Aquila remembered her old friend and through regret and magical intent, weakened the Malediction incredibly, allowing those who it afflicted on the Greengrass line to live a some-what normal but limited life," Cyrus explained excitedly, before growing sad again.

"After mostly eliminating six families, and killing Esme's uncle herself, she told Esme the entirety of what happened and cast a 'blessing' on her, which we assume is the reason why Astoria is affected but Daphne is not," Cyrus finished sadly.

"Do you have… records of the curse used on the Cross family?" David asked a little disheartened now, for if what Cyrus said about curse was true, Aquila should have been able to remove it herself.

"Yes… we do, and you David, have the records of the altered ritual cast on the seven," Cyrus answered, dropping two verbal bombs onto David with a growing simile.

Silent for a long time, David spoke hurriedly, "But, Cross Manor was entirely baron… And the ministry emptied the family vaults. I don't have any memento's from Aquila…"

"What? Did you say the ministry emptied your vault?" Cyrus shouted, rising from his chair in anger.

Nodding, David answered, "Yes. That's what they did."

"We… we must get it back David! Astoria's future hangs in the balance here!" he said, not lowering his voice at all.

"Is that even possible? And are you sure it would have even been there?" David asked, wanting to help Astoria, but also wanting the version of the ritual cast on himself from Cyrus.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asked as she opened the door to the study, shocked to see the look of anger on her husbands face.

Calming himself in shame, he said, "Maybe… maybe we should have the rest of the conversation with my family, I've already told Astoria the entirety of it… we can discuss the issue of the ministry together… over dessert."

* * *

Really appreciate the reviews, thanks all!


	25. Chapter 25

David and the Greengrass family sat in their living room, warmed by the crackling fireplace, in silence.

They were currently waiting for Moxy, the Greengrass House Elf to return with their dessert, an assortment of various tarts and pies according to Astoria, who'd been looking forward to this all day.

"Did you tell David, everything father?" Daphne suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Nodding, he replied, "Yes, he knows everything. From Aquila to Esme, he knows it all. I'll give you her journal for you to read through before you leave David."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," David said in response.

"So… you said you live in Cross Manor. That means you also have access to your ancestral vault. Do you have it? Her notes, or journal? Did she leave anything?" Daphne asked, unable to keep her excitement that her dear sister could be cured.

No one spoke following her question, Penelope wanted to chide her for being so blunt, but she also wanted to know the answer to this question.

Cyrus' mind was whirring over the fact the Ministry most likely held the possessions of the Cross family and their families salvation and didn't register his daughter's question, letting the question hang in the air.

It was Astoria who spoke up, now the one to elbow her sister for being rude, "Really Daphne! Give him some space."

"R-right, sorry David…" Daphne said in response, slightly ashamed.

"Maybe we should wait until after the dessert Astoria is so looking forward to, shall we?" Penelope added, ending that line on the inquiry for now.

"Yes, listen to your mother children," Cyrus mumbled, not really paying attention but noticing that scolding tone immediately.

* * *

After eating dessert, which absolutely lived up to the hype, there was no getting around the fact that they needed to discuss the matter of the Ministry emptying his vault.

"Daphne, you asked if I had anything of Aquila's," David said, being the one to steer the conversation back onto Malediction.

"Yes..." Daphne replied with a careful nod.

"When I went to Gringotts to take my inheritance test, they confirmed I was, in fact, a member of the House of Cross. However, they informed me that the family vault and investments that had probably become quite substantial now that I think about were confiscated by the Ministry. The vault was empty…" David explained, much to the Greengrass' dismay.

"And Cross Manor?" Daphne asked, losing hope.

"According to Mel… it was empty, but… not that I'm accusing them of anything, the Goblins were the ones who repaired and re-warded my home," David explained.

"Mel is your House Elf?" Cyrus asked, joining into the conversation.

"Yes, she is, I got her from the Goblins in reparation for their failure to protect the vaults," answered David.

"A vow. A vow David," Daphne suddenly said.

"You want a vow for me that I'm telling the truth?" David asked with a lop-sided smile on his face.

"Yes, you made me give you one, assuring your safety here. I think it's only fair that you confirm whether what you're saying is true or not," Daphne demanded.

The whole room went quiet, for this was too important to leave completely in the words of someone they had just met.

"Very well, let's do this shall we?" David said as he stood up and outstretched his right hand towards Daphne, who immediately grasped his right forearm, with David doing the same.

"Father, if you would please act as the witness," Daphne requested of her father.

Nodding, he placed his wand onto the linked hands and waited for the two to finish their vow.

"Were the contents of your vault emptied by the ministry before you become aware of their existence?" Daphne asked, beginning the vow.

"As far as I know, the contents of the Cross-family vault were emptied by the Ministry of Magic long before I was born," David answered, followed by a wisp of fire that linked around their hands.

The fact that David didn't drop dead right then and there confirmed that he was being truthful about the Ministry's theft.

"Were your family home and lands searched for any sign of something being left behind by an ancestor?" Daphne asked, initiating the second vow.

"According to my House Elf, whom I trust, Cross Manor was entirely empty, and we have not found any sign of anything being left behind by an ancestor," David answered, with a wisp of fire confirming he was telling the truth once again.

Removing his wand, Cyrus let out a sigh of relief. David not dropping dead following that only strengthened their belief he was telling the truth. However, he soon said, "I think it would be best for the both of you if you end your vows to one another, if some accident befell you here David, or if something in your wording of the vow was flawed, it would be a disaster."

David immediately nodded, drew his wand with his left hand, pointed it to his right and said out loud, "I relieve Daphne Greengrass from the contents of the vow she made regarding my safety."

Daphne soon did the same and the four of them all let out small sighs in respite, not having the Unbreakable Vow hanging over their heads was a relief.

"David, could you call your House-Elf and ask her to truthfully answer what she found when she first entered your home?" Cyrus asked, believing this would only confirm their only lead would be the Ministry.

"Mel, please come," David said out loud, and was promptly greeted by Mel.

"Master, how can I help?" she asked immediately.

"Hey Mel, sorry for this, but I need you to truthfully answer a question. What did you find when you first entered Cross Manor?" David asked.

"Are you asking whether if the Manor was truly empty or not?" Mel enquired.

"Yes, that's what we would like to know," David replied.

Nodding, Mel said, "Upon entering Cross Manor for the first time, I found a debilitated Manor that was completely empty. Nothing was found in my searches of the property, and since, nothing has been found from before we moved in."

"Thank you, Mel. Were those question alright everyone?" David asked the room.

"Yes David, thank you for indulging us. We can now move onto the matter of the Ministry, which seems to be out biggest lead into finding Aquila's notes," Cyrus Greengrass answered, now taking a seat.

Dismissing Mel, David also returned to his seat and asked what was next.

"Well, we start by investigating the laws regarding just how the Ministry was allowed to steal the contents of your vault, David," Cyrus began.

Nodding, David decided to throw them a bone, "I'll make a vow with you Mr Greengrass, that if we can retrieve the contents of the Cross family vaults, and find Aquila's notes on the ritual she used to curse your family, I shall hand them over to you if you do the same regarding the seven families version of the ritual. Something I'm going to need a vow from you over, confirming its existence."

"Done," was all Cyrus said in reply.

Nodding, David continued, "What we do need to discuss is what happens if the Ministry either refuses or we do in fact retrieve everything, but there are no notes."

Slowly, Cyrus responded, "If Aquila's notes do not exist… I will hand over the notes regarding your curse David, however, if the Ministry refuses to hand over the contents, well, we're just going to have to either go to the goblins or steal it."

"Cyrus, that's a bit far, don't you think?" Penelope said in response to her husband's decision to steal from the Ministry and potentially Gringotts if that was where they kept the contents of David's vault.

Astoria joined in, not wanting anyone to get hurt over her, "Yes, Dad, I don't want anyone getting into trouble over this!"

"Honey, I will do whatever-," Cyrus started to say in response to his daughters and wife's doubts over his plans of assuring the contents of the vault.

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we? We can discuss this further once we determine just what laws allowed the Cross-family vaults to be emptied," Daphne added, ending the line of conversation that could result in an Azkaban worthy level of crime.

"I agree with Daphne, we should focus on the law's first. How long do you think it will take?" David asked.

"Two days, it's the holiday period, but I can move things along with the right amount of gold," Cyrus answered.

"Then I propose we meet here again once you have the answers to that question," said David to the gathered Greengrass family.

Everyone murmured in agreement and David got up to leave, as it was getting quite late and he was sure they would want to talk among themselves.

Receiving the vow from Cyrus Greengrass, and the journal of Esme Greengrass, David decided it was time to return home.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Greengrass, Mr Greengrass. See you soon I guess," David said as he called for Mel.

Following farewells from the Greengrass family, along with an Astoria that seemed to have hope in her eyes for both her and David.

* * *

"How did the meeting go Master?" Mel asked nervously.

"They have the details of the curse cast on the Cross-family Mel," David said as he started slipping out of his suit.

Mel gasped as David said that, for it was everything she hoped would occur from the meeting, "Can you get it from them?"

"Well, that's where it gets a little tricky. Technically, we might also have the details on the Greengrass curse, so I proposed that if we can get the contents of my family vault returned and find the notes, we would share them," David answered.

"And if the notes do not exist?" Mel asked nervously.

"Then we get can still get the notes, the details will be hashed out completely upon our second meeting, which should be in a few days," David said as he was comfortably sliding into the scalding hot bath Mel prepared.

"Oh, and Mel. If you want to do some light reading, I have the journal of Esme Greengrass sitting on my bed. Feel free," David said as he sunk further into the water.

* * *

It was the next day that David received a letter from Hermione, via King, who had basically become the Granger family owl as David now owned quite a few thanks to Greenie who captured and trained them herself as a hobby.

The letter was an invitation to spend the last few days of the Holidays with her back at her home. Having no reason to deny the invitation, David quickly responded with his agreement and sent King off with his reply.

"David," Mel said as she appeared out of nowhere, holding Esme's journal.

"Hey, Mel… Did you enjoy the journal? Anything you think I should read right this second?" David asked, repressing a sigh.

"Oh, it was very interesting, but no information that requires you to know immediately. I'm just here to return it," Mel answered.

Nodding, David took the journal from Mel and decided to read through it himself. Quickly becoming caught up in Esme's life.

* * *

Early the next day, David received an owl with his breakfast.

It was a letter from Cyrus stating that he had information regarding the law that was used to empty his vaults and invited him for lunch to discuss it and their plans for the future.

Penning a reply, David nervously awaited lunch with the Greengrass'.

* * *

Finishing a lovely lunch prepared by Moxy, the Greengrass' and David thanked the House Elf who promptly cleared the table and they were soon discussing business.

"Well, the law used to take the contents of your vault David wasn't to take the contents of your vault per se, but rather to take all the paperwork and deeds to the business that the Cross family had invested in," Cyrus said as he handed a David a multi parchment filled folder.

"Now that's interesting," David said as he flicked through the folder.

"Yes, it is. You'll be quite shocked to hear this David, but when the Ministry emptied your vault, the investments your family had made totalled somewhere between one hundred to one hundred and fifty million Galleons," Penelope dropped he cup of tea as Cyrus announced the amount of money the Ministry had stolen, while Daphne and Astoria's eyes bulged.

David however, had a worried look on his face, for the amount of gold would probably make things very tricky in dealing with the Ministry.

"That's going to cause some problems isn't it?" David said in response to the absurd amount of gold.

"Yes and no, it will certainly make dealing with the Ministry difficult. But it also shows that the vaults were emptied for gold rather than the other material contents within. It would seem that the secrets of our families are safe, David," Cyrus answered, giving the whole matter a positive spin.

"True… But still, if I don't go after the gold and only the physical items in the vault, the Ministry is going to become suspicious and may find out just what it is we are after," David answered, thinking which would be better.

Going after everything in the vault and protecting the potential secrets within, or going after everything but the gold, which may prove to be an easier battle but result in secrets being spilled.

"Aquila may have made her journal and notes only accessible by a Cross, David…" Daphne added.

"True, but we have no proof of that…" he replied.

Following a lengthy silence, Astoria said suddenly, "Well?! What are we going to do? Make David filthy rich and get the notes? Or just get the notes?"

This caused everyone at the table to laugh, lightening the mood and got Cyrus thinking.

"I think…we should go for the entirety of the vault and once they refuse and fight back and bemoan the damage it will cause to Magical Britain to pay out that amount of gold, we settle for a lesser amount along with the material possessions…" Cyrus offered.

David thought that this was probably the most likely method of succeeding in both protecting their secrets and attaining the notes of Aquila Cross that may or may not exist.

"I agree… now, how do we proceed?" David asked.

"Well, since you aren't of age, David, you need to nominate a sponsor, someone who has a seat on the Wizengamot," Cyrus explained.

"You could do that dad!" Astoria shouted.

David and Cyrus smiled at this and faced each other following her offering Cyrus' services.

"Well? What do you say, David? We could easily spread rumours that I'm doing this for a cut of the profits," Cyrus said, offering to be David's sponsor in the Wizengamot.

"We can't keep my involvement quiet, can we?" David asked, already knowing the answer.

"It would be leaked the moment the Wizengamot session is over David," Cyrus said with a sad smile.

Sighing loudly, which drew smiles from the Greengrass', for they understood that David would soon be thrust into the spotlight.

"I guess we're going to have to now, aren't we?" David acknowledged.

"Wait a minute, Cyrus… if you bring this forward to the Wizengamot at the right time… with the event's taking place next year…" Penelope trailed off, not wanting to reveal the secret of the Triwizard tournament just yet to her children.

Cyrus' eyes shone in understanding and decided to reveal to the children what his wife was hinting at, "Next year, at Hogwarts, an event is taking place, an event that hasn't occurred since the 13th century -."

"The Triwizard tournament, right?" David said suddenly, catching on that with the hustle and bustle of the tournament, along with the insane amount of press regarding it, it would significantly reduce the amount of interest of the press."

_~ Sorry Harry, going to use you as a smokescreen…~_

"Yes, the tournament… I'm surprised you know of it David, the tournament will result in reporters from all over Europe and their focus won't be on the re-emergence of a lost house and the Ministries theft of millions of Galleons, but rather the tournament, keeping David's name out of the papers, somewhat," Cyrus responded sheepishly.

"I think… this will be the best plan going forward, we may lose some political pressure from the public, but it will work in keeping the spotlight off of David," Penelope said, her motherly instinct kicking and wanting to protect David from the press, it was bad enough he lived alone for her.

"Agreed, I really don't want my name all over the papers. Let the tournament have the spotlight," David said with a grin.

Finally, there was real hope he could save Astoria and get working on his own cure, hope, that he could live out a full life without the constant fear of death around the corner. Things were looking up for David.


	26. Chapter 26

Contrary to popular belief, the headmaster did occasionally check over the awarding of points by his various Professors. And one lazy December afternoon, as most of Hogwarts was empty due to the holidays, he did just that.

Quite quickly he noticed the extreme bias Severus Snape held in bestowing house points, he, in fact, gave a total of zero points for Gryffindor and a measly sum of fifty to Ravenclaw and twenty to Hufflepuff since the new school year began.

The amount he had given to Slytherin however, was immensely over-inflated, but as usual, the headmaster dismissed the angry, broken Potion's Master's transgressions as he did every year.

What caught the eye of Albus Dumbledore, however, was the awarding of twenty points apiece to a Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr David Cross, by their extremely proficient Charms professor.

It wasn't the awarding of points that bothered him, no, it was the reason for them. Duelling.

Normally, he would help his Professors in matters like this and keep it all swept under the rug, he trusted all of them dearly after all.

But the problem was David Cross. Maybe he was getting old he thought, but it was far too dangerous for the unknown David to be receiving tutoring from one of the world's premier duellers, especially at such a young age. He himself only dabbled in duelling with his peers during his Hogwarts days, and only truly learnt the art after leaving the school. Even Tom Riddle didn't have the opportunity to really learn how to duel until his Hogwarts days were behind him.

He shuddered to think what Tom would have become if he'd focused on duelling from a young age, learning at a pace that only children could.

And here was a student doing just that, learning the potentially deadly art form that was duelling. What could he become if he was left to master this skill?

Knowing that he couldn't allow a second Voldemort to rise, he quickly wrote a note for Filius, summoning him to his office at his earliest convenience.

All the while, dismissing the fact that Hermione, Harry's close friend was also learning under the Charms professor.

* * *

While the headmaster was penning his note regarding the questionable teachings of Filius Flitwick, said couple, David and Hermione, were up in her bedroom, where things were getting hot and heavy.

Both Daniel and Emma Granger had to hop into work the day before Hermione and David returned to Hogwarts, which let the two have some privacy. Something that they rarely had at Hogwarts.

As such, by the end of their little tryst, clothes were sown about Hermione's room, with the both of them only in their underwear, breathing heavily as they broke apart.

Laying side by side and holding hands, David looked over at Hermione who was on his right and gave her a goofy grin.

Hermione blushed terribly at this, as she was still a little embarrassed being so undressed around David and slapped him on his stomach in mock anger.

Unfortunately, this resulted in a much harder slap than intended, and the sound and pain that Hermione accidentally brought left David tensing in discomfort and letting out a small groan.

"Oh my god, are you okay David?" Hermione blurted out as she rapidly got to her knees to check on her boyfriend.

It was more the unexpectedness of it that shocked David as he was soon perfectly all right, aside from the red handprint that had started to form.

Scrunching his eyes due to the slowly dissipating stinging, David replied, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Hermione cautiously lowered her hands down to the red welt, growing guiltier by the second.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry David, I swear I didn't mean to do it that hard," Hermione said with glistening eyes, feeling horrible.

"Hey, it's all right Hermione, I'm really okay," David said as he also sat upon his knees and took Hermione's hands into his own.

This didn't work as intended, for Hermione merely looked away sadly.

Not knowing how to convince her he was fine, David decided to distract her, he decided to snog was the answer.

At first, she was shocked and didn't know what to do. But eventually she got back into the rhythm of it and David's plan had worked.

All was forgotten, so forgotten in fact that they hadn't heard the front door opening.

* * *

Luckily for the both of them, it was Emma Granger who'd arrived first, as her husband was out purchasing take-out for dinner, as both of them dead tired from work.

Usually, when she arrived, she would announce herself, but with Hermione being gone so often she forgot this old habit of hers and after setting her keys on the kitchen table, made her way up the stairs.

Quite quickly she found herself in front of Hermione's room, watching her daughter and now confirmed boyfriend in a state of undress making out and groping each other.

Coughing loudly, Emma announced herself to the two love birds, "Well… nice to see you making David feel so at home, Hermione dear, but maybe you should stop and get dressed before your father gets home?"

David and Hermione flung apart immediately and were both equally mortified that she had caught them.

"M-mum… I…" Hermione mumbled out as she covered her chest with a pillow near her.

David wasn't nearly as lucky and had to reach for the nearest piece of clothing, which he didn't realise was Hermione's discarded skirt.

Watching David fumble with the skirt, unsure if he should drop it or use it to cover himself, Emma Granger couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a snort of short laughter.

Holding in her laughs, while shaking her head and fanning herself, she wordlessly closed her daughter's door and made her way to own bedroom, immediately throwing herself onto her bed, muffling her hysteric laughs with her mountain of pillows.

Eventually, she stopped and decided she needed to give both Hermione and David the 'talk' later, the embarrassment of that conversation itself should keep them off of each other for a while and be punishment enough.

* * *

David and Hermione were considerably subdued during their last day at the Granger household, something that confused Daniel Granger and Emma merely stated she had no idea what was going on whenever he asked.

Hermione still couldn't meet her mother's eye for longer than a second following the talk they had, and David was overly polite all the time.

She enjoyed this immensely and decided she would have to tell her husband what she'd found once the two returned to Hogwarts, safe from his scolding.

Luckily for David and Hermione, that was just around the corner, and both of them let out sighs of relief as they farewelled Daniel and Emma as they got onto the Hogwarts Express.

Sitting in a compartment alone together, Hermione turned to David and said, quite seriously, "We're going to have to make sure we don't get caught again."

Nodding, David replied, "Agreed."

* * *

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked as Filius sat in a boosted seat in front of him.

"Please," Filius replied, startling Albus slightly as he was the first person to agree to one in decades. This made him feel slightly guilty of what he was going do to.

"Quite good, aren't they?" He asked as the Charms professor sucked on small lemon sweet contently.

"Very, no idea why everyone bemoans them, Albus," Filius replied with a teasing smile.

Eye's twinkling, he got down to business, no longer feeling all that guilty thanks to that comment about his Lemon drops.

"I'm afraid Filius, that it has come to my attention that you've been teaching two students how to duel. Something that the Ministry frown's upon heavily," Albus started, in a grave tone.

A little shocked, but managing to compose himself, Filius responded, "But the Ministry has no say in the running of Hogwarts, Albus."

His smile not wavering, he responded, "That, is unfortunately not as true as it used to be old friend… Not to mention, I also agree with the Ministry in this regard, the art should not be taught to children."

"I assume… my orders for cancelling this class are coming into effect?" Filius asked sadly, hoping he'd have more time to teach David and Hermione, so much potential in the both of them he thought.

"Yes, Filius… I'm ordering you to end your duelling classes," Albus answered, smile now gone.

"Very well… I'll give the news to the students once they return…" Filius said, accepting that this was not up for discussion after knowing the headmaster for so long.

Albus didn't say anything as the Charms professor got up from his chair and made his way out of his office, but not before asking one last question.

"I assume, Albus, that it wasn't a student that revealed to you my extracurricular lessons?"

"No, I can assure you no student betrayed your trust," Albus responded, slight twinkle returning.

"I see… I wondered after I awarded those points whether you truly do your duty as headmaster and oversee them or not. It would seem… you do," Filius said, his tone dark. He didn't like the fact that the headmaster was quite obviously aware of the pattern of favouritism Severus showed.

Giving no time to for the headmaster to reply, Filius Flitwick left the office quite briskly.

* * *

Hermione and David soon received letters from Professor Flitwick, summoning them to his office as soon as they arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

As such, they soon found themselves in the diminutive Charms professors office, discussing the end of their duelling lessons.

"But Professor Flitwick! How can he do that?" Hermione shouted, dismayed that the headmaster was ending her extremely interesting and useful duelling lessons.

"I'm afraid, Hermione that it is completely in the headmaster's domain of power to stop these lessons," Professor Flitwick explained.

"What was his reason?" David asked curiously, hiding his immense disappointment.

"Well, the headmaster mentioned how the Ministry frowns upon it… however, he also admitted that he also agrees with this sentiment. Much as I told you back in first year, David… I had hoped he wouldn't find out until your fifth year or so…" the Professor answered in dismay, wishing he could have finished the lessons he'd planned out.

"So that's it? We've learnt so much from your Professor," Hermione added, with David nodding along.

Smiling sadly, Professor Flitwick nodded and said, "It truly is a shame Miss Granger, but my hands are tied."

Following the meeting where the Professor gave them the bad news, Hermione and David thanked him profusely for the lessons and went their separate ways to their common rooms with bitter tastes left on their tongues.

* * *

What David found as he entered the Ravenclaw common room further ruined his already bad mood.

It seemed Luna's bullies had gained enough courage if you could even call it that, to begin their torment of her.

Surrounding her was a group of second to fourth-year girls all taking turns insulting her. A few people were simply minding their own business, ignoring what was going on, which only annoyed him further.

While he disagreed with the separation the House system cultivated, they were meant to stick together, not alienate one another.

Cold fury rising within him, David unknowingly let out an aura of magic that gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"You alright Luna?" David asked of his friend, who had a sad, empty-eyed look to her.

"Hi David," she greeted sadly.

"Hey, Luna. These girls bothering you?" he asked kindly, nudging them out of the way as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I…," she said, not really knowing what to say.

"I see… where are your shoes, Luna?" David asked, strangely calm.

No one answered, including Luna, who looked away in shame.

Flicking his wand into his wand-arm, David summoned Luna's hidden shoes with a non-verbal Accio charm, which no one noticed.

Kneeling, he helped Luna slip her shoes on, much to her dismay and took her for a walk, ignoring the presence of the gaggle of bullies, but making sure to remember each and every face.

As David closed the door to the Ravenclaw common room behind him, the pressure was lifted and the group of girls all gasped in relief, fear and confusion in their eyes.

* * *

"Was this the first time?" David asked as he sat with Luna overlooking the Black Lake.

"The nargles are sure out today…" Luna mumbled, avoiding the question.

"Luna…" David said in a warning tone, wanting an answer from her.

Following a lengthy silence, Luna finally answered, "They make comments usually… 'Loony' Lovegood and such… nothing… physical, until recently."

Wrapping her in his arms, David leaned into her and whispered, "I'm sorry Luna. I'll do better to keep an eye out."

Shaking her head in refusal, Luna tried to refuse, "It's not up to you to protect me all the time David, you've really helped already. Nobody in third-year bothers me."

"I'll make it so nobody will dare try Luna," David assured her, meaning it.

Luna didn't respond to that, she just embraced the warmth David brought quietly.

Eventually, she did speak about what really had really been bothering her recently.

"I… I can deal with the taunts from them David. But… but not when someone I thought was a friend does it too," Luna admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?" David asked in slight fear, hoping his friends Sue Lie and Padma Patil hadn't said something in passing.

"Ginny… you know her, right? I mean the rumours say you helped rescue her, so I guess you do… we used to be friends, we live quite close, you know? Anyway, I noticed that she's been having a hard time this year, so I tried to help. I guess it makes sense after being kidnapped and all… It's just… why David? Why her too? I thought she was my friend," Luna confessed, finally tearing up.

David had nothing to say as he continued to sit with Luna well into dinner time, only returning late at night thanks to Mel, who popped a sleeping Luna into her dorm room.

* * *

AN: So on the other website I post this, I received some outrage for chapter 25. Mainly how the Greengrass' asked him to confirm what he told them with a vow... And how he wasn't dominant enough in the negotiations or whatever.

What do you guys think? I'm curious as to the different views the platforms have.


	27. Chapter 27

Following the end of David's lessons under the watchful eye of Professor Flitwick, he turned to spending even more time in the Room of Requirement.

Control of FiendFyre was slow going, it really showed why Hermione was so reluctant to use it to destroy the Horcruxes.

One aspect that made the spell so difficult was the spells tendency to want to go out of control, burning everything in its path. But practice and a strong enough will, along with a healthy dose of talent could allow one to master this spell, in time.

However, that was for individuals with already damaged or corrupt souls. For someone like David, who still had a pure soul thanks to not engaging in murder and other such debased acts, he was left open to the possibility of the corruptive influence of the dark spell.

There was no mistake about it, FiendFyre was dark magic of the highest degree and David had to employ Occlumency specifically to overcome its corruptive influence.

Dark magic's such as this was probably why wizard's like Dumbledore and his Order didn't simply use the killing curse to end their duels instantly.

While the headmaster could easily disregard the corruptive influence thanks to his skill in Occlumency, seeing him use such spells would most definitely have a negative influence on wizards and witches. Encouraging them to use the spells that gave their enemies so much power over them, all the while lacking the tools to overcome their corruption.

Practising stronger and darker magic wasn't the only thing David spent his time doing. He still maintained that one should go above and beyond in mastering a few key spells for combat and that's just what he did.

He could, nonverbally cast a flurry of powerful Stunning Spells, constrict multiple targets with incredibly tough conjured rope and effortlessly shield himself and others without uttering a word.

He did all this while being able to duck, roll and weave away from oncoming enemy fire thanks to the practice dummies the room supplied, which were able to fire off harmless fireworks at David, imitating deadly spells and curses.

* * *

When not training in the Room of Requirement or completing his growing mountain of Homework, David was hard at work getting in contact with various witches and wizards, starting his plans of increasing the amount of magical life all over the planet.

He was limited due to the fact that other foreign Ministries were far less corrupt compared to his own, but he was slowly greasing the right hands and even purchasing dragon and other magical creature reserves all over Europe.

Funnily enough, he even became the 'mysterious' new major shareholder of the world-famous dragon reserve in Romania where Charlie Weasley worked and was left receiving reports weekly on the goings-on at the reserve.

He funnelled gold into all his new business', with orders to increase security and land, for many magical creatures were culled to better hide the magical world from the ever-growing muggle world.

David's plans were to slowly increase the number of creatures in the reserves when he believed they all had reached sufficient levels of security, essentially assuring muggles didn't see dragons flying about.

With such a busy schedule, any other girlfriend would have been complaining about the lack of time David spent with her.

However, Hermione was now feeling the pressure of the time-turner and even with her practice in Occlumency, she had to spend immense amounts of time studying in the library and Gryffindor common room. Leaving little time for the couple to find time together, but they made do, grudgingly.

She, being ostracised by Harry and Ron for getting the Firebolt checked out didn't help the situation either. She may have had more time to herself but the loss of companionship from two of her best-friends distracted her and David was left to fill that void.

He did have a sense of Schadenfreude as he overheard Ronald and Harry being berated by Professor McGonagall due to their failing grades. Hermione really was the only reason Harry had survived Hogwarts and the final war.

* * *

With time spent in the Room, studying, dealing with paperwork and keeping Hermione company time flew by for David.

It was the Sirius Black attacking Ron in Gryffindor Tower that broke David from his almost mechanical routine for he knew the end of the year was soon approaching.

He was looking forward to the end of the year, the Dementors might not have been allowed inside Hogwarts, but the presence of so many really left everyone feeling depressed year-round. He'd even spoken to Madam Pomfrey about it, apparently, older students had been using cheering charms excessively and a few had even become addicted to having endorphin's rush their bodies.

Hogwarts was a constant nightmare, especially for Madam Pomfrey. David wondered how she would deal with it all next year with the dragons about.

* * *

"Do you think this will help Buckbeak?" Hermione asked David in the library.

"I don't know… I think, no matter how good our defence is, it doesn't change the fact that Draco is a spoilt racist prat and his father is a power-hungry spiteful man that has the Minister of Magic in his back pocket," David answered far too truthfully, he'd been a little depressed recently and it was affecting his mood. The oppressing feeling of the dementors was getting to him.

Seeing Hermione lose hope as David gave his opinion, he felt remorseful immediately.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" David said quietly.

"No… I… Its, I understand," Hermione replied, staring down into the book they were planning on referencing in Buckbeak's trial.

With David not knowing what to say, Hermione eventually spoke, "It makes me so angry, David. He can just get away with so much. It's wrong, so wrong that Buckbeak takes the fall for Malfoy's idiocy, I hate that prat. I'm not giving up hope though… I'd better go, David, I need to hand these notes to Hagrid and help him prepare."

Seeing Hermione get up to leave, David bid her good luck and made his way to the Room of Requirement to let out some frustration.

"Confringo!" David shouted at the collection of training dummies, causing them all to explode, littering the Room of Requirement in debris. He'd also left a dent into the usually magical resilient walls. Luckily, he watched in real-time as the stone walls repaired themselves, erasing his mark.

Wanting some more relief, David tried out a few of his other spells, but found using the Patronus Charm and controlling his Phoenix with his wand far more relaxing than blowing up the dummies.

The presence of the Patronus seemed to offset the damage the dementors were doing to him, this gave David the idea of leaving his Patronus flying around the Room of Requirement as he studied and trained.

* * *

A major part of his training that David had been stalling on was Legilimency, if he wanted to reach the ranks of the top duellers, he needed to be able to read his opponent's mind and effortlessly dispatch them by knowing what spell was coming his way before they had cast it.

His major gripe regarding this was not wanting to be in the heads of school children. He found his peers immature enough as is, diving into their minds was going to be hell. Not to mention the slight moral issues he'd had to get over, but it was for a good cause and he pushed those thoughts to the side and stopped stalling.

His answer for training this aspect of the mind arts was to go around Hogwarts in between lessons and meet the eyes of various students, picking up stray thoughts as their eyes found one another.

It was slow going progressing his level of skill and he hated picking up the pieces of gossip of who was with who and whom to copy homework off of this week.

Interestingly enough, David learnt that a few of the Slytherin's didn't like him. Apparently, news of his grades had spread, and they particularity didn't like the way he carried himself. Too confident for a muggle-born they thought, to their arrogant selves.

A few of the sixth-years wanted to teach him a lesson, but the fifth-years were far too busy with OWLs and the seventh-years with their NEWTs. Not to mention David hardly ever being around the halls ruined the few attempts they had been planning.

Somewhat wishing he didn't know of their plot of a surprise attack, for this was exactly the kind of situation he wanted to find himself in, needed to further test himself. The acromantulas had been a good beginning but he wanted more.

He also learnt that not many people cared about him dating Hermione, two book worms who deserved each other was the gist of what he got. He made an effort to stay out of the minds of his close friends, sometimes it was best not to know.

Practising Occlumency left David wanting to see into Ronald's mind, just what made him tick other than jealousy for Harry was a question he wanted to be answered. For the red-head seemed to want to excel and shine, but didn't put in any effort.

But the red-head avoided him it seemed, and David was left glimpsing into Ginny Weasley and the twin's minds in boredom.

He was disappointed in Ginny after hearing how she broke little Luna's heart by using that nickname, but seeing as she was still struggling to sleep, almost a year on from the events of the Chamber, David had sympathy for the girl.

The twins, however, were immensely interesting. The two could be considered to be genius', and if they applied themselves academically in the way their mother wanted, they'd probably be top students.

Knowing that they would go onto creating Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, David knew they'd found their niche and it left him wondering just where Ronald went wrong. Even Ginny, who had everything from the previous year on her shoulder's and no one to talk to was doing reasonably well.

And Ronald was left being, well, Ronald.

* * *

Thankfully, the Golden Trio made up following the failure of Buckbeak's trial, with Hagrid stepping in to mend fences.

This along with the fact that Hermione dropped Divination just before Easter resulted in her considerably cheering up, and David found himself spending much more pleasant quality time with her. When she could get away from the Ronald and Harry, who desperately needed her help with homework after she'd been excommunicated for months.

And with everything back to normal, David was soon watching the events of Sirius Black's capture unfold, safely from his dorm room.

Creating his own Map had been immensely helpful.

* * *

"A werewolf, can you believe it?" Sue said to the gathered group of Ravenclaws.

"I mean that's shocking, but can you believe they captured Black, and then lost him, again?!" Padma stressed.

"Well, nothing regarding that has been confirmed," Anthony Goldstein said, trying to protect the ministry for some reason.

"Oh please, nothing 'confirmed' regarding Professor Lupin either, but the entire school knows he's a werewolf," Sue argued back.

"Look, all I'm saying is-," Anthony explained as David drifted off, thinking about his plans for the holidays.

The Grangers were staying home this year and invited David over for the summer. He had a lot on his plate, with managing his magical creature reserves, planning for Cyrus Greengrass' championing him at the Wizengamot and his studies into magic. Not to mention Voldemort would be truly back this time next year, he really needed to focus on his education. He was going to be all of eighteen when he went up against death eaters and snatchers while saving the prosecuted muggle-born population.

"David? David?!" Sue shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Sue, what's up?" David asked quickly.

"We were just wondering if you were also going to the Quidditch World Cup?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. No, I've made other plans for the Summer," David expressed, not wanting to watch Quidditch.

"Probably can't afford it," Anthony Goldstein said under his breath, much to everyone's annoyance.

From the Legilimency he'd used on Anthony, he knew he had an inferiority complex in regards to David, as Anthony really did try his best to be the top male student, falling short to David everytime.

Knowing why Anthony would bring up money, David just smiled politely at him, unnerving Anthony and causing him to look away and scowl in frustration.

"Going to spend some quality time with Granger, eh?" Padma teased as she nudged him a little with his elbow.

"Maybe," David said with a coy smile, resulting in all the single Ravenclaws groaning.

"Wonder who we're going to get next year for Defence?" Luna asked out of nowhere, changing the topic.

"Ugh, I know! He was such a good professor! Hopefully not someone like Quirrell…" Sue expressed to the group, getting nods in agreement from everyone.

David sighed to himself, knowing Barty Crouch Jr. was coming.

He could so easily expose him, throwing future events up into the air, but he had to restrain himself. David could easily manoeuvre around future events if he knew what was to happen, changing things left too much to chance. War was coming, he'd need every weapon he could get if he was going to survive this.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you sure you don't want to come as well, David?" Hermione asked as she packed away the last of her clothes.

She was off to the Burrow to spend the end of the Summer holidays with Harry, Ron and his family, watching the Quidditch World Cup.

"No, I'm fine, Hermione. Besides it would be a little weird if I showed up without an invitation," David said for the tenth time, touched, but absolutely not willing to sit through a Quidditch match. He didn't even watch his house play, the World Cup was no different to him, besides, he had important plans following the end of the match.

"I'm sure the Weasley's wouldn't mind," Hermione, said almost begging.

"I'm sure Arthur and Molly Weasley wouldn't mind, but Ronald and I don't get along. I don't want to ruin his holiday or anyone else's," David answered as he shut her trunk for her.

Giving up, she hugged him warmly, whispering, "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry, we'll see each other soon enough. Only a couple of weeks until school starts and if do end up returning home after the World Cup, I promise I'll come to stay for a bit," David said hugging her tightly.

"Then I'm definitely heading back home after the World Cup then, I'll ask Harry if I can use Hedwig to keep you updated!" Hermione cheerily replied.

"David, Hermione! We need to get going! Your mothers waiting in the car," Daniel Granger called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, we'd better go," Hermione said as she grabbed her trunk, with David doing the same with his own.

* * *

"Off you go you two," Emma said as she glanced at the time, she and her husband were running a little late.

"Thanks for letting me stay Dan, Emma," Daniel said as he opened his door to step out of the car.

Smiling, Daniel Granger replied, "It was our pleasure, David. You're welcome anytime."

Emma smiled and gave David a quick wave as he got his and Hermione's trunks out of the back and following a brisk goodbye between Hermione and her parent's, they were left alone at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione would floo over directly from there, and David planned to do a little shopping before he got Mel to pop him back home.

David gave Hermione another hug goodbye and made his way into Diagon Alley, drawing his wand as he snuck into an abandoned side alley, casting the DisillusionmentCharm after he checked he was in the clear. He followed up with shrinking his trunk so he wouldn't have to drag it around.

Under the protection of his powerful invisibility charm, David weaved through the various witches and wizards doing their shopping and made his way into Knockturn Alley.

Under his Disillusionment Charm, David pulled a small vial out of his pocket and downed the liquid within.

Immediately his body began to change, fat grew in places where previously they didn't exist, his height fell to five feet, leaving his clothing baggy, but a little spell could fix that.

This change was thanks to the Polyjuice Potion that was in that vial, along with the hair of an unsuspecting muggle.

His disguise complete, David un-did the charm and made his way into a small dingy shop, hidden away in the cesspool that was Knockturn Alley.

The small shop, that was covered in cobwebs and dust had a distinct smell of cauldron cleaner, a smell that was particularly unpleasant.

"What's ye name?" a gruff looking goblin demanded as soon as David closed the door behind him.

Rather than answering, David flicked an odd gold coin with his thumb towards the goblin shop owner, who caught it immediately with a glare.

The goblin inspected the coin with an expert eye and even bit it to give it a test, eventually, he grunted and ushered David over, "I gots de stuff ye ordered, wizard."

The goblin reached under his counter and pulled two small, intricately made boxes out, containing the goods David spent most of his summer hunting and bribing away for.

A small stolen vial of Thief's Downfall, the incredibly powerful potion that was used by Gringotts to discover those foolish enough to attempt and rob the bank was housed in one of the boxes.

Thief's Downfall could only be found in Gringotts branches around the world, as the goblins guarded its secrets vigorously.

The second box was full of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a rare imported ingredient that was non-existent in Britain, at least until the Weasley twins began to import it.

Having already paid for the vial and powder, David bundled them up under his left arm and briskly left the dodgy shop without so much as a word.

With the small fortune under his arms, David quickly made his way into a deserted alley to call for Mel and return home, unfortunately, Knockturn Alley's reputation really was deserved.

He was soon surrounded on both ends of the alley by four wizards, clearly wanting to steal what David had bought after staking out the goblins store in the hopes of finding a decent score.

He sighed internally, for he was extra cautious in making his way to the goblins shop, but it seemed if you didn't have a reputation here, you were fair game. He would have suspected the goblin of double-crossing him, but he came highly recommended and Dawlish himself testified to that.

This may have been an inopportune moment, but David made the most of it. He'd been itching for an unplanned fight for a while now.

As the crooks were about to threaten David, he wasted no time in flicking his Acacia wood wand into his right hand and cast a nonverbal _Diffindo_ straight at the duo to his left, he intentionally underpowered the spell so as to not decapitate them.

The spell left both of them screaming as blood poured out of their either carved open foreheads or blinded eyes. The screams shocked the two to his right into action, but David was already prepared, he cast a quick _Portego, _and followed up with _Bombarda _aimed at the cobblestones, blinding them due to the amount of dust it released.

He could have used the powder for the same effect, but he had potentially bigger plans for this and didn't want to waste the rare product just yet.

"I'll fucking kill ye! Ye bastard! _Avada Kedavra_!" roared one of the crooks David had blinded with dust from the _Bombarda_.

David immediately pushed himself up against the alley wall and watched as the deadly killing curse flew past him, landing right into the chest of one of the blood-drenched crooks, ending his short life immediately.

The fact that they would be willing to use the killing curse so easily motivated David to end this right here and now before more deaths occurred.

David cast a flurry of overpowered _Stupefys_ at his would-be muggers, dropping them all to the floor, unconscious. He followed up with tightly binding the remaining three with conjured ropes, called for Mel and let off red flares with his wand, calling Aurors to the scene.

"Master?!" Mel shouted as she popped next to David and witnessed the carnage he'd caused.

"Shhh, quiet! Get us out of here, now," David whispered quickly, grabbing Mel's shoulder with his wand arm.

* * *

"What happened?! Are you alright? David! Tell me-," Mel shouted at David, clearly panicked.

"I'm fine, do you have the Polyjuice Reversal Potion?" David asked as he set the small boxes on the counter.

Glaring at David, Mel pulled out the potion form her pocket, giving it to David.

He downed it immediately, thankful he was no longer the short round muggle anymore, but his clothes were a little tight. Mel fixed that with a snap.

"They stopped me almost straight after I left that goblins shop, Mel. There was nothing I could do other than fight back," David explained as he grew comfortable in his own skin again.

In a berating tone, Mel stressed, "You should have let me go, Master!"

"You know the rules of that place Mel, Witches and Wizards only. No idea why, but those were the rules. Don't worry. I won't be going back, I've got what I wanted," he explained to Mel, attempting to calm down from the adrenaline rush he was experiencing currently.

This did little to temper Mel's anger towards David, so he just sheepishly smiled and changed the subject.

"Did you send the letter to Madam Bones?" he asked, the sheepish smile still on his face.

"Yes…" Mel huffed.

"Did you read it?" he asked, almost certain she did.

Mel mumbled something that resembled 'maybe', making David snort in laughter.

"You sent it under the same pseudonym that got Lockhart arrested, right?" David asked.

"I did, Dawlish also re-arranged the Auror duties for the night of the World Cup, all the very best Aurors shall be patrolling on the night, and their reserves have been increased as well. He was quite happy about that, it seemed his boss, Rufus Scrimgeour approved of his plans," Mel answered.

David hummed in acknowledgement.

"Master… if what was written in that letter is correct, Dawlish will probably suspect you are one of the Death Eaters that avoided Azkaban," she expressed, worried.

"Maybe… Probably, if he's any good at his job. It doesn't matter in the end, he's stuck with that Vow whether he likes it or not," David responded, not worried about Dawlish falsely thinking he was a Death Eater who was turning on his former comrades.

* * *

Later the next day, David made his way down to the Potions Lab, where he found Mel analysing Thief's Downfall.

"How's it coming?" David asked as he pulled up a chair and began going over her notes on the potion.

"Not well Master, this potion truly is a masterpiece. But it has many needless ingredients, I believe they were added to make replication far more difficult. Impossible even," Mel explained as she snatched back her notes, adding to them.

"I don't believe that for a second," David replied as he grabbed his own half of the vial of Thief's Downfall and began slowly working on it in silence, Greenie would be handling meals until David returned to Hogwarts so that Mel could focus on recreating the potion.

Hours went by and David came to a similar conclusion as he distilled a few drops of Thief's Downfall into its base parts, finding many ingredients that just didn't make sense for them to be in such a potion.

But that was the key he needed, each 'distraction' ingredient bonded and altered the true potions ingredients in certain ways and by reverse engineering these he could determine the base parts of the true potion.

As such, the long and arduous process of seeing how the various 'distractions' reacted with other ingredients began.

He and Mel were so occupied with their work, that David almost forgot about the World Cup, he was reminded by Hedwig angrily chirping at his window after a late night of work.

Penning his reply that he couldn't wait to spend a few more days with her once the World Cup was over, David allocated more time in his duelling room for the night of the World Cup.

He may need it.

* * *

"You comfy there Fitz?" David asked as Fitz snuggled into his battle coat's expanded compartment, made to hide Fitz during his foray into the World Cup after-party.

Chirping in reply, David requested Fitz to Flame them over to the World Cup through their bond after he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

In a flash of fire that couldn't be hidden with the charm, David appeared in a forest and cast a point me towards the World Cup grounds.

Fitz really was a boon, he could bypass any type of warding, even those designed to stop magical creatures, Phoenix's really were amazing powerful creatures.

With Fitz by his side, David entered the heavily warded grounds of the World Cup without alerting the Aurors and made his way towards the campsites, to watch the chaos unfold and drop a Death Eater or two if the Aurors still managed to fail in stopping them.

As he found the deserted tents, David knew he'd arrived a little early, but then again determining the exact time the match would conclude was impossible.

As such, David climbed up onto a tree branch overlooking the campgrounds and waited patiently for Lucius and his slippery friends to begin their fun and games.

* * *

"Madam Bones, reports of masked individuals causing chaos on the campgrounds are coming in," Kingsley reported to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"It would seem our mysterious informant is right, again, doesn't it Auror Shacklebolt?" Amelia Bones asked of her most skilled Auror.

"Indeed, it does Madam," he replied with that deep, calming voice of his.

"I hear Rufus has stepped up security, much to the irritation of Bagman… I believe we should assist, for our informant says many of the masked individuals are Ministry employees... Is your team ready?" she asked, standing up from her posh leather chair, leaving her court robes behind, ready to step into battle.

* * *

David watched on as the Aurors struggled to keep order, it seemed the civilians were the main reason they failed to catch any of the Death Eaters initially.

With a shake of his head, David made his way towards the gathered Death Eaters, who were torturing the poor muggle and fighting off the rare Auror or Ministry employee brave enough to engage.

Thankfully, Madam Bones soon arrived, followed by a contingent of Aurors that worked directly for her. He could even see Dawlish and others making their way over, now having hope with the arrival of more Aurors who weren't bogged down dealing with civilians.

The muggle dropped to the ground in a thud as the Death Eater's and Aurors started battling.

David cast a _Portego _over the man, protecting him from stray spellfire.

It really was a spectacle, but Lucius and his friends were using the Unforgivables in their panic, not expecting his many Aurors or Madam Bones herself to show up.

While they hadn't killed anyone, yet, many of the Aurors were forced onto the defensive immediately. This was probably why Voldemort was so deadly, even though a minority supported him and his Death Eaters, the killing curse really was Voldemort's most powerful weapon.

Strangely enough, everyone came to a standstill as the Dark Mark appeared in the air. It struck fear in all their hearts, even the Death Eaters.

"Dawlish! Take your squad in the direction of the Dark Mark!" Amelia shouted as she shot off a stunner rapidly, causing one of the Death Eaters to collapse.

But they didn't respond with attacks as one of their own fell, "RUN!" a voice that was so obviously Lucius Malfoy screamed as he tried to pick up his fallen comrade.

Unfortunately for him, Kingsley Shacklebolt was far too quick, as he conjured ropes wrapped around his arm and pulled the Death Eater out of his grasp.

Knowing they had to come up with alibies as the Aurors now had a prisoner, they apparated away immediately, much to the fury of Madam Bones.

"How in Merlin's name were they tied into the wards?!" she shouted at the contingent of Aurors, who all felt it was a little unfair, they didn't deal with warding. That was another department.

In her anger she shot another stunner right into the face of the masked Death Eater, soon showing his face to all the gathered Aurors.

"Its Nott…" one of the Aurors gasped.

"Kingsley, I want you and your squad to raid his home now. Bring in his son for questioning. I'm going to have to move quickly if I want to administer Veritaserum before it gets blocked," she ordered swiftly.

"Proudfoot, Savage, grab Nott and come with me. Snap his wand first," she ordered.

"Madam, there's another one here!" an Auror shouted, pointed at a crumpled figure.

David had stunned this Death Eater himself as he saw that the Aurors were going to fail in capturing more than one measly Death Eater.

"Who is it?" she asked, curiously, for she didn't see anyone stun this Death Eater.

"W-Walden Macnair…" the Auror who pointed him out answered.

"I see…" she said as she raised her wand and Macnair, wrapping him tightly in conjured ropes.

"Snap his wand and bring it with us," she ordered as she waited near Nott's unconscious form.

David knew tonight was technically a win, but he wanted more captured Death Eaters as Lucius was probably talking with the Minster right now, blocking any attempts at getting Wizengamot approval to administer Veritaserum on the captured Death Eaters, pure-blood rights and all that rubbish. The minister would eat it all up, gold would help.

Alas, it would help with distracting the media when Cyrus brought forth David's case and also weaken Voldemort, slightly.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think so far? Please leave some reviews, I do read them!


	29. Chapter 29

**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP: TWO DEATH EATERS CAPTURED**

This was the headline David saw in the Daily Prophet the next morning as he came downstairs for breakfast.

"Mel!" David called, summoning her from the Potions Lab.

"How can I help you, Master?" Mel asked politely.

"I want you to make contact with Dawlish sometime today, I want to know what's going on at the Ministry," David asked as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Of course," she replied and popped back into the lab, presumably.

"Scrambled or fried, Master David?" Greenie asked as Mel left.

"Scrambled," David replied as he returned to the paper, looking for any details into what was going on regarding the accomplices of Nott and McNair.

He doubted anything would happen to the others, too rich and connected.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig to tell David I'm okay?" she asked as she, Harry and the Weasley's sat down for breakfast.

"Why you gotta do that for?" Ronald said in between bites, much to the disgust of everyone around him.

"Because he's my boyfriend and reads the paper?!" Hermione half-shouted at him, confused as to why he couldn't put two and two together.

Scoffing, spraying crumbs everywhere, which earned him a kick in the shin from Ginny.

"Ow! Mum, Ginny kicked me," Ronald moaned to his mother.

"If you keep talking with your mouth full, I'll be the one to kick you, young man," his mother said, chiding him into submission.

"Disgusting," Ginny said under her breath, fed up with her slob of a brothers eating habits.

"Uhh, sorry Hermione, he's still off delivering a letter for me," Harry said, finally answering.

"Oh… right, okay. I guess I'll have to write something to him when I get home then," a dejected Hermione said in reply, for she didn't feel comfortable asking to use Errol, the Weasley house owl. Neither did they offer, Percy and Arthur would be needing it with the fiasco at the Ministry.

"Rita Skeeter still managed to make thing difficult for the Ministry…" David said to himself as he put down the paper.

"Thanks, Greenie, can you grab an owl for me? I want to write Hermione," David asked of her as she cleaned up in the kitchen.

Following the stunning of McNair, David had gone to check up on Hermione and the Golden Trio. After finding her safe and sound and almost being hit by a stray stunner to the face, David walked off deep into the woods so he and Fitz could flame away in relative safety.

"Of course, Master!" she replied, bouncing on her heels immediately towards her owl menagerie.

Soon interrupting him was Mel, with basic information from Dawlish, who confirmed that certain families were blocking the release of the names of Macnair and Nott from being released.

And while Madam Bones request to use Vertiraserum was blocked, she had managed to lock in their guilt with quick work. Essentially assuring the two were soon headed to Azkaban.

"Hermione dear!" Mrs Weasley shouted, "You've got a letter waiting for you!"

Ron seemed to scowl at that news and Harry seemed not to be paying attention, lost in his own little world.

"Oh! It must David!" she shrieked in response, much to Ginny's amusement.

Returning with her letter and owl perched on her shoulder, Hermione plopped herself next to Ginny in the Weasley living room and hurriedly opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Ginny asked after Hermione finished reading the letter with a smile on her face.

"Oh, David said he read about the World Cup fiasco and was checking up on me. He wants to know when I'm going to be in Diagon Alley, to meet me there," she answered.

"What do you mean when you're going to be in Diagon Alley?" Ron suddenly asked, "You're meant to be staying here for the rest of the summer!"

"She's going home to spend time with her boyfriend, idiot," Ginny answered, throwing a pillow at his red, scowling face.

"Oi!"

"I'd better go reply. Can I use your quill, Ginny? I haven't got my quills and parchment set up," Hermione asked, ignoring Ron completely.

"Sure! Tell David I say hi," she answered with a smile, turning to glare at her brother as soon as Hermione left.

After receiving Hermione's confirmation that she was okay, David met up with her the following day at the Leaky Cauldron, heading straight to the Granger's to spend the last couple weeks of the summer holidays before Hogwarts began.

He was a little conflicted regarding this as he wanted to focus on recreating Thief's Downfall, but he settled for allowing Mel to focus on it while he spent his summer with Hermione, he would have time to work on it while the school was obsessed with the Triwizard Tournament.

Due to Hermione dropping Divination and Muggle Studies, she and David had almost the same subjects, with the exception of Care of Magical Teachers. This let them complete the entire syllabus of summer homework together in record time, something David managed to convince Hermione to set aside during the earlier days of the summer.

David covered that area of learning by helping Greenie occasionally with the variety of creatures she tended for and by listening to gushing House Elf try to convince him to purchase more.

He'd definitely buy her a reserve to tend once everything had been dealt with. But right now, he needed to a constant stream of ingredients to help with his learning, not to mention how important some of those ingredients were becoming due to the difficulty regarding Thief's Downfall.

It was during the last days before they returned to Hogwarts that David received a letter from Cyrus Greengrass, detailing his plans before the Wizengamot and asking for David's final approval of the plans.

David was intently reading the long letter for the third time when Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

"What's that letter your so intent on reading, David?" she asked, curious, for the book she was reading so really boring and couldn't keep her attention.

"Oh, remember how I went to see the Greengrass' over Christmas?" David said, looking up from his letter and swivelling Hermione's chair around so he could face her.

Seeing Hermione nod, David continued, "Well, it was regarding my family's vaults. I don't remember if I told you or not, but they were completely empty when the Goblin's asked me to come into Gringotts for an inheritance test."

"Why was it empty?" Hermione asked, now sitting up with her legs crossed. This was far more interesting than the book she was reading.

"Well… our families have some History and they asked about a journal left behind by an ancestor. Well, with the vault being empty and the Manor completely bare-bones, it was clear the Ministry had it," David explained.

"Wait, how can the Ministry just empty someone's vault? I thought he goblins prided themselves on the fact that they protect their clients gold so thoroughly!" she said, outraged the Ministry would do such a thing.

"Not really sure… the goblins are tight-lipped about it but remorseful. I'm thinking the Ministry forced their hand, because like you said, they really pride themselves on guarding their clients gold and treasures," David said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway, Cyrus Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's father informed me that the reason for the Ministry emptying my vault was for the number of Galleons they could gain from the various business and loans that were beholden to the Cross family that had built up over the centuries…" David explained.

With wide eyes, Hermione asked, "How much are we talking if the Ministry decided to break into a pureblood family vault to get it?"

"I think… around one hundred and fifty million Galleons," David answered with a coy smile, it really was an insane amount for Witches and Wizards.

"That's… that's a lot of gold, David…" Hermione said breathlessly, quickly doing the math to convert it from Galleons to Pounds.

"Yeah… and to get the journal back we need to go after it all… so I could end up quite rich I guess," was David's response to potentially becoming the richest wizard in Britain.

"Right… quite rich… David, the Ministry's operating budget is ten million! A year! You're talking about fifteen times that! You'd bankrupt the ministry…"

"Well… we don't think they'll agree to the entire sum, but Cyrus thinks we can get about a third of it, or at least get instalments over the years," David answered easily, not really caring about the Ministries budget, they'd fall to Voldemort soon enough as is. Less money for Death Eaters in the end.

"David… this is going to cause a massive outcry! Everyone will be talking about it!" Hermione almost shrieked, "You hate attention!"

"I know, that's why we're going to use an event going on at Hogwarts this year as cloud cover," he said with a grin.

Hermione looked at David suspiciously, "What event?"

"So, he thinks Durmstrang is so great, does he? Thinks it would have suited him, does he? I wish he'd gone, vile little inbred creature!" Hermione hissed after she, David and Harry listened in on Draco boast about the foreign Wizarding school.

Ron, after seeing David with Hermione had wanted to sit somewhere else with Harry, but Harry was oblivious to his friend's discomfort, so it was just the three of them in the compartment as Ron had gone to sit with his brothers.

"What's Durmstrang's? Harry asked curiously.

"It's another wizarding school," David answered, settling into his seat.

"Yes, it's a horrible school. Famed for the Dark Arts. The Dark Wizard, Grindelwald studied there," Hermione said in a huff, annoyed.

"Well, that's hardly fair Hermione. Voldemort went to Hogwarts, you can't judge the school based on a few bag eggs," David said in response.

Harry had a shocked expression on his face after David said the Dark Lord's chosen name out loud.

Noticing this Hermione smiled, "Oh, don't mind Harry, David. He's just not used to people saying the Dark Lords name."

As Harry was going to say something, the compartment door burst open and in walked a furious looking Ronald, hauling his trunk and owl cage behind him.

"Fred and George kicked me out," he said with a glare.

"Right…" was all Harry said in response, which only made Ron angrier.

Sue and Luna soon joined them in the carriage, Padma was sitting with her sisters Gryffindor friends and Sue had gotten sick of the excessive girl talk and questions for the dress robes required in the school list this year.

Ron only grew gloomier, Harry chatted with Luna, a little confused but enjoying his conversation with the strange third-year.

Hermione, on the other hand, had never met any of David's Ravenclaw friends and was getting along swimmingly with Sue.

Following drop-ins from confused looking Gryffindor's throughout the trip, they were eventually interrupted by Draco and his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.

David, not yet having a chance to use Legilimency on the boy did so immediately and entered his unguarded mind with ease.

What he found almost made him burst out in laughter. Draco, after all this time, was still hung up over the fact the famous Harry Potter rejected him.

That was all. It was all because of that that he continued to berate Harry constantly throughout the school year. Pettiness must really be a Slytherin House trait David thought to himself with a half-concealed smirk.

After embarrassing Ron and his dress robes and hinting to the Triwizard tournament, he eventually left with a smug look on his face, having no idea all his secrets had just been read by David.

"So, really, what was he on about?" Ron asked the group, killing him inside that Malfoy knew something he didn't.

Hermione had to hold in her knowledge about the tournament, for David made her promise.

"Probably just riling you up, Ron," she said, acting like she didn't care about the hints he dropped regarding the tournament.

"Right," he said with a huff, embarrassment over his robes now setting back in.

After the carriage ride back up to the castle, thanks to the Thestral's who David could now see, he gave Hermione a kiss good-bye and went to sit at his house table, along with Sue and Luna.

David watched Mad-Eye Moody, or 'Barty Crouch Jr. walk into the Great Hall with an internal sigh as he interrupted the headmaster's speech with that wooden leg of his.

He would be a really good, practical Defence Professor, but just knowing the murderous Death Eater was his teacher made his skin crawl.

As the Headmaster continued with his speech following the interruption, the school erupted into whispers at the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, something David knew was going to be a disappointment to watch after the first task. He was truthfully itching to fight a dragon, reckless it may be.

With the thoughts of battling powerful magic beasts, David ignored the headmaster until it was time to return to their dorm rooms.

David sat on the edge of his bed and hummed to himself, thoughts racing.

Death Eater for a Professor, getting dragged into preparing Harry for the tasks and dealing with Cedric's death.

There was a bit for David to do this year apart from his own studies, which he intended to really pick up on as the Room of Requirement would be hard to use the next two years.

Maybe he would have to create his own private room or prepare the Chamber of Secrets for human use, the smell was horrid but getting down there would be simple via Fitz.

"Tsk, so much to do…"


	30. Chapter 30

Hogwarts was buzzing the next morning as David made his way into the Great Hall alongside Astoria, as they were both been checked over by Poppy.

Saying their goodbyes, David made his way to the Ravenclaw table and saw that much like the majority of the school, they were all hovered over copies of the Daily Prophet.

The names of the two Death Eaters that had been suppressed for so long had been released.

"Wow, Nott's father was one of the Death Eaters found… look everyone keeps staring at him over at the Slytherin table," a seventh-year Ravenclaw said out loud, causing even David to look over at Theodore Nott.

Theodore had a grim look on his face as he faced the mumblings and murmurs of the entire school but seemed to be holding up quite well as he slowly ate his breakfast.

Draco could be seen whispering to Theodore, but this only caused him to grow angrier. Whatever Draco was saying hadn't help as Draco had received an elbow in the ribs for his words.

With a shake of his head, David borrowed Padma's copy of the Prophet and read over the article.

Ministry employee, Walden Macnair and Theodore Nott's father were listed as the only rouge Death Eaters captured and the Ministry was pinning the blame on Sirius Black as the ring-leader.

Questions of the Ministries incompetence were raised due to the fact they had a supposed 'imperioused' Death Eater amongst their midst, something Amelia Bones had confirmed in an interview that this time around, wasn't the case.

Thanking Padma, David gathered a bowl of porridge and fruit for his breakfast and quietly ate, contently enjoying his breakfast as the rest of his House was still in a quiet uproar over the Death Eaters.

* * *

Soon enough the lesson where Professor 'Moody' would demonstrate the Unforgivables was upon them.

It had already gotten around the school that Moody was an excellent Professor, who brought a real sense of what was out there to his students, even if he was a little barmy.

The lesson began much like how David expected it, with the Professor asking the class if anyone knew what the Unforgivable Curses were.

The Ravenclaws answered immediately, with almost all hands going up in the air almost immediately.

He showed the entire class what each looked like and their effects and such. Everyone was fascinated and a little fearful.

David however, was not.

He'd already read all about the three in detail and knew just how to combat them and even cast them, not that he ever had a desire too.

David was more interested in overcoming the Imperious that the Professor would eventually cast on the lot of them. But that lesson would probably take place next lesson.

As such, David was forced to write down details of the curses off the blackboard with a disinterested expression on his face.

Unknown to him, the headmaster was a little worried of how David would take to the knowledge of the Unforgivables, he did not expect, however, that he was uninterested in learning and watching such magic be performed.

This worried the old headmaster a little, for every student, even the Slytherins were a little shaken up at viewing the curses in action. But not David Cross.

* * *

After hearing Hermione rant about Professor Moody and how he performed the Imperious on the entire Slytherin and Gryffindor class, the time for his own house, accompanied by the Hufflepuffs, to experience the curse was upon them.

"Right, today, I'm going to be casting the Imperious on the lot of ya," Professor Moody said to the class.

"But, but that's illegal!" shouted a Hufflepuff in shock.

"Aye, but the headmaster wants you all to know what it's like. Or would you rather learn the hard way? Eh? A Dark Wizard casting it on you, making you murder your entire family without any say? Is that what you want, laddie?" he asked in a gruff voice, magical eye spinning rapidly.

Following a silence from the protesting student, the Professor said out loud, "Right, Abbot! You're up first missy!"

As the terrified Hannah Abbot got up and made her way to the front, the Professor cast the Imperious and made her pirouette in front of the entire class, causing the class to chuckle awkwardly.

After Hannah, it was her close friend, Susan Bones who was up next. She seemed to put up a bit more of a fight but was soon doing star jumps on top of a desk.

Right after Susan, David was called to the front, "Right, Cross, you're up next!"

David made his way to the front of the class calmly, something that brought a twitch to the eye of the false Professor Moddy and a grimmer face to the hidden Albus Dumbledore.

"Imperio!" he shouted with a jab of his wand, a little annoyed at the boy for being so calm about this.

David felt the command wash over him as the spell hit him. He felt a voice in his head telling him to take off his clothes and David's immediate thoughts were that this was a little too far.

~_Removing my clothes? Really?~_

But unfortunately for the Professor, David resisted the curse expertly, with a mix of his will and mastery of Occlumency, much to the confusion of the class and two Professors.

Shocked that the child hadn't even made a motion to follow his commands, Moody said out loud, "Well… would you look at that, Cross here resisted the curse, completely! Twenty points to Ravenclaw!"

As David made his way back to his seat, a little proud of himself for resisting the Imperius, the Professor called the next student to the front and continued to embarrass them one after another.

* * *

Later that night, Albus Dumbledore and the fake Alastor Moody were sitting in his office, with the Headmaster drinking a glass of mead and Barty sipping from his Polyjuice.

"Alastor, what can you tell me about David Cross?" Dumbledore asked, having witnessed the student cast aside the curse far more easily than any other.

He grunted in response, still annoyed a fourth-year cast aside his curse so easily.

"He's strong, didn't even budge… Potter fell to the floor whilst resisting, but Cross… didn't affect him one bit," was in answer.

"I see… You didn't hold back, did you?" Dumbledore asked with a disarming, hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"No. I didn't Albus," he responded, anger growing and struggling to hide it.

Albus Dumbledore hummed to himself at the answer and bid Moody a good day as he thought over what to do with David Cross.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that a meeting between him and David had to occur, and soon. And maybe a little use of Legilimency on him to discover his motives, hopefully putting the matter of David Cross to rest.

* * *

Unknown to David that he'd brought the eerie of the headmaster upon him, David spent his time in the Room of Requirement, working up a sweat daily.

He'd been impressed with Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt at the World Cup and had picked up a trick or two from them. Of course, he wouldn't reach his potential until he was seventeen, but he'd be forced to battle death eaters before his final maturation occurred, therefore he needed to be as quick and nimble as possible, for time was running out.

One method of practice David employed was conjuring birds to dart at him at speeds reminiscent of the fastest curses.

David worked hard, daily, battering them all away with spells and shields of his own and slowly felt himself growing something akin to a sixth sense.

Whenever an attack came at him from a blind spot, a feeling of danger in that particular direction overcame David, giving him a chance to retaliate.

It wasn't easy, the range of this new 'sense' seemed to be contained to the immediate vicinity of David and many times he was forced to simply allow the attack to hit him, albeit in a much less dangerous area of his body.

It was with this rigorous training session that David was hit with a surprise. The headmaster wished to see him in his office.

* * *

"Right this way David," Professor Flitwick said, directing David towards the headmaster's office.

Arriving at the Gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office, Professor Flitwick stepped forward and spoke clearly, "Sherbet Lemon!"

David knocked on the door to the headmaster's office, after seeing Professor Flitwick encourage him to do so.

He heard a muffled 'come in' through the door and promptly made his way into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, David, you've made it. Please take a seat," the headmaster said, peering at David through his half-moon spectacles.

"Hello Professor," David said as he took a seat as instructed.

"That will be all Filius, thank you," the headmaster smiled, dismissing the Charms Professor.

Albus Dumbledore also took a seat across from David and peered at him closely for a minute, making David uncomfortable.

"How can I help you, Professor?" David asked, a little annoyed now.

"I've heard glowing reports from all your Professors, David. You truly are an excellent student," Dumbledore said, ignoring David's question for now.

"Uhh, thank you, Professor," David answered, not knowing what else to say.

"However, you don't seem to be very interested in your classes, David. What do you say to this?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling a little.

"Well, I read ahead a lot as I find the curriculum a little slow for my pace, Professor. Though the lessons with my fellow students tend to be a good revision," David answered, just as he felt an attack against his occlumency shields.

The attack was not too powerful, as the headmaster had not expected David to have reached this level of proficiency in magic yet. As such, he swatted aside the mental attack with ease and tensed up and glared at the Professor angrily.

Silence engulfed them as the headmaster had a shocked expression on his face and David continued to glare, reinforcing his shields as he preparing for another attack.

~_Why did he attack me… What's made him so suspicious? Is it… ugh, he probably thinks I'm another Tom Riddle, fuck me~_

"Extraordinary," Dumbledore breathed, still shocked David had mastered Occlumency to such an extent. Of course, he'd palmed his wand under the table, just in case.

David had done the same.

"Why?" David asked, breaking the long silence.

Sighing, the headmaster desponded, "You have such potential… I've only ever seen this potential in three other individuals in my life."

The headmaster decided to take the honest route, for he would have to really attack David with intent to injure to get through those shields of his, which he assumed could take more of a battering than he'd initially given.

"If I could be so bold as to say, one such individual, being myself… so many years ago when I think back on it," the headmaster explained, reminiscing of old times, before shaking his head slightly and continuing.

"And another, Tom Riddle."

"Ah… Voldemort," David responded, knowing he was right about the headmaster fearing he was his second coming.

"Miss Granger has been filling you in, I see," he smiled sadly.

"Well, I was down in the Chamber with them, she explained to me what Harry learned afterwards. I think that was only fair," David said, daring the headmaster to challenge Hermione's position.

The headmaster only smiled in response and continued, "Yes… I'm sure you've put two and two together and realise that Voldemort was once a student of mine."

Seeing David nodding, Dumbledore cautiously continued, explaining to David how he'd been suspicious of the boy ever since he'd come to Hogwarts, but never acted. Something he regrated immensely.

As the headmaster finished his tale, he ended with, "And, as such, I couldn't fail again and had to make sure that you, David, weren't another Dark Lord in the making. Of course, your mastery of Occlumency has ruined that plan," he finished, chuckling.

"Well… I can't exactly blame you for making that connection, headmaster. But the question is, where do we go from here? I certainly won't be dropping my shields and allowing you to enter my mind," David asked, daring the headmaster to try another Legilimency attack.

"Yes… it would seem we're at a bit of an impasse… but I do have some questions for you David," the headmaster said, smiling.

"Ask away…" David answered.

"Where do you live now? I've noticed, recently that you do not, in fact, live in the Orphanage anymore," the headmaster asked, starting with an easier question.

David thought to himself quickly… worst-case scenario, he would have to leave Hogwarts. Or he could lie, but the headmaster seemed to have changed his tact and was being honest with David. At least that he could be sure of.

Prior knowledge, while taking its toll on David, for he wanted to maintain the timeline for as long as possible, really was a blessing in dealing with the headmaster.

"I'm the heir of House Cross, the goblins restored the Manor for me, and I promptly moved in," David answered, not giving any information about his House Elf, Mel. The headmaster could presume about how he got back and forth all he wanted on his own.

"Ah… I've read briefly about Aquila Cross… quite the prodigious Witch, if history is correct… not much information exists about her and your family, David," the headmaster said, nodding to David's declaration of being the heir of a lost house. He was a little surprised the knowledge hadn't been spread just yet, but he assumed David had worked to make that happen.

'Clever boy' he thought to himself.

"Yes… there really isn't all that much regarding my family. I don't really feel like a Cross, truthfully. Being raised in an orphanage does that I guess. But I'll take the resources they've left behind any day" David replied with a shrug.

"Now, David, as you most certainly know, we have an infirmary and while I've been quite lax myself regarding my monitoring of students in recent years, I've noticed you going to see Madam Pomfrey quite a lot, every Monday in fact. While I have been curious about you and the nature of your visits, I do respect…. I believe the muggle term is, 'doctor-patient confidentiality'," the headmaster said, not quite asking the question yet.

"You want to know why I visit her every Monday?" David asked with a raised brow.

"I'd very much like to know David, I apologise. However, the ball is completely in your court," the headmaster said, dropping another muggle saying with a twinkle of his eyes.

"The Cross family died out due to Malediction, I have it," David answered bluntly, not having any reason as to lie about his condition to the headmaster, he'd respected his privacy long enough anyway.

Growing sad at David's answer, the headmaster responded with his condolences, "I apologise… truly, David. Is there anything that can be done?"

The headmaster knew that Maledictions were impossibly difficult to remove and has never been successfully attempted. Ever, as far as he knew.

David gave a coy smile, which the headmaster saw, and answered with, "I have a lead, headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore and David Cross continued to chat for a while, with the headmaster growing a little more comfortable with David as time went on. He still had his doubts regarding David, mainly due to the fact he couldn't see into his mind.

However, he'd heard from the other Professors and David showed no signs of being like Tom, showing much less interest in wooing his Professors and kept more to himself, along with a small group of friends and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

He decided that he would let David be, but continued to worry over the connection David had to Harry through Hermione.

* * *

David welcomed the Beauxbatons students, who sat on the Ravenclaw table, with the rest of his House, enjoying the French food immensely.

He loved the Bouillabaisse. It was a fish stew that originated in the port city of Marseille and decided he'd have to go one of these days, maybe Hermione would join him.

As he made idle chatter with the Beauxbatons students, David thought over his plans for the year.

He'd most likely be roped into helping Harry prepare via Hermione and if he didn't, he would offer. While he didn't want to babysit Harry with such simple spells, it was imperative to his plans that he help Harry get higher scores during the tasks, for his simple plan on saving Cedric hinged on Harry having far more time in the maze than the other students.

Without the death of Cedric, David also had to keep Barty Crouch Jr. with a soul long enough for a confession for Madam Bones.

He doubted Fudge would change his stance, he was a coward after all. But Harry needed some relief during fifth year, Cedric dying would be a rallying point that Harry would lose, as such, he needed some members of the Wizarding world to prepare for the coming of Voldemort and Madam Bones would hopefully help with that.


	31. Chapter 31

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out, shocking the entire Great Hall.

Every head in the Hall turned towards the Boy Who Lived, confused as to why the headmaster just read off a fourth name from the Goblet of Fire.

David could see Hermione nudging a confused Harry, who was just sitting there dazed and confused.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said again, raising his voice further.

Eventually, Harry swayed his confused self over to the room of waiting Champions, not knowing what to do with himself.

As soon as Harry had entered the room, the headmaster dismissed the students and briskly made his way towards the waiting Champions. With a few of his professors in tow, along with Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman.

"What in the hell is going on?" a Ravenclaw first-year said out loud, confused by what was going on.

Before anyone could answer, the Ravenclaw prefects ushered everyone towards the tower, with the Beauxbatons students breaking off and heading towards their carriage, just as confused as the rest of Hogwarts.

* * *

"How did Harry Potters name come out of the Goblet of Fire?!" Anthony Goldstein said out loud as David sat with his fellow fourth-years.

"He could have cheated?" a not too sure voice added.

"I doubt that, he's always seemed the decent sort to me," Padma added.

"I don't know… he's a seeker, their all a bit glory hungry, if you ask me," Anthony added, oblivious to the glare Cho Chang sent him from across the room.

"Any idea's David?" Sue asked, turning to him.

"No idea… But I doubt Harry could have fooled the Goblet, it's quite the powerful artefact from what I've read," he lied, the Goblet was weak for such an important and ancient artefact, Barty Crouch Jr. managed to confound it, any above-average witch or wizard could have matched the feat.

Eventually, the conversation turned from how Harty got his name into the Goblet to the history of the Triwizard Cup, and the foolishness of bringing it back, its high death-toll was the main talking point among the entirety of Ravenclaw house.

That wasn't to say they weren't excited, they were, but with no one from their House competing, they all seemed to be level headed regarding the tournament and its dangers.

* * *

David woke nervously the next morning, for today was the day Cyrus Greengrass would go in front of the Wizengamot and champion David's attempt at regaining his families stolen Galleons, artefacts and whatever else was taken from the vault.

While his part of the deal would result in him gaining the details of the dark ritual that cursed his entire family, Astoria's future also hung in the balance.

He wanted to help her as much as he could, he felt a comradery with her. They were both doomed to die unless they lifted the Malediction, David thought it was only normal they had developed a bond as time went on.

Attempting to clear his head on his usual morning run, David can across Viktor Krum.

David assumed Viktor was out and running in the early morning due to his announcement as Durmstrang's Champion.

Viktor however, looked at David curiously, he knew that the two Hogwarts Champions were not this boy. He wondered why he would be running out in the cold this early if he wasn't competing, as there was no Quidditch at Hogwarts this year.

With only one of the two having the correct assumption, they ran past each other with a nod and continued on their respective exercise.

* * *

David had a Transfiguration lesson first thing, he mindlessly spent his time transfiguring his hedgehog back and forth between a pin cushion.

As David mindlessly flicked his wand repeatedly, with each flick perfectly transforming the creature, Professor McGonagall was looking at David curiously.

While he'd always been the best student she had, along with Hermione Granger, he'd never shown this level of skill in transfiguration.

With a confused expression on her face, she approached David, interrupting him with a cough, "It would seem, Mr Cross, that you've mastered the spell already. Perhaps you could stop tormenting the poor creature you have there and help out your fellow classmates?"

Breaking him from his daze, David replied, "Oh… sorry Professor, I was a little distracted."

"Quite…" she muttered under her breath, still surprised over his wand work.

Eventually, the lesson came to an end and David made his way down to the Great Hall, where he locked eyes with Daphne, both giving each other a hidden nod of acknowledgement.

It seemed they both were nervous over today's events.

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall, David made his way to his dorm room hoping to find a letter from Cyrus awaiting him.

And he found just that.

Mel was inside, cleaning up and had also prepared a pot of tea with an assortment of biscuits and such. And in the centre of his table was a letter, addressed to David from Cyrus Greengrass.

David walked over to the letter immediately and pried it open. Quickly reading over its contents, he let out a sigh, things were heating up already.

Cyrus simply spoke before the Wizengamot, revealing David to be the heir of House Cross, many were shocked over this and there was a discussion about bringing in goblins to confirm this but they seemed to accept this as fact, for now, Cyrus Greengrass wasn't some fool who would approach the Wizengamot on some fools errand.

Apart from the shock of learning a fallen house had risen, nobody questioned Cyrus request to return the taken contents of the vault. In fact, many members of the Wizengamot were furious it was stolen and supported his request for everything to be returned to House Cross as soon as possible. That would change soon enough, once they learnt just how much was stolen from the Cross family vaults.

The ministry representatives promised to investigate as soon as possible and would update them regarding the contents of the vault at the next Wizengamot session. Cyrus believed this coming session would cause an uproar and probably have the minister and his entourage in session, for this time around many members were absent, dealing with the tournament and all its problems.

Just as David was folding up the letter, he heard the sound of knocking at his window sill, an owl was there with another letter for him.

Taking the letter and giving the owl a treat in thanks, David opened the new letter and smiled as he read its contents.

The reserve he'd purchased in Romania was contacting him regarding the British Ministries request for a fourth dragon. A nesting mother to be exact.

The explanation of why the dangerous Hungarian Horntail was chosen as the fourth dragon was given, it was the only other nesting mother they currently had.

David signed off on the approval and called for Greenie to send the letter off back to Romania with his approval of the beast to be brought over.

* * *

With the weight off of his shoulders regarding the contents of his vault, for now, David once again slipped into a routine, albeit far more strenuous this time.

Eventually, he soon found himself taking some well-deserved time off with Hermione and noticed she was giving him very obvious toothy smiles.

Laughing to himself he asked her about it, "Wonderful teeth you have there Hermione, get a little work done?"

Slapping his shoulder in jest at his teasing, she explained, "Harry and Draco got into a duel in Potions, I got hit by a wayward spell and Madam Pomfrey fixed it… their form was terrible by the way," she finished with a giggle.

"So… how do you like it?" she asked, now a little self-conscious as David hadn't said anything.

"Mmm, let's see," David said as she leaned in a kissed her.

After several minutes, David broke free from the kiss, causing Hermione to moan in disappointment.

Grinning David gave her an answer, "It certainly makes snogging a little easier… not that we had a problem before."

Hermione blushed at David's comment and muttered, "Prat."

Enjoying her warmth, he wrapped his arms around her brought her in closer, both felt perfectly at peace well until the sun went down.

* * *

"David!" Hermione shouted the next weekend as David made his way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Oh, morning Hermione. What's up?" he asked.

"Come with me," she said quickly, dragging David away from his breakfast.

After a long walk, Hermione brought David into an empty classroom. In said classroom was an awkward-looking Harry.

David knew immediately why he was brought here.

"Harry needs our help! He figured out the first task David. They're insane! Dragons! For Merlin's sake, they wanted to keep the death rate down, not make it skyrocket!" she shouted in fury.

"Oh… Dragons. Okay, so what do you need help with Harry?" David asked as he took Hermione by the waist and half hugged her, calming her down a little.

"Uhh…" he said, a little surprised at seeing David and Hermione hug, he'd somehow forgotten she had a boyfriend.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione broke free from David and explained for him.

"He needs some help with the summoning charm. He can't perform it and his very life depends on him getting it to work!" she explained, still upset.

"You can't use the summoning charm? But we've already learnt it in charms…" David asked. He knew Harry would need help, but he couldn't not tease him over his failure in using such a crucial spell.

David grunted in exaggerated pain as Hermione elbowed him in annoyance.

"Oh hush, that didn't hurt at all," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Err, yeah I can't use it…" Harry answered, still a little unnerved by the couple in front of him. He'd never seen Hermione pretend to be all angry and smile that way.

"Why the summoning charm against a Dragon? What's your plan?" David asked, sitting down now.

Hermione and Harry followed suit and they sat in a small circle as Harry explained his game plan.

"I see," David said, after hearing Harry's plan to outfly the dragon. He knew it all of course, but he had a part to play.

"I guess we start small," David explained, standing up and pulling a coin from his robe pocket and placing it on the table before him.

"You know the incantation?" David asked.

"Yeah, Accio. Right?"

"Yeah that's it, summon the coin Harry," David ordered, beginning Harry's lessons.

After a couple of attempts at the spell, with tips form Hermione on the theory, he seemed to get it and was summoning the small coin in front of him flawlessly.

"Okay, do it from halfway across the classroom now," David instructed.

This was considerably harder for Harry and David confirmed it via a look into his mind. Harry's thoughts were all over the place, it seemed he was really worried about the task and dragons.

After a little meltdown and a pep talk from Hermione, Harry was soon able to summon the coin again.

David's stomach rumbling ended their session for now, for he still hadn't had breakfast.

"I think a short break is in order, Mel!" David called out.

"How can I help you master?" she asked.

"Breakfast Mel… for three?" David asked looking at Hermione and Harry who both looked at each other and nodded.

"Right, breakfast for three."

Harry merely looked on confused at the nonchalant way he summoned a House Elf, but Hermione wasn't questioning it, so neither did he.

* * *

As they sat around a table eating the food Mel had provided, David discussed Harry's issues with the spell.

"It's about intent and will Harry. I think you got the intent down part, but you are doubting whether you can summon it. Am I right?" he asked, sipping on his tea.

"I just got a lot on my mind is all," Harry mumbled, feeling a little inferior.

David knew Harry's thoughts were a mess thanks to the dreams from Voldemort, loss of his friendship with Ron, dragons that might kill him and the hard-on he had for Cho Chang.

"Well… you need to find a way to focus on something else while you cast the spell, Harry, you can worry about everything else after your broom in your hand," David expressed, hoping Harry would get this soon, for he really wanted to get some practice in himself.

"You can do it, Harry, you've done far more difficult spell work before! Just think of the Patronus, that's far more difficult to do than the summoning charm, you'll get this down in no time," Hermione said with a kind smile, encouraging Harry.

Nodding, Harry got up and summoned the coin to him flawlessly.

David smiled in desperate hope Harry managed to master the spell soon, he really wanted to go.

"What would you have done regarding the Dragons, David?" Hermione asked as they watched Harry progress with the spell.

"Depends on what needed to be done," he replied.

"If I had to battle one… I would go for its eyes first, there the only real weak spot a dragon has. After it's blinded I would conjure something to pierce its eyes, going for its brain," David answered with a shrug.

He thought for a moment and continued, "If I just had to get past it… I would transfigure some animals that the dragon would either like to eat, like goats or something that made it want to attack, like some sort of magical wolf, they like to eat dragon eggs I've read. After that, I would cast the Disillusionment Charm and a Smell Removing Charm to get past it while it was distracted. A broom would also work, but I don't fly much so…" he finished with a shrug.

"How would you go for its eyes?" Harry suddenly asked, thinking of the conversation he'd been having with Sirius before Ron interrupted them.

"Conjunctivitis Curse," David answered, but added, "But I wouldn't try it… they just want you to go get past them, right?"

Following Harry's nod, David continued, "A dragon will most likely end up getting enraged if you blind it, resulting in a much more difficult time in getting past it. You'd only ever really want to blind a dragon if you want to… well, kill it."

"Right…" Harry replied, thinking who in the hell would think about trying to kill a dragon.

Eventually, they called it a day with the promise to meet up the next day to continue working on the spell, which Harry could now do over short distances but still needed to be tested over larger ones.

* * *

The next morning it was just Harry and David meeting in the classroom, for Hermione was running a little late. She'd said something about helping Ronald with homework, but being persona non grata to Harry, he didn't bother listening all that much.

David had opened a window and conjured feathers outside, each at different distances away from Harry for his training.

Watching him try the spell again and again, David was thinking why Harry never truly applied himself academically, always coasting along.

He knew Harry's life was a little more difficult than his growing up but felt it was no excuse to just coast along. Of course, not everyone was like him or Hermione, who could so easily spend immense amounts of time in the library studying on just reading.

He wanted to talk to him about the harsh realities of who he was. He may be the Boy Who Lived, but for a large, somewhat hidden group of witches and wizards, Harry was the one who vanquished their Lord. He was protected now thanks to the headmaster, but if Voldemort never returned, it was obvious some would have eventually come for him in revenge. And yet, everyone just let him be, coasting along, mediocre.

David sighed internally, he could open his mouth and tell him the harsh truths, but he was going to be tortured and watch the Dark Lord rise again in June, maybe Harry deserved whatever, twisted innocent peace he had right now.

With a shake of his head, David peered into Harry's mind, to see if he was focusing on the mental requirements of the spell.

As their eyes met, David saw that the desire was there, but everything was still a mess, thoughts constantly racing. He could see why he had such a hard time learning Occlumency, apart from the abhorrent teaching methods of Professor Snape of course.

"Hermione tells me you can cast a corporeal Patronus," David said suddenly, breaking Harry's concentration.

"Oh. Yeah, I learnt it last year, after the dementors and all…" he trailed off, before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"The theory behind the Patronus is allowing an extremely joyous memory of moment to fill you up with love and happiness. You need to focus on that memory, no stray feelings or ideas can enter your head as you cast it, right? Well, this charm is the same to a far lesser extent. Focus your mind, Harry, want it, strongly. Desire it to come to you and think only on that," David answered, hoping the highest level of spell work Harry knew could allow him to channel some of that skill into the Summoning Charm.

Harry slowly nodded, mulling over what he'd said and summoned one of the feathers David had left hovering outside the window earlier.

Grinning he continued with the next furthest feather and the next. Making great progress each time.

Eventually, they took a break and Harry asked David about what he'd said about the Patronus.

"You know an awful lot about the Patronus, David. Have you tried casting it?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yeah, I can cast a corporeal Patronus," David answered simply.

"Oh, wow. Did you learn due to the dementors? That's why I had to, they gave me a really tough time last year…" Harry explained.

"No… I learnt it for fun in second-year," David answered with a bemused smile.

Just as David gave his answer, Hermione arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she said as she gave David a peck on the cheek, adding, "What are you two up too?"

A little annoyed that David had been casting the Patronus since second-year, Harry answered, "David's just been telling me how he can also cast a Patronus."

"Wait, what?! You can cast a Patronus David? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, mixed between shocked and peeved her boyfriend didn't tell her he could perform such advanced magic.

"A corporal one," Harry added, a little malicious grin on his face.

_~This is not going to be good…~_

"David Cross…" Hermione said slowly, glaring at him.


	32. Chapter 32

"I hear by call this gathering of the Wizengamot into session," Albus Dumbledore declared out loud in a booming voice to the collected witches and wizards, finishing with a bang of his gavel.

This session of the Wizengamot was almost full, there were a few missing witches and wizards, but with the first task starting soon, it was inevitable that they would have to miss this most important gathering.

"Due to the gravity of the matter Cyrus Greengrass has brought forth during the last sessions, an extra hour shall be allotted regarding the cause he is championing," Dumbledore said to the gathering.

"This is ridiculous Dumbledore! Do you have any idea-," Fudge shouted, before being cut off by the Chief Warlock.

"Minister, please. Many of us still need to be informed regarding the gravity of the situation," Dumbledore said, ending the Ministers tantrum.

"V-very well… Shall I begin?" he asked of the Chief Warlock, sufficiently subdued for now.

Following a nod from Dumbledore, he began, "The Cross vaults… according to our records were emptied by the Ministry a century ago… the reasons for this, have been lost…"

Mumbling discontentment broke out in the gathering of witches and wizards, not happy the reason they Ministry violated a pure-blood houses rights was missing.

"However!" he added, raising his voice over them all, "We still have clear records as to what was taken from the vault. Normally, I would be quite willing to undo this… deed… of our…predecessors, but the simple fact is, the amount that was taken from the Cross family is, uhh, well it is so substantial it would bankrupt the Ministry to return it."

"How much?" a voice asked of the Minister.

"Excuse me?" Fudge asked, not hearing the question.

"I believe, that our esteemed member was asking, Minister, just how much was taken from the Cross vaults," Dumbledore said, clearing up the question.

"Ah… yes… well," he mumbled going through his papers, looking for the exact sum that was missing, "Ah! Here we are. The total amount that was obtained from the Cross-family vaults, once calculated from the number of properties that were sold."

Even louder murmuring broke out, the fact that the Ministry had sold some of what they obtained was a worrying matter for many of the Wizengamot.

"Is one hundred and forty-five million galleons…" Cornelius Fudge finished, nervous as the entire Wizengamot had gone silent.

Following the silence, chaos broke out.

Half the Wizengamot were furious the Ministry would steal such an amount, but cooler heads shouted about how the Ministry couldn't afford to pay the amount back.

Cyrus just let out a sigh as he watched the chaos unfold, this was going to get messy he thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione brought David with her to where her fellow Gryffindors were sitting to cheer on Harry as a collective.

He really needed it, the Ravenclaws were leaning more towards Cedric being the Champion. The Hufflepuffs were naturally rooting for their star-boy and Slytherin would always be happy to put down a Gryffindor, especially their golden boy, Harry Potter.

Hermione was a bunch of nerves even with Harry mastering the summoning charm ahead of schedule thanks to the two of them drilling it into him over the past few days.

Seeing her so nervous, David held her by the waist, and they watched on as Cedric Diggory walked into the dragon enclosure to the cheer of the gathered students and spectators.

He seemed almost green as he came before the Swedish Short-Snout, hand gripping his wand very tightly.

Cedric tackled the dragon as he would have normally, almost deceiving it with the Labrador, but getting partially roasted in the process of recovering his egg.

Next came Fleur Delacour, who seemed a little more composed in comparison and performed far greater spell work than what Cedric Diggory showed.

She managed to charm the dragon into a trance, something that would have been impossible without immense magical skill. She soon followed up by gathering her egg relatively quickly but was, in David's opinion, very unfortunate when she got hit by the stray spray of dragon fire, losing her precious points in the eyes of the judges.

With immense applause, she left the enclosure to be checked over by a growingly irate Madam Pomfrey.

Viktor Krum was the third to step out, he walked out there with a look of steel, something that he'd probably gained thanks to his time as a Professional Quidditch Player and celebrity and tackles his dragon immediately.

His Conjunctivitis Curse into its eyes was somewhat effective, but David cringed at the trampling of the eggs, poor mother and Ministry he thought.

The mother lost a few of her children by accident and the Ministry now owed his reserve a hefty sum due to the broken eggs, as part of the contract he'd forced on to them.

* * *

Hermione's nerves, which had settled as much as they could while watching the three Champions tackle rampaging mother dragons had gotten much worse and she looked to David in support throughout.

While he wrapped his arm around her tightly, what she saw confused her.

Desire and excitement were flashing through his eyes as he watched each of the Champions tackle their dragons.

She knew David was an amazing wizard, but the thought that David might want to also be out there shocked and scared her.

It was bad enough that Harry was being forced into the tournament, now her boyfriend had a hidden desire to also test himself.

She thought back to how David explained to her and Harry how he would attempt to either get past or kill a dragon, which only further supported her idea that David was thinking something dangerous.

However, a nervous Harry appearing before the dangerous Hungarian Horntail ended those thoughts, for now.

* * *

There was a tense moment for David and Hermione as they watched Harry's attempt to summon his Firebolt, while he managed to show that he truly mastered the spell, beyond what any other fourth-year could do, other than David and Hermione of course, doing it in action was a different ball game.

The couple let out a breath in relief as they watched the Harry latch onto the Firebolt and disappear up into the sky, away from the murderous dragon below.

David watched him soar in the air and had to agree with the commentary of Ludo Bagman, Harry really could fly.

He smiled as the thought about how furious the Slytherins must be, watching Harry exceed expectations at an event where many thought he'd flop, be maimed or even die.

Eventually, he cheered along with the Gryffindors and many of the other students who were decidedly against Harry as he reached the Golden Egg in record time.

As things died down a little, David saw Ron lurking around, clearly looking for Hermione in an attempt to make up with Harry.

David, knowing that in the grand scheme of things, the three would have to go off together, motioned to a distracted Hermione that the red-head was looking for her, setting right Harry and Ron's reunion.

As he watched Hermione and Ron run off towards the Champions tent to chat with Harry, David plopped onto the seat below him and let out a breath of frustration.

He really did enjoy watching the tournament, he partly wished he was old enough to enter the tournament himself, to challenge himself and grow, physically, magically and mentally.

He didn't want any of the 'eternal' glory that was spouted, he just wanted to advance, grow stronger, test himself.

He wanted to know where he stood in regard to such a beast, he knew it was extremely reckless, and that it partly stemmed due to the fact the even with the ritual notes, he might still not make it, giving him limited time to find out what he was made out of. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head, thinking of failing with the ritual was pointless.

Shaking his head, he listened in on the obviously biased points giving and sighed.

In his opinion, Fleur had shown the most skill among the gathered Champions, even compared to Harry's excellent broom handling.

The girl managed to charm a dragon into sleep, a magical creature that was almost impervious to magic, and she had done it alone.

In the end, however, Harry tied with Viktor Krum with forty points, Fleur was third with thirty-nine and Cedric last, with thirty-eight.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any chance to say a good job to Harry, for he'd be celebrating late into the night with his House, David quickly returned to the Room of Requirement, where he let off some steam, performing dangerous magic.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy returned late that evening following the first task of the Triwizard tournament.

He'd had a meeting with Cornelius Fudge and has to listen to the Minister bemoan the cost a mud-blood upstart was potentially going to cause the entire Ministry.

"Anything wrong Lucius?" his wife, Narcissa Malfoy asked as she and her husband sat in their drawing room, drinking late into the night in relative silence.

Flicking his platinum blonde locks behind him, he let out a sigh and answered, "The Minister's having trouble with a case brought forward by Cyrus Greengrass. Some mud-blood with the name Cross thinks he's the heir of the fallen House and wants to reclaim the contents of his vault…. The sum, however… is immense."

"Cyrus Greengrass?" Narcissa hummed in question.

"Rumour has it he's getting a cut from the 'winnings'," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Cross…" she said to herself, the name ringing a bell, all the way back from the days when she was a teenager and learning about the Black family history.

"Know anything I should know dear?" he asked his wife, who was clearly ruminating over the mud-blood imposter's surname name.

"Maybe… the name rings a bell, I have to think about it…"

* * *

Following Lucius leaving from his meeting with the Minister, Cornelius Fudge had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts, hoping to convince the headmaster to lean on the child causing him so much trouble.

"You've been having a rough few days I hear," Albus said with a comforting smile on his face.

It did nothing to help the Minister as he took a sip of his sherry.

"You could say that Albus, you could say that," he answered with slight venom.

Sitting in silence, Cornelius finally spoke, "Perhaps… perhaps you could speak to him, Albus? You're his headmaster, the boy needs to understand just how much gold this is, it could ruin the Ministry!"

"Cornelius… you know that I can't. It's a conflict of interest, I'm the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and his headmaster, I can't discuss this case with him," he answered sadly, before adding, "He does have every right Cornelius, to request his familial belongings are returned, gold and all."

"I know, I know! But this isn't even my mess! Merlin… I don't even know what Minister is responsible for this…" Cornelius said, groaning into his hands in dismay.

"I believe it was Faris Spavin, most likely at the end of his life, for it was quite the foolish endeavour, emptying the vault of such a family," Albus cheerily replied, using that intellect of his to remember the longest-serving Minister for Magic that was most likely responsible for this mess before them.

Downing the rest of his sherry, Cornelius stood up a little woozy and made his way over the fireplace in headmasters office, "I believe… I should go, Albus. Thank you, for the sherry."

"Quite alright Cornelius, quite alright. I do however have a last bit of advice, neither Cyrus Greengrass or David Cross are unreasonable men, perhaps speaking to Cyrus about the matter may prove… fruitful," Albus added, hoping the matter would resolve if self soon, he had much more troubling issues to think of, rather than worrying over stolen gold.

"I… I might just do that, yes…" Cornelius replied before he stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a flash of green.

"Ahh, Mr Cross. What is your game…" he said to himself and Fawkes, who eyed him in response.

* * *

The next day David was accosted by Hermione early in the morning over at the Ravenclaw table, who looked a little annoyed at him.

"David! You disappeared after the first-task, where were you?" she asked, in a hushed voice as she sunk down next to him, stealing a bite of his breakfast.

"It seemed to me that you, Harry and Ron needed to sort some things out, so I thought I'd give you some privacy," David answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

As he and Hermione got closer, being separated at Hogwarts due to their houses was resulting the both missing the other when they weren't around.

Hermione just looked down at the table for a second, hearing the sadness in his voice, but she soon cheered up and said, "Harry was really grateful for your help, he wanted to thank you yesterday, but we couldn't find you. He's probably going try and get away from the Gryffindors some time today, they won't leave him alone and have a chat with you."

David smiled, nodded and popped a grape into Hermione's mouth and continued to chat with her while eating in peace.

* * *

It turned out that Harry really couldn't get away from the mob that constantly surrounded him, so it was a few days later, with the Yule Ball having just been announced that Harry and David had some time to chat before he was again surrounded by his entourage.

After the usual pleasantries and thanks, they got to talking about the coming ball.

"Got anyone you want to take?" David asked, knowing the answer and hoping he could direct Harry elsewhere, for his own sake.

"Uhh… Cho…" he mumbled, clearly embarrassed about his crush.

"Oh, she's dating Cedric, Harry…" David said, breaking the poor bloke's heart.

"Ah… right… well, I guess… I'll find someone else…" he replied, crestfallen he'd already lost his chance.

"No one else you can think of?" David asked, prodding.

"Umm, not that I can think of right now. Why?" Harry questioned.

"Well, you're a Champion… You need to open the ball with a dance. You need a partner," David answered.

"Oh shit…" Harry said with bulging eyes, for Professor McGonagall hadn't informed him yet.

"Yeah… you need a partner, and soon if you want to get some practice in," David added.

"I have no idea who to ask…" he said eventually, stumped.

David decided to… push things along for Harry. With the use of some Legilimency, to monitor his thoughts, he mentioned Ginny Weasley as an option.

"What about Ginny?" David said suddenly

"What? Ron's sister?" he asked, stumped at David's proposal of asking her to the ball.

"She has a name, Harry. Ginny Weasley, if I remember correctly, we were in the chamber together and all," David answered, peering into Harry's mind to see what he was thinking.

Seeing that Harry had no real thoughts of Ginny as of yet, he decided to 'help' a little more.

"A lot of the guys in Ravenclaw find her quite cute, she's probably going to be asked soon," he added, grinning when he found that Harry was shocked and soon thinking over that comment of Ginny being cute.

Harry, surprised he didn't notice Ginny earlier, was mulling her over in his head for quite a while.

"Yeah… maybe I can ask Ginny… she's in third-year so she won't be expecting to go…" Harry said, thinking about taking the now 'cute' Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball with him, just as friends, of course.

"That's great… you should do that soon. Anyway, Hermione and I are practising for the Ball a little, you're welcome to join us, Harry. Just ask Hermione for the details if you do," David said just in time, for Harry's posse, led by Ronald Weasley had found him.


	33. Chapter 33

Mel was fussing over David as she made slight, somewhat needless alterations to David's suit for the Yule Ball.

He'd chosen a black suit with a dark blue trim for the Ball, Hermione had made sure of that, for she'd chosen her own dress based on David's house colours, something that strangely brought a smile to his face as she informed him, very sternly, that he would have to match the colour she'd chosen for her dress.

"Mel, do we really need to -," David tried to ask, before getting cut off.

"You need to look your best, Master!" Mel shouted in response and tugged on his bow tie for the tenth time, before moving onto his hair and adjusting it ever so slightly.

Eventually, after another ten minutes of grooming by the enthusiastic Mel, David made his way down into the Ravenclaw common room.

He saw couples abound, jittery and excited for the events to come.

He also picked out Cho Chang who was being preened over by a couple of her friends and seemed quite excited to be dating the Hogwarts Champion, Cedric. She seemed a little vain to David as he made his way past her and towards the Gryffindor tower to pick up his date.

* * *

Standing in the rough vicinity of the Gryffindor common room, for each House liked to protect the entrance to their specific common rooms, David watched as multiple different groups of students made their way past him.

When Lavender Brown and her friend, Parvati saw him waiting casually, they broke into giggles and immediately started gossiping.

David was surprised, for he thought Parvati would go to the Ball with Ronald, who David knew was not going with his friend Padma.

The answer to this conundrum was soon answered as he saw a grumpy looking Ronald, dressed in his atrocious and rotting robes, stomp past him and give him a glare in anger.

He seemed to be going stag and hated the fact no one wanted to go with him.

David thought there was nothing wrong with not having a date for the Ball, for if he wasn't with Hermione, he probably would have spent the night reading away in his dorm room in peace anyway.

Alas, he was dating Hermione and that meant social gatherings of the magnitude of the Yule Ball was a must for him to attend for while she was most certainly a book worm, she was still more sociable than David and was really looking forward to dancing the night away with David and mingling with her friends.

Breaking him from his thoughts was Hermione, who appeared before him dressed in her exquisite blue dress that was a tight fit and flared outward after passing what David knew intimately to be a bit above her navel.

Grinning as he saw her come down, David made his way over to her briskly and thought she was looking absolutely gorgeous in the dress she picked out before coming to Hogwarts and wished there was somewhere he could go with her to eventually peel it off of her, but he'd long ago made up his mind to keep the secret of the Room of Requirement until the next school year.

"You look absolutely amazing, Hermione," David said as she held by the waist in both hands.

Hermione blushed and looked away for a second before replying to David in a soft voice, "Thank you, you're looking quite sharp yourself."

Still smiling, David leaned in a kissed Hermione square on the lips, not caring who was around to see or not.

While everyone knew the two were dating for quite some time, Harry had never seen Hermione be intimate with anyone, even with the shock he experienced while learning the Summoning Charm didn't prepare his naïve self to see his best friend locked lips with her boyfriend.

Shocked, Harry stumbled and clattered into a suit of armour, breaking David's and Hermione's kiss and causing his date, Ginny to giggle uncontrollably at Harry's misfortune.

"Hey guys," David said, greeting Harry and Ginny Weasley with a raised brow aimed at Harry who looked away immediately, going a deeper red.

"I see you've decided to match Ginny's colours there Harry," David said to him, grinning maliciously.

"Huh? What?" Harry asked, confused for his dress robes were completely black.

Hermione just sighed at David's teasing and Ginny looked on confused for a second before noticing Harry's still red face, causing her to snort in suppressed laughter and glare at David in good humour as she realised the link he'd made between Harry's unusually red face and her own, natural hair-colour.

"Nothing Harry! Nothing! You and Ginny need to get a move on! You're opening the dance, remember?" Hermione said a little loudly, breaking Harry from his confusion.

Slight panic setting in, he turned to Ginny and said, "McGonagall is going to kill me, we need to get a move on Gin."

Nodding, she and Harry bid the couple goodbye and raced down towards the Great Hall hand in hand to prepare for opening the Yule Ball with the other Champions.

Both David and Hermione smiled at each other and said no words as they took the others hand and slowly made their way down to the Great Hall, taking the side entrance that was for the 'ordinary' students to enter from, for the massive oaken door entrance of the Great Hall was for the Champions and their partners.

Making their way to the greatly changed Hall, David had to give it to the Hogwarts Elves, they'd really impressed everyone here with their decorations for the Yule Ball.

Hermione shook her head slightly as she made her way into the Hall and viewed what the Elves had done. While she knew more of the little creatures thanks to David and hadn't created S.P.E.W. this time around, she still found the treatment of House Elves abhorrent.

Eventually, the two found their table, which had Sue Li and her date along with Padma and hers. Ruining the mood slightly was also Ronald Weasley, who didn't have anywhere to sit and Hermione graciously offered him a spot on their table.

Ronald was dressed in horrid robes and was slouched in his chair, looking very out of place compared to the rest of them who were fully embracing the formal event.

"Sue! Padma! You two look gorgeous!" Hermione expressed as she went over and greeted the two Ravenclaws.

Chattering away and complementing each other kindly, for all three were friends now thanks to their relation to David, David himself went to greet the two Beauxbaton boys who were his friend's dates for the evening.

The two boys, who while speaking with a thick accent knew quiet a lot English meant there was no language barrier between them and greeted David pleasantly, if not looking at his suit for the evening a little curiously for it didn't match with the usual British wizarding robes they saw everyone wearing tonight.

Henry and Alex were their names and were both fifth-years who had been some of the few who were allowed to accompany the older students to Hogwarts this year due to their excellent grades.

As Hermione took her seat next to David, which also happened to be next to Ronald's, David tried to greet him politely, but he just let out a grunt in acknowledgement, this seemed to annoy everyone on the table, especially Hermione who glared at him menacingly.

Soon the Champions made their way into the Great Hall, and when David saw Viktor Krum walk in with his date, his thoughts turned to their awkward conversation they had a couple of weeks ago during their respective morning runs.

* * *

"Excuse me," Krum said as David passed him in a thick Bulgarian accent.

Huffing, David slowed down, turned around and made his back to Viktor Krum who was waiting patiently for David.

"Hi, Viktor, right?" David asked and following a nod from him, David introduced himself, "I'm David, how can I help you?"

Clearly a little nervous, Viktor took a little cough into his hands, letting out a puff of visible air thanks to the cold and began, "I, uhh, vanted to ask about Herymionee, I hav noticed er in the Librarry and vanted to ask her to the de Yule Ball. But I also noticed you, an vanted to ask vhat is your relation to Miss Herymionee."

David groaned internally, he really hoped that he wouldn't have had to have this conversation with Krum, he hoped that the gossiping nature of Hogwarts would alert him to the fact that Hermione was taken, but it seemed the schools hadn't interconnected enough or the language barrier was too much for Viktor.

"Oh. Well, Hermione is my girlfriend," David answered awkwardly.

"Ah…" Viktor replied, feeling quite awkward now for letting the boyfriend of the girl he was interested in know he wanted to take her to the ball.

"Yeah…" David said, the awkwardness growing due to the silence.

"Vell, thank you fvor your time, David… apologies" Viktor managed to get out eventually, offering his hand to David to shake.

Grasping it and returning the handshake, David replied and ended their conversation with, "Ah, well, yeah. I'll see you around Viktor…"

* * *

David let out an almost inaudible groan as he thought back to the first conversation he'd had with Viktor, it almost went unnoticed, but Hermione was sitting right next to him and asked, "Hmm? What's wrong David?"

Whispering in reply, he said, "Oh, it was nothing Hermione."

Looking at him curiously for a second, she shrugged and went back to watching the Champions come onto the dance floor and being the Yule Ball with the traditional dance.

It seemed all the Champions knew how to dance, with Harry and Ginny performing quite well as they got less and less nervous as they continued.

Eventually, the music ended, and the hall broke out into applause as the Champions made their way over to their seats to begin dinner for the night before the rest of the students would make their way onto the dance floor.

After finishing his Dinner for the evening, intentionally eating very little for he didn't want to feel overly full, David rose from his chair and asked Hermione if she would like to dance.

* * *

Beaming, she nodded, and the couple made their way to the already somewhat packed dance floor and joined their fellow students.

They intimately held each other for the majority of their time on the dance floor, ignoring everyone around them but Hermione eventually needed a break for she wasn't used to wearing heels at all, the dancing was killing her feet.

"Sorry, David," Hermione mumbled for not being able to stay up there longer.

"No reason to be sorry Hermione," David responded as they sat down in their respective seats.

Ronald hadn't moved once and had been left alone on the table for he was a terrible company for everyone seated at their table. Hermione would probably be apologising to Sue and Padma tomorrow for his behaviour.

"Had enough dancing huh?" he said suddenly as Hermione let out a breath of relief for the pressure on her feet was lessened immensely.

She merely nodded in response for she was enjoying the loss of pain at that moment.

David drew his wand after taking a sip of water for himself and aimed it at Hermione's feet. He applied a Numbing Charm non-verbally, much to her relief.

"Thanks, David," she said with a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ronald frown grew as he saw Hermione give David a simple kiss and started glaring at her.

"Problem Ronald?" she asked eventually, as his constant glaring was grating on her.

"Yeah! No need to rub it in!" he said loudly.

"Rub what in?" Ginny said suddenly, coming to the rescue of her brother before he could further put his foot into whatever he'd just said.

Following Ginny's arrival was also Harry, who took a seat next to his best friend, wondering what they were talking about.

"Uhh… nothing," Ronald mumbled, a little scared of his sister and not wanting to appear overly rude to Harry, whom he just recently reunited with.

Hermione and Ginny got to chatting immediately and so did Ronald and Harry. David was left alone so he just filled his plate with dessert and began eating, ever so slowly to pass the time.

Eventually, Ronald broke the respective conversations by saying, "Right, this is all kinda boring. Let's get out of here Harry."

Seeing Ronald stand up to leave, Harry was left sitting there, dismayed, for he was actually really enjoying his evening with Ginny and even found dancing with her fun. Something he never thought he would experience once he'd heard about the Ball.

Ginny looked distraught immediately, while she could stand up to her brother, her crush and relationship with Harry caused her to doubt herself quite a lot form what Hermione had told him. David didn't bother delving into her mind again via Legilimency either, for he knew enough from the last time to confirm that notion.

Hermione was stumped for a second but glared at Ronald as she realised, he was trying to ruin his sisters evening due to jealously and wanted Harry to himself to share in his misery.

Ronald, knowing just what he was doing, confirmed thanks to the moment of eye contact David had with him, simply looked away, waiting 'impatiently' for Harry to get a move on.

Harry looked for a clue on what to do, for he saw Ginny's expression at her brother's declaration, seeing that Hermione was staring daggers at Ron, Harry turned to David for a cue, who gave him a very small stern look and shake of the head.

David hoped he got the message that he shouldn't go with him and listened intently to what was going to happen.

"Uhh, actually Ron. I think I'm going to stay for a bit… Ginny and I still want to dance a bit and I promised to dance with Hermione," Harry answered, feeling quite nervous this would trigger Ron's 'temper'.

Quiet for a moment, as every eye on the table was turned on him, Ronald eventually said, "I see how it is," and stomped off in fury.

Everything was a little awkward for a while as they just sat there in silence, Ronald having ruined their time, for now. Luckily, Hermione soon got up and said they should make their way back to the dance floor, which was eagerly agreed upon by Ginny and Harry followed along, dismayed by Ronald's reaction but finding himself drawn closer and closer to Ginny as time went on.

* * *

Eventually, David and Hermione were walking out in the blackness of the Hogwarts grounds which were magically warmed for the evening, everywhere one looked you could see couples scampering off to get some alone time.

David and Hermione, however, found an area where they could sit that overlooked the Black Lake, but it only sat one person.

Ever resourceful, David sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap and the two spent the rest of the evening in relative warmth looking out at the scenery and chatting in peace.


	34. Chapter 34

Following the Yule Ball, not many students returned home for the Christmas break as there was so much going on at Hogwarts, but David was not one of them.

During the first half of the school year, he had no access to the resources available back at Cross Manor to work on deciphering the contents of Thief's Downfall. He'd stayed up to date on Mel's reports she'd given regarding the potion, for she continued to work on the Goblin made potion constantly, but David wanted to continue working on the potion himself as well.

Not to mention, with the slow progress of the Wizengamot in returning his family possessions and gold David sorely needed a distraction from the norm, so while everyone he knew stayed back at Hogwarts, he was sitting alone in the Hogwarts Express, racing back towards King's Cross station.

Making the best use of his time, David had a book on Giants opened in-front of himself, for he would need to brush up on his knowledge in dealing with them the very day he arrived back home at the end of the school year.

He would need to move quickly to arrive in Belarus before Madame Maxine, Hagrid and whichever Death Eaters Voldemort decided to send instead, thanks to David landing Walden Macnair in Azkaban, for now.

It was after his third book, or more accurately, tome on the subject of Giants that the Hogwarts Express finally pull in to the station, with David almost running out of the Platform to get to a safe spot for Mel to whisk him away.

* * *

Back at Cross Manor after a long day down in his Potions Lab, David was relaxing in front of a roaring fire, courtesy of Greenie and Mel, but he was interrupted from his comfortable solitude by Mel carrying a letter addressed to him from Cyrus Greengrass.

It was just another of many he'd received from Cyrus, David thought, with contents detailing the events of each Wizengamot session and the behind the scenes interactions he was having to deal with for various Ministry officials.

This letter, however, was a change from the norm of no real substantial news regarding progress, for Cyrus had spoken to the Minister himself recently, regarding their cause and matters finally seemed to be progressing, with the Ministry desperate in brokering a deal that didn't leave them destitute.

"Good news Master?" Mel asked eagerly, as she noticed David's usual look of aloofness change to one of curiosity as he read further into the letter.

Nodding, David quickly responded while still reading through, "Yes, it is. The Ministry's, well I should say, more so Fudge is desperate for a deal, Cyrus believes he could have closed one for the contents of the vault and measly sum of gold, but he believes he can lean on Fudge for more."

Seeing Mel apprehensions about not closing out a deal immediately, David smiled and added, "Mel, they did steal an absurd amount of gold from the Cross family, let Cyrus do his work without judgement and allow him to procure us more funds, we're going through the Basilisk money like crazy. Paying off foreign ministry's isn't cheap Mel."

Shaking her head, she replied, "Very well. Goodnight Master."

"Night Mel," David called out as he stared intently at the fire, thinking of events to come.

* * *

After a short trip back home, for the Yule Ball had eaten up quite a lot of his usual winter holiday time, David was soon back on the almost empty train to Hogwarts.

With a renewed vigour he stepped off of the train and onto to Hogsmeade Station, eager to get back to school life and his self-improvement work in the Room of Requirement.

Unbeknownst to David however, was Draco Malfoy who eyed him with disdain as he lurked behind a pillar, watching David make his way over to the carriages.

* * *

As David made his way into the Great Hall to join his fellow Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students for lunch, David glimpsed Harry and Ginny seated near each other, chatting away cheerfully while Ron and Hermione were arguing about something per usual.

"David!" Sue yelled as she spotted him making his way over to the Ravenclaw table.

Her declaration of his name had gotten the attention of the some of the Beauxbaton students that were intertwined with the Ravenclaws and David found himself being stared intently at as he made his way over.

Conscious of the fact that quite a few people were staring, David awkwardly sat next to Sue and her friends and greeted them all warmly, holding in his question of why they were staring until they were safe back in Ravenclaw tower.

Luna, however, had other ideas, "They thought you looked quite smart in your outfit for the Yule Ball, David."

"Huh?" David blurted out suddenly.

"Do catch up David, you're meant to be the smartest student at Hogwarts. I'm talking about why so many of the Beauxbaton students are staring at you," she explained with a completely innocent smile.

Seeing and hearing Luna so outwardly explain why certain girls from Beauxbaton were staring at David like a piece of meat, many of them started cursing her under their breathe in French.

"Luna!" Sue hissed, hiding her mirth horribly.

Luna merely hummed in response and went back to picking at her food, not a care in the world.

"I'll explain later, David," Sue promised quietly as David was still a little out of the loop in regard to his newfound and very unwanted attention.

* * *

Back in Ravenclaw tower later that night, after David had gotten settled into his dorm room, he found himself huddled in a close circle with Sue Li, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood.

"Well? Can one of you explain what was going on in the Great Hall?" David asked as he wrapped himself snuggly in a blanket.

"Uhh. Well… let's just say you impressed a lot of people with your suit for the Ball, David. If you didn't notice, all the other guys went in somewhat traditional dress robes, but you, David, went 'muggle' and…" Sue explained, tapering off towards the end of her explanation.

Padma snorted and filled in, "Almost everyone thought you looked amazing David, especially the Beauxbaton girls. I guess things aren't as rigged over in France regarding wizarding clothing. They were impressed and a little put out once they learned you were dating Granger," she finished with a teasing smirk.

"Ahh… Well I can't help it, I was raised without magic and I think wizarding robes… look a little ridiculous, to be honest…" David explained, wishing he hadn't drawn attention but also knew he would take every opportunity he could to not wear wizarding robes if he didn't have to.

"Good for you David, thinking like that is what allows you to keep the nargles away for so long, be true to yourself," Luna added, leaving everyone grinning, for they'd long gotten used to her and her beliefs in mysterious magical creatures.

* * *

David was surprised to find that there was another Hogsmeade weekend, not even a month into the first month of lessons starting back up again, but with so many guests at Hogwarts, the school decided to allow everyone to 'stretch' their legs more often than usual.

Jumping for the opportunity to have a date with Hermione, for while she acted quite mature about it, she was a little put off by the attention David had been receiving recently and he wanted to make it up to her.

So, arm in arm, the couple went off to re-explore their favourite aspects of Hogsmeade, together.

* * *

David and Hermione were in a somewhat out of the way are of Hogsmeade as they sat cuddled together, sitting in comfortable silence away from the hustle and bustle of the busy Hogsmeade streets.

Turning and looking at David, Hermione felt the urge to kiss him on his cheek and did just that, but the couple were soon rudely interrupted by Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Disgusting seeing two mudbloods kissing, isn't Crabbe, Goyle?" Draco said obnoxiously as he and appeared from behind a tree at the opportune moment.

Hearing them grunt in response, Draco continued as David drew his wand silently and quickly, with Hermione doing the same.

"One would think, that such… filthy things such as yourselves dating would be the natural order of things. But really, it's just wrong to see no matter who they're with," he said, explaing his racist rhetoric without remorse.

"Shut up Malfoy, or do I need to get Professor Moody to turn you into a ferret? I hear you make an excellent one," Hermione hissed in anger, hating the bigoted Slytherin boy even more so than usual.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" he screamed, still ashamed of being turned into an animal and embarrassed in front of his peers.

Seeing Malfoy start stomping his way over in fury, David briskly got up and pointed his wand at the platinum-haired boy, stopping him in his tracks immediately.

"I think that's enough, Malfoy," David said coldly, irritated by his pureblood mania and even more so by his mere presence.

Trying to draw his own wand in defence, clumsily, Draco was stopped by David, "I wouldn't draw that wand, Draco."

Looking up a little fearfully, he saw Hermione standing alongside David, with her wand also pointed at him.

Looking at his two henchmen, who were successfully subdued and unable to draw their own wands, Draco promised to give the both of them a stern talking to later.

"Really, Draco. For a 'pureblood' wizard, you really aren't much, are you? Can't even draw your own wand quickly enough," David taunted.

"Sh-shut up! Mudblood! Wait till my," He said in a panic, cowardly nature showing.

"Your father? No, your father won't be involved. No, you see, you're going to gather yourself Draco, and along with those two apes next to you, strut your inbred self-back to the castle and be a good little boy and not bother us any longer," David ordered, growing tired of this confrontation already.

Draco burned with fury for being insulted, conveniently forgetting he'd sought out this confrontation out of some twisted jealously from hearing his parent's speak of him and the Wizengamot case all Winter break long.

Eventually, he came to what he believed was the perfect subject to taunt back with, the Malediction his mother remembered reading about from her days as a Black. He didn't remember all the details, but he knew that some Cross ancestor had left a letter detailing the family dying to Malediction, something his parent's believed David must also have if he was truly of the Cross line.

"I-is that the best a walking corpse like you c-can come up with, eh?" he said, with no real conviction, for staring down two wands without his own in his hand was getting to him, but he soon realised he'd hit something when David's face flushed with anger at the mention of walking corpse and Hermione's in confusion.

~_She must not know, I can use this ~_

"S-surprised, are you? Well you should be, you see, we real purebloods have quite a lot of information at our disposal and we know all about your little Malediction, Cross. If you even are one," he snorted in disgust, growing in confidence once again as he saw David's face twist in anger.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Leave. Now," David ordered, real anger now in his face and tone, shown by the red sparks emitting from his wand.

A little cautious of the now dangerously sparkling wand, he replied "Yeah… Yeah, I'll leave. Just after I explain to the little mudblood, Granger their what we're talking about."

"LEAVE! NOW!" David shouted, almost at bursting point, this was not how he'd intended on telling Hermione he was sick. He'd planned on, somehow, mentioning it once he knew he had a cure, but Draco's mother must have an excellent memory if she remembered something of Aquila Cross from old Black records she couldn't even access anymore.

Laughing to hide his fear, for David's wand and aura were bursting with visible magic, Draco walked backwards slowly and shouted with twisted glee, "He's dying, Granger! From what my mother tells me, he probably only has a couple years left. Better enjoy your time together, eh?"

Finishing, he ran for it with his tail between his legs, Crabbe and Goyle failing to keep up.

Silence encompassed them for a good while as David didn't lower his wand from the position, he'd had it in as Draco fled.

Hermione, however, had long ago dropped her wand to her side and was looking at David with glistening eyes and pain and confusion written all over them.

"Hermione…" he eventually said, very quietly.

"He's lying, right? Please tell me he's lying David," she begged, trying her best to hold in the tears.

Turning to look her in the eyes, David found he couldn't answer, for his heart broke as he saw the pain-stricken Hermione before him.

"I-I know what Malediction is, D-David… Is, is it true?! Do you have it?" she asked with quivering lips.

Unable to answer, Hermione continued.

"I looked up your family awhile ago in the Library. They, they were huge, something about being one of the Three… A family like that can't just disappear… unless, unless… David. Answer me, please. Tell me its not true," she begged, desperate.

Eventually, David nodded and answered, ever so quietly, "It's true. I have Malediction."

"N-no!" Hermione gasped, with something in her twisting in pain and stuck between wanting to embrace him in a hug and cry or run away and cry.

In the end, she settled for an awkward attempt of a hug but found she couldn't manage it and clumsily started half running and walking away from David while wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"Hermione…" David called out, almost to himself, rooted on the spot.

* * *

AN: Sorry for no updates, was really busy. But things should have settled down enough for me to start updating more regularly again.


	35. Chapter 35

After Hermione left, David made the slow trek back to his dorm room, to firstly, be alone and secondly, check on Hermione via his recreation of the Marauder's Map.

After David saw that Hermione was safe away in Gryffindor tower, in her own shared dorm room, David eyes couldn't help being directed to the Slytherin Dormitory in the dungeons.

On the Map, he saw Draco, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle huddled around a fireplace along with a few other names David knew to be a mix of seventh and sixth-year Slytherin students.

Pushing aside the negative thoughts he had towards Draco, David rose from his bed and cast a powerful Disillusionment Charm on himself and made his way to the Room of Requirement to vent his frustrations on the infinitely repairing dummies the room would summon at his behest.

* * *

Late into the night, David collapsed onto the cold stone floor of the Room of Requirement, gasping and panting from the overexertion he'd brought upon himself thanks to the strenuous spell casting he had just put himself through.

Even though he was close to passing out in exhaustion, his plan of distracting himself had worked and not even thoughts of Hermione could break into his exhausted mind.

As such, eventually, David fell asleep on the cold stone floor, and the Room, as if it had a mind of its own for that very brief moment, created a roaring fireplace to keep David warm as he slept the night away, alone.

* * *

"Master?" Mel said in a worried tone as she found David snoozing in the Room of Requirement the next morning.

She'd gone looking for him when she found his bed empty early in the morning, Mel always made sure she was up before David every morning to arrange his clothes for the coming day and was surprised and worried when she found his bed still made and the clothing she had set out for him earlier the previous day, untouched.

"Ugh," David groaned as she woke up sluggishly thanks to Mel's wake up call.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Nodding, while slightly dazed, David answered, "Yeah… I'm okay Mel, just overworked myself, I'm fine."

"Master… are you sure?" she asked, not entirely believing him.

"Yes, yes," he replied, rubbing his hands over his face, still overly tired from the strenuous spellcasting session he had.

"Hmm… very well, shall I take you back to your room? Or would you like to continue sleeping on the floor?" she said with an exasperated tone.

"If you can pop me back to my room, that would be lovely Mel, thank you," David answered with a weak smile.

Nodding, Mel grabbed his forearm and with a click of her fingers, she popped David straight onto his bed and poped herself away immediately. She decided to make some coffee for David, for it was obvious he'd need all the help he could get this morning.

With a groan, for his back was sore from spending the night in the Room of Requirement, David curled up in his bed, for he desperately needed 'just' ten more minutes of sleep before he had to start what was going to be a horrible day.

* * *

David glimpsed Hermione in the Great Hall as he made his way over to his spot on the mixed Ravenclaw and Beauxbatons table.

David wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she seemed to have a distant look to her and made no notice of David or anyone around her.

Feeling even more depressed upon seeing her, David did his best to put on a neutral expression and quickly found his spot and began his morning with another mug of coffee.

Sighing, for even with the coffee, the effects of last night were still lingering, David thought about just skipping the entire day in his dorm, sleeping.

"Morning David!" Luna called out as she cheerily sat down across from him.

Digging deep, David smiled and greeted her back and made idle small talk with Luna whilst wishing he could just get away and disappear for a week.

* * *

After the longest History of Magic lesson David had ever gone through, which he managed to fall asleep in multiple times, much to the surprise of everyone around him, for David was known to be fairly alert and studious by his peers, he downed another coffee in the Great Hall and went to his Transfiguration classroom directly.

Not wanting to be surrounded by everyone, David enjoyed the temporary solace in the classroom and utilised his skill in Occlumency to push all thoughts from his head and just meditate until Professor McGonagall and his classmates arrived.

Feeling revitalised, David jumped into his Transfiguration lessons with ease, for the level of Transfiguration that he had to perform in class, for a while now, was far below his real level of skill.

But David found it a nice refresher, and Professor McGonagall was a master of her subject and always had titbits of information for David to keep his interest in the class.

* * *

As his day was coming to an end, David decided to take a walk around the grounds to get some air.

While Scotland was absolutely freezing this time of the month, David, equipped with fine clothing made by Mel and a warming charm felt quite comfortable as he strolled around the snow-covered landscape that Hogwarts offered.

Unfortunately for David, as he was making his way back from a peaceful walk, he was accosted by a group of six Slytherins.

"This is him? Draco?" the sixth-year, Cassius Warrington asked with a snide tone and smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Warrington?" David asked coolly.

A little shocked David knew his name, Cassius' face grew ugly as he drew his wand and answered, "Here to teach you a little lesson, mudblood. Talk is, you think you're one of us, going after the Cross-Family vaults."

"And those disgusting muggle rags he wore to the Ball, embarrassment, really!" another Slytherin student added.

David merely rolled his eyes and drew his own wand as his heart rate started picking up for the potential duel that was about to occur.

Seeing David's eye-roll, Draco spoke up finally from the back of the group, "Watch yourself, Cross. We're here to teach you a lesson, just like yesterday," he finished with scorn.

Anger growing inside him, David didn't bother speaking for he had already read the minds of all six Slytherins and knew that they were set on their plan of attacking him and teaching him his 'place'.

Just as he was about to cast a flurry of non-verbal spells, David decided it would be best to keep that particular skill a secret and decided on the slower, verbal spellcasting that he had mastered.

The Stinging Hex was David's spell of choice for the encounter, he cast multiple in quick succession, sending two in particular to Draco.

Seeing a few of their members cry out in pain, the remaining attackers were quick to respond and sent their own flurry of hexes and jinxes David's way with Cassius Warrington leading the charge.

"_Protego_!" David shouted, with a downward motion of his wand arm, casting the invisible shield spell with ease and blocking all their feeble spells.

But it was six against one, well five, for Draco was still moaning on the floor with a swollen face thanks to the Stinging Hexes that had barrelled into his face in quick succession, leaving him out for the count.

"This the best you can manage, Cassius? You should be thankful Cedric Diggory entered the tournament, you'd have died already otherwise," David taunted, wanting to get more out of them, for an encounter like this was just what he had been wanting for quite sometime now.

"Shut up!" Cassius roared in shame and anger, for David was handling them all with practised ease, something none of them expected.

"Cass, maybe we should-," a worried Slytherin added before being cut off by Cassius Warrington in his rage.

"Shut your damn mouth! _Confringo_!" Cassius screamed, powering the deadly spell with his anger.

David knew what spell was coming before it had even left Cassius' wand, and had already prepared the counter-spell and was excited to try his hand at attempting to deflecting the spell rather than dodging or shielding it.

While this was extremely risky, for Confringo was a spell capable of causing death, David would need the experience for the years to come.

Next year he knew he would have to go to the Department of Mysteries to stop the death of Sirius, for Harry needed to experience utterly failing and being lured in by Voldemort to grow.

And the year after would be an attack by multiple Death Eaters, where he or anyone around him could easily lose their lives as they would naturally defend the school. The ability to counter spells with deflections along with physical dodging and shield spells were all a must in David's book.

Not to mention, with everything that had happened the previous day, David was feeling a little reckless and discarded his own safety when usually, a cooler head would have prevailed.

And as such, with glee in his eyes, David deflected the deadly curse, harmlessly into the air, which only seemed to shock his attackers into speechlessness.

Getting into the duel a little too much, David forewent verbal spell casting and started toying with the now smaller group of attackers with various curses and jinxes, with all his spells finding their mark and humiliating them time and time again.

Draco eventually saw the utter loss and humiliation of his fellow Slytherins and decided to hightail it out of there, but David, ever aware of his surroundings sent a stunning spell straight into his back, leaving him collapsed in the cold snow.

His desperate attackers took his moment of distraction as an opening, but David was too quick and decided to end the duel right then and there.

He spent a flurry of_ Stupefys _at each of them, leaving him collapsed in the snow.

Breathing heavily, David soon came to his senses and knew that six students now knew he could perform wand-work well beyond what a Hogwarts student should be capable of.

There was no alternative, David decided to _Obliviate_ the bunch of them, he decided to leave the details of the duel in their minds a hazy mess, placing blame on the the mess of spells David had battered them with.

Feeling a little vindictive, David cast _Levicorpus _on Draco after he'd finished the educational experience of altering their memories with a memory charm.

Looking at his handiwork, David shook his head in exasperation and made his way back to the castle, Occlumency allowing him to calm down relatively quickly.

* * *

On his way through the grounds, David surprisingly ran into Harry, who was also alone like David.

"Harry?" David asked as he saw him leaning against the cold stone walls of Hogwarts Castle.

"Huh? Oh, hey David," Harry replied, also a little shocked to run into David.

"Needed to get away?" David asked knowingly.

Nodding his head, Harry replied, "Yeah… Just needed to get away from it all, from everyone, you know?"

"Yeah," was all David said in response, knowing all too well the feeling of wanting to get away from it all.

Following a lengthy silence, Harry broke it by asking about Hermione, "Hey… is Hermione alright? I noticed she looked a bit… off today."

"Just some things someone said about us… we haven't spoken since. Think she needs time," David answered, not actually lying.

Harry just nodded in response, trusting David and a little self-obsessed currently.

"How's the egg going?" David asked, curious if Cedric had spoken to him yet.

"Oh! Yeah, I got a clue from Cedric. Something about taking a bath? I'm not too sure what he meant by that," Harry expressed, stumped over the hint still.

"Hermione told me you could only hear screeching from the egg, so my guess is you need to listen to it underwater," David explained.

"Oh… Oh! That's why he told me the password for the prefect's bathroom," Harry said, finally understanding what Cedric was getting on about.

"That was nice of him," David added, with a slight smile.

"Yeah… I should get onto it soon," Harry nodded, agreeing, but already his mind was elsewhere, thinking of the clue.

"Well… tell me what you find. I'm a little interested in what the organisers came up with," David expressed.

Smiling, Harry nodded, "Will do David, I gotta go! I think I want to work tonight, I'm going to need to get the clo-, uhh, yeah just got some ideas. See you around David, thanks for the help."

"Anytime, see you, Harry," David answered as they both took their separate paths to their dorm rooms.

* * *

"David, why do you have tears in your robes?" Padma asked curiously as David walked into the Ravenclaw common room.

"What?" David asked, confused.

"You robes, look," she said walking over to him and pointing out a couple of tears in them.

"Oh… I have no idea," David lied, "But I better go change, wait for me so we can go down for dinner together?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting here David," Padma answered happily.

Back in his dorm room, David looked down at his robes which had three cuts on them.

* * *

The fabric was torn quite badly on one, but the other two cuts were very small and probably would have only resulted in minor flesh wounds if he hadn't been wearing the Basilisk hide lined robes Mel had made for him.

But the larger hole was a problem, it showed David, that while he could deal with six students relatively easy, he wasn't as good as he had once thought.

Frustrated, David promised himself he would spend even more time in the Room of Requirement and also to never be so reckless like he'd been earlier.

Eventually, after changing into one of his fresh robes, David made his way down the stairs and asked Padma, "Ready?"

"Ready," she replied, rising from the couch she was reading on.

* * *

Dinner was a decent affair, for David managed to push his worries to the side and made decent conversation with those around him. Even getting to know some of the Beauxbaton student's he hadn't bothered to speak to earlier.

Eventually, as the hall started to empty, David made his escape.

Just as he thought he'd gotten away, he heard an all to familiar voice call out from behind him.

"David."

Turning, David saw her looking dishevelled and distraught.

"Hey," he replied, feelings of sadness rushing back.

"I'm so sorry! Please -," she called out immediately, rushing towards him.

"Wait, wait," David said quickly, and seeing the worried expression on her face quickly added, "Let's find an empty classroom. We can talk freely."

Nodding, she followed behind David as he went looking for an empty classroom that was hidden away enough for the conversation that was to follow.

* * *

Following magically locking the door and casting privacy charms, apologies were given by them both as they discussed what had happened at Hogsmeade the previous day.

Hermione apologised for running away, which David, while still hurt over, forgave her immediately.

David also apologised, for letting her hear about his Malediction from Draco and not telling her himself at a far earlier date, something he'd wanted to avoid since they started dating.

Eventually, things got a little warmer between the two and Hermione eventually asked the question. How long he had left.

Sighing, David began to explain using his own experiences in his previous life to give Hermione as much of the truth as he was allowed, "I guess it begins back at the orphanage. I was sick then, Leukemia they told me, did everything the doctors ordered. None of it worked, eventually, I was told I probably didn't have much time left. But I don't know, something happened, I started getting better. Not completely better, but better. Enough to be normal, for a time, I guess."

Coughing into his hand, David continued, "But Professor McGonagall soon visited, telling me of magic and such but she also performed a quick magical scan. She found something, but told me not to worry until being checked out by Madam Pomfrey… Anyway, she told me what I really had, Malediction and has been treating me every Monday morning since with a potion regime."

Wanting to ask a multitude of questions regarding what she had just been told, Hermione kept it in for she wanted to know how long David had left, "David… How long?"

Nervous, for while Madam Pomfrey had given him a far shorter life expectancy than what he'd heard from the two grey and black beings that had brought him to his world. Hesitantly he explained, "Well… at first Madam Pomfrey said about a decade with the potions."

Hermione started tearing up immediately, but David continued, "However, she and a colleague created a new potion, one that she's certain had increased the earlier prognosis of how long I have left."

Even the hope that David had more time now, didn't help alleviate any of Hermione's despair as she clung onto David and cried, profusely.

Holding her for a time eventually, David started speaking again, "But there's hope… you remember the meeting I had with the Greengrass'?"

Seeing Hermione nod, tiredly, David explained the potential of being able to lift the curse with the knowledge the Greengrass' had regarding his Malediction and how they'd made a deal with getting information on Astoria's Malediction, bringing hope to both of sick children.

While David explained sparsely, it clearly wasn't enough for Hermione and she demanded more information. This was his life at stake here and she wanted to know everything.

"It's getting late, Hermione. We should-," David answered, but was cut off almost immediately.

"I don't care. Tell me. Everything, David. I want to hear it all," she demanded, with her tone giving no recourse for David but to tell her everything he'd discussed with the Greengrass' family.

"Alright then…"


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: So I'm back! **

**So for the past month or so, I've really been feeling the itch to write again, but mainly caused due to the multitude of plot bunnies in my head that I just had to get out.**

** So I did, and those stories are all saved away for another day.**

**I had to go back and re-read everything I've already written before, and it still felt... 'foreign' to me as I wrote this chapter. It took much longer to churn out than what I was going back before I stopped writing. **

**Anyway, I hope people still want to read this fanfic, so here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Things were a little off between David and Hermione following the revelations regarding his Malediction. They still hung out and studied together, but there was a little tension and their conversations didn't flow like usual.

Both sides were to blame really. David should have told Hermione long ago about his medical issues, whereas Hermione shouldn't have run off after the revelation of the said medical issue.

Of the two, Hermione was probably the one that felt the most guilt regarding her actions, but David refused to play the blame game or hold it over her. They'd long since apologised, and both had sincerely meant it.

Alas, words couldn't fix everything, for they were both making awkward attempts to rectifying their mistakes. Hermione being overly polite when asking questions, David going out of his way to tamper down on the benign teasing they used to engage in.

Just little things, that both were entirely preceptive of that added to the aura of awkwardness that followed the young couple.

It was about a few weeks following the event with Draco that David and Hermione found the answer they were looking for in overcoming their little hiccup in their relationship, heavy snogging and groping while hidden away in one of the unused Hogwarts classrooms.

* * *

"D-don't stop," Hermione breathed huskily, breaking off their deep kiss for a fraction of a second.

Nodding rapidly, David re-engaged their tongues and continued to rub Hermione outside of her panties, in just the right spot. Legillimency definitely had its alternate uses David thought to himself in humour.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione was bitting into David's shoulder as she muffled an overly large scream and grasped him tightly to keep herself steady in his lap as she lost control of her body for a good thirty seconds.

Following the post-orgasmic bliss, Hermione started blushing as she came back to her senses and looked up at David slowly, gulped, and asked, "Your turn?"

"Yeah…" David said quietly in anticipation.

Hermione swiftly, in what was becoming practised ease, moved from David's lap to straddle him further down his leg on the comfortable couch they had transfigured for their, sessions in intimacy.

Her chest was already on display, so she didn't need to worry about any of her buttons, only her boyfriends.

Quickly, she unbuttoned his trousers and got to work.

* * *

Following the embarrassment of the group of Slytherin's which David had dealt with, quite a lot of the members of the house were sneaking quick looks his way whenever they saw him. Be it in classes, the Great Hall or the Library.

While the attention was definitely unneeded, David ignored it all and it seemed to work, for the most part.

One particular member of the House of Salazar that didn't seem to give up was, the Head of House himself, Severus Snape.

It started benign, with the man simply paying extra attention to David in Potions. If it was an attempt to intimidate him, David did not know. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to risk looking into the man's mind.

"David," Sue whispered, as they worked on their Ageing-Potion in tandem. Something the Weasley twins had used earlier in the year in an attempt to fool Dumbledore's age line.

"Hmm?" David asked, making sure to give the potion the correct amount of attention it needed.

"Why is Snape glaring at us?" she asked, not looking at David, when asking so, but rather crushing some ingredients as the directions instructed.

"Talk later," David answered quickly, not wanting to discuss this topic when the man was literally a couple of tables over, eyes glaring into David, and what Sue assumed, her also.

Puffing in annoyance and acceptance, she petulantly said, "Fine," and added the crushed banana slices, rather than merely sliced banana.

Potions was a weird subject David thought, as Sue dropped the last of the fruit into the cauldron.

_~ Weird, but all so very interesting… Wonder how Mel's coming along with the Thief's Downfall? ~_

* * *

After Snape gave David and Sue a reluctant Outstanding, she and David took a detour to talk about their Potion's Master sudden nefarious interest in David.

"So?" she asked, looking behind her to see if anyone was following or listening.

While it was better to ease her into the revelation that he was attacked by a few students, David was feeling a little reckless and decided to just blurt it out to her.

"I was attacked by several Slytherin's awhile ago, I think word spread in their House and Snape overheard," David explained, looking forward and continuing his brisk walking pace.

"What?" Sue asked in confusion, stopping for a good few seconds and was soon left behind by David.

She quickly caught up and fired off in worry, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Infirmary? We can go straight there, David."

"It was a while ago, Sue. Besides. I won. I didn't get hurt," David explained, thinking of other, more important things than the duel he was in.

Sue was a little speechless as David revealed he'd duelled a group of Slytherins and walked away the winner.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Right as rain, Sue, right as rain," said David with a cheeky smile as they continued to walk down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Right," she mumbled with a shake of her head. She was going to definitely have a chat with Padma about this later tonight.

As they got closer to the Great Hall, Sue remembered she forgot to ask just _why_ they decided to attack her friend, "David, why did a group of Slytherin's suddenly ambush you?"

Sighing, David answered, "It was a private matter Sue. Please. Don't ask about it."

She eyed him off with her peripheral vision and saw the grim look on his face and decided to drop the question.

"Oh, also promise me you won't tell anyone in Ravenclaw about it?" David asked, before adding, just to make sure, "You know what, make that anyone, at all."

She nodded after a moment to deliberate, but then asked, "Sure… but can I tell Padma at least?"

"Just… make sure she doesn't talk about it with anyone either, okay? If word got out, people would call me a liar and I'm pretty sure the Slytherin's would go after me again, just for potentially making them a laughingstock," he asked, with a hint of pleading coming through.

"Yeah, of course, David, I'll make sure," Sue promised.

Honestly, she wouldn't have believed anyone else if they told her they'd been attacked by a group of students from a rival house and walked away fine. But this was David… literal genius, who, she suspected was going to be making some waves once he was finished up at Hogwarts.

Not to mention, he was fit as well. She'd noticed him going out for runs in the morning on the rare occasion she was also up at the brink of dawn.

As they made their way over to their House table, which was filled with an assortment of Ravenclaws, Beauxbatons students, they found their clique of friends and dug into lunch.

Halfway through her meal, Sue realised she never asked what year his attackers were in, so she, making sure no one was paying any particular attention to them, leaned closer to David and whispered, "Hey, what year were they in?"

Gripping his fork tightly, David blinked slowly, to calm himself and gave Sue a glare for talking about his attack at lunch, surrounded by students.

Seeing that he didn't appreciate that question, Sue gulped, and whispered, "Sorry…"

* * *

Things were settling down around Hogwarts, February was just about to start and while the Second Task would be occurring towards the month's end, it was still a while away.

David was slowly making progress on his spell work in the Room of Requirement, along with making rough outlines for his plan of turning a part of the Chamber of Secrets into his own personal room once he told Hermione about it.

He'd have until October of the next school year to use the Room as much as he wanted. But he was thinking about telling Hermione about it during the beginning of their fifth year, for things were really heating up between them, but Hermione seemed to be uncomfortable with progressing any further in an empty classroom.

Which he completely understood and would sacrifice his personal use of the Room for the greater good.

Not everything was settling down though, Snape was still on his case and had recently use Legillimency on him while attempting to rile him up, just like he would do with one Harry Potter.

David was annoyed immensely by his Potions Professors distaste for him.

All he'd done was protect himself, but he was sure that the 'victims' spun it in such a way that once that information made its way to the Professor, he was probably thinking David in a fairly negative light or he was just a dick. Both were probably true.

Hopefully, his skill in Occlumency held up and he'd manage to convince him with altered 'thoughts' that he wasn't going to allow himself to be put into detention or lose points for his House haphazardly. Even if he couldn't care less for the House Cup, Sue, Padma and Luna all did. And while he was fairly certain they wouldn't even blame him for losing points via Snape, why dash his friends hope of winning the House Cup?

* * *

"Father mentioned that he was closing in on a deal with Fudge," Astoria mentioned after their usual Monday morning potion regime.

David replied in an indifferent tone, "That is good news. Excited?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Of course I am. And don't. For a second, David, claim you aren't too! I know that whole stoic act regarding the curse is a front!"

Snorting, he nodded, "You know me too well, Astoria. Any other deductions you've made regarding the inner machinations of my mind?"

Quiet for a moment, her eyes eventually turned tender, and she said in a surprisingly warm and caring tone, "David, I heard about the attack on you awhile back… I didn't want to say anything, because, well I don't know why. But I'm really sorry people in my House attacked you."

Long having stopped caring regarding that confrontation, David answered Astoria truthfully, "Hey, I'm over it. I wasn't hurt and haven't been bothered since. No need to apologise."

Silence engulfed them for a bit, but eventually, Astoria spoke up again, "I just, don't want you to think we're all like that David."

David dared a quick look into her mind, he found she was worried David thought she might have certain prejudiced opinions regarding him for being a muggle-born and didn't want to him to think she or her entire House was like that.

It was sad, Astoria really was a gem in the rough. David had yet to find anyone other than her and her sister that didn't harbour at least some sort of bigoted views regarding those of muggle birth from the House of Slytherin.

If there were, they were soon stamped out by the peer pressure the House used to remove that sort of thinking, even without ever really meaning to. An example, David thought, of this titbit of information was the fact that not a single Slytherin student participated in the final war on the winning side.

Changing the subject, David turned to her and asked, "Want to get breakfast with me? The Hall is going to be pretty empty."

Smiling, she nodded in agreement, her cheery self, back.

Patting his pocket, David made sure the very slight, delayed-release, muscle relaxant he'd brewed was there and made his way to the Great Hall with Astoria.

* * *

David sat with Hermione in the freezing stands. Bored.

In fact, everyone was bored. This was most certainly the worst event the organisers had come up with.

It was an interesting event on paper. Following the theme of Fire, there was Water. The only issue was that no one could see what was happening, great planning there by the event organisers.

"Well… the Ministry really screwed up with this one," David said out loud to Hermione, who was sitting with him and a few of his friends.

Eyes fluttering due to almost falling asleep while waiting for the task to end, Hermione nearly jumped from her seat once she heard David speak.

"What? Huh?" she asked, confused.

"The task, it's really boring. The Ministry messed up," David said over Ludo Bagman trying to keep people entertained with his commentary of… something or rather.

"Why do you say that?" she asked in reply, still a little disorientated from the back and forth from sleep.

David pointed to the stands near the judges, which sat guests from France, Bulgaria and other European nations.

"They're all incredibly bored and unimpressed," David answered.

Hermione seeing the looks upon the various European witches and wizards, hummed in response, but her eyes soon went over to the lake surface. Worry for her friend Harry setting in now that she was awake again.

After another twenty minutes of quiet chatter in the stands, a figure suddenly emerged from the lake.

People got up and started cheering unnaturally. David suspected the Ministry event organisers wanted to give some 'ambience' to the stands for the contestants and cheering charms and the like were probably used to make it look like people weren't sleeping in their seats.

Hermione didn't seem to notice and looked up over the crowd to make out who had emerged, obviously hoping to see Harry unharmed.

It soon became clear it was Krum and the girl he'd gone to the Yule Ball with were the first to emerge. Still outside of the time limit though.

"Ohhhhh! And it's Mr Krum who makes it out first!" Ludo Bagman roared in enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, Harry and Cedric appeared at the same time, with Fleur having been rescued a while back already.

Cedric had Cho in his arms, and Harry was helping Ron and Gabrielle Delacour in his.

Hermione let out a sigh in relief and started joining in with the applause after seeing her friend safe and sound.

"I'm going to go check on him, is that okay?" Hermione asked? Still just a tad worried about Harry.

"No worries," David said, giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

After watching Hermione leave, David ignored his friends chattering around him and focused on Dumbledore who was speaking with a Merman, trying to figure out what had happened exactly at the bottom of the lake.

"Wonder why Harry and Cedric came out at the same time?" Padma asked the entire group in curiosity.

"No idea, you see Fleur get rescued though? I thought she might have done quite a bit better than that if a fourth year like Potter didn't need rescuing," was the answer Goldstein gave.

After some more idle chatter, Sue added, "Maybe Cedric helped him?"

Before anyone could answer that line of questioning, Ludo Bagman's sonorous enhanced voice filled the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! As Professor Dumbledore has finished conversing with the Mer-Chieftainess, we now know what occurred at the bottom of the lake and are ready to award the points!"

Quiet engulfed the stands as everyone was listening in rapt attention to the only details they would be getting of what happened during the Second Task.

Letting the suspense build for a second, he announced, "Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, failed to rescue her target due to being attacked by Grindylows. We award her, twenty-five points!"

Applause filled the stands, it was more polite than any sort of actual enthusiasm for her.

"Mr Krum used an incomplete, but effective use of Transfiguration to be the first Champion to return with his hostage," Bagman said with enthusiasm.

The Durmstrang section of the stands was most certainly the loudest as they cheered on Krum for being first.

"However! Mr Krum was outside of the time limit by a full eight-minutes! We award him forty-two points!"

The boo's from this announcement were soon overtaken by the usual cheering, Krum's school mates not happy he wasn't given more points but the rest happy he didn't get more.

"Now, our final two contestants, a Mr Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory emerged from the lake together! Well outside the time limit! It was after conferring with the Merman that we understood what exactly happened down at the lake!"

"Mr Cedric Diggory used to the Bubble-Head Charm to great effect, and made it to his hostage, however, he was left tired and required the help of one, Harry Potter to rescue his hostage. We award him, thirty-two points!"

David ignored the cheers and listened in rapt attention to the final announcement. His plan seemed to have worked so far, with slipping the potion into Cedric's water a few days ago, changing events down in the lake to make him lose points. It wasn't perfect, the idea was for him to be rescued just like Fleur, but it seemed Cedric was made of sterner stuff.

"And last but not least! Mr Harry Potter ingeniously used Gillyweed to brave the dangers of the lake! And according to the Merman, Mr Potter was the first to arrive before the hostages but refused to leave the others, but rather stayed behind, determined to see them all returned safely!"

The Gryffindors roared in pride at the announcement that Harry had stayed behind to help everyone.

Chuckling, Bagman shook his head and continued, "Settle down, settle down! Now, most of the judges think that this shows a great moral fibre and deserves full marks. However! We are not all in consensus and thus, to Mr Harry Potter, we award forty-seven points!" 

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think of David's plan to save Cedric? It basically sums up too, make him lose enough points he takes too long to get to the end of the maze, therefore only Harry goes to the graveyard. There's obviously going to be repercussions for this, but I think I got ways to overcome that thought out.


	37. Chapter 37

With Harry far in the lead thanks to his machinations, David put his focus into other endeavours without worrying about him at all.

His first task was to scout out the Chamber of Secrets for it was where he would build his base of sorts to continue tinkering with potions and the sort while at Hogwarts, and also to, more importantly, work on his wand-work.

"Let's go, Fitz," David said to his phoenix after he'd finished tying the laces to a new protective pair of boots Mel had gotten him recently.

With a pre flap of his wings, Fitz leapt into the air and landed on David's shoulder and flamed them away in an instant, bypassing all the various wards Hogwarts and the Chamber had with incredible ease.

As they soon appeared in the dark and musky Chamber, David noticed they'd had a hanger-on for their little trip, one by the name of Nala.

She looked around in curiously and a little distaste after unlatching herself form David's leg, leaving David to wonder just how she managed that without him noticing. Maybe he'd have to tone down the protections he'd layered into his trousers a little, he thought to himself.

David and Fitz both watched Nala with interest as she cautiously walked around in their vicinity.

It was during her third 'lap' of the duo that she suddenly rose on her hackles and hissed in fear and anger.

"Seems she doesn't like it much here Fitz, can you take her back?" David asked of his companion.

Understanding his request, Fitz let out what was the phoenix equivalent to a sigh and glided down and landed on top of the cat and in a burst of blue flame, disappeared.

Not bothering to wait for Fitz, David ignored the urge to look at the statue of Salazar Slytherin and started to carefully walk, inspecting the large, empty space of the chamber with his wand in hand.

He didn't mind Fitz any attention as he returned, focusing entirely on whether any traps or creatures were lying around that he had mayhap missed in his earlier, rushed inspections of the Chamber.

There was certainly a dreary air to everything and a certain smell that left David casting the Bubble-Head Charm to counter its effects, filtering the musky air to pristine oxygen.

David concluded, that apart from the statue of Salazar, which probably housed the Basilisk's home there wasn't anything special in the Chamber of Secrets.

And so, with a proper outline of the Chamber made David chose the furthest distance from what remained of the Basilisk corpse, grasped his wand tightly and called upon a mass of magic and began transfiguring the Stalagmite on the floor and the Stalactite on the roof into sturdy cuboids that would be used to build the walls and ceiling of his personal training room.

David would be using quite some dangerous spells in his new room, for it would have to be able to handle up to 2 years of constant wear and tear from him and as such, the process of transfiguring stone from one shape to another was made far more strenuous with his added requirements.

The majority of the materials that made up the rock formations were sandstone. And while sandstone was a decent building material, he needed something far stronger to accomplish his goals.

Each stone also had to be transfigured into granite, which made the already draining process even more so. It was also exasperated by the fact that David had never done 'construction' of this level before, but he was learning and making the process more streamlined.

A few hours of skilful and tiring wand work later, and David was quite drained and decided to come back to building the room another day. No need to rush, after all, he had months until the school year ended.

* * *

The anger Snape had towards David during their Potions lessons had eased up quite a bit, there was still a sneer from Snape whenever David caught his eye or entered too close to his person. But there were no more probing Legillimency attacks or snide remarks to David and his Potions partner, Sue's relief.

So of course, it would be during a Potions lesson that a Third Year bumbled their way in, saying David was wanted by his Head of House.

"Get your things and leave, Cross," Snape ordered in great annoyance after being told of Flitwick's urgent request of David.

Sighing internally, David quickly collected his things, gave Sue a quick update on what she would have to do with the potion they were working on and left the Potion's Master's dungeon in haste.

Behind David, Snape sitting on his desk, wrote, 'FAIL' under his name regarding today's potion with immature glee.

* * *

"Ah, David, come in, come in," Professor Flitwick said outside of his office.

"Hello Professor," David greeted politely, for which Flitwick smiled cheerily.

As David entered, he was greeted by Cyrus Greengrass sitting in the couch provided in his Head of House's office.

Nodding, Cyrus stood up and moved to shake David's hand, "David, good to see you."

"You too Cyrus," David answered back, glad to see him and get news on their efforts in regaining Aquila's journal, along with gold. Lots of gold.

"I'll leave you two to it," Professor Flitwick said quickly, closing the door behind himself as the office was left for the two to discuss their case.

It was after some benign small talk that David and Cyrus eventually got down to business.

"Well, I've been in contact with the Minister of Magic and after much back and forth with the man, which I can assure you David was quite the exercise in patience thanks to the constant presence of his Undersecretary," Cyrus began.

"Undersecretary?" David asked, a little curious about what Cyrus thought of the woman.

"A horrid woman, David, horrid. Be thankful you've never had the displeasure of meeting her and hope you never have to," he answered with a long sigh.

"Continuing, after the back and forth, we've, again, tentatively, agreed to an initial lump sum of five million Galleons, with an additional five hundred thousand Galleons a year, for the next forty years," Cyrus began, giving David a quick rundown of just how much money he would be gaining.

David's brow rose at the sum Cyrus gave him, while it wasn't all of what he was technically 'owed', it was still far more than he was expecting.

Continuing, he added, "The various physical items the Ministry collected from your vault will, upon your agreeing to the contract with the ministry, begin being moved into your vault as soon as all the paperwork is filed."

"I see," added David, showing no emotion regarding the deal Cyrus had managed to hash out before he was interrupted by Cyrus.

"There's more David," he said with a wry smile, "After much discussion, the Minister had agreed to give your 'family' considerable tax breaks based on income for, well, life."

Now that information was a little shocking, "Truly? Tax breaks?" David asked.

"Yes… it took some convincing, but seeing as the Ministry has taken so much, well… it was the least they could do, David," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, not gloating that he'd probably strong-armed Fudge into agreeing.

"Is there anything else?" David asked, knowing not to draw attention to the Journal in a potentially unsafe environment.

Shaking his head, Cyrus answered, "No, those are all the major points, David. I have a folder here with the full contract in writing, which I'll leave for you to read over. I've gone to the effort in adding my own notes in certain parts of the contract that you should pay extra attention to," thinking for a moment as he fished out the thick folder, he added, "Though from what Daphne and Professor Flitwick tell me, you'll probably not be needing my help with hashing out the details of the contact.

Taking the folder from Cyrus, David ignored the final comment, and gave the man a very serious look and nod, which he received in return, silent agreement that they both understood they would soon be uncovering the secrets to their respective families Malediction soon.

"Well, I better get going, David. I'll be by tomorrow at lunch, here in this office again to accept either your decline of the terms or your acceptance and the signing of the papers. Would you prefer Professor Flitwick to be a witness if you do decide to sign, or someone else?" he asked, getting up from the couch with nimbleness.

Nodding, David answered, "Professor Flitwick would be heavily preferred, again, thank you, Cyrus," David finished.

Following which, they both went their separate ways, Cyrus, home and David to his dorm room to safely store the sensitive contract and to allow Mel time to read it over as he continued with his classes.

"Mel!" David called out loud as he placed the folder containing his future on his desk.

Popping into existence, she asked, "What can I do for you Master?"

Nodding towards the desk, David answered, "The contract with the Ministry regarding my vaults are over there, have a read through while I go back to my classes. I'll have read after dinner and we can discuss it then."

Eyes growing in surprise, she nodded and went over so said desk to being reading immediately.

* * *

David joined Hermione for dinner that evening, partly because he wanted her company and also to tell her that the deal with the Ministry was almost complete.

"So, you'll sign and then they'll start giving everything back?" she asked in a whisper she hid behind a sip of water.

Whispering back, he answered, "Not sure, Mel's reading the contract right now and then I'll have look over it and talk it out with her. As long as they have no surprises in store, I'll probably sign."

"Oh… well, do you want me to have a read through? Maybe before breakfast in the Library?" she asked in hope. Wanting to do whatever little she could to help.

Smiling, David nodded which caused Hermione to beam in response.

* * *

David was feeling quite excited as he made his way back to his room but clamped down on his emotions the best he could and remained stoic as he bid his friends good night and turned in for an 'early' one.

David returned to an empty room, with Mel having left a while ago most likely after reading the contract through multiple times.

Taking off his clothes, David slipped into something more comfortable and made his way over to his desk to begin reading the contract which Cyrus had provided.

It was about an hour later after his third read-through of the contract that David was satisfied that the Ministry hadn't slipped anything nefarious in.

The only 'negative' stipulations were that David signs a waiver, saying that he would never again seek reparations from the Ministry regarding this and allow the Ministry to hold off a single year of payment, up to a maximum of seven times. They would be forced to begin payments again the very next year but would allow them some freedom if the budget got too tight following unforeseen circumstances.

Worst comes to worst, it would take forty-seven years to get his full sum of galleons rather than forty.

"Mel," David called, closing the folder shut.

"Master," she said appearing in a pop and bowing slightly.

"You've read the contract? Any issues?" David asked, turning to her.

"None that I see Master," she answered, finding no issues with the contract Cyrus had hashed out.

"Not even the deferment of payment option?" he asked, wanting her opinion.

"I think it's a reasonable request, that they be able to defer payment for a year in the case of an emergency Master," she answered.

"Me too," David said, standing up suddenly.

Looking at her, he continued, "I'll be meeting with Cyrus to sign the paperwork at lunch tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take by he mentioned it that the items they took from the vault would slowly start appearing after the paperwork is pushed through."

"I see, that is a question I had. They did mention that the initial sum would be deposited at the end of the school year and the tax break would come into effect once you turn seventeen, but they did not mention the items. I suggest we request that is in writing…" she finished.

"Hmm, I agree. I'll also see what Cyrus thinks, but I don't foresee any issues as such," David added.

"Very well then Master, will that be all?" she asked with a smile, "I have the Thief's Downfall to get back to."

"No that will be all Mel, how is it going? I've been wanting to help, but I'm too far behind…" he asked.

"Slow going Master, the Goblin's were quite thorough in their hiding of its secrets… I suspect we may need another sample…" she finished with guilt.

Sighing, David nodded, "Very well… put in the order for some time during the holidays. We've got a quick trip to make once the semester is out, so make sure it isn't right as the school year ends."

Nodding, Mel popped away and David prepared to get some sleep with the help of a sleeping draught.

* * *

"Have you seen this part, David?" About the deferment of payment?" she asked while biting into a scone.

Hermione had been too eager in reading the contract and wanted more time with it, so they skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and moved to an empty classroom with Mel providing food.

"Yes, Hermione," David answered as he spread smashed avocado to his toast.

Hermione didn't reply, merely nodding and quickly returned to the contact, determined to go over every bit of it before lessons began.

With a sigh, David sipped on his coffee, letting Hermione do her thing.

* * *

David was greeted by a Ministry employee, Cyrus Greengrass and Professor Flitwick as he made his way into the office.

They quickly introduced themselves and David asked for the contract to make sure it mentioned that the Ministry begins moving the items over once the paperwork was processed.

"Just so everything is in writing," David said with a smile to the Ministry employee, which he now knew was named Harris and was a lawyer that had permission to make small adjustments to the contract.

The man hearing David's request had nothing to do with the galleons, but rather the various items and trinkets the Ministry had taken and then never touched, he was all too eager to agree.

Cyrus smiled slightly at David's request and David caught it with the corner of his eye.

He assumed it was Cyrus' little test for David, to see if he was diligent enough in his perusal of the contract. Probably to make sure himself of David's intelligence.

David didn't mind, it was benign. In fact, it was a relief that he'd intentionally left it out rather than accidentally.

After everything was triple checked, and Professor Flitwick acting as witness, David signed all the required paperwork, all helpfully pointed out to him by Mr Harris.

He was rushed out of the room once that was done by his Head of House, saying David had to make sure to get a little something for lunch, as he still had about ten minutes before lessons would begin.

More than willing to, David quickly made his way to the Great Hall with great hope the journals held the answers to his fate.


	38. Chapter 38

Hogwarts was still buzzing after the Second Task.

Gryffindor was ecstatic for Harry Potter, the underdog of the tournament was now in the lead and they were relishing getting back at the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs for the badges and other pranks they put Harry through throughout the year.

Even Hermione was buzzing at Harry's lead, but her priorities were straight, and she asked David how the paperwork signing went the following day.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked after kissing him on the cheek in greeting.

"All signed. We made the amendment and now it just needs to be filed and pushed through," David explained as they studied in the library together.

David was going over his Potions essay again because he'd forgotten a period in the last essay and Professor Snape, the twat, had decided that it deserved giving a 'Poor' as a mark.

Hermione just hugged him from her seat when he told her about the paperwork, doing her best to give him moral support through physical affection.

The hugs were definitely helping, thought David as he returned her earlier kiss on the cheek.

Madam Pince glared at them as she strode by, pretending to return a book to a shelf, but David and Hermione ignored the batty old librarian.

* * *

"Anything?" David asked Mel in his room as he got back from dinner in the Great Hall.

"Nothing, Master," Mel replied, sighing.

David nodded, looked out the window, admiring the view to distract himself.

Eventually, he turned to Fitz and said, "Fitz, can you take me down into the Chamber? I want to continue to work on my room."

Fitz trilled and nodded, happy to be useful and ferry David through heavily warded areas.

* * *

All four walls were in place, along with a heavy oaken door David had transfigured as an experiment of his finesse and skill.

The door was a double door, transfigured from stone into oak. It had large intricate hinges made from raw black iron, to again, practice Transfiguration by turning a mixed substance into an alternate purer form.

A simple anti-rust charm would stop it from rusting for years in the damp environment of the Chamber and David had plans to carve some more intricate repairing runes once it was complete as well.

He didn't need the door, but if he was ever down here without Fitz, which was unlikely, it gave him the ability to leave without having to blast open a hole in magically shielded granite.

David was standing on a ladder, looking down at the four walls thinking of how he wanted to craft the ceiling and whether he needed to bother with a roof or just a plan ceiling.

Inspiration struck and David decided to restart the whole thing, foregoing its rectangular shape and instead, making it a perfect circle and giving it a domed ceiling.

It was all training and a good distraction from his current ministry affairs, so he didn't feel any regret as he separated each slab of granite and began giving all of them a slight curve to complete the circular wall of his training chamber.

With far more skill in regard to building structures with his wand, David completed the walls in no time and got half the roof done before it was time to head to bed.

"Fitz!" David called, for the phoenix had left the dreary chamber hours ago and David could feel him exploring in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

A week later and David had finished the Training Room and was slowly carving some runes into the walls, to protect against the spell casting he was going to perform in there when Fitz appeared before him.

"Fitz?" David asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Fitz just jumped into his lap and flamed him away, back into his dorm room.

Fitz dropped him directly onto his bed, allowing the granite dust that covered him to spread all over the room.

Coughing, David recast the Bubble-Head Charm and glared at the bird, but spotted Mel bouncing on her feet with a journal in her hand.

"Is that it?" David asked in shock and hope.

"No!" Mel replied with a smile.

David paused for a moment and said, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It isn't the journal we are looking for, but the ministry has started transferring all sorts of trinkets into the vault, master! This is a journal of an older member of the House of Cross!" Mel explained.

Smiling, David asked, "Did they give any indication on how long it would take to transfer everything over?"

"Your account manager said within two days, Master!" Mel said, nearly shouting.

"That's good news. Will you start cataloguing everything Mel?" David asked, hope rushing over him.

Mel nodded and disappeared with a very loud pop, not making any effort to make her exit any quieter.

David threw himself onto the bed and let out a sigh in relief, he would have the journal soon!

Looking at himself he saw at all the dust and sighed, he decided to call for Greenie instead to clean up his dorm and went to shower to clean off the dust that had settled on his skin.

* * *

The next day at lunch, David went to tell Hermione the good news, for they missed each other during breakfast, he found her on the Gryffindor table and made his way over.

People were mumbling all around her and David could tell immediately something was up.

"Hey Hermione," he said as he sat down next to her.

She smiled at him and greeted him back, "Hey!"

"What's going on?" he asked her after grabbing a plate for himself.

"Ugh," she said, groaning in annoyance.

Some helpful Gryffindor handed David a magazine from Witches' Weekly, "Here you go mate."

"Thanks," Hermione said to the third year, sarcasm dripping from her.

David looked at the magazine, so nothing of particular interest, but vaguely recalled an article of some importance being in the centre pages.

He flicked through the usual rubbish in the magazine, speed reading the titles before landing on the article of Harry and Hermione.

Quietly he read it out loud, "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache."

David just sighed, remembering how Rita Skeeter didn't like Hermione brushing her off and decided to write a smear piece against her… against a fourteen-year-old student.

The article was of course not the same as what he remembered, no mention of Krum. Just information on how she was already dating David, no further comment on him but, there was plenty of insinuations that Hermione was looking to move on and eyeing Harry after toying with his heart and dragging both along.

"Wow, what a bitch," David said out loud, slapping the magazine shut with an eye-roll and handing it back to the third year David didn't know the name of.

Hermione just sighed, but David leaned in and whispered, "They've started transferring the items over. The goblins say everything will be transferred by tomorrow."

Hermione squealed in joy as she heard that, hugging David tightly and kissing him on the cheeks profusely.

They weren't ones for public displays of affection, but this was literally David's life, so Hermione didn't care at all right now.

Nearby, David heard a cough, interrupting them, looking over he saw Professor McGonagall looking at them with annoyance, "I would prefer fewer displays of affection in the Great Hall, Miss Granger, Mr Cross," she ordered before leaving just as abruptly as she came.

Hermione blushed pink at being criticised and whispered to David, "Let's get out of here."

"But I haven't had lunch yet," David protested, actually feeling really hungry.

Hermione just stuffed a bread roll into his mouth and dragged him out of the Great Hall so they could speak privately.

Unfortunately, they walked past Draco and few of his cronies, "Ohhh, looks like the mudbloods are-."

David just flicked his wand into his hand and fired a very obscure Hex he'd read about a week ago into Draco's face without even looking back at him.

He fell to the floor, screaming in pain for the Hex left his entire face one massive purple bruise, "My face! It's on fIRe," he squealed through the pain.

Hermione was shocked, but David, taking another bite from the bread roll just shrugged and guided her away from the fumbling Slytherins.

* * *

"David! You can't just attack a student!" Hermione shouted at him as they found themselves outside, with no interruptions.

"Its fine, Hermione," David replied. Not caring if he got detention for leaving Draco's face a purple bruise for a week.

She just huffed, but let it go, for she really wanted to get back on topic, "So?!" she shouted.

"Right. Well. Mel's been looking through the inventory and she hasn't found Aquilla's journal yet. But like I said, only a third of it had been placed in there, more probably as we speak, and the rest will be there tomorrow. So… by tomorrow night at the latest, I'll have the journal in my hands, and I can have a read through of it, and then let Daphne and Astoria do so and get the Greengrass journal from them," David explained.

Hermione bit her nails nervously and cried, "Oh, I'm just so nervous about this David!"

"I know," David said with an understanding smile, "I'm pretty jittery about this myself."

Hugging him she mumbled, "Yeah."

They embraced for a while, but eventually, it was time to go to classes, so they went their separate ways with a promise to eat dinner together.

* * *

Later that night, a nervous Mel appeared, again holding a journal.

"Do I dare ask?" David said, looking at the journal in nervousness.

Mel merely handed it over and plopped herself onto the floor.

David inspected the black, leather-bound journal with care. It was very aged but seemed to be in fairly good condition. In golden letters it wrote '_Aquilla' _on it.

Carefully he unbuckled the leather strap that held it closed and began reading.

The first half of the journal were just benign entries from Aquilla. But he did learn a little of her character from them. At first, she seemed, well quite ordinary, but as she progressed through the years at Hogwarts, grew very confident and very bored with the school.

She graduated top of her class and was offered multiple jobs in the Ministry and more but focused on travel, spending a lot of her time in Europe.

She seemed to hold a particular fascination regarding wands and had spent quite some time learning of their origin in the small magical communities of the Greek islands, where it was rumoured the first wands were made.

She wrote interesting titbits but assumed she had more detailed entireties regarding her travels in another book.

David was curious about what she learnt but mustered on and eventually arrived at the events which left her family cursed and her retaliation against those who attacked her.

"_I watched my brother bleed out in front of me. Gasping and pleading for me to save him, but no matter what concoctions I fed him or spells I weaved, none worked, they all failed. I couldn't do anything. He died. In my arms…"_

"_My uncle managed to speak before it also took him from me. He gave me the names of those responsible. They will pay."_

"_I have been tracking them for a while now. I know what it is they've done. I know of the Malediction. Fools, the lot of them, I will return what they did to my family ten-fold. Not a single one of them shall walk this earth again. Their homes shall turn to dust, their family names shall be forgotten by even the history books and the world shall know my wrath."_

"_I have gathered the blood of five. Only two remain and Persephone's family is one of them… my will wavers. I don't know if I can doom her too... my dear old friend."_

"_I was weak. I must do this. I have left the Greengrass' for last. I will not fail. They will pay."_

"_I have done it. I have watched them die… I remember their screams I shan't ever forget."_

"_I altered the spell in the final moments… Persephone lives. But a weaker curse survives in her blood. For her and her children to never forget the sins they have wrought upon my blood."_

"_I can feel it eating away at me. I've analysed the curse used, the fools didn't know what they were doing when they cast it. Seven families. Seven. The utter fools! I'll find a way to lift it. I must."_

David found that there was a lack of entries for months after that, but they began again a few months after the previous one had ended.

"_It would seem… I have been humbled. I too, in my anger was a fool and destroyed the very thing needed to lift my families doom. The untainted blood of the seven. Gone now… but there is hope. In my travels to Greece, I heard whispers of a Wand. The Death Stick, the First Wand… the Elder Wand. I know not which of those titles is correct, but, if my arithmancy and knowledge of rituals is accurate, the sacrifice of a magical object of sufficient energy should be able to lift it. More research into the wand must be done. I feel the answers I seek are at the tip of my tongue…"_

"_The curse feeds on my magic. I have held it off for years now, but as I said it feeds on magic and I do have quite the abundance of it…"_

"_I've found it the information I've been looking for. Hah! A child's story. The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I have not just one hope, but three. The Deathly Hallows. Surely objects of such power will be enough? I suspect even one shall do it."_

"_I don't have much time… I've been tracking the wand, but I've lost its tracks. I know the families that may have the others, but they are too strong for me in this state…"_

"_I've found a way… a shameful way to survive the curse. But it is the only hope I have that my family will live on. I've used the last of my magic to allow myself and my future family to live in comfort, with the hope one day magic will appear in my blood again. I mean, if those mudbloods can mysteriously awaken with magic, then surely one of my blood will again. Hopefully, the curse will have weakened."_

"_If you are reading this… for only one of my direct blood can… learn the story of the Deathly Hallows. The Potters have the Cloak. The Gaunts the Stone. They both descend from the line of Peverell. The path of the Wand is elusive, but I believe that it has the greatest chance of lifting the curse due to the amount of bloodshed it has caused. It has certain… ritualistic properties that would make it the best choice... the only certain choice I can think of."_

"_This will be my final entry. If Persephone's line as survived, you have the ability to free them or doom them. The choice is yours, I care naught. The method will be below."_

_A member of House Cross has to willingly draw their own blood and while it flows merely desire for the curse to be lifted. If you worry the curse has strengthened over time, then waiting for the seventh day of the seventh month will more than suffice in regard to ritualistic importance in lifting of the curse permanently. _

_If you want to end their line… You must draw the blood of a member of House Greengrass, unwillingly and desire their end as the blood flows. Again, the seventh day of the seventh month if you worry it won't be enough to truly end them. _

"Fuck me."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Master?" Mel asked in worry after hearing David curse.

David shook his head and said, "Its fine Mel, just something a little shocking. I need to read this again."

Mel wanted to know if he found any critical information regarding the Malediction but remained quiet as she looked at her Master intently while he re-read the journal.

Several minutes later, David finished his re-read of the passages pertaining to the Malediction and shut the journal with a loud snap.

"May I read it, Master?" Mel asked cautiously.

"You can't, it has security spells in place that only allow a Cross family member to read it," David explained.

Nodding in acceptance, Mel asked, "What did it say? Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Well," David said sighing, "I can cure Astoria easily enough. I won't even need the Greengrass diary for more information regarding my Malediction."

Mel listened on silently, taking it all in with rapt attention.

"But curing myself is going to prove a tad more difficult, Mel," David said after closing his eyes and thinking of his options.

David opened his eyes and saw the very worried look Mel was sporting and smiled at her, "Worry not, Mel. While it is a little more difficult, we can still do it. It's just going to take some time."

Seeing that she was still worried, David decided to tell her everything that was written in the journal.

* * *

"Beedle the Bard… I think we have an old copy back in the manor, I'll bring it immediately," Mel said after hearing that his cure lied with the Deathly Hallows, a children's fable.

"You don't need to Mel, I know where two of them are," David explained.

"Where are they, Master?!" Mel shouted in surprise.

David sighed because he knew she would want to take the Hallows now and deal with it as soon as possible. But that wasn't an option if he wanted to maintain the timeline he so carefully avoided ruining.

Harry would need the cloak to survive until the very end, the stone had to remain in Gaunt Shack for Dumbledore to stumble upon it and curse himself in his moment of desire. And the wand needed to follow the headmaster's plan, for it was the only reason Harry managed to kill Voldemort in the end.

Without the Elder Wand changing its allegiance to Harry, Voldemort would have wiped the floor with him in their duel. The Elder Wand just refused to hurt its true master and as a result, Voldemort died thanks to the plan Dumbledore enacted with his death.

"The headmaster has the wand, naturally," David said looking at Mel intensely.

"We…" Mel mumbled, thinking of a plan.

"We what? Steal it? He's the most powerful Wizard in the world Mel," David said, rebuffing her before she could speak of an attempt in gaining the wand.

"We could ask…" she said eventually, following a lengthy pause.

"Yes… but I'll get the wand in the end, Mel. You need to trust me. I know it goes against everything you feel to leave the wand be, but you must. I don't give these often Mel, but that is an order," David said seriously, not liking having to give an order to the ever loyal and steadfast Mel.

Mel looked at David unbelieving, but she had her orders, she was to leave the wand alone. She could have looked at his words literally and searched for the other two items in secret, for she had massive clues to where they were. Aquilla had been quite obvious in that regard, but she was a good Elf and with a heavy heart decided to allow David to do as he wished in regard to the Hallows.

She was curious, however, how David knew that the Headmaster held the Elder Wand. A wand that if she researched would be very, very elusive but also left those thoughts unasked like so many she'd had before.

_~Master will share his secrets when he deems fit… if ever~_

Nodding her head, she bowed, and said, "As you wish, Master David."

"We still have to research ritual magic, Mel. Aquilla left no notes of the exact ritual we have to perform to overcome the curse," David said.

"Such books are rare," Mel said, agreeing.

"I suspect we'll find most of what we want in our vaults. I know you have a lot on your plate, but will you help me in going through the books that the Ministry has deposited in the vaults?" David asked with a smile.

"With pleasure."

* * *

David slept peacefully, knowing that he finally knew how to cure himself, even if he had to wait until after the defeat of Voldemort to do so.

While it would have been nice to put the Malediction behind him, there was a chance he could die during the fighting and that in the end, as long as he cured himself after the War, it would all be fine.

After waking up with a massive weight off of his shoulders, he made the decision to tell Hermione everything regarding the cure.

He hid a lot from her and would have to continue to do so as the years went by, always holding something back. But he hoped that being as truthful as he could regarding everything else absolved him of that a little.

He didn't know what the future held for the two of them, but he loved her and she him and didn't want to ruin that by holding things back when he didn't have to.

David knew Hermione would realise the importance of the Wand once Harry started obsessing over it during their task in looking for the Horcrux's, but she wouldn't jeopardise their mission for that he knew.

She would certainly inform him of it if she could, allowing David to search for it while she searched for a way to kill an immortal man that was going to kill most of them if he won the war. She wouldn't like it, but David knew she would stay with Harry in their quest.

* * *

David and Hermione were locked away in a classroom as he told her what the journal revealed. He hid the names of 'Potter' and 'Gaunt' from her but told her the rest, of how the Aquilla believed the Hallows existed and how the wand was going to be his best bet.

She hid it, but she wasn't taking it well that even with knowledge on how to remove the curse, David still couldn't do so.

She resolved to read the tale later in the library for herself and begin research in those items.

"You can't tell anyone about this," David stressed.

"Yeah. I understand," Hermione nodded, sniffling a little.

"Not even Ron and Harry," David stressed.

"They can keep a secret," Hermione said with a pained laugh, but agreed, "But it is your curse. I won't tell me anything you don't want me to."

David smiled and squeezed her hand in thanks, those two didn't need to learn of the Hallows.

For one, Ron wasn't his friend and David didn't want him to know about any of his affairs.

Another was that Harry and Ron were security risks, especially Harry with his growing connection to Voldemort.

Neither was protected via occlumency like David and Hermione were, which he taught her the basics of years ago and she had a fairly strong grasp on it.

David was certain Snape looked at Harry's surface thoughts and Dumbledore probably peered deeper, to better understand the boy he was hoping would save everyone in Britain.

"Can I come with you to Madam Pomfrey from now on? I want to be there for you," Hermione asked, giving her reasoning.

"Umm… Astoria is usually there. I would have to ask, but I don't think she would have a problem with it," David explained, "But yes. I would love for you to be there."

Hermione kissed him on the lips following that and held him in a right hug.

* * *

David eventually broke off from Hermione, saying he had to go speak to Astoria and Daphne about the curse and the good news he had.

Returning to his dorm room, David wrote a quick letter and called for Mel.

"Mel, could you give this letter to either Astoria or Daphne discreetly?" David asked, handing her a folded scrap of parchment.

Mel agreed, "Of course," and popped away to deliver the message, hidden in the way House Elves were oh so very good at.

* * *

A couple of hours before dinner was to be served in the Great Hall, David was waiting in the empty classroom for Daphne and Astoria to arrive.

He thought about writing their father but decided the girls could handle that and they could have a conversation about it at a later date.

Hearing a knock on the door, David called out, "Come in."

"David!" Astoria greeted, happy to see him and eager to hear the news.

"Cross," Daphne said with a more subdued nod, hiding her excitement.

"Hey Astoria, Daphne. I have news, take a seat," David greeted and explained.

Both sisters did so, taking a seat across from David in the classroom, moving the chairs that faced the blackboards towards him.

"So… I got the journal," David said, getting to it.

Both girls eyes gleamed in excitement at that news, and Daphne was going to say something, but David continued, "I can give you the long version or the short version."

"Short," Astoria said.

"Long," Daphne requested, glaring at her sister.

Astoria only glared back at her.

"I can do both," David said with a laugh, "Okay. Short first, the journal is locked to anyone but a member of House Cross from reading it."

Daphne cringed at that, expecting it but hoping it wasn't the case. She'd discussed it with her father, and they talked about that possibility.

"I'm assuming you read it?" Daphne asked.

"Really, Daphne? 'I'm assuming you read it'," Astoria mocked, rolling her eyes, "Of course he read it."

Daphne just closed her eyes and breathed deeply centring herself and through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I did. Look its simple. I know how to remove the curse from Astoria here. I can either do it today, right here and now," David explained and both girls eyes bulged at this.

Before they could pester him with a million question David held up a hand and continued, "But there is a safer option. Aquilla said that if we wanted to be absolutely sure it would work, we should do it on the seventh day of the-," David explained, but Daphne finished for him.

"Seventh month… of course. That would make perfect sense," she mumbled out loud.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why do we have to wait until July?" Astoria asked.

Daphne went on a spiel about the ritualistic importance of the seventh day on the seventh month and how it would only be more important for them because the whole issue originated from seven family's cursing David tying their fates together and things like that.

"It's all inter-related you see," she finished, having studied quite a lot about ritual and such in the past few years.

"Oh. Makes sense, I guess…" Astoria said, nodding.

"So, what would you like to do?" David asked them, "I vote, you owl your parent's and involve them in this."

"Yes, we'll do that. I'll send an owl after supper to father," Daphne said with a nod.

"Okay… but what do we do regarding our journal if only David can read it? Ours doesn't have those kinds of measures enchanted into them, right?" Astoria asked.

"Well, Aquilla knew quite a lot about the curse, more than I or your father suspected," David explained, "She wrote about her own theories on how to remove it but it would seem most of the simpler ways of doing it ended when she wiped out those families."

"Are you saying you can cure me, but can't cure yourself, David?" Astoria asked with worry.

Daphne matching it for a second, before schooling her features and watching David intently.

"Yeah…" David mumbled.

Seeing the despair on Astoria's face, he added, "Wait, wait. There's hope though. She left he notes on the subject but before she could do anything about it, the curse had progressed too far."

Astoria looked to Daphne imploringly.

Daphne turned to him, "Once you cure Astoria, I'm sure father will do almost everything in his power to help you if you ask for it, David. And you only need to ask Astoria or me and we'll do the same."

David smiled and nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate that."

After some more chat about what was most likely going to happen and the slightly edited full contents of the journal, David left the two sisters to it and made his way to the Great Hall alone.

* * *

David got a letter from Cyrus late into the night, apologising for the late owl, but he just couldn't wait and wanted to confirm everything with David.

He thanked David for sharing the information with them and told him how with the matter with the Ministry mostly over, he wouldn't be allowed back into Hogwarts unless it was a legal matter of severe importance.

He said he could fabricate something, but he and his wife discussed it and decided they will wait until July to lift the curse, but they would be arriving at Hogwarts before the Third Task would begin, for parent's and families were being allowed in and they could probably convince Dumbledore to allow them entry.

He gave David a copy of the notes from the journal, knowing David's vow's did not permit him from lying regarding matters of Astoria's health.

He promised to bring the actual journal with him but didn't trust it with an owl, preferring to hand over the piece of family history himself.

There was no mention of the offer Daphne had given him, of support in curing himself, but he suspected they were saving that conversation for June when they could speak to him in person.

David penned a reply, thanking Cyrus for the notes and to looking forward to their meeting later in the year and promise to curing Astoria when the time came.

"Master," Mel said popping into his room with a couple of books in her arms.

"Hey Mel, what do you have there?" David asked, tying a letter to the Greengrass owl that was waiting for the reply David had written.

"The first books I've found regarding rituals. I had a quick look and they are promising master… but they contain some very foul and dark magic," Mel explained with disgust on her face.

David nodded sombrely, knowing that House Cross was not some paragons of virtue and were probably similar to the Black and Lestrange families in their beliefs.

From her journal, while Aquilla didn't go out and hunt muggles or attack muggle-borns, she clearly thought herself better than them and preferred to avoid them, but David knew she was probably not the norm in that regard.

"I suspected as much. I'll be careful and I'll call you to take these backs to the manor before I sleep. Best not to leave such books in Hogwarts," David assured her.

Mel nodded, placed the books next to him on the table and left in a pop to return to sorting through the Cross-family memorabilia, jewels, library and whatever else the Ministry had stolen.

* * *

**AN: **

**I've written something like 60,000 words for a bunch of different stories and I want to focus on one. I enjoy writing them all but feel I need to focus on this story and another if I want to make any real progress. So, I would like you, the reader's help in choosing what you want to read.**

**I'll create a poll on my profile page so you guys can vote. (I hope I don't fuck it up. Never used this option before. If you can't find it, just leave a comment with the option you want.)**

**The options are;**

**\- Game of Thrones - I've started three different stories for this, all with an MC that has Harry Potter esque magic, but not 100%.**

**\- Naruto - I've also started a couple in this world. One is a Hyuga fic, one is Uchiha and I have plans to start the first couple chapters of a Kakashi OC SI after posting this. (Can you see my problem?)**

**\- Coiling Dragon - I have two stories of this that if I do choose would require lots of editing because they were written like a year ago and I want to change things. (I want to do this the least, as I hate reading Chinese web novels now... the love of them is completely gone. I just hate 99% of them and re-reading the old ones is hard.)**

**\- Lioness Quartet - I doubt ANYONE has read this series, so I doubt it will be chosen, but it was the series I grew up reading and honestly I like these more than Harry Potter... But again, I don't think anyone has read them before.**

**\- Harry Potter - I have another Harry Potter story. No overarching quest he needs to go on and no ending planned. Just something I started. It's another OC self insert into an older character so that could be fun. I won't mention who it is, unless you really want to know then leave a comment below asking and I'll think about it.**

**P.S. These are all OC Self-inserts with the exception of the one of the Coiling Dragon fics. **


	40. Chapter 40

David finally got back into a rhythm with his training, he was still utilising the Room of Requirement for now even with his Room in the Chamber only needing a few finishing touches that he was taking his time with and getting it spot on.

He hadn't worked on it yet, but he had plans to leave behind the room at Hogwarts once he was done, hiding it in the Chamber of Secrets potentially forever, or he could pass the information on to someone. Or who knows, maybe a student could figure out a way into the Chamber all on their lonesome and find the Room he built.

But those were things he had over two years to focus on and right now, he'd been feeling his skills were stifling and wanted to progress with his spell casting in the area of battle.

He felt he was extremely skilled with spells such as Incarcerous, which conjures thick ropes out of thin air and binds whoever or whatever the caster wishes. Stupefy, which could render someone unconscious with a direct hit.

With thoughts of those spells and more, David trained them further, becoming faster at casting them even if the improvements were incremental now that he could be considered to have mastered them.

With thoughts of the fights to come, especially the long drawn out skirmishes with Death Eaters and Snatchers that would most likely occur when he fought back against their hunting of muggleborns, David thought it would be best to be able to cast Rennervate as best as he could.

While his enemies would be fighting to kill, they couldn't power a constant stream of Killing Curses, as they drained a person immensely, they would mix it up and throw in stunners and hexes.

While countering each individual hex would be difficult during a battle if he got better at reviving a stunned person he could add another weapon to his arsenal of spells that could help him and his allies.

The Rennervate spell thankfully was not only the counterspell to spells like Stupefy, but it also worked with reviving an unconscious person who either fell asleep or was knocked unconscious via mundane means.

The spell wasn't difficult, but not practising and getting it down to an art would be foolish, for his enemies would be powerful witches and wizards who had years of more experience than himself, even with some of the locked away in Azkaban for years, they were a deadly force and would only be energised by their Lord coming back from the 'dead'.

* * *

David didn't hang out with Hermione too often when she was with Harry and Ron, but it seemed Harry wanted to get a little closer to him, so every other week or so Harry and Hermione, along with a Ron who didn't want to be there all that much hung out in the Great Hall or other such places.

He'd even been introduced to Hagrid, the loveable half-giant sometime after he'd returned to being a Hogwarts Professor after Rita's article that outed him as a 'half-breed'.

Hagrid had been surprised that David knew so much about the care of magical creatures and would have loved to tell the man about his Griffins, but one, he had a loudmouth and would probably mention it to someone he didn't want knowing about his home.

Secondly, while Ron had calmed down with his hatred of David, which was more a smouldering annoyance that he kept to himself for they only met up every week or two for a couple of hours, David could pick out his thoughts easily and didn't feel like sharing his life with the man.

"What have you been doing for the Third Task?" David asked Harry as they sat in the empty stands of the Quidditch Training pitch as various students threw a quaffle around or just flew for fun.

Quidditch may have been needlessly cancelled for the year, but it didn't stop people from flying their brooms.

"Uhh. Well, they didn't give any information, so I've just kinda been waiting I guess," Harry explained.

Hermione and surprisingly Ron both shared a secret look with each other in judgment of Harry for not doing at least something to prepare.

Hermione because, she liked to over-prepare and Ron because if he was in Harry's position, would be doing everything in his power to win.

But the redhead understood that Harry didn't exactly want to be in the Tournament, so he kept quiet.

"You should probably at the very least keep fit," David said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"The two other tasks have been physically demanding in nature. First getting by a dragon, even with a broom that must have taken a lot out of you. And the Second, you had to swim in a freezing lake," David explained.

"From what I've read, the Triwizard Tournament has always been very physically demanding Harry, and with no Quidditch this year you haven't been able to keep as fit as you usually would have been," Hermione added.

"Oh," Harry said, realisation hitting him.

"You can join David for runs in the morning," Hermione helpfully added before she could stop herself, immediately giving David a look in apology.

David didn't mind her offering Harry to join them. It would allow him to make sure Harry was a little more prepared for the physically gruelling Final Task and if he couldn't keep up, that was no skin off David's back, he would just continue at his pace.

"Why do you do that? There's no Quidditch this year and you don't even play," Ron asked, unable to keep in his curiosity.

"Well. I like to stay fit. A healthy body and all that and the Hogwarts food, while great isn't exactly light," David said with a smile, noticing the flash of sadness on Hermione's features.

After coming with him every Monday to visit Poppy, she now knew why David went for morning runs. It wasn't just to stay fit, it was to have a healthier body to stave off his malediction as well.

"Also, you're welcome to join Harry. I get up fairly early though," David explained.

"Oh. Sure, I think I'll take you up on that. Thanks…" Harry said and after taking a moment asked, "How come I've never seen you running out in previous years then? Wood makes us train pretty hard sometimes."

"I take a route with fewer people around and I think I have seen you guys out in the morning a couple of times last year, but you were already running drills on your brooms," David explained.

Harry nodded at that and the topic changed to Quidditch, which David didn't have much to contribute so it was mainly Harry and Ron speaking with David and Hermione listening.

* * *

By the end of May David had finished the books his vault had on Rituals. He found an awful lot and now had most of the knowledge required to build the ritual to sacrifice the Elder Wand to keep himself alive.

There was the issue of it being Deaths wand and all, but something was telling David to do it and not worry.

Whenever he felt that he knew it was the presence of something greater and immediately accepted that the wand would most likely work, but he didn't enjoy that presence one bit, so he made sure not to think of it and just focus on the ritual.

He'd written out a few in a personal journal, which he made Mel keep back at home, not wanting anyone to gain access to a journal that held some fairly dark and advanced magic.

Mel was also reading and learning all she could about rituals, but on top of her job in decoding Thieves Downfall and sorting through the now very full vault of House Cross in Gringott's she was a little behind David in progress.

But they had the time and David planned on buying more books in the matter of rituals during the school break, for who knows what kind of advances had been made in that field in the years since Aquilla had left behind the magical world to become a muggle.

* * *

By about mid-June, David got a report back from Dawlish pertaining to the Triwizard Tournament security.

It wasn't good news at all, for Madam Bones had interfered and taken away operational oversight from Rufus Scrimgeour and beefed up security immensely after doing so.

The Minister of Magic and Bagman weren't happy and tried to stonewall it, thinking it overkill and sending a bad message to their international guests. But after the fiasco with Crouch going missing, which David knowing he was actually dead and buried as a bone, Madam Bones had Wizengamot support and overruled their injunctions and got her way.

Thankfully, it seemed Mad-Eye was still somewhat trusted and at Dumbledore's request, the ex-Auror was allowed to help police the maze during the task.

David's interference came back to bite him and almost ruined everything, for Harry would have lost the tournament to any of the other contestants without Crouch Jr running interference for him.

David's plan of slowing down Cedric himself while Crouch was messing with Krum was out the window, for with the extra security and Mad-Eye's magical eye it would be almost impossible to get around unseen.

David just hoped that what he'd done to lower Cedric's points and up Harry's was going to be enough to save him.

At least David knew that his decision to not interfere with events before all this had come good, this was a perfect example of a butterfly effect and of events changing from what they were meant to be.

With only about week until the final task, David convinced Harry to run through some spells with him, putting aside his own training to help Harry with the task.

Hermione didn't have time to help, for she was doing her usual pre-exam cramming, which David didn't like to do at all. He definitely re-read his notes from the year a couple of times but not to the extreme level Hermione took it.

She was almost religious in her note-taking and revision that it was a little worrying to be around her, so David hid some extracurricular books with his usual Hogwarts issue ones while he 'studied' with her.

With Harry excused from the exams, David gave him some tips and left him to it, checking that he actually was training with his Map. He was a little surprised Harry hadn't refused, for he knew the connection with Voldemort was growing and if he knew the books well enough, he'd recently viewed a Pensive memory with Dumbledore, only igniting his worry over the dreams he was having.

* * *

As the Champions were given time with their families and friends, Cyrus Greengrass' request to come to see David regarding the matter with Ministry was accepted and David was soon in his Head of House's office again meeting with him and his wife.

"Maybe I should assign you an office of your own, Mr Cross," Professor Flitwick chuckled good-naturedly.

David smiled and said, "Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, David. Good day, Mr Greengrass, Mrs Greengrass," Flitwick said with a short nod and closed the door behind him.

"David, so good to see you, my dear. You've already grown so much since I've last seen you!" Penelope said while holding David by his shoulders and smiling warmly.

"Good to see you too, Mrs Greengrass," David replied, smiling back.

"David," Cyrus said with a nod and small smirk.

"Mr Greengrass," David replied.

"Well, shall we get to it?" Cyrus asked, indicating the couch that was prepared for them in the Professors office.

David nodded and took a seat and they got to discussing what David had found in the journal.

David handed them transcripts of the journal, for them to read over for it was protected against anyone other than him reading it.

He agreed to July for removing the curse and after discussing David's curse, they promised to help him with his own and agreed to give him any books they had in the library pertaining to rituals and curses for David to read over and learn from.

Their conversation ended after that, with Cyrus leaving their journal with David and said they would collect it from him come July.

And after that, David knew it was time for the Final Task and Voldemort's return.

* * *

"So… on my whistle Harry!" Bagman shouted, excited for the event to start and his potential winning bet in the lead, "Three… two… one!" he finished, blowing his whistle to start the Final Task.

With the whistle, Harry sprinted off into the maze, this time alone.

Hermione was gripping David left hand tightly with her right as Harry disappeared into the maze of overgrown hedges.

The crowd was cheering all around them, but Hermione was worried and even Ron didn't seem that enthused just yet, clapping but not with the usual enthusiasm.

Not too long later, the whistle blew again, and Bagman shouted, "Off you go, Krum!"

The Durmstrang students along with a large amount of varied Hogwarts students joined in with the cheers, seeing the greatest seeker in the world sprint off into the maze.

David couldn't help but look at Igor Karkaroff as Krum entered the maze, the man looked like he hadn't slept in a week and was a little twitchy sitting with the other judges.

The man would be dead in a year and David wouldn't bother to save him, for he was a Death Eater who only got out by selling as many as his fellow murders to the authorities as he could and was still a raging racist who'd murdered innocents.

It was no skin off David's back to not somehow hunt down the man while at Hogwarts before he could be run down by Death Eaters and somehow convince him to stay under a Fidelus Charm.

Shaking his head, David looked back at Cedric, who was jumping up and down on his long legs, hyping himself up and getting ready to make up some ground, ground that he lost to Harry and Krum as they were in the maze first.

Bagman soon let Cedric in with another blow of his whistle, to the loud cheers of three-quarters of Hogwarts, a couple of Gryffindors politely clapped, but most were silent.

David let out a breath as Cedric ran off with a determined look. He could have interfered and made Cedric unable to compete but the Aurors and Teachers would have started to investigate the attack of a Champion and if David was found out as the attacker, it would not look good at all and have some major repercussions in the now and the future when he tried to save people from dying to muggleborn hunting groups.

His hands were tied, and he couldn't do any more for the guy here and now, only hope he'd done enough, subtlely changing things.

Eventually the final Champion, Fleur was let in with a whistle, who David clapped for, one reason was the Beauxbatons students sat with them over on the Ravenclaw table a lot and David had even chatted with her a couple of times.

And the second was that he honestly thought her a pretty powerful and skilled witch, she might have performed badly in the Second Task and would have done better in the Final Task if Crouch Jr hadn't stunned her himself. Giving Harry the win but David felt she proved herself with charming a Dragon into sleeping on her lonesome, a task that Dragon Handler's needed teams to achieve.

The cheering was over after that and everyone in the stands was chatting away quietly while they waited for something to happen.

David watched with rapt attention as a red spark was fired off into the air and after the teachers had recovered a student, clenched his free hand into a tight fist.

It was Cedric. He didn't seem harmed, just dirty and clearly unconscious.

Whatever changes David had wrought were taking place, for it seemed that Crouch Jr had chosen to knock out Cedric himself this time instead of Fleur.

"Our first Champion has been eliminated! Please give a round of applause for one of our Hogwarts Champions, Cedric Diggory!" Bagman announced, with groans of displeasure from many in Hogwarts and polite clapping from most people.

Hermione was biting her thumb in anxiety and David seeing that, stopped her and kissed her on the cheek, "He'll be okay. Stop biting away at your thumb."

Hermione nodded and gave a few claps for Cedric before they completely died down.

David's eyes were glued to the maze as finally, another set of sparks flew off into the air and just twenty or so seconds after that another set of sparks flew up.

The first to be brought back was Krum, who was bleeding a lot and Madam Pomfrey rushed over immediately to perform first-aid.

As she was doing so a trembling and furious looking Fleur emerged, assisted by a few teachers and Aurors.

David saw Madam Pomfrey speak to her and indicate a tent as she patched Krum up.

She was about to refuse, but Madame Maxine appeared swiftly and brought her to the safety of the tent, whispering quickly to her in French.

Headmaster Karkaroff was not amused at the sight of Krum and looked on glumly.

David assumed one of them was imperioused, he thought the likely victim was Krum, for while he was the unconscious, it was evident looking at Fleur that she didn't have the glazed look in her eye the imperious would impart. She was quite furious actually, barely able to hold from what David had seen before she'd gone into the tent.

The Gryffindor's were ecstatic as they saw Harry was still in the maze and David spied on Bagman, who was doing his best to hide his glee.

It seemed this time around, his bet with the goblins would prove fruitful thought David. Of course, the man had a gambling problem and would soon be in debt again.

After that, there was the long wait for Harry to arrive with the Portkey and most obviously without the dead body of Cedric Diggory.

David was watching Karkaroff and Snape intently, alternating between the two when Hermione asked, "What are you looking at, David?"

David whispered, "Karkaroff looks twitchy, I don't know."

Hermione just stared at Karkaroff for a few seconds, but soon turned her head back towards the maze, wondering how Harry was doing.

Then David saw it, Karkaroff eyes bulging in fear and gripping his left forearm tightly, clearly a sign that the Dark Mark was completely back, and the Death Eaters had just been called back to their lord.

Snape seemed to have more control, as his left arm merely twitched for a second or two before steeled himself and kept his cold demeanour in place.

* * *

Eventually, the time that David was waiting for came with bated breath as Harry appeared out of thin air, spinning and gripping the Triwizard Cup.

Cheers erupted as Harry stayed on the ground twitching from the aftereffects of his duel with the Dark Lord.

Hermione was cheering along with everyone else, but David wasn't, he was watching to see if anyone was making their way over to Harry, seeing if he needed to do it himself or not.

Thankfully Professor Dumbledore was moving and with Snape behind him dutifully following.

Professor McGonagall seemed to notice something was wrong as well and was rushing over and David was scanning the grounds looking for Crouch Jr as he knew the Professors could handle Harry for a bit.

Originally, the Headmaster would be busy dealing with the Minister and such due to dead body but this time around, David didn't know if the Headmaster would still leave Harry's side again.

"David. There's something wrong with Harry," Hermione said to him, noticing the Professors moving to him.

"Ron, we need to get to Harry," She said before David could reply.

Ron was a little stunned, but he also saw the Professor's crowding him and nodded and they left with Hermione in the lead.

The entire time David continued to look for Crouch and thankfully found him, with the rest of the Professor's that were with Harry, who was currently being moved to some privacy so Madam Pomfrey could look him over.

From the stands, David also saw Madam Bones and Cornelius Fudge waddling over, trying to find out what the commotion was all about.

Eventually, they made it to the tent, which had now been emptied of Krum and Fleur.

Professor McGonagall was guarding the entrance and said, "Not right now. The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey are looking him over.

Before Hermione could interject, the Minister and his ministry employee's arrived and started speaking, "Just what is going on, Minerva? Reports of the unforgivable being used by the Durmstrang Champion, accused by another Champion no less! I need to speak to Dumbledore!"

"He's assessing Mr Potter, Minister," McGonagall said curtly.

"Now look here, I'm the Minister of Magic and I think the matter at hand is more important than dealing with that deranged boys sprained wrist!" Fudge shouted in barely contained anger.

"Minister!" Madam Bones shouted, not at all liking his calling of a student deranged.

Before McGonagall could also interject, Dumbledore appeared with Snape behind his back and said, "Cornelius, how can I help you?"

"Good, good. Come Dumbledore, we need to speak to the other headmasters about this mess. Lies of an Unforgivable being used by that French woman. Ridiculous, you need to speak to them," Fudge demanded.

"I'm afraid, Minister that -," Dumbledore tried to say, but Fudge was having none of it.

"Now look here! This could be the start of an international incident! Right here on Hogwarts grounds, which you have direct jurisdiction over Dumbledore. The Ministry does not need this mess on top of everything else!" Fudge said, moustache bristling and bowler hat about to slip off his head.

"Very well, lead the way Minister. Minerva, let the children see Harry. I'll be right back," Dumbledore said sighing and keeping his anger in.

She nodded and allowed an annoyed Hermione and Ron inside. With David following behind the two.

Inside, they found the tent almost empty with the exception of Madam Pomfrey who was looking quite annoyed.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked her.

Shaking her head at them, she said, "Ridiculous. Professor Moody took him away! I was still in the middle of my treatment. The nerve of the man."

"Which way Madam Pomfrey?" David asked immediately.

"Into the castle, David… I'd better go tell Minerva and gather my things. He needs sleep," she said with a shake of her head, "The absolute nerve of the man…"

All three left the tent through the flap in the back and quickly made their way to Hogwarts Castle.

"How do we find him? They could have done anywhere," Ron said out loud.

"Point Me, Mad-Eye," David said, using the very handy spell.

His wand spun in his palm and pointed towards the left but up towards the higher levels of Hogwarts.

"Right, let's go!" Ron said, trying to sprint off.

"Wait," David said, pulling him back by his robes.

Before Ron could ask why or complain, David used the spell again, "Point Me, Harry Potter.

He looked back at them and quickly added, "They couldn't have gotten that far into Hogwarts. Somethings up."

This time the wand pointed down the hall they were in, towards the direction of a storage room.

David gripped his wand tightly and ran off in the direction, leaving the two behind.

He cast a 'Muffaltio' as Hermione and Ron ran to catch up to him as he arrived before the door that led to Harry and Crouch.

He turned to them and put a finger to his mouth, indicating for them to be quiet and cast 'Alohomora' on the doorknob.

It clicked open in-audibly and David slowly walked in, seeing Mad-Eye and Harry in the corner, unable to see them held his free hand to the side stopping the two from passing as he listened to their conversation.

"You're sure the Dark Lord is back, Harry?" Crouch asked with an awed voice.

He heard a gasp from both of them, but the 'Muffaltio' was still in effect and didn't give away their presence.

Behind David, Hermione saw David wasn't going to announce himself and she knew him well enough that his posture was preparing for a duel, so she drew her wand too, ready for anything as they listened.

Harry nodded and explained the ritual, about how Wormtail was there and how they took his blood.

"And the Death Eaters, they returned?" Crouch asked, his voice going a little weird.

"Yes. Loads of them," Harry said, nodding weakly.

"How did… How did he treat them? Were they forgiven?" Crouch asked, gripping Harry's hand tighter.

"There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts!" Harry suddenly shouted, remembering that part of Voldemort's boasting due to the conversation moving onto Death Eaters.

"I know. I know who the Death Eater is," said Crouch, his voice now switching between his own and that of Mad-Eyes.

"Karkaroff?" Harry asked, confused.

Crouch started laughing madly, but eventually said no, "No, not Karkaroff. I saw him flee just as you returned."

"He's gone? Why? But he was the one who put my name in the Goblet," Harry questioned, confused now.

"No. No, he didn't Harry. It was I. I put your name in the Goblet. I am the Death Eater and I -," Crouch explained, voice growing more deranged as he continued, but he was stopped before he could finish.

Hermione and David fired off stunners at the same time, Hermione one and David three.

Hermione's hit him square in the back, along with two of David's, with his final one battering in the back of the man's head.

He crumpled to the ground, out cold form the multiple stunners and David removed the 'Muffaltio' with a flick of his wand as he made his way over to Crouch and flipped him over and took his wand in his free hand.

"What? What's going on?" Harry asked in confusion, voice dripping in hoarseness.

"Oh, Harry. Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she went to check on him, but not before looking over to David and 'Mad-Eye'.

"Merlin's beard Harry. Did you hear all that? Are you okay mate?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

As David wrapped the Death Eater up with ropes, Hermione and Ron checked Harry over and during their conversation, David felt a powerful magical presence arriving.

The door blasted open and he was about to attack but saw the body on the floor which was tightly wrapped up and secured along with Harry safe with his friends.

Everyone in the room could feel Dumbledore's presence now and the burning heat of magic he was giving off. It was fading now, but it was still felt.

McGonagall and Snape arrived right after him, wands also drawn, but the situation was in hand.

"I see you've subdued him… thank you, Mr Cross," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Professor? What's going on? He was talking rubbish, things about being a Death Eater and putting my name in the Cup. Why would Professor Moody do that?" Harry asked, looking to the greatest authority figure in the room.

"I'm afraid, Harry. That, that is not Mad-Eye Moody," Dumbledore explained.

"But. But then who is that?" Harry asked, just as everyone saw the man's glass eye pop out of his head and roll on the floor before Dumbledore's feet.

"Morgana's tits! What is that!" Ron shouted in surprise.

* * *

**AN: Phew, chapter done. I wanted to write more but I'm really tired and it's already as long as 2 chapters. (Consider this a double release.)**

**I actually wanted to write in a couple of chapters of Fleur and David chatting before I stopped writing the first time around, but I lost my notes and only remembered that idea when I was writing this chapter.**

**So if I count the comments as well, Game of Thrones is ahead in the poll, but over on webnovel dot com(where I also post this) Harry Potter is winning. **

**Seeing that I started editing the HP fic but I've decided to do some major re-writes. **

**But I also want to post the Game of Thrones fic, so I'm still mulling that over. **

**No ETA on the other stories however. Thanks for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

After the Headmaster and his professors arrived, David, Hermione and Ron were ushered out of the room and told to return to their common rooms.

As David was leaving, he saw Madam Bones approaching along with a couple of Aurors, with one of them likely to be Kingsley Shacklebolt.

With the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement present, David knew he wouldn't have to bother with trying to save Barty Crouch anymore.

Even with Barty Jr alive, David knew the Minister would still reject the resurrection of Voldemort out of fear and probably some help from the likes of Malfoy and other Pureblood supremacists that had his ear.

But with Madam Bones most likely going to witness the confession of Barty herself, even if she was to be stonewalled, at least it would leave some of the Ministry more prepared for the grim future ahead of them.

There was also the chance she would also reject the confession of the Death Eater, for she was also apart of a corrupt ministry and had been for years without changing all that much in the running of the magical community.

David just didn't know her all that well to make a more accurate assumption of what was going to happen. He knew the Dark Lord killed her personally, entailing that she was a competent witch who would have stifled his growth to power if left alive, but things were changing now, and David would have to wait and see.

David kissed a shocked and worried Hermione goodnight and parted from her and Ron, going towards his common room to get some sleep.

"Mel," David called, changing out of his school robes.

"Master?" Mel asked, appearing before him.

"Try to get Dawlish to give us an update of what's going on tomorrow morning, or if you can't get in contact with him later on in the day is fine. I just want to know what's been decided and such," David explained.

"Has something happened, master?" Mel asked, curious.

It took David a second to realise that he hadn't told Mel about Voldemort and his return, he was just so tired it slipped his mind.

"Harry Potter was taken out of the school via a portkey. The portkey was the Triwizard Cup and it took him to a graveyard where his blood was used to help Voldemort acquire a body," David explained.

"The… the Dark Lord has arisen?" Mel asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes. He has," David said, nodding at her sadly.

Mel was swamped with fear that the Dark Lord had returned, she remembered the War and how the lives of Elves deteriorated immensely as his power grew. She also obviously knew of his distaste for Muggleborns and her own master was one.

Shaking slightly, Mel nodded and said, "Of course Master. I'll make sure he gives us a report."

David smiled at her before grabbing his wand to cast a Hygiene Charm, not wanting to walk the dormitory halls tonight, warm bed looking too inviting.

* * *

David got two reports from Dawlish the next day.

The first was that rumours of Voldemort and Sirius Black spreading within the Auror department and Madam Bones was tight-lipped, having multiple meetings with the Minster all morning.

There was not much else as Dawlish wasn't present for the confession of Barty Crouch Jr, but he did give news that the man had been kissed.

David wondered if one of the Death Eaters close to him and confounded or manipulated him into bringing Dementors as 'protection' after the events and the graveyard were complete.

It would have made more sense to bring Aurors, which were many and well, sane, rather than the soul-sucking depression demons with him as 'protection'. It never made sense to David, even in the original timeline.

It was after a hectic day of talking with Hermione about what had happened that David got his final report of the day from Dawlish.

Minister Bones had been demoted and following which she had promptly resigned.

There was an uproar in the certain circles of the Ministry, but it seemed certain people were running damage control and the outrage was somewhat contained.

There was a lot of talk about this being a misuse of power from the Minister, but nothing would come of it until it was too late, Voldemort would be properly exposed in a year and Fudge would be out.

David didn't expect Madam Bones to be forced to leave the Ministry, but it seemed he'd underestimated Fudge's fear and delusions regarding the matter of Voldemort.

This may just mean she would survive Voldemort as she was no longer in the ministry to hamper his rise, but she may join again during Rufus Scrimgeour's reign of power.

He also wondered if she would be joining the Order of the Phoenix. The only person who could probably reveal to him if she had or hadn't would be Hermione, but she suspected Dumbledore would request she stay silent on the matter, even with her dating and trusting David.

That was fine, though, if Madam Bones joined the order, David would just have to recruit people on his own once Voldemort completed his coup de' tat.

It wasn't what he wanted, but he knew long ago that not everything would go to plan, and he had contingency measures in place in the case of Madam Bones being unable to gather Aurors who wouldn't be happy with the reign of Voldemort to fight back against the Death Eaters and Snatchers rounding up and killing fleeing muggleborns.

* * *

Dumbledore gave an alternate speech at the end of the year ceremony.

With Cedric surviving, his speech didn't have the same gravitas and weight as the previous one. Cedric's death was a rallying point for many students and funnily enough saving would probably result in Harry having a harder time dealing with the next school year, with many students being sceptical of the return of Voldemort.

If Cedric could be convinced of his return, it would immensely help in convincing certain students of the Dark Lords return, for he was the Hufflepuffs golden boy. He also seemed to be quite thankful for Harry due to his actions in the lake, saving him and Cho Chang from the freezing water.

But things were going to be rough for Harry. The Minister was already starting to bribe The Daily Prophet and their competitors weren't that popular in magical Britain.

David was mulling over purchasing a couple of the competitors with the money the Ministry was going to deposit into his account soon.

It would slow down some of his efforts internationally, but he could also use it as a voice of reason as the Prophet sold itself out to the highest bidder.

It would be a massive investment and time sink, for the workers of the paper would need to be heavily guarded.

Voldemort would most definitely not allow a newspaper to speak out against him, silencing those that dared to do so. Even more so if they were more respected compared to the Quibbler.

_~I don't have the time to run a newspaper… I could hire someone to do it for me, but who? I really don't have any contacts outside of Hogwarts~_

Sighing in frustration, David left the Great Hall with his confused Ravenclaws.

* * *

"The old mans has gone barmy!" one Ravenclaw shouted as they closed the door to their common room behind them.

"Yeah… You Know Who rising from the dead? And all we got is Potter's word?" another agreed, with voices of agreement ringing out.

David sat with the other fourth years in the common room, as the rest of Ravenclaw split up.

"What do you guys think of all this?" Goldstein asked.

"I don't know Anthony… I mean its Dumbledore, but You Know Who coming back?" Sue replied, shaking her head.

Padma nodded slowly in agreement and so did the others in their year level.

David felt he had to speak up, "Either you trust the headmaster, which most of us do. Or you don't and reject the Dark Lord returning."

"Yeah, but David. This is You Know Who. You don't understand! You're muggleborn, you didn't grow up hearing the stories, man…" Goldstein argued, a little shaken up.

"I understand more than you think, Anthony. I'm muggleborn after all. Its people like me he'll be after, not you. What reason does Dumbledore have to lie?" David asked them.

"David, no ones saying they don't trust the headmaster… but we have to go on his and Potters word about this," Sue argued trying to placate David at the mention of his parentage and the fact that if he really was back, David would be high on his list of people to kill.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed David. But people don't really trust Harry all that much after the stunt he pulled with the tournament," Terry Boot argued, a Ravenclaw that David didn't really speak to much, but Sue and Padma were close to him.

"Look do you really think Dumbledore would announce to the entire school that Voldemort," David said, causing everyone to flinch, "Was back, if he wasn't entirely sure of it? Not even Dumbledore would trust Harry blindly on this. Also, in case you guys haven't noticed, Karkaroff disappeared right after Harry returned."

"What does the Durmstrang headmaster got to do with this?" Anthony questioned, scoffing.

"Igor Karkaroff was a Hogwarts student. He was also a convicted Death Eater who got out of Azkaban after selling out his 'comrades'," David explained.

"What? No way Karkaroff is a Death Eater. They wouldn't let him free, right?" Padma asked.

"Are you sure David?" Sue asked him.

Looking around, a lot of people were silent listening into their conversation, pausing their own.

"Yeah, he disappeared last night. Ask the Professors if you don't believe me, and all of you can check out the list of previous students tomorrow morning before we have head back to King's Cross," David explained.

David heard someone mumble behind him of how they saw Karkaroff running away.

"The Durmstrang students did seem kind of off… and there was no sign of their headmaster at the feast…" students said around him, struggling to fault his logic.

While that didn't convince Ravenclaw entirely, a lot of students did seem to be worried and were thinking over what David said and he suspected large groups of students checking the Hogwarts registry in the Library first thing tomorrow and once home, asking their parent's who worked in the Ministry what they knew of Karkaroff.

* * *

"People don't believe me and Dumbledore, do they?" Harry asked the group as they sat in the compartment, taking the long trip out of Hogwarts and back to London.

"Course they do mate, its Dumbledore," Ron said, disagreeing, "Right, Hermione?"

Hermione just struggled to say anything and just gave Harry an apologetic look, further ruining his mood.

"Don't listen to her mate, this is _Dumbledore_ we're talking about," Ron argued, stressing the headmasters name again and glaring at Hermione.

Hermione just sighed in annoyance, wondering what compartment David was in and how long until it would be okay for her to leave Ron and Harry to it and see him.

* * *

"So… I think I can come to visit you," Hermione whispered as they got their trunks out of the train.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" David asked as he helped her pull her trunk out.

"I'll tell them I'm going to stay at the Weasley's…" Hermione whispered back, looking to see if anyone was listening in.

David just raised a brow at that.

"What? Does David Cross not want his girlfriend to come to visit him in his lavish mansion?" Hermione questioned with a grin.

David scoffed and said, "No. I'd love for you to come. Just surprised you're willing to lie to your parents about it is all."

"A small lie won't hurt them…" she mumbled, feeling guilty but still willing to do it to stay with David for a bit.

David just smiled and said, "Look, I see your parent's. Let's go, Hermione."

* * *

After a quick lunch with Hermione's parents, they went their separate ways, with David heading into Diagon Alley and from there Gringotts to check out his accounts.

"David Cross, here to visit my vault," David said to goblin teller, handing him his golden key before the goblin could request it.

"Mr Cross," he replied with a nod, taking a look at the key with an expert eye.

"Everything seems to be in order. However, I've been requested by Ragnok to also register your wand to your account… now that it is once again a high-profile vault in the deepest depths of Gringotts," the goblin explained.

"I see… that won't be a problem," David said, handing the goblin his wand to look over and register to his account.

As the goblin looked it over, David asked, "I'll be going overseas soon and may purchase a new wand. Will registering a second to my account be a problem?"

The goblin looked at him with a scrutinising look confused as to why a wizard would want a new wand when this one worked perfectly fine, "No… While we most certainly do not recommend it as it lowers the level of security of your vault by having two wands linked to it. It is not an issue."

David nodded at that and waited patiently for the goblin to finish its inspection of his wand.

After handing it back to him without a word, the goblin recorded the information in a large ledger and also on a separate sheet of paper which he handed to his helper with a few orders in Gobbldegook, the language of the goblins.

David remembered from his lessons in History of Magic, that it was a name given by Wizards and Witches to the language, rather than its true name used by goblins.

He was eventually escorted down into the deepest depths of Gringotts, passing many levels of security.

The goblin waited patiently outside of his vault as David stepped inside and saw the large collection of neatly organised goods and gold Galleons inside.

There were suits of armour that had strange runic markings, multiple bookshelves filled with foreboding books that gave off an aura of dark magic and various weird magical instruments sitting in glass cases.

There was also lots of furniture left in the vault, covered by a white cloth, most likely by Mel to avoid it getting covered in dust.

David took his time looking over the collection of books, remembering the names of books David wanted Mel to take back to the Manor.

He didn't have to time right now, but once the war was over David wanted to make a copy of every book here to be kept at the Manor while the originals were preserved deep inside Gringotts for the centuries to come.

"Mel," David called, realising that going through all of the various trinkets in the vault was going to take some time without her.

"Master?" she said appearing with a pop and happy to see him.

"Hello, Mel. Nice to see you. I need your help," David said, greeting her.

"How can I assist you master?" Mel asked.

"Tell me what we have down here. If I go through it all myself, I'll be here for the whole day," David explained and requested.

"Of course, master. Starting here, we have the journals of the long-dead members of House Cross, starting from the founder of your house," Mel explained happily.

* * *

The very next day, back at Cross Manor, David was getting ready to travel to the capital of Belarus, Minsk.

David decided to take a plane to the northern European country, forgoing the magical forms of travel as they would likely leave a paper trail of him entering other countries while being a minor and also hint at what he was going to be doing in the country.

While Fitz had a very large range of teleportation, the phoenix hadn't ever been in the country so it would be quite dangerous to flame across the continent.

David also didn't want to fly to Minsk, for one, while he did enjoy taking a broom out and viewing the Isle of Skye from above, the trip would be close to something like three thousand kilometres.

Even with a Firebolt, it would be a tedious and long journey via broom, being constantly exposed to the elements was not fun at all.

Mel would be accompanying him on the plane, charmed to look like an adult and David's companion for while he was tall for his age, didn't look over eighteen.

Once they arrived in Minsk, David could summon Fitz via their familiar bond quite easily and they no longer would have to bother with flying back home on an airline.

However, David planned on also going to Germany to track down the shop, Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe which was owned by the famed wandmaker who had learnt his craft by studying the Elder Wand.

Wands created by Mykew Gregorovitch may not be any more powerful compared to Ollivanders, but David was curious to see for himself if Viktor Krum's praise from the wandmaker was true or not. He also wished to travel to America and visit the wandmakers from Ilvermony, but he just didn't have the time, so the German wandmaker would have to do for now.

"Master, your bags are packed. Our flight leaves in an hour, we should make for Heathrow as soon as possible," Mel called out to him and she and Greenie rushed to prepare breakfast for him.

Taking a seat at the table, David poured himself a cup of black coffee that was expertly brewed by Mel and took a sip of the warming brew.

"New beans?" David asked, liking the fruit undertones the coffee had.

"Yes master, grown by witches in the Amazon," she explained as she plated up his food.

"Thank you, Mel," David said taking a bite of his breakfast, "You'll be okay on your own Greenie?"

"Most certainly Master!" Greenie said while nodding vigorously.

"Hermione will be visiting once we get back from our trip… will it be safe to have the Griffins around?" David asked a little worried the dangerous magical beasts wouldn't like the presence of a human they weren't comfortable with.

"Not to worry master, I've completed their training and the only humans that need fear them are intruders and thieves," she explained happily, proud of her accomplishment.

"I see… I'll trust your judgement then," David said while giving a worried look at Mel, who just smiled and shook her head.

"Shall we?" David asked Mel, as he got up from the table after finishing his breakfast.

Mel nodded, took his hand and popped them to the airport, already having gotten David's bags while he was eating.

* * *

**AN: So final numbers, HP was chosen on the other site and GoT here. I'll likely do GoT and focus on this, but what do you guys think of a Stargate story? **


	42. Chapter 42

David had Mel research extensively regarding the matter of the trace in forging countries before he decided on his trip to Minsk.

Thankfully, the Ministry of Magic only traced underaged witches and wizards that fell under their purview. If David had travelled under ordinary magical methods into Belarus, the local Ministry would have taken over in the tracking of his magic, for it was widely accepted all over the world that a wizard reached his majority at seventeen. And therefore any magic used prior to that age would be considered a breach of the law and the trace would inform the authorities of who broke the law and where they did so.

As soon as they touched down in the airport, Mel popped back home under David's orders, returning to her work and also making sure that any letters that arrived for him in the Manor, thanks to a little charm they discovered that redirected an Owl's magical homing to a set location rather than a person, would be delivered quickly by Mel popping to his location via her House Elf bond.

Looking around, David saw that the majority language spoken in Belarus was Russian, rather than their 'native' tongue of Belarusian. Unfortunately for David, he hadn't devoted any of his free time to those languages, so conversing with the locals was a little difficult.

However, it wasn't strictly needed, as David had brought a tent with him that would serve as his home while camping out and tracking down the largest Giant clan in Europe.

With renting a hotel or getting a taxi likely to be somewhat difficult, David chose a much easier method, disillusioned himself and got Fitz to flame him away from civilisation. His flight to Germany was in a week, so he needed to get started quickly on his task. If he failed to accomplish what he set out to do in that time, he could easily re-schedule, but he would start running out of time for other matters.

It would have been better and far more thorough to simply stalk the Death Eaters as they arrived in the country and deal with them, but David knew that negotiations would take a long time and likely last into July.

While originally Hagrid would have gotten back to Hogwarts from his mission about half-way through the school year, David recalled that it took them about a month of trekking and searching to find the colony. That along with the fact that Maxine was Headmistress of Beauxbatons and that he had heard from the French students that they had the same school schedules, David estimated that the finding of the Giants would take them time, but the convincing of them would be far quicker in comparison.

David was thankful to the students he'd met and become tentative friends with during the last year, for they were a wealth of information regarding the rest of magical Europe and helped his planning of the trip to Belarus.

With the use of the 'Point Me' charm, David's magic directed him north of Minsk, to a mountainous forest where the Giants lived. He flew high above the ground via broom, for trekking through the forest floor was ridiculous when he could simply fly from above and spot the Giants with his advantageous range.

After spotting some Giants down below after searching for a couple days, David discreetly placed a tracking charm on the small group and set up camp safely away from them.

He was somewhat happy with himself, for he knew Maxine and Hagrid had spent a month trekking around in their attempts to find the Giants, but then they were nomadic to an extent and they didn't have a set location thanks to foresight like David did.

* * *

David planned to stalk the Giants and figure out their various names and find the Giant known as Golgamath and well… murder the Giant who would be receptive to the Death Eaters murderous ways.

David just hoped that Golgamath was the worst of the Giants and the Death Eaters who would replace Walden Macnair in coming to Belarus would prove to be less successful than he would have been.

From David's knowledge, he knew that Hagrid and Maxine would prove successful in convincing the Giants to an alliance and not give the Death Eaters a powerful weapon in the years to come.

The gifts of Gubraithian Fire, an everlasting flame and a Goblin Steel helmet would be enough to endear the Gurg, which was the term for Giant Chieftain to their cause.

But the promise of bloodshed and mayhem was enough for Golgamath to turn on his chieftain and kill him, turning the Giants to the Death Eater cause and giving them a powerful weapon of magically resistant Giants to help subdue the country.

So yes, David planned on killing Golgamath in a way that looked like a Giant bashed his head in and hope that would be enough to stop the Death Eater recruitment plan.

He would have liked to stay longer but stalking a group of Giants for over a month was just something David didn't have the time for.

He had Hermione planning on visiting him soon and in July he was going to cure Astoria of the Malediction.

After returning from Germany, he still planned on flaming over every couple days to check on the situation, but his time would be more focused elsewhere. Mel and Greenie could also take over watch duty, but they both and important duties to complete as well.

The magical beasts and glasshouses David had in his home needed constant care, care that he wasn't qualified to give as they were quite difficult to manage and he only a little time to be taught by Greenie. His knowledge and skill were simply insufficient to take over from her for a time.

Mel would be continuing her full-time study of Thieves Downfall, which he was waiting for their second order to be filled while also reading up on Ritual Magic alongside David.

Their dealer wasn't happy about it and had charged an exorbitant price for the powerful potion this time around, but David needed it to screen the hundreds of witches and wizards who were going to be passing into his lands during the year-long war against Voldemort.

He was a busy wizard, buying Magical Creature sanctuary's, bribing ministry officials all over the world to promote the survival of waning magical world, all the while juggling a full-time girlfriend and teaching himself battle magic and a wide range of other spells to survive the years to come.

* * *

The next morning, after finding the small group of Giants in the forest, David followed them on foot to find the rest of the colony.

They spoke a language David didn't know of for there was very little written on the Giants and the language they spoke primarily, but he did hear a couple of them speaking Russian and German occasionally.

Spotting the Chieftain was easy, he was lounging around with a female Giant David suspected to be his wife and ordering around other Giants, making them bring he and his wife food while he just lazed about

While Karkus was easy to find, for while David didn't understand a single word they said, it was clear who was the head honcho around here by his actions, Gologomath was another matter entirely, for quite a lot of the Giants were violent in nature.

To overcome the language barrier, David just listened in to the Giants that seemed to be the most murderous, violent and large in stature. Thankfully, after the third day of spying on them while heavily warded and shielded with spells, David found Gologmath.

* * *

David followed a particular Giant around on his daily routine, witnessing a lot and wishing he hadn't seen most of it, but after several hours David got what he wanted.

The Giant he was following roared the name of what David was assumed was the Giant he was charging at with a giant club in hand.

The other Giant, seeing this, roared back with, "Golgomath!"

Sputtering and diving to the side as the twenty-five feet tall Gologomath swiped at his body with his weapon.

They smacked away at each other for a good several minutes, with David witnessing the dangerous duel between the very large Giants fairly closely.

Eventually, Golgomath dropped his club and pounced on his opponent with a snarl. He got on top of him, his body weight keeping the other Giant down as he pounded into his opponents face with heavy blows.

One of the blows seemed to have pulverised the Giants eye as he howled in pain as Golgomath got up off of him with an evil grin on his face.

He beat his chest in victory and David got a better locked, confirming the devastation Golgomath had wrought upon him.

Fitz just stuck his head out of David's robes at this and gave him a questioning look that seemed to say, 'Are you crazy?'

David felt a drop of cold sweat drip off his back as he saw the powerful Giant slumber away with his club back in hand and victorious.

Sighing internally, David followed having confirmed his target.

* * *

It was deep into the night and David had drugged Golgomath's food and water with powerful sedatives he'd gotten Mel to brew for him.

He could have done it himself, but he'd come straight to Belarus after school. Mel had given him a worried look as she passed off the potions, but David just smiled and refused to answer her questions.

Gologomath was sleeping out in the open, with a large file smouldering by his feet.

David cast powerful silencing charms and 'notice me not' to turn away any Giant or other creature that wandered by the drugged Giant.

With Fitz in his robes, to flame him away in case everything went wrong, David drew his wand and started gathering as many stones he could into the air above Golgomath's fat head.

While maintaining his hovering charm on the multitude of objects, which was quite draining mentally and magically, David was grateful to the work he'd done in the Chamber of Secrets and began to transfigure the many stones into one homogenous, stone club.

As the club came together high in the air, David felt the drain he'd been feeling previously go away and he could dedicate more of himself to the task before him.

Giants had thick skins and even tougher bones from what he'd read and most of that was proven to him firsthand as he watched them batter away at each other for the past few days.

With that in mind, David lifted the club as high as he could and with a vigorous and swift descent of his wand, brought the monstrous weapon down upon Gologmath's head with an earth-shaking crash.

David felt a literal shockwave at the impact. Stone, dirt and fleshy blood went flying from the epicentre of the collision and if not for the wards David had placed earlier, he knew it would have woken the entire colony instantly.

He immediately felt splotches of thick and gloopy wetness hit his face, which he ignored for there was work to do yet.

The colony might still have woken up from, for David had felt the vibrations in the earth and he had cast no spells to muffle that particular impact from travelling by the wards.

Moving quickly, David cleared the air quickly to confirm his kill.

With the dust flying off into the air with a flick of his wand, David got a good look at the body of a Giant that had a club where its head should have been.

The club had not only pulverised his head, but also quite a lot of his chest and shoulder thanks to the sheer size of the weapon. It might have been overkill, but it certainly did the job, David thought to himself as he was awed and little sickened by the sight before him.

David mulled it over for a second but decided it would be best to vanish the weapon he'd transfigured, for Hagrid, Maxine and the Death Eaters would easily see the weapon as the work of a Wizard or Witch if they came upon it. The Giants could wonder what had done this and probably forget about it after dealing with Golgomaths body.

After that, David removed the wards he'd cast earlier around himself and the now corpse of Golgomath and urged Fitz, "Buddy. Get us out of here please."

Fitz trilled and nodded its head in acceptance, its tone carrying the sentiment that this was David's first sensible action in the past week.

With a brilliant flash of blue and golden flame, David and Fitz arrived in their tent, safely away from the Giant colony.

David undid his robes and Fitz flew out of them happily.

Looking down at himself, David saw the mix of blood, and dirt covering his clothes and decided it would be best if he did some washing before catching that plane to Germany to track down the wandmaker.

Mel would question him heavily if he handed her his basilisk lined robes that were covered in blood and brain matter.

"Evanesco," David muttered as he used the powerful Vanishing spell to only vanish the foreign matter on his robes, rather than the whole thing as he'd done earlier with the robes.

Looking over his work, David nodded in acceptance and started packing for the next and final part of his trip.

* * *

Thankfully Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe, or in English, Gregotovitch Wands was a well-known Wand store in Germany and with so many of the nation being able to speak English, David found the wandmakers store quite easily.

Knocking, David entered and was immediately greeted by the smell of old paper and fresh wood shavings.

David was curious if Krum's words regarding the retirement of Gregorovitch were true or not. He'd stated that he was sold one of the last wands the wandmaker had created, and going by Krum's age, the wandmaker should have been closed from seven to eight years by now, but here it was, still open.

So that left to the question, was Krum lying? Or was someone else running the famed Wand store?

As David closed the door behind him and the little bell attached to its top chimed, a tall middle-aged man with short black hair and a clean shaven face came out from the back of the store and greeted him in German.

Seeing David's stumped looking, the man smiled and asked, "English?"

David nodded and replied, "Yes… I don't speak any German. Apologies."

"It is fine," the man responded with perfect, but still accented English.

"How can I help you, young man?" the shop worker asked, looking at David curiously.

"I'm here for a wand… Mr?" David explained and asked.

"Gergorovitch, Andrei Gregorovitch," Andrei answered with a very slight bow.

"Yes. Mr Gregorovitch. I'm here for a wand, but," David said, but was cut off by Andrei before he could finish.

"You are here for a wand crafted by Mykew Gregorovitch," Andrei said with a pained smile.

Tilting his head and looking at David intently, he continued, "My father no longer deals with customers, but you can be rest assured that the vast majority of the wands here have been crafted by the most skilled wandmaker in the world."

David raised a brow at that, "Most skilled wandmaker in the world? I certainly hadn't heard of that title."

"Hmm? Then just how did you hear of Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe, young man?" Andrei asked curiously.

"I'm a Hogwarts student… I heard from a friend that Viktor Krum highly praised the wands made by your father at the Weighing of the Wands ceremony for the Triwizard tournament and found… Mr Ollivander's response to the mention of his name worth revealing to me," David lied.

David felt a brush against his mind from Andrei, who was stunned that David had Occlumency shields.

But he overcame his shock and smirked at David, "I see… Mr Ollivander, you say? I hear you British are very fond of him…"

David responded quickly, ignoring the Occlumency attempt, "Yes. We are. But I like to believe I am more open-minded than my fellow countrymen and women and open to new and foreign ideas."

Before Andrei could respond, they were interrupted by the arrival of a gruff looking man with long white hair and a salt and pepper beard.

"Andrei, was dauert so lange? Was ist das für ein Gerede von diesem Narren Ollivander? Holen Sie dem Jungen einen Zauberstab und machen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit," Mykew Gregotorvitch said in thick German, David only understanding a couple words and noticing the mention of Ollivander.

(Andrei, what's taking so long? What's all this talk of that fool Ollivander? Get the boy a wand and get back to work.)

"Ah, father," Andrei replied, sticking to English.

Mykew rose his brow at his sons continued use of English, but nodded for him to continue, "This young wizard here, Mr?" he started, before turning back to David and asking for his name.

"David Cross, sir," David added to that prompt.

"Yes. Mr Cross here heard about our humble store from young Viktor Krum," Andrei explained.

"Krum eh? And that was enough to come all the way to Germany for a wand? Ollivander's wands are fine. What do you want with one of mine, eh?" Mykew asked.

"Mr Ollivander is certainly a fine wandmaker, but he's always rubbed me the wrong way… and when I heard his reaction to your name, I just had to come to see for myself," David explained, wishing that he could have just gotten a wand by now and left. The constant lies bothering him.

Mykew snorted and stuck out his hand, "Your wand."

David paused at that request, but he very much wanted to see if Gergorovitch wands were any better and cautiously handed over his wand to the old wandmaker.

Mykew looked it over with an expert eye, twirling it in his fingers multiple times, eventually he handed it to his son after he was done with it, who also repeated his father's actions, albeit taking a little longer.

"Dragon Heartstring and Acacia… slight flex, but not overly so," Andrei responded, handing back the wand to David.

"Hungarian Horntail. Good wand," his father further explained, having the ability to pick out the minute details of the core with just a feel of the wand.

David was impressed at that and nodded as he returned it to his holster.

"Yes… but I'm more curious about the type of wood used, father… Acacia. It is rare, no?" Andrei questioned.

"Yes. Very rare. This will take awhile boy. Take a seat," Mykew ordered as he disappeared into the back of his shop.

David raised a brow in question at that, looking to Andrei for an answer.

Andrei just shrugged and went to join his father in the back.

David just sighed and settled into the lone chair by the entrance, taking in the quaint wand store as he had nothing else to do but wait.


	43. Chapter 43

The old wandmaker had spent hours handing David various wands and both had grown disgruntled as time wore on, unable to find the perfect match that Mykew was looking for.

They had found several wands that produced magic that was equivalent to what he could produce with his Acacia wood wand, but the wandmaker was determined to find him a wand that matched his standards.

Eventually, he gave up on giving David a ready-made wand but instead gathered all the wands that had worked with him best and began to work on a custom wand for him.

* * *

"You may come join us in the back, David," Andrei said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere.

"You sure, Andrei? Your father didn't seem all that keen on my presence in there," David asked, standing up cautiously.

"Quite… this is going to take a while and father will need you there if he wants to complete a custom crafting for you today," Andrei explained, beckoning David to the back of the shop.

Following him, David was guided past multiple shelves all filled with wands until they made it to a thick oaken door that was where Mykew's workroom was situated.

As David and Andrei entered the workshop, Mykew looked up from a table in the corner in the room where he was writing rapidly on a piece of parchment.

He grunted in acknowledgement and continued his work.

Curious, David turned to Andrei to ask what he was doing with the parchment.

"What's he working on? Looks like Arithmatic sums to me…" David asked quietly.

"You study Arithmancy?" Andrei asked, a little surprised but impressed.

Seeing David nod, Andrei answered, "Arthimancy can be used for more than the construction of spells. In this case, he is deciphering the most likely wood and core that would accept you based on those that gave positive results form our earlier testing."

"We rarely use this method of wand making for it is excessively time-consuming to do so. You could even argue it is a sub-par method of wand making, for the wandmaker will try to force unwilling and unmatching cores and woods into a wand for the wielder," Andrei finished.

"I see," was all David said to that, wondering if the wand he was going to receive would be any better than those of that he had tested back in the store.

"Don't worry. If it was any other wandmaker I would tell you to run, but father is a true master of his craft. You'll get your wand David, don't you worry," Andrei reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

As they silently watched the old man work, Andrei rose an eyebrow in surprise as he saw his father pull out a pile of Elderberry shrub wood.

He knew of the suspicion regarding Elder wood, and how many wand makers refused to work with it due to the suspicion regarding it.

The old saying went, "Wand of Elder, Never Prosper," but Andrei knew that was rubbish, his father had instilled that in him during the early days of his apprenticeship.

The truth was that Elder wood wands were very difficult to find masters for. They were a finicky wand that only gave their loyalty to the rarest of Wizards and even then, was renowned for eventually refusing to work for that very master they had chosen.

They produced very powerful magic, the most powerful in fact of any wand wood and it was rumoured that the owners of said wands always had a touch of destiny to them, going on to leaving their names in the annals of history if they ever managed to tame their unruly wands.

"Come here boy," Mykew ordered as he laid out multiple raw pieces of Elder wood before him on his woodworking table.

David obeyed, already used to the old man's blunt nature and stood before him looking at the pieces of, well, thick branches.

He grabbed David's hand and guided it, making it hover over the various different cuts of woods.

David had no idea what he was doing but noticed how some of the pieces of wood would twitch ever so slightly as David's had was passed over them.

Eventually, they finished their little ritual and Mykew ordered him back to his chair as five individual pieces of Elder wood remained on the table.

From there, Mykew began working each piece with a chisel with great care, listening to how the wood wanted to be worked and doing his utmost to not ruin the pieces of Elder wood.

It took him an hour to complete the bare minimum of preparations to the now wand-like pieces of chiselled down Elder Wood.

"You can go now," Mykew ordered as he started placing these beautifully crafted boxes that contained the various wand cores he worked with on the table before the five coreless Elder wood wands.

"Let's go, David. Secrets of the trade and all that," Andrei explained with a smile.

It was quite late in the night and David and Andrei had even gone out and eaten together.

But eventually, the wandmaker emerged from his workshop, carrying five rectangular boxes with him.

Mykew placed each box in the table as David and Andrei made their way over.

Looking at David intently, he began to speak, "All of these wands are Elder wood. Elder wood Wands are the rarest of all wands… Ignore the superstition regarding them and make sure you work hard in mastering the wand… it will be… unruly," Mykew explained as he lifted the lid form the very first box.

"Elder Wood with a Dragon Heart String core, twelve inches and rigid," Mykew explained as he handed David the wand with both hands.

David carefully held the wand in his wand arm, finding it very comfortable in his palm.

He gave the wand a flick and it produced a glow and subtle gust of wind around him, but nothing of particular note was produced. The wand would work, but it didn't seem to be any better than the others he'd tested earlier in the morning.

Mykew took the wand back and began with the other wands before him.

The second wand was also Dragon Heart String and produced a similar effect, Mykew explained that the first was of Hungarian Horntail as his current wand, but the second was of Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest dragon species in the world.

The next two wands were both Phoenix Feather Wands, and David wondered if he should have asked Fitz for a tail feather but remembered that the Phoenix had to give the feather willingly and that was no indication that it would be a match for him. Afterall, Fawkes' tail feathers hadn't become wands for Dumbledore, but rather two other wizards.

"This one is a little special," Mykew explained as he handed David his final creation.

He didn't explain further as David gave this wand a flick and the usual light and gust were accompanied with a musical tune.

David rose his brow at that and looked at Mykew in question, "Did you hear anything?" Mykew asked.

"Yes… a soft tune. Quite surprising. What was it?" David asked with a surprised look on his face as he held the wand that felt very comfortably warm in his hand.

"Horned Serpent Horn core. Very difficult material to get a hold of. Wands with a Horned Serpent core let out a musical tune that only the wilder can here in the presence of danger," Mykew explained.

David liked the sound of that, a wand that would warn him of danger would be a very welcome addition to his arsenal.

"Elder Wood, with a Horned Serpent Core, thirteen inches with a slight flex, but still rather rigid. Exceptionally powerful… I've only made a handful of Elder wood and Horned Serpent wood wands and this is the only one that has ever matched with an owner," Mykew explained with a satisfied smile.

"It certainly feels powerful… but it fights me a little. I can feel it," David explained, feeling the wands very will pushing back against him.

"Yes, however, it is still more powerful than your Acacia wand, yes?" Mykew asked.

David nodded slowly, pulsing his magic through the wand, getting a better feel for it.

"Yes. You will have to train with it and prove yourself for the wand to truly accept with you. The addition of a Horned Serpent Core only makes this effect more pronounced," Mykew explained.

"I see… thank you," David said quietly, looking forward to testing out and mastering his new wand and glad this very long day was now over.

"Now. This is a custom wand. Will cost more than the usual," Mykew explained with a slightly predatory grin.

David smirked at that and asked, "How much?"

"Two hundred Galleons," he explained as he began to stack the other four wands upon one another neatly.

David shook his head at the sum, Ollivander charged seven Galleons for a wand and his wands were excellent. Mykew was asking for two hundred.

"Mel," David called and after a slightly longer than usual wait, she popped into existence inside the shop.

"Master, how may I be of service?" she asked with a polite bow.

"Could you retrieve two hundred Galleons for our friends here, please?" David asked her as Mykew and Andrei were surprised at the House Elf.

But they were no strangers to the magical creature and made no comment, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Mel nodded and popped away, returning a couple of minutes later with a wooden box in her hand that contained the Galleons.

She could have placed them in a Mokeskin pouch but purchases of this calibre required a little show and transferring ownership of a Mokeskin pouch would be a hassle, the finely crafted wooden box would suffice.

Mykew accepted the wooden box filled with neatly stacked Galleons, opening the lid and after a brief glance at its contents, nodded in affirmation that the correct amount was there and the sale was completed.

He pulled out a piece of parchment from the counter and with a quick flick of his wand, the receipt was filled out and in David's hands.

"Well. Misters Gregorovitch… it has been a pleasure," David said as he placed the Elder Wood wand in its box.

"It has been a most unusual day, David. Come by and visit the next time you are in Germany," Andrei said, shaking his hand.

Mykew Gregorovitch just grunted and returned to the back of the shop.

With a final nod, David left the wand store deep into the night with Mel trailing him.

* * *

Finally, back home, David asked for a cup of tea and a few snacks as he went to deal with the letters he had to respond to.

He hadn't gotten any while camping out in the woods but had as he arrived in Germany. However, he wanted to deal with the wand business, so he pushed them to the side and dealt with that.

Now in the comfort of his home, David broke the seal to the first letter, from the Greengrass'.

They invited him over for dinner on the Sixth of July, so that once the clock struck midnight, they could begin the ritual of curing Astoria's malediction.

David penned a reply quickly, agreeing and left it by the edge of his desk as he opened the second letter from Hermione.

Her's was short, stating that her parent's had planned a little getaway and her plans of coming to stay with David would have to be postponed a couple of weeks.

That was fine for David, as it gave him more time to get used to his wand and also the freedom to flame over to Minsk and check on the Giants, now that Fitz knew its location quite comfortably.

"Master," Mel said as she opened the door to his study, carrying a tray which had a pot of tea, and an assortment of pastries and biscuits.

"Thank you, Mel. Could you mail these for me?" David asked, handing her two unsealed envelopes that he'd already written the destinations for, Mel would deal with the sealing of the envelopes with wax and the basic sigil he been forced into using by Mel.

"Of course, Master. I would also like to remind you that two days from now you will need to pick up our second order of Thieves Downfall," Mel reminded him as she handled the two envelopes carefully.

"Okay," David nodded, but added before Mel could leave, "How is our order of tents coming along?"

"As requested, I've been in contact with tent makers outside of Europe. The first batch from Australia is already here and I expect another from Mexico to arrive in the morning," Mel explained.

David nodded and replied, "We need to purchase a property in London… maybe somewhere in Diagon Alley as well. I plan on casting the Fidelus Charm before school starts. We might as well get used to receiving shipments in locations away from home."

Mel nodded slowly, in agreement with the plan of placing the Cross Manor and grounds under the powerful charm. The Dark Lord had returned and her Master, while the heir of an Ancient and Noble family, was also a muggleborn and a prime target for You Know Who and his ilk.

"I'll begin compiling a list of properties Master. Anything in particular?" Mel asked.

"Nothing extravagant, Mel. Studio Apartments are fine," David replied, pouring himself some tea.

* * *

David was sweating profusely in the training room under his home.

He'd spent the better part of two hours firing spells of all sort, testing out his new Elder Wood and Horned Serpent Wand.

It certainly had more power behind it that his Acacia Wood wand, but it was also finicky. There were times when it randomly fought against him as he was spell casting.

Several spells would work with improved strength, but randomly a spell would sputter out and ruin his momentum.

During those moments, David had to exert his will to get the wand to do his bidding and that took away his concentration from his task at hand.

It was only a slight disruption, but it could prove to be costly if the wand didn't bend to his will properly.

But he knew practice would allow him to overcome this deficit and with it, give his spells an improvement in power.

His magic was already powerful, so the new wand certainly put him even further beyond his peers in magical strength, he just hoped it would be enough for the trials ahead.

With a sigh of annoyance, David holstered his wand and went to take a quick shower before lunch.

* * *

Mel handed David a portfolio of various apartments all over London as he dug into the lunch she made for him.

He didn't need anything extravagant, for he or Mel could repair the inside of any apartment quite easily and they had quite a bit of very old and very expensive furniture that was sitting in his vault, so furnishing an apartment would be easy and cost-effective.

He debated whether or not to purchase the two properties via magical real estate companies. It would certainly make things far easier to do so, but the Voldemort controlled Ministry would have access to his properties once they inevitably go after him.

With that in mind, David decided to purchase the small apartment in the depths of Diagon Alley via the usual magical method, which Mel could easily handle and the second studio apartment via muggle means, to keep the magical authorities out of his business.

David planned on also placing both apartments under the Fidelus Charm, for he planned on using them heavily during the war.

The apartment in Diagon Alley would allow him and those he recruited to easily monitor and react to Death Eaters attacking the shop owners as they either worked at their stores or when they slept above them as so many did, potentially saving the likes of Fortescue and more.

The 'muggle' apartment in the heart of London would give him a home away from home, a second safe house only he, Mel and Greenie would know about if everything went to hell. It could also come in handy in ways David couldn't foresee as well, so he didn't feel it was a waste of money, but rather an investment for the future.

Choosing the apartments that he liked best, he circled them with a fountain pen and handed the portfolio over to Mel.

"Mel, I've chosen the apartments. Do your best in reducing the price and purchase the one in Diagon Alley via the normal means. But I want you to purchase the London Apartment via muggle means, make sure to keep it out of the Ministry's purview… the Fidelus will be more than enough, but best to be safe," David said, explaining to her what he wanted.

"Of course, Master, will that be all?" she asked politely.

David nodded, rose from his chair in the dining room and went back to the basement to continue the tedious task of mastering his new and unruly wand.


	44. Chapter 44

David rubbed his shoulder as he flamed back into Cross Manor with Fitz.

He had just gotten done with a meeting with the real estate agent Mel had organised for him and the Ageing Potion he had taken to appear older than his current age was wearing off and causing a few muscle spasms as he reverted back from a thirty-year-old to a teenager.

"Master, you have a letter from Miss Granger," Mel said, appearing behind him and taking his coat to hang in their coat cupboard.

"Thank you, Mel," David replied, taking the unopened letter from her and breaking the seal immediately.

He read it over quickly while moving towards the Kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

She was writing to confirm the date of her arrival, for she planned of returning form her current trip with her parents sometime around the ritual date with the Greengrass'.

Deciding it would be easier if he just dealt with the curse before Hermione was staying with him, for if she came before, he would either have to leave her alone at Cross Manor or take her with him to the ritual.

While both were acceptable, David decided to just postpone her arrival a couple of days and quickly penned a reply on the back of her letter, letting her know that the best day to come would be after the seventh of July.

After penning his reply, he asked Mel to send it off while he returned to the training room to get back to practising with his new wand until the afternoon, for he had another vial of Thieves Downfall to purchase and he had a strong feeling this vial would be the last the Goblin would be willing to sell.

If his plan for the potion failed, which he planned on using to help screen the people he would be inviting into his lands, David would have to use a far more dangerous method of screening individuals.

Thieves Downfall would simply remove any disguise, spell or potion that would alter a person's mind of appearance as they passed through it and it would be a massive boon to his security to do so. Without it, he would have to use _Protego Diabolica._

_Protego Diabolica_ took the usual Shield Charm and turned it into a ring of black fire that would incinerate any the caster considered an enemy while leaving those he or she considered friend unharmed.

While it could be used as a somewhat effective screening measure, it was fraught with issues.

One would be, did David consider an imperious'd person an 'enemy'?

The answer to that was a resounding no, and even if he did, any allies he would have would most likely revolt if he started burning people to ash for simply being under the effect of the Unforgivable.

He still had plans on using the _Protego Diabolica_ spell to discover infiltrators and the like, but it would be a very heavily altered version of the dangerous spell.

Unfortunately, David's skill with the spell was non-existent so far and going by the rate at which he was mastering his new wand, it would need to be practised during his stay at Hogwarts rather than during the holidays.

As such, uncovering the secrets to Thieves' Downfall was paramount for the future safety and security of Cross Manor.

* * *

The Goblin just glared as he counted out the Galleons infuriatingly slowly, very unhappy with this particular transaction.

But David had paid an insane number of Galleons for it and the Goblin just couldn't say no, his greed getting the better of him.

"Are we done?" David asked with a sigh as the Goblin finally finished his counting of the small mountain of Galleons on his table.

"No," he grunted as the Goblin started to count them. Again.

David took a deep breath to calm himself and gave the rude little Goblin a nod in acceptance.

Looking at the Goblin count out the Galleons all over again, David had to wonder just how that table was capable of holding such a large weight.

"You can go," the Goblin finally said, it was like sweet music to David's ears as he bowed humorously, "Why thank you, sir," David said with obvious sarcasm.

As soon as he left the shop in Nocturn Alley, David heard a soft musical tone. He realised what it was immediately and whispered into his coat, "Fitz, get us out of here, now."

As he ordered Fitz to flame them away, David had already drawn his new wand in hand, to counter any spell used before Fitz could take him to safety.

The last time he was here, David had wanted to engage his attackers, but it had resulted in a death and he didn't want to be witness to another one that he could simply avoid by leaving, and leaving quickly

Thankfully, whoever was meaning him harm was unable to accomplish their task, for Fitz reacted swiftly and took them both to the safety of home.

* * *

The speed of Fitz's flaming caused David to stumble slightly, knocking over a chair as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Master?!" Mel shouted as she knew Fitz was an excellent Apparater and had never in her knowledge caused David to stumble while bringing him home.

"It's all right Mel," David said as he patted himself down, "I just had Fitz get us out of there quickly."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, giving him a worried look.

"Quite," David said as he pointed his wand at his chest and cast a few spells in quick succession to check for tracking charms and the like.

Mel just looked at him unbelievingly and David just smiled at her as the spells came back negative for any curse or tracker.

Not that many spells would even work on David, for he made sure to wear his Basilisk hide lined clothing whenever he ventured outside of his home.

He would also have to make sure he always wore it at Hogwarts from now as well, for he was quite lax with it at times and there was an increased danger at Hogwarts with the return of the Dark Lord.

* * *

David spent the next week devoted to mastering his wand for the matter with the properties he purchased was finally dealt with, leaving a large chunk of his vault empty.

Mel was back at work with Thieves' Downfall and had too deep of an understanding of it for David to just come in and assist at this stage of its recreation.

He certainly felt more comfortable with the wand, having regained most of his finesse with the new instrument, though it wasn't completely under his control just yet.

Truthfully speaking, using his Acacia wand would be safer if he were in a battle of some sort, but David needed to master the wand for he could really feel the intense power in it, just wanting to be brought forth.

The wand now worked perfectly fine if he used it for the various mundane spells he used throughout the day, barely putting up a fuss, but anything that was advanced was a little trickier.

The wand upped the difficulty of any of the spells that required greater skill to perform, leaving David wary of using spells such as the Patronus Charm or practising with Fiendfyre and many other advanced pieces of spell work.

But the very act of using those spells made the next time he cast the spell a little bit easier. So, he did just that, casting and re-casting spells that should have been far beyond his capabilities deep into the night.

But time was short, and David had a dinner to attend and once the clock struck midnight a centuries-old Malediction to remove from an entire bloodline.

* * *

"David, come in," Penelope said with a smile as she greeted him at the door warmly.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Greengrass," David replied with a smile, stepping into the threshold of the mansion.

"May I take your coat, sir?" a House Elf asked as David entered the home.

"Certainly," David replied as he carefully took it off, folding it in half and handing it to the short little Elf.

"Come this way David, the girls are still upstairs, and Cyrus is due back any minute now," she explained as he directed David to their living room.

He took a seat on the couch and sat a little awkwardly as Penelope sat beside him looking at him intently, a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you, David, just how grateful we all are," she said, taking his hands in her own and squeezing them tight.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs Greengrass. Truly," David replied, but before he could speak any further, he was interrupted by Daphne.

"David? Mother?" she said in inquiry, not knowing where they were but having heard them speak.

"We're in here dear," Penelope shouted, getting her daughters attention.

She quickly entered the room wearing a casual cocktail dress that was peach coloured and embroidered with black lace.

They exchanged greetings, but before any further conversation could take place an energetic Astoria rushed into the room, giving David a back-breaking hug.

"Hey Astoria," David said, returning her hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, David!" Astoria said half of it muffled by her speaking into his chest.

"Astoria let David go, he can barely breathe," Daphne said in an annoyed huff.

David ruffled her hair slightly as she let go and said, "I'm glad to be here Astoria."

Before any real conversation could start, they were interrupted yet again by the arrival of Cyrus Greengrass, who had a big smile on his face as he appeared from the entrance, "David! Apologies for not being here to greet you. Just some last-minute errands, I hope you understand."

David shook his hand in greeting, "No apology needed Cyrus."

"Masters, Mistress', refreshments are served in the dining room," a House Elf said, appearing behind all of them in a quiet pop.

"Let's chat over some appetisers, come," Cyrus said, beckoning the entire family and David towards their dining room that was filled with small finger foods to get the night started.

* * *

Dinner was defiantly a happy affair, with everyone in a jovial mood as they ate, gossiped and drank through the night, any talk of the events of the Final Task were not mentioned by anyone.

The drinking was mainly from Cryus and Penelope, but they allowed David and Daphne a glass or two of wine, much to Astoria's chagrin.

As the clock neared midnight, dessert was served and the alcohol was neutralised by a small potion they had prepared for everyone, to keep clear heads as the ritual was performed.

Things started to quiet down as they quiet, yet comfortable silence overcame the five of them as they waited for the appropriate time.

The conversation was benign, but Astoria was clearly quite nervous and being comforted by Daphne, squeezing her hand tight.

Eventually the grandfather clock they had in the hall chimed the arrival of midnight, something they had arranged specifically for this night to notify them of the time.

"Well… shall we?" Cyrus said eventually, breaking the now tense silence at the arrival of the seventh of July.

David was the first to rise, and nodded, followed by Astoria and Daphne to rose together and finally Penelope, who was tearing up already.

"It's best to do it outside, under the moonlight," David said, which Cyrus nodded at and guided them to their enormously lavish garden.

* * *

Cyrus pulled out a small ornate dagger from his pocket and handed it to David, "It's Goblin Steel… it should work perfectly."

David nodded, "Yeah, it should be fine, Cyrus… best if everyone but Astoria steps back for this. We don't know what lifting such an old and powerful curse will result in. Maybe some barriers set up around us?"

David would have done the spells himself, but this was Cyrus and Penelope's home so he asked them to do so in his stead.

"Of course. Will you help me dear?" he asked, turning to his wife.

She nodded and drew her wand and together they spoke, "Protego Maxima," casting a powerful shield around David and Astoria.

David turned to Astoria and asked, "Ready?"

She was quiet for a moment, but spoke eventually, "Can I have a minute? Sorry."

"Take your time," David said, unsheathing the dagger and placing the sheath in his trousers' pocket.

David looked at Astoria intently, she had her eyes closed and was controlling her breathing by taking deep breaths.

She silently nodded, opening her eyes and David nodded back, "Wands out, just in case."

The ritual called for David's blood to flow freely and willingly, so that meant he needed to slit an artery to best achieve that, with the most obvious being the Ulnar and Radial arteries in his wrist.

Steeling himself for the pain to come, David spoke out loud, placing the dagger on his left wrist, not allowing himself to flinch at the touch of the cold metal, "I, David of the House Cross."

As he spoke those words, the wind picked up, the sky cleared and the very moon itself seemed to shine with more intensity than before.

"Hereby, willingly draw my own blood," David said loudly, dragging the dagger across this wrist horizontally, flinching slightly as the blood immediately started to flow.

He dropped his wrist to his side, allowing the blood to cover his hand, "To release Astoria Greengrass and her blood forevermore from the curse of Malediction."

His arm started twitching as he continued the short ritual, almost burning.

David stepped forward towards Astoria, who was doing her best to not hyperventilate. Seeing that, David pointed a finger at her forehead and left a short vertical line of blood and finished the ritual, "I release you."

After David spoke those final worse, magic coalesced around them, shimmering in its colourless aura, leaving a heavy atmosphere around all.

A scream filled the air, but it wasn't from David or Astoria or even her family, it seemed to come from inside Astoria herself and that was soon confirmed as a pale grey shade of what was most likely the curse manifest, erupted from her and rushed into the air, dissipating in its continued, strangled scream.

Astoria crumpled to the floor soon after, her parent's released the spell they were using to shield David and her and rushed forward to check on their daughter.

David wobbled slightly from the drain of it all but wasn't nearly as bad off as Astoria.

Not to say she was in a bad situation, just the effect of removing a curse that had been around for four centuries from inside her body was taxing, to say the least.

"I'm alright," she mumbled, waking up from her fainting spell.

It was Daphne who came towards David first, wand in hand and looking at his wound on his left arm.

"Let me help you, David," she said, holding out her own hand to cradle his as she repaired the cut.

David nodded, not at his best and perfectly happy to allow her to heal him, for he knew she was a perfectly capable witch and from the conversations they'd had, practised healing magic in the hopes that she could do at least something for Astoria.

She placed her wand on his skin near the deep cut and muttered under her breath as the skin started knitting itself back, leaving a faint red line where he had cut himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and David nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for that, don't think I could have trusted myself to do that just right now," she said with a smile.

"David? Are you okay?" he heard from behind Daphne.

They both turned to look and saw Astoria standing between her parents, supported by both of them,

"I'm fine. What about you?" he asked, happy to see her up.

"Your wrist! Mum help him!" Astoria said suddenly, seeing his now healed, but still bloodied arm.

"It's fine, Daphne took care of it," David explained.

"Oh…" She said, awkward quiet taking hold as Cyrus and Penelope fussed over Astoria.

"We should get inside," Daphne said, gaining everyone's attention, "It's a little chilly and David and Astoria should sit down."

"Of course, you're right Daphne. Let's head inside kids," Penelope said, dragging them all into the comfort of their home.

* * *

After many thanks and lots of hugging, Penelope offered David a place to stay for the night, which was echoed by the rest of the family, but David politely refused, just wanting to go home and be in the comfort of his own bed.

After a few quiet words with Cryus, who promised to help David anyway he could regarding his Malediction, saying all he had to do was ask, David called upon Mel and popped back home to Cross Manor.

"How did it go, Master?" Mel asked as she followed him to his room.

"It went well. The Greengrass' plan on visiting St Mungo's in the morning to confirm the curse has been lifted. But they expect no issues," David explained.

Mel nodded and kept quiet as David continued onwards, but she noticed his left-hand twitch in pain and questioned him, "Master… your arm. What is wrong?"

"Oh," David said with a chuckle, "It's still a little tender Mel, could bring up an ointment? I already had a Blood-Replenishing Potion though, you only need to bring the healing ointment for the scar," he explained.

Mel nodded and disappeared quickly, rushing to relieve David of the aftereffects of the ritual.


	45. Chapter 45

"Wow," Hermione breathed as she looked out from the edge of David's home, seeing everything the Isle of Skye had to offer.

"Pretty great huh?" David asked he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Pretty great? David this is amazing! I mean look at that view…" she replied, shaking her head.

"Can we go on a hike?" she asked, breaking free from his arms and turning to face him.

"Sure, but maybe later? You haven't even seen my home yet," David asked with a raised brow.

"Oh! Right, let's go do that… I just kind of got distracted with all… this," Hermione said letting out a sigh, looking at what was essentially David's backyard and the view he woke up to every day.

Holding her hand, he turned her around and took the rough, rarely trodden path towards Cross Manor.

David felt himself pass through the wards, he had given Hermione access before he picked her up with Mel earlier, so no alarms went off as they passed through.

However, David also had security of the physical sort, which was why he entered the premises from outside the wards to make sure the Griffins didn't jump Hermione at the sight of her in his lands alone.

"Brace yourself, they're coming," David whispered, gripping her hand tight and flexing his wand arm in preparation, just in case.

"Wha-? Oh," Hermione said as she saw two giant, golden birds descending in rapid speed towards them.

"No sudden movements and don't let go of my hand," David explained, looking at the Griffins intently.

"Okay," she meeped, a little scared of what she knew was classified as an XXXX class beast. David had warned her beforehand of course, but she may have forgotten in her anticipation of seeing her boyfriend alone, in his home.

"Hey guys, this is Hermione. She's a friend so be on your best behaviour," David said loudly as they landed and eyed her off warily, training telling them that anyone David brought into the grounds was not to be attacked.

They let out a roar in acknowledgement and started sniffing around them, getting used to Hermione's scent.

"What are they doing?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"Getting used to your smell," David explained, letting go of her hand and using it to ruffle the feathers of the Griffin closest to him.

It purred in pleasure as David scratched it in its favourite spot, the left of its chin.

"You can touch them now, they're used to your scent," David said, looking back at her with a smile.

"R-right… this would honestly be Hagrid's wet dream," she said under her breath, channelling some of that Gryffindor pride, stepping forward.

"Hi," she said as he got face to face with the second Griffin.

It just eyed her in return, not giving any hint of its intentions.

Hermione slowly raised her hand and approached the Griffin, cautious. Her fears were proven needless, as the Griffin started to also purr at her touch, enjoying the slight petting.

"Hi," she said quietly, "I'm Hermione… I'm from Gryffindor and you're kind of our mascot," she finished with a chuckle, enjoying her time with her House's namesake.

After a few minutes of Hermione getting to know the Griffins, David ordered them off and continued the tour.

"Greenie takes care of the Greenhouses," David explained as they approached them.

"Can we go inside? You mentioned you had some rare plants," Hermione asked. Herbology wasn't her best subject, but she was a top student and was interested in seeing what was stocked inside.

"Sure," David replied, taking her towards the entrance of the first greenhouse and beckoning her in and explaining to her all the ins and outs of the particular greenhouse. He pointed out the various exotic species Greenie maintained, many of which she didn't know existed.

"I think Neville would really enjoy this… even Professor Sprout would I think," Hermione said to David as they left the final greenhouse.

"Maybe, but the credit goes to Greenie, she did all the work. I just paid for it," David said with a chuckle.

"So, what's next?" Hermione asked, excited to see more.

"Well, there is a small forest we planted and grew magically, but we can explore that when we go hiking… now we explore Cross Manor," David explained, pointing out the large Victorian Manor that was his home.

Hermione nodded and walked in tandem with David, the sound of the shoes crunching the gravel path that led up to the house filling the air.

"Would you like to eat now? Or later?" David asked as they neared the double oaken doors, which were decorated with ornate cast-iron hinges.

"The tour first? I'm really very excited to see everything," Hermione asked, this being the second magical home she had ever been inside of.

As they entered, they were greeted by Mel, who was waiting at the door, "Master, Miss Granger. Would you like lunch to be served now, or later?"

"A little later if that's okay Mel?" David asked as he shut the door behind him with a loud thunk.

"Certainly," Mel said with a short bow, quickly turning away and rushing back to the kitchen to deal with the cooking.

* * *

David showed Hermione most of the ordinary rooms in the Manor quite quickly, they were mainly filled with antique and expensive furniture covered in white cloth.

"Most of this comes from the Ministry, after they started returning a lot of the items taken from the vault, I knew where the furniture went," David explained as he closed the door to one of the many bedrooms he had.

"Just how much did they take?" Hermione asked, having noticed the quality of all the paintings, furniture and tapestry throughout the house.

"A lot," was all David said as he guided her back downstairs.

"Where to now?" she asked curiously.

"The basement. Trust me, you'll love it," David said with a grin.

Hermione raised a brow at that, "If you say so, David."

"I do say so. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"This is where we brew potions," David explained, showing off his version of a Potions Lab.

"Okay… I see what you mean now," Hermione said as she turned around in awe, looking at all the shelves filled with ingredients and the multiple cauldrons bubbling away.

"What's all this for though? I mean, this is a lot of ingredients and potions, David…" Hermione asked, confused.

"After Voldemort returned… I ordered Mel to start brewing a lot of various potions, ranging from healing cuts and bruises to potions that can slow down the spread of dark magic," David explained to her.

"Oh," was all she said, still looking around, "It's like you're preparing for war."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but David eventually spoke, "Well, what do you think is going to happen, Hermione? Dumbledore couldn't defeat Voldemort sixteen years ago. I think we're definitely going to experience some sort of combat with him being back," David explained, picking up a corked vial of a potion and giving it a shake and looking at its colour tone while he let that thought stew in Hermione's head.

"You're right. I just didn't think of it," she said eventually in a defeated tone, thoughts thinking of the future of magical Britain.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have spoiled the mood," David said, holding her close and kissing her on the lips.

They had a chaste kiss for a few seconds before breaking off, "Come see my training room."

She just smiled in return and followed him to the door leading out of the laboratory in his personal section of the basement.

Before Hermione was a large room with padded flooring that was filled with stone statues, wooden dummies and various exercise equipment that was certainly 'muggle'.

"Boys and their toys," Hermione just said with a shake of her head.

David ignored that and drew his new wand from the holster he wore constantly and fired a blasting curse into a dummy, which ripped apart at the force of the spell, but the enchantments weaved into repaired it quite instantly.

"David! You just used magic outside of Hogwarts, you could get expelled!" she shouted in shock and worry.

Grin on his face, David replied, "Oh, didn't I tell you? You can use magic here, love. The wards keep out any of the Ministry's attempts at tracking."

"What? But that's illegal!" Hermione shouted back at him in a scolding tone.

"Very illegal," David agreed while performing more and more spells in front of her.

"David…" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Want to have a duel? Its been years since Professor Flitwick's lessons…" David asked, tempting her to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

"I…," she said, remembering the fun she had back then, learning the art of duelling under Professor Flitwick's tutelage.

David just spun his wand between his fingers, showing off his dexterity.

"Oh, alright!" she shouted, pulling her wand out of her jacket pocket after she thought about, vague memories from years ago of David mentioning that he could use magic at his home once filling her head.

David walked down to one end of the training room, and asked Hermione, "Ready?"

She took a deep breath, a little nervous for she hadn't duelled in a long time, not to mention the extensive rule-breaking she was going to commit adding on top of that.

"Are you sure the Ministry can't track us here?" Hermione asked, unsure of herself.

David just rolled his eyes and fired off an obvious stinging hex her way.

"Hey!" she shouted as she reflexively deflected it with the counter-spell.

David fired off another. This one Hermione sidestepped rather than deflecting or shielding before firing off a spell of her own.

Her casting was a little sloppy, but she quickly remembered the correct footwork David noticed while deflecting her spell with ease.

David cast a stunner in return, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Hermione shouted back, flicking her wand downwards and shielding herself from the stunning charm.

Right after the shield spell, Hermione got right back into it and shot off a flurry of spells, getting into their light-hearted duel, thoughts of suspension and Ministry hearings forgotten.

* * *

After their duel, David and Hermione had a short make out session which was interrupted by Mel as things were getting more intense between the two.

Hermione and David both blushed at Mel's interruption that lunch was ready to be served.

After eating a hearty meal prepared by Mel, David took Hermione to the guest bedroom that was near his own and let her settle in while he took a quick shower himself.

They found themselves in the library after that, with David letting Hermione inspect it on her own, just watching her happily as he sat in his favourite chair near the fireplace that wasn't currently burning.

Hermione pulled a large tome out of a shelf and brought it over to David. David looked over the cover and saw it was a genealogy of the Cross family that he'd gone over before but hadn't really examined in depth.

David just sat in silence as Hermione read through the tome in rabid interest.

"You know, my 'family' weren't very good people, Hermione. A lot of blood supremacists and the like are in that book, I've searched up their names to make sure," David said after several minutes of silence.

"Well, I imagine most wizarding families had some members who believed in all that. Hogwarts was founded to get the children of witches and wizards away from muggles after all, and not for no reason. They really had it rough," she explained, not bothered by the history of House Cross.

"I can't argue with that, all the witch and wizard hunting's back in the middle ages had to be a little successful if the founders felt they had to create Hogwarts to give children a safe haven to learn magic," David mumbled mainly to himself.

"Have you been entered into this tome?" Hermione asked as she neared the end of the book.

"No… I think Mel's itching to, but I asked her to hold off on it. I might get her to do it eventually…" David explained.

Hermione just smiled at him and went to return the tome on the genealogy of House Cross to the shelf and brought back a couple of other titles that interested her.

"Oh! I think I can use this as a reference for my Transfiguration Essay," Hermione said suddenly, causing David to smile, enjoying her enthusiasm.

* * *

David and Hermione ate an extravagant dinner that night. Mel went all out and had enough food on the table for four large adults.

Hermione felt really guilty as she and David barely made a dent into the food, but Mel assured her not to worry and that it was her pleasure but did to agree to more tame meals from now on.

David and Hermione stayed up late into the night chatting on the dinner table, drinking tea and nibbling on dessert after their dinner settled.

A couple of hours after midnight, David brought Hermione to her room and bid her goodnight, returning to his room to get some shut-eye.

As he settled in bed, David heard a knock on his door, so he promptly went to answer it, knowing that the knock was from Hermione for he'd memorised the sound of Mel's knuckles knocking on wood by now.

"Hey. What's up?" David asked, standing before her in just some boxers.

Hermione eyed him up and down shyly before answering in a quiet voice, "I thought maybe we could share a bed?"

"I'd love that," David said, beckoning Hermione inside.

She blushed lightly as she walked into David's room, clutching her robe tightly, suddenly feeling chilly.

Hermione was feeling a lot less brave as she stood in David's bedroom for the first time. They were away from Hogwarts and the constant worry of being caught and the uncomfortableness of it all when they were intimate at school was now gone.

Her own home wasn't any better, for her parents were almost always around whenever David was over and had even been interrupted by her mother, a memory that still caused her physical pain.

Thinking of her mother, she let out a small shudder at the recent memory of her being caught buying some lingerie while on holiday just a week ago. The memory still mortified her, and her mother's chuckles haunted her still and would continue to do so for some time. That she was sure of.

Seeing that small shudder, David asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Sorry. I'm fine David. Just a little nervous," she explained.

"Oh, if you're uncomfortable…" he trailed off.

"No! I mean, no. I'm fine, don't worry about," she mumbled, "Anyway… close your eyes for a second."

"Okay?" David said slowly in confusion, doing as she asked.

David heard the rustling of cloth and the sound of a light thud on the carpet floor.

"You can open them now," Hermione said softly.

Before David was a Hermione who was wearing a set of matching black lace panties and bra.

"Wow," David breathed, taking in the sight before him, already feeling himself getting hard.

Hermione was avoiding his eyes out of embarrassment and therefore quickly noticed his growing member, bringing a shy smile to her face.

"Should we take it to the bed?" Hermione asked, daring to look him in the eye.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that," David said quickly reaching for her arm and dragging her over to it in a rush, causing Hermione to giggle.

* * *

After David and Hermione had finished their dessert and went upstairs to sleep, Mel remained downstairs with Greenie as they both slowly and happily washed up the various dishes, pots and pans she'd used to prepare dinner with.

After doing the washing, Greenie decided to do a quick clean of the floor with a broom while Mel did some preparation for breakfast, taking out a loaf of brioche and cutting it into thick slices to leave overnight for some French Toast in the morning.

As she lay each slice carefully on a rack, she heard the loud moaning of what could only be Hermione, filtering down from the stairs somehow.

Mel and Greenie shared a look both raising a brow and shaking their heads while smirking.

Mel felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she thought of how thick the stone walls and oaken doors of Cross Manor truly were, a little amazed they could hear David and Hermione all the way from the Master Bedroom down here in the kitchen.

Shaking her head slightly, she went to the basement to continue her work on the vial of Thieve's Downfall she was close to cracking and recreating.

* * *

**AN: Remember, first chapter of GoT story is up, check it out if you like. **


End file.
